The Captain and His Thief
by InkPhoenix
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has looked after his little thief since he saved her seven years ago from Tortuga. And though she would never admit aloud, Nettie did the same for him. But when did their feelings start to turn romantic? And how will they deal with falling in love when they don't know how? Oh, and of course they still have to fight Barbossa and save Elizabeth...
1. Arriving in Port Royal

**Disclaimer for Entire Story:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, as I'm sure you all well know. But I tip my hat to its creators, and hope they don't mind me playing in their sandbox.

**Warnings for Entire Story:** Cursing, drinking, brief nudity, violence, abuse.

**Authors Note:** Renamed from _The Travels of Captain Jack Sparrow and His Nettie_ on 06/06/2012. This chapter was edited and re-posted on 06/08/2012.

* * *

**Arriving in Port Royal**

* * *

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest." Leaning back against the sides of the boat, the young woman who sang looked up at the bright blue sky and snow white clouds that dotted it occasionally. "Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum," she went on quietly. It could barely be heard over the flapping of the single sail and the slap of waves hitting the tiny boat she was in, the _Jolly Mon_ written along the side. It was also the only thing to be seen for quite some time.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Drink and the devil had done for the rest." Lifting a lazy hand, she pushed aside her bangs, which were sticking against her forehead thanks to the heat and sweat. "Yo-ho-ho -"

A loud snore interrupted her song, though she didn't seem to be very surprised about it as she opened her eyes. Instead she stood slowly so she wouldn't rock the boat, and stretched with a soft yawn, raising her arms high towards the sky and smacking her lips. "And a bottle of rum," she finished.

The young woman only seemed to be in her late teens or very early twenties, who certain wasn't plain looking with bright silvery blue eyes, shoulder-length inky black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and a long white scar on her left cheek that stood out on her tan skin. But at first glance, she looked like a man, because the fact was that she seemed to have very little curves. She also wore loose and baggy clothes that once belonged to a man, and they hid any curves she did have. But if anything, she certainly did look like a pirate.

Lowering her arms, the woman glanced over to the other side of the boat and frowned when she saw a familiar brown bottle in the hands of the sleeping man. "You just had to drink the last of it, didn't you?" she grumbled. "You better be glad we're landing soon."

In response, the man gave another loud snore before mumbling something about rum as he turned to the side and let drool run down his chin. While he also looked like a pirate, from his large hat to the sword at his side, he certainly didn't act like one.

Almost ready to shake her head in disbelief, the woman was about to wake him and tell him they were getting closer to land when suddenly, they hit something with_ 'thud'_ that shook the boat. Stumbling forward when caught off guard, a splash caught her attention. Now with wide eyes, she looked down to see a thin layer of water in the wooden boat that was coming from a good-sized hole in side.

"Oh shit," she cursed, sounding very unladylike. "Damn, damn, damn!" Looking around for something to use so she could get the water out, which was coming in fast on her end, and finding nothing at the moment, she instead resorted to throwing it out with her hands.

"Jack, get off your bum and help me!" Glancing over at the man and surprised to find he hadn't woken up, the woman called out his name again. "Jack!" When he still didn't even stir, she took a deep breathe before shouting, "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Eh? What's with all the shouting, Nettie?" Jack muttered as he finally started to wake up, almost hitting himself in the head with the bottle when he went to rub his eyes. "Are we near land yet?"

"I hope so, cause we're sinking, damn it!" Nettie cursed again as she threw out another handful. "Now help me get the water out of the damn boat!"

It took Jack a few more moments, but when he realized it what was happening as water now started seeping through his boots, he scrambled up and tossed the empty rum bottle aside as he tried to get the water out with a bucket he found nearby, something Nettie had apparently overlooked. "Bugger," he muttered. "Please tell me we're near land."

Pausing in her scooping, Nettie looked up, searching for land. "Aye! I see the docks..." She trailed off as she saw a small spit of land jutting out into the harbor, and even from though they were a good distance away, she could clearly see three skeletons hanging by their necks from a strip of wood. Next to the swinging corpses was a sign: _PIRATES YE BE WARNED_. An ominous warning that any and all pirates should not even try and get into Port Royal, that they should all head back before the same thing happened to them.

In respect for the dead, Nettie took a moment and bowed her head to them, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack doing the same, taking of his large hat and saluting. "Bad luck, mates." Then he turned to her. "How much farther?"

Looking to port again, Nettie took a moment to mentally calculate the distance. "About a hundred yards. If we keep going this a speed and don't sink, we shall reach the docks in... five minutes." She looked to floor of the boat, the water higher than it was just a few moments ago. _"If_ we don't sink, that is," she drawled. "Which is exactly what we're doing right now. Now come on, keep chucking the water out."

Jack mock saluted her. "Aye, aye, Cap'n." he said with a fake slur. Nettie rolled her eyes and instead of saying another sharp remark, snatched the hat out of his hands and started to dump out water with it. It certainly worked a lot better than her hands.

"Hey, that's me hat!" Jack whined like a child, and this time Nettie didn't even pause in giving him a glare.

"Trying not to sink here! Worry about your hat later." Ignoring her captain as he whined again, Nettie focused on keeping them afloat.

* * *

Despite both of their efforts, five minutes later both Nettie and Jack were standing in the crows nest as their boat slowly sunk to the ocean floor, even as they approached the docks with their abandoned bucket floating ahead of them. Nettie looked up the taller Jack, glaring. "I hate you," she said as she adjusted the satchel that now held all of her belongings, except for her knife, which was shoved into her sash and hidden until she might need it to defend herself.

"You really don't mean that, love," Jack said with a grin, his teeth that had been replaced with gold shinning in the sunlight. His hat, which was still very wet soaked his hair, water droplets running down his dirty cheeks and leaving streaks behind. "You never do."

"Oh trust me, I mean it this time," Nettie said firmly, even though both of them knew she wasn't really serious. "I can't believe this! You couldn't a have stolen a nicer boat? Or even one that wouldn't sink when it hits... well, whatever we hit."

"Now Nettie-"

She cut him off with a sweep of her hand. "Don't try and sweet talk me, Sparrow," she said sharply, and Jack flinched. He knew it was never good when Nettie used his surname. "Lets just get going and find ourselves a new boat, maybe even a meal and drink, since someone decided to drink the last of _my_ rum. The one I actually _earned _for once." Her glare sharped as she said the last part. She had actually worked for that back at their last stop.

And while it looked like Jack wanted to say something back, he wasn't given the chance when suddenly the boat lurched forward again - possibly hitting a rock this time =and so surprised by the impact they both started to fall.

Jack did fine, wrapping his arm around the mast just in time from dropping into the water. But Nettie on the other hand had nothing to hold on, and with wide eyes started to fall forward. And she probably would have hit the water, save for the fact that Jack shot his arm forward and wrapped it around her waist, snapping her back into an upright position without any trouble. "Easy there. No need to jump overboard," he said jokingly.

Her cheeks turning a light pink, Nettie was saved from any further comments as the boat, all but the crows nest underwater, reached the piers. And with an ease that almost looked practiced, Jack and Nettie jumped onto the docks just as their boat came to a sudden stop right in front of it, even though it was still sinking slowly. For a few seconds, they just stood there and ignored the looks they got, especially from the dock-master, before Nettie reached around and pulled Jack's arm off her. "Come on now, let get going."

Giving her a nod and a smile, Jack turned back for a moment, taking a spare bit of rope from a post nearby and tied the little bit of boat he had left to the dock. Nettie rolled her eyes at the action, but didn't say anything. That's Jack how was. Then he turned back to her and marched forward, swaying slightly and acting as if he was drunk, with Nettie only a step behind him.

But just as they made it past the dock-master, the man recovered from his shock. "Oi!" he thundered as he came up after them. "Hold it right there!"

Jack stopped at the outburst and slow turned around, looking at him with confusion, while Nettie shook her head ever so slightly and turned with him. "Yes, sir?"

The man pointed at the boat, barely above the water. "It's a shilling to put up your boat here."

Blinking, Jack looked around the man, staring at the spot his boat had once been. "Oh?"

"And I shall need to know both your names," the dock-master told them, nodding to his ledger.

Well, the last thing they need were their names in writing. Smiling sweetly, Nettie stepped forward so that she was only a foot away from him, watching as the man blinked in surprise at her sudden closeness. Still smiling, she reached into her sash and pulling out the small coin purse that she kept the last of their earnings in. "How about three shillings, and you forget our names?" She pulled three coins out of her purse and holding them out on the palm of her hand, tempting the man since he was obviously easily swayed by money. "Mm?"

"But -" Jack started to protest, but Nettie shot him a look, and he went instantly silent.

The dock-master looked to the coins, then to Nettie, then back to the coins again. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Mr. Johns," he said happily, snatching the coins from her hands and stuffing them in his own coin purse greedily.

Even though the spot above her eye twitched at her 'name', Nettie gently took Jack by the arm and started to lead him away. "Come along, sir. Best get some real food in you and out of this drunken state," she said with fake cheer.

Shaking his head at the odd pair, the dock-master turned away to write the new names in his ledger. He was busy enough not to notice Nettie turned back, lunging forward and snatching his pouch without a sound before urging Jack to hurry up in whispered tones.

As soon as they were out of sight, Nettie growled. "That's for thinking I'm a boy," she said as she opened the pouch and yanking the money out. "I was thinking of not taking it, but no. You just had to think I was a boy," she said angrily as she pulled out her own pouch, tossing the stolen one aside.

"Brilliant job, love," Jack said with a laugh while Nettie counting all the coins carefully. "I knew there was a good reason I put you in charge of the money."

"You didn't," Nettie reminded him, glancing up at him. "Remember? I took the purse away from you when you kept spending all the money on rum." She tossed the newly acquired money into her own pouch, drawing it closed and stuffed in into her satchel. "Mm. Enough money to buy food for a few days, maybe even a cheap room from a night." She sighed heavily. "But not enough to buy even a broken boat." She shook her head. "Great. We're going to have to commandeer another ship. Better be a bloody decent one this time around."

"Big word from such a little woman."

"Says the man who can't even steal a decent boat," Nettie shot back. "I don't know where you got that one, but next time I'm picking out the ship."

"Aye, my Nettie. You know what's best, as always," Jack teased, lifting a hand to ruffle the top of her head. "Who knew I got such a smart little thief." He was surprised though when she didn't try and dodge it, or even bat it aside as his hand landed on her head heavily.

"I know," Nettie whispered, her eyes looking to the ground and her hands curling into fists at her sides. "I'm just _your_ little thief. Just like always."

"Damn it, Nettie... That's not what I -"

Shaking her head, Nettie took a large step forward, his hand falling away. "I know you don't. But that how I feel sometimes, alright?" She sighed. "You know what, never mind. I'm gonna go get us some supplies, Captain." Jack almost flinched at the way she tried to brush it off. "I'll meet you at the Port Royal docks in half an hour." She didn't look back as she quickly moved forward, leaving Jack alone as she almost raced towards the market place.

Sighing, Jack placed his head in his hand, shaking it so that his dreadlocks moved with it. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered. Why did he always managed to say the wrong thing?

* * *

Sometime later, Nettie cursed under her breath as she tried to pick up speed without drawing too much attention to herself. She had picked up some supplies, including some rum for Jack, and had tried to make her way to the Royal docks without getting too lost. But as soon as she started along, Nettie felt eyes on her.

There was someone following her.

At first, she thought it might be a pick-pocket. Times were certainly getting desperate enough. But they weren't giving up like one normally did when they saw that they had be spotted. And soon enough she felt more than one pair of eyes watching her. Mentally angry with herself for not watching her back better, Nettie wanted to turn and fight them so they would get off her back. But listening to the clock chime, she knew that she didn't have the time. There was also the fact that Jack would have her head if he heard she was fighting without him.

Not glancing back, Nettie slipped into a nearby alley and got ready to run at full speed so she could give whoever was following her the slip. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, she yelped and skidded to a stop.

A dead end.

"Dammit!" Nettie hissed as she turned around, ready to back out the alley and run like hell. But it was too late. She gritted her teeth as she saw the three figures that were now standing in the alley entrance, blocking her escape.

Instead of stepping back though, instead of pressing herself against a wall and hope that they would leave her alone, Nettie took a step forward. "Let me pass," she said simply but firmly.

The middle one, who was also the tallest and ugliest out of the bunch, laughed as if she said some hilarious. "Well, give us what you got there, lad, and we'll see."

For the second time that day, the spot above Nettie's eye twitched as she growled out, "Bugger off, the lot of you. I'm not given it to you." Her hand started to flutter at her side, she really wished she could draw her weapon of choice, the knife hidden in her sash. She didn't really want to bring it out though unless necessary though, since she tended to get more violent once blood was involved. Besides, she could do a lot of damage with her hands and feet alone.

"Tryin' to order us around, are you?" said the man in the middle again, clearly acting as if he was the leader. "Probably think you're a pirate, dressin' up like that." He scoffed. "Ain't gonna work with us. Now give us what you got, 'fore we are force to hurt ya."

"And again, bugger off," Nettie said, her hands tightening into a fists. "Are you deaf or just daft? I'm not-"

The leader lunged forward with a yell. With a light leap to the side, Nettie barely had time to dodge the leader as he shot towards her with a punch. Instinctively her hands went to her sash, but before she could even touch the handle of her blade, another one of the men came forward and tried to punch her in the stomach. He almost succeeded had she not jumped back in time, though her back hit the wall with a _'thud'_. She wanted to curse, but held her tongue. The men were faster than they looked, but she knew she was still faster. Still, it didn't help they were all in such a narrow area, and they took up a lot of room.

Something caught the corner of her eye, and Nettie only managed to registered a blur before a fist managed to hit her square in the chest. The wind knocked out of her, Nettie felt herself crumple to the ground as her hand went to her now aching chest. "Bloody hell," she coughed, trying to regain her breathe. The leader had finally managed to catch her.

"Now come on, just give us your bag and any money you have, lad," the leader said with a triumphant grin. "We don't wanna hurt you."

"Yah right, you big ugly oafs," Nettie growled as she stood with a sway. And she almost smiled when she saw the anger in all three of their faces. When one was angry, it affect their judgment, something that was needed when fighting. Of course, it was dangerous, she had to fight against three angry men at this point, but now she wasn't against using her knife.

Pulling it out, Nettie let it dance between her fingers. "Come and get it," she hissed, and almost grinned when they all took a step forward.

"What do you three think you're doing?"

Everyone in the alley turned their heads towards the voice. Standing behind the three wanna-be thieves was a young man, maybe around her age, with shoulder-length dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, like her own, and brown eyes that unlike Jack's, reminded her of chocolate. He was dressed plainly, but acted like he spent a lot of time with the upper class.

Faintly, Nettie wondered what the young man hoped to accomplish, but then she noticed his hand go to his side. A swordsman. Huh, this could get interesting.

"Go away, smithy. This is none of your business," barked the leader.

Drawing his sword, the stranger shifted into a stance that would make it easier for him to fight. "Maybe not. But I could make it the business of the soldiers down the road. I'm sure they won't be happy to find out that you three are trying to rob someone again. Didn't they say that this was your last chance?"

Roaring in anger, the closest man ran to the man. While the two men that stayed behind cheered him on, Nettie flipped the knife in her hand and knelt down so she could ram the blunt end into the back of the knees of the leader. He howled in pain and sank to the ground, giving Nettie the chance to place her knife to his exposed throat, though she made sure not to press hard enough to draw a little blood.

"Oi, what are you -"

"Silence," Nettie snapped. "I've had enough of your blathering, you good for nothing idiots! And you come a step closer to me or the "smithy", I will not hesitate to hurt him. Understand?"

"..."

"I said understand?" Nettie repeated with a hiss, pressing the knife a little more firmly and letting a few more drops of blood touch her blade.

"We - We get it!" yelped the leader. "Just let me go!"

"Tell your buddies to go away now," ordered Nettie calmly. "Once I can't see them anymore, I'll let you go."

The leader did as he was told, and the other two men didn't hesitate to run off, clearly not interested in fighting someone who had managed to take down such a large man. Waiting until she couldn't hear them anymore, Nettie leaned down and said with a grin, "I'll let you go, big man. But I just want you to remember this - you got beat by a girl."

As the man sputtered in disbelief, Nettie removed her knife and stepped back, letting him scramble to his feet and run without even a glance her way. "Well that was fun," she said cheerfully, cleaning her knife on her sash before stuffing it back inside.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked as he watched the man run off, sheathing his sword after a moment and looking at her with faint concern his eyes. "What was going on?"

"Nothing much," said Nettie with a shrug as she walked over to him. "They were just trying to steal my purse. Nothing new around here, apparently."

"As of recently anyway... Were you serious?" asked the stranger after a moment. "You're a girl?"

"Aye. I'm not completely sure why people keep thinkin' I'm a boy though..." Nettie finished with a mumble before sending a grin the strangers way. "Anyway, thank you for the help. You gave man a decent enough distraction to bring the big one down, otherwise I'd have to use some real force to make 'em leave me alone." She almost laughed when he looked at her with shock, as if he never heard of a woman fighting before.

"Er... You're welcome?" the stranger said hesitantly, apparently still trying to wrap his mind around the fact she was a girl. He got over it with a shake of his head. "Are you hurt? If you are, I can take you to the nearby doctor."

"I'll be fine," Nettie said with a wave of her hand. "They only managed one hit, and it barely hurts anymore." That was a only a half lie, her chest still hurt, though not as badly. But the main thing was that she didn't want any doctor, especially when she didn't have the money.

"If you're sure..."

"Don't worry about it." Nettie looked over the stranger, humming a bit. He was good looking, she admitted that. They didn't make them like that in any of the God forsaken places Jack had made them stop in. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ah- Will, Will Turner," he answered hesitantly.

Nettie smiled genuinely at him. "Well Mr. Will Turner, you have my thanks." And then she stood on her toes, for he was just a smidgen taller than Jack, she noted before giving him a very brief kiss on his cheek in thanks. Instantly, his face turned a bright pink, and she laughed a little. "I hope to see you again," she said truthfully before turning on her heel and running down the street with a grin. Turner had looked so stunned.

Poor thing was probably not use to girls yet...


	2. His Little Mermaid

**Authors Note:** This chapter was edited and re-posted on 06/08/2012.

* * *

**His Little Mermaid**

* * *

A few minutes later, Nettie found herself at the Port Royal piers looking around carefully for her captain. "Now where did he go?" she muttered to herself. She was starting to hope he hadn't gotten lost when she spotted his familiar tricorn hat. Huffing, she walked over to him with less haste now, and instead looked over all the ships in port with a low whistle. There were a lot of good looking ships here; some meant for speed, others power, but none the less, all spectacular.

It was too bad that they had to steal a ship - it would be nice to actually buy a nice one for once.

"Ah, there's my Nettie!" Jack called out in a slur, and Nettie raised an eyebrow in confusion until she saw the small tin in his hand. "Hello, Nettie!"

"I can't believe you," muttered Nettie as she marched over to him, snatching the tin away and ignoring his cry of protest. "I'm only gone for thirty minutes, and already you've manged to get drunk. Where did you even get this?"

"My Nettie, give it back," Jack said with a whine while still slurring.

Shaking her head, Nettie shoved it in her bag. "Not till we find ourselves a ship. Come on now, lets get a move on." When Jack didn't move at first, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, gently as possible to make sure she didn't hurt him. "Come on, Jack. The sooner we get a ship, the sooner we can get to Tortuga. Remember? Women and rum?" Usually they mention of those two things got him moving.

That seemed to perk Jack up a bit, and with swaying steps, he went forward and lead Nettie towards the ships. He seemed to know where he was going even though he was clearly drunk.

It was then that Nettie saw it. Small and not to over the top, with the word _INTERCEPTOR _emblazoned on its stern with gold lettering. Made for speed, which is something they wanted. And it was just the size that it might be possible for Nettie and Jack to crew by themselves, if they kept on their toes. And it certainly was a grand-looking ship.

At first, Nettie was confused as they approached the ship. While it was a good ship to steal, there was two guards protecting it. No, wait, they were playing a card game. And now they had seen them and were abandoning their game.

"Jack, what are you..."

"Shh, love, I know what I'm doing," Jack promised in a mummer.

Both guards, a tall thin one and a short round one, stood tall as they were suppose to and called for them to halt, causing the pirate and thief to stop in their tracks. "This dock," said the bald one sternly, "is off-limits to civilians."

"Terribly sorry, I didn't know," said Jack with his still present slur. "If I see any, I shall inform you immediately." With that he tried to sidestep around the man, but the two guards moved in sync to block his way.

_'So they aren't complete imbeciles'_ Nettie thought to herself. At least whatever game Jack was trying to play would be interesting.

"What's your names?" Jack asked.

"I'm Murtogg," said the thin one irritably, "and this here's Mullroy. Now get lost, the both of ya."

"Well, Murtogg and Mullroy, there appears to be some sort of high-toned and fancy to do over at the fort, eh?" Jack said, nodding to a fort nearby Nettie gave it a quick look over. It did seem like there was some kind of party or ceremony going on, she could see people moving across the rooftop, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear music, boring as it was. "Now how is it that two fine, upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

It took Nettie a monument not to snickered when she noticed the hidden sarcasm in his tone, but she rolled with it and said, "Now, Jack, that isn't nice to ask. I'm sure there's a very good reason they're staying here."

"There is. Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians," Mullroy replied, he looked very annoyed now and was clearly wishing in his head that the two would just go away and leave him and his friend to go back to their card game.

"A fine goal, to be sure," Jack replied, nodding in agreement. "But a ship like _that_," he argued, gesturing at the man o' war, "makes this one here a bit of... err... what's the word I'm lookin' for?"

"Superfluous?" suggested Nettie.

"Aye, that's it!" said Jack with a nod. "A bit superfluous, don't you think?"

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough," Murtogg replied. "But no craft can match the _Interceptor _for speed," he said proudly as he gestured to the ship.

_'Well, thank you for confirming my suspicions,'_ thought Nettie with a hidden smirk.

"I've heard of one," Jack replied. "Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable." He paused for a moment before leaning in, speaking in a whisper for dramatic effect. "The _Black Pearl_."

Now Nettie was curious, for she had heard Jack speak of that ship before, but only when he was completely drunk and his words were so mixed up he could be talking about a goat and you won't know it. But the two guards seemed to know the ship, with Murtogg frowning while Mullroy just guffawed.

"Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

"_Black Pearl_ is a real ship. I've seen it," Murtogg said defensively.

Mullroy turned to his friend. "No, you haven't."

Murtogg frowned. "Yes, I have."

"You haven't!"

"Yes, I have!"

A hand wrapped around Nettie's arm, and she looked up to see a smirk on Jack's face as he nodded towards the ship while tugging at her to follow him. Nodding back, both slipped past the bickering guards and made their way up the ramp. "So I guess things are going according to plan?" she asked once they were out of hearing range and stepping up the wheel.

"More or less," Jack said with a shrug as he placed his hands on the wheel, almost sighing with relief at the contact. "Ah, forgot how nice it was to be guiding a ship out at sea."

"Well until we figure a way to get this ship out of Port Royal without be shot at or captured, keep dreaming," said Nettie as she leaned against the railing. "What's the plan for that?"

"Er..."

"You don't have a plan?!" Nettie smacked herself in the forehead. "Damn it Jack, do you ever think things through?"

"Sometimes, but that's usually when my plans start to fall apart."

"Ugh - I hate you."

"Oh no, my poor Nettie."

"Shut it."

"No, you shut it."

"Oi! You two!" The two had finally caught up, muskets aimed at them. "You don't have permission to be aboard here!"

Taking his hands off the wheel, Jack held them up in defeat. "Sorry, it's just such a - a pretty boat - _hiccup_ - ship, sorry."

Murtogg held his musket up higher. "What's your name?"

"Smith, or Smithe, if you like," Jack told him.

Frowning, Murtogg then pointed the musket towards Nettie. "And yours?"

"Mrs. Smith, wife to this idiot." she answered, jabbing a finger towards her captain. She was a little miffed when the two men looked at each questioningly before shrugging it away. She couldn't look that much like a boy! Self-conscious, Nettie peered over the railing at the clear water below, running a hand over her hair. Could she?

"And what's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith?" Mullroy asked angrily, cocking his musket.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg put in for good measure.

"Right then, I confess," Jack sighed, stepping towards them while Nettie raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, with the help of me lovely mate, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out," he told them happily.

Nettie felt her mind go blank for a few long seconds before she was filled with a sudden burst of anger and disbelief. What. The. Hell?! Was he trying to get them killed? She began thinking of ways she could escape while at the same time killing Jack when Murtogg spoke up again.

"I said no lies!" the guard said, though he did look a little confused. Nettie blinked. Huh?

"Think he's telling he truth, mate," Mullroy replied as he looked a Jack with slight awe.

"If we were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told it to us!" Murtogg replied with confusion.

"Unless," Jack put it helpfully, "he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you..."

Both of the guards were very confused now. "Huh?"

"Please, ignore my husband," said Nettie sweetly. "He a bit touched in the head," she said with a tap against her temple. "From the sun and rum. Really, we are just here in Port Royal to get us some new clothes. As you can see, I've had to resort to wearing his," she giggled as she waved a hand towards her clothes. "But I just wanted to see the lovely ships before we left."

"Uh, well, I'm sorry ma'am," said Mullroy. "We aren't allowed to let civilians on board..."

"Oh please, would just show me this one little ship? Please?" said Nettie in a pleading tone. "Its such a lovely ship, really. Please, could you indulge this little wish of mine?"

And even though it went according to plan, Nettie still felt a little bad for deceiving them when both the guards lowered their weapons and started to take her on a tour of the ship. But she couldn't help but hold back a little laugh when Jack called out after them, "Oi, what about me?"

Fifteen minutes later, Nettie had them in the palm of her hand as she feed them stories about her 'good for nothing husband', who couldn't hold a job and drank too much. They sent the occasional glare at Jack, who ignored them as he walked around the deck, probably trying to figure out a way for them to get out of Port Royal unseen.

"Oh, if only I could have married someone like you two," Nettie sighed dramatically. "You both have good jobs, and both sweet as sugar."

"That's very nice of you to say, ma'am," said Murtogg with a blush.

"Do you have an eye on a girl?" asked Nettie.

"Err... I was hoping to ask for the hand of Miss Gray, she's the daughter of a tailor, after I save up some money," admitted Murtogg with a blush.

"Well she'll be very lucky to have you -" Something caught her eyes and they went wide. Something, no, someone had toppled over the edge of the fort wall, falling towards the deep waters below. Nettie screamed. "JACK!"

"Mm?" Her audience and Jack turned just in time to see the body hit the water with a loud_ 'splash'_, just missing the rocks. The four raced to the railing with wide eyes as they watched the fallen person start to sink towards the bottom.

"Huh." Jack turned to the two Navy guards. "Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim!" Mullroy replied, clearly panicking as he continued to stare at the still sinking girl, and Murtogg shrugged hopelessly.

"Oh hell," Nettie said simply. Instead of screaming at their idiocy - really, what kind of navy doesn't teach their men to swim! - she tossed her bag to the ground and slipping of her boots, glad that she wasn't wearing anything heavy at the moment. She heard Jack growled, and glanced at him to see he was stripping out of his own things, thrusting his sword, hat, and everything else into the arms of one of the guards.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," Jack said sarcastically. But if he said anything else, Nettie didn't get to hear it as she held her arms out straight and dove into the water as easily as a fish.

If this hadn't been a rescue mission, Nettie would have marveled at the blue waters and taken her time to lazily swim around. She was loved the water, and Jack once called her 'his little mermaid' when he saw what a natural she was. But this wasn't the time.

Without hesitation, Nettie kicked forward and moved swiftly through the water. A muted 'splash' made her aware that Jack was right behind her, but she didn't bother looking behind her to confirm that as he quickly caught up with her.

After catching up to her, both Jack and Nettie reached the body just before it hit the bottom. It was a girl her age, her blonde hair free and looking pale and see-through in the water. That with her pale skin and she reminded Nettie of a corpse, and a shiver ran through her. Her captain wrapped her arms around her waist and then he tried to kick his way to the surface and air. But he couldn't' move more then a few feet, and he frowned as he took a brief moment to figure out what was wrong. Then he nodded at her dress.

Nodding, Nettie took a moment to reach into her sash and pull out her knife. Swimming around to the girls front, she carefully sliced open the front of the dress before placing her knife between her teeth, while she used her hands to tear it off rest. She let the heavy material sink to the bottom, watching briefly as Jack surged upward with the girl in his arms, Nettie following him with a kick of her feet.

Breaking the surface just moments after Jack did, Nettie removed the knife from her teeth and gasped for breathe before following her captain as he swam to the docks, making sure that the girls head stayed above water. Murtogg and Mullroy helped pull the girl up while Nettie lifted herself onto the pier, and she pushed aside her hair, which had gotten free and was now heavy curtains around her face. "Is she alive?"

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy cried out, clearly unsure of what to do.

Glancing over the girl, Nettie saw that he was right and she getting paler by the second. Almost immediately, her eyes went to the corset. "Move!" she ordered, her knife in her hand again. In another swift motion, she sliced through the tight strings of the corset, tearing it off as she did. Almost immediately, the girl began coughing up lungfuls of sea water.

Tossing the corset to one of the guards, Nettie gently turned the girl to her side so that the water wouldn't choke her as she coughed it all back up. "That's right now, get it all out," she said calmly, rubbing small circles on her back as the girl tried to breathe again. "There you go."

"Never would've thought of that," Mullroy said admiringly.

"Clearly," Nettie said with a roll of her eyes.

"And clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack said. Then he sudden reached out and grabbed something that was hanging around the girl's pale neck. Looking up from helping the girl, Nettie couldn't help but stare at the gold coin in her captain's hands,a skull emblazoned on it with markings around the edges and hanging from a chain as a necklace.

Jack turned it between in his fingers, it gleaming in the dim sunlight. As he did so, Nettie couldn't help but notice that the wind was gaining strength as the the sun suddenly went behind the clouds, and the waves slapped against the hulls of the ships angrily. What was going on?

"Now where did you get that?" Jack asked the girl, his eyes meeting hers, brown clashing with brown.

The girl didn't even get to answer when the sound of footsteps made Nettie's head snapped head, her eyes going wide. "Oh shit," she said as she scrambled up and stuffed the knife into her soaked sash, ready to make a run for it. But it was too late. A number of soldiers in red coats surrounded them with muskets now pointed directing at their chests.

"On your feet," barked a man with a sword pointed at Jack. Slowly, Jack stood up with his hands held in defeat. "You too, and hands up," he said to Nettie, pointing the sword at her until she did as she was told.

"Elizabeth!" a man called out as he pushed past the soldiers, the white wig on his head almost falling off as he reached the girl they had just saved. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth replied in a slightly hoarse voice while her father took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. Nettie saw her hands go to her chest, slipping the gold coin out of sight before anyone else could see it. "Thanks to them. They saved my life."

"Thank heaven's you're safe," he said with relief. Then then he noticed the corset that Murtogg was holding, who's eyes went wide before he dropped said corset and pointed to Jack and Nettie accusingly. A look of anger crossed his face. "Shoot them," he ordered.

_'Oh, bugger.'_

"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed while trying not to be smothered by her father. "Commodore Norrington, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The commodore, who was the one that had ordered them to stand before, seemed torn to follow the order and shoot them or listen to Elizabeth and lower his weapon. Eventually, Norrington lowered his weapon, motioning the other to do the same. Both Jack and Nettie nodded towards Elizabeth in thanks while lowering their hands, the later of the two giving her a small smile.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said, extending his hand towards Jack. Nettie could tell that her captain wanted to ignore the gesture. But the tone of his voice told him that he'd better go along with this, or else.

So very reluctantly, Jack took the hand and shook it.

And without any warning, the commodore ripped open his sleeve and exposed the white 'P' on Jack's wrist, branded into his skin. Nettie had seen only once before, and all she had been told was that it came from an incident with the East India Trading Company, who had marked him as a pirate. That same pirate swore softly.

Still holding onto Jack's wrist, Norrington was looked as smug as a cat that caught a bird. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we,_ pirate_?"

Elizabeth's father was furious once more. "Hang them!"

"Keep your guns on him, men!" The soldiers lifted their guns again as Norrington called out to another man. "Gillette, fetch some irons for the both of them." While the man did as he was ordered, the Commodore pulled Jack's sleeve further up, revealing the tattoo of a bird taking flight over ocean waves. She had seen that one too, but unlike the other Jack never said were he got it. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected him as he pulled back his arm, yanking the sleeve over both the marks. "If you please, sir." He said the last part mockingly.

Ignoring him, the commodore turned to Nettie. "And whats your name, lad?"

Nettie narrowed her eyes him briefly. "Excuse me?" Oh, this was the last straw.

"I said, what's your name, lad. Or can you not hear me?" said Norrington with a sneer.

"Oh no," mumbled Jack as Nettie took a step towards Norrington and ignored the guns that were ready to shoot her the moment their commodore gave the order.

"You did not just -" Nettie jabbed a finger at Norrington's chest. "Are you a fool? I'M A BLOODY WOMAN, YOU BLIND GIT!" she yelled so loudly the commodore stepped back in shock with wide eyes. She threw her hands up in disbelief and groaned loudly. "Dear Lord in heaven, are all of you blind? I. Am. A. Woman! Someone say it with me! Woman! Except you, Jack," she snapped when Jack tried to speak up.

"Aw..."

Running both her hands angrily though her hair, Nettie closed her eyes in aggravation, muttering about how stupid men were before finally turning back to Norrington, finishing her rant by saying, "And if you must really know, _Commodore_, the name is Nettie. Think you can remember it?"

A few seconds later, Norrington blinked and simply looked at her for a long moment. "Are you quite sure about that... statement?" he finally said in a drawing tone. "You certainly aren't a very good one, are you?" He turned away before he could see Nettie flip him off, questioning Jack as if he hadn't been cursed and yelled at a few moments ago. "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," he said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was surrounded by guns and swords, Nettie was sure Jack would have decked the man. "I'm... in the market, as it were."

"That's right! Said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg spoke up.

"Told you he was telling the truth!" Mullroy cried triumphantly as he hastily picked Jacks things off the ground before holding them out, like a child showing off his new toy. "These are his, sir!"

A look of pain and protest crossed Jack's face as the commodore examined the items one by one, his smirk increasing with each object. "Pistol... with no additional powder nor shot. A compass that doesn't point north..." He pulled the cutlass a few inches out of its scabbard. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood." Then he glanced towards Nettie. "What about you? Any weapons?"

Nettie didn't say a word first, just glare at him. When she was 'gently' butted in the back with the end of someone's musket, she said so sweetly it made her teeth hurt, "Feel free to search me, _Commodore_." She held out her arms. "I promise I won't bite to hard when you do."

Jack laughed, mostly because he knew she would do it.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her, Norrington glanced at Jack with a smirk. "It amazes me, you are, without a doubt, the _worst_ pirate I have ever heard of. You with your... crew of one."

"But you have heard of me," Jack pointed out.

The smirk on Norrington's face slid off, and he gripped Jack by the arm and pulled him towards Gillette, who had returned with two pairs of handcuffs in hand. "One of you bring her over," the commodore barked at the two guards and nodding towards Nettie.

Murtogg and Mullroy seemed to have a silent argument about who would take her, and finally Murtogg step forward and took her by the arm. "Come on, Miss," he said while leading her forward. "Sorry about this."

"Its not your fault," Nettie said with a shrug. "This is what happens when we decided to be heroic apparently."

"Commodore Norrington, I really must protest!" Elizabeth interjected, leaving her father as the cuffs were put on Jack. "Pirate or not, these two saved my life. That must mean _something_!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington told Elizabeth sternly, like a man scolding his small child.

"Though it does seem to be enough to condemn him," Jack remarked.

"Indeed," the commodore replied dryly.

"You don't even wanna know about my "lifetime" of wickedness," Nettie mumbled as Gillette placed the first cuff on her. She winced. Dammit, she hated these things.

"I'm sure that we can do something to help you." Elizabeth said, looking from her father to the commodore. "I sure her crimes aren't as great, maybe-"

"Its alright," Nettie said with a forced smile "Really." Dying probably wasn't so bad. Right? ...Oh hell, she was going to be hanged. Of course it was bad.

As Gillette finished putting on the cuffs on her and stepped away, Jack spoke up. "Finally!" With one swift motion, he brought the chain of his shackles over Elizabeth's head and wrapped around the girl's throat, pressing it dangerously again her bare skin. Everyone including Nettie gaped and gasped, and those with guns swung them at Jack and his hostage. Nettie felt Murtogg pull her back and out of the range of fire.

"No! No, don't shoot!" Elizabeth's father cried out.

Jack grinned. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Nettie hissed. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"We didn't have a plan for this, my Nettie," said Jack. "And I'm not ready for the gallows just yet. Now, Commodore, if you would be so kind, my effects please. And don't forget my hat."

The man just stared.

"Commodore."

Any emotions he had hidden behind a calm mask, he nodded to Mullroy, who came over and handed them to him, and Norrington pushed the bundle of things into Elizabeth's hands.

"I can't believe you, Jack," Nettie said with a shake of her head. "You shouldn't be getting her involved in this."

"Don't worry, my Nettie, I won't leave you behind. And Elizabeth will be just fine if everyone does as their told - it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth growled, remarkably colder towards him now that he was no longer her savior, which from Nettie's point of view was understandable.

"Well then, Miss Swann, if you would be so kind and place my effects on me." Elizabeth didn't move. "Come, come, dear, we haven't all day," he said, turning her around and giving her a smirk. "Now, if you would be so kind."

With her face contorted with anger, Elizabeth placed the pistol in his hand first, then went to work on putting on sword. In doing so, she had to half-embrace him. And even though Nettie knew it wasn't her fault, she suddenly felt something tighten in her chest while having the feeling of wanting to rip Elizabeth. away from her captain Instead, she growled at Jack, who was giving the commodore and the girl's father little smiles when she did this.

"Oi, easy on the goods, love," Jack said as Elizabeth tighten the strap for his sword.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth hissed, taking his hat and smashing it onto his head.

"Sticks and stones, love," Jack replied calmly. "I save your neck, you save mine. We're square."

"I don't think holding said person hostage is included in that deal," Nettie hissed.

"But you're not thinking like a pirate, love."

"Stop calling me that!"

Everything returned to him, Jack turned Elizabeth around and pointed the end of the pistol to her head. "Now, if you would kindly let go of my Nettie and let her come over to me."

Norrington clearly didn't want to, but he nodded to Murtogg to let her go. Nodding, the guard pushed Nettie forward, who stumbled a bit before finding herself at Jack's side.

"Stand behind me, love."

Glaring at him, Nettie did what she was told, but gave his hostage a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry about this," she whispered, but the young woman just glared at her.

"Now, gentlemen! Milady," he added, glancing at Elizabeth. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain! Jack! Sparrow!" And with that, he pushed Elizabeth into the mass of troops, and before Nettie knew what was happening he had grabbed her and was running.

The thief could hear the soldiers scrambling to go after them. "Jack, you better have a plan!" she yelped.

"Hold on," said Jack as he let go of her. A few moments later she heard a_ 'crash'_. Nettie spared a glance back so see there was a large hole in the dock, and some of the soldiers had fallen into it while other were tried to get around it.

Suddenly, Jack grabbed her again and pulled her to a stop just as they reached the end of the dock. "Jack -"

"Swim, my mermaid," Nettie heard him whisper. And before she could register what he meant, she went flying for a brief moment before crashing into the water.


	3. A Blacksmiths Help

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted 06/15/2012.**  
**

* * *

**A Blacksmiths Help**

* * *

Before Nettie could even blink she found herself sinking into the ocean, and her instincts on what to do started up immediately. Holding in what little air she had left, she swam downward until her ears popped from the pressure and she could figure out where to hide.

Damn. He had forced her to escape without him. Nettie gritted her teeth as she swam forward to hide behind the nearby ship. She was going to kill Jack when she found him again.

Even though her chest started to burn and needed for air was getting more and more desperate, Nettie forced herself not to panic as she glanced around for a place to hide. If it was the only thing she learned from those damnable seven years, it was not to panic. So forcing herself to be calm, she swam towards a nearby ship so she could hide behind it.

Breaking through the surface of the water, Nettie gasped deeply and let her lungs gulped down air. Pushing aside the hair that had fallen in front of her face and glaring at the chains that dangled between her wrists, she glanced around and wondered what happened to Jack. He couldn't have gotten that far, could he?

That question was answered a moment later when the sound of gunshots filled the air, her ears ringing. Frowning, Nettie swam forward and leaned around the front of the ship, trying to see what was going on. Gasping, Nettie groaned softly, "I'm gonna kill him if he stays alive."

Her captain was flying through the air with only a long piece of rope to hold him up, swinging around a large crane white being shot at by Commodore Norrington's soldiers. Thankfully none of them seemed to be hitting him, but then the rope broke and Nettie held back a strangle yell as Jack started to fall.

Not even a moment later Nettie breathed a sigh of relief when Jack landed on a beam by seemingly good luck, staying on it long enough to wrap his chains around another piece of rope and slide down until he leaped to the ground with the ease of a cat before racing off.

He was still at shot for a few more moment before she heard Norrington barked out, "Don't bother. Rally the towns people, go after him!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers raced off, but one stayed behind, and Nettie saw Gillette stepped forward to his commodore.

"What about the girl? She somewhere in the water," said the man as he glanced around, looking for her with narrowed eyes even though he couldn't see her when she was hidden in the shadow of the ship. Though suddenly Nettie was glad that she was still so close to the docks, with the chance to still be able to hear what they said without being seen.

"We'll worry about her later, Lieutenant. Right now, we focus on Sparrow. He has a dawning appointment with the gallows." Norrington smirked. "I would hate for him to miss it."

Shivering, Nettie shook her head to clear her mind of Jack hanging from a rope necklace, with no ground under his feet to hold him up.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" the man in the white wig turned to ask Elizabeth as Gillette made his way out. "Did Sparrow hurt you?"

"I'm alright, Father," Elizabeth replied. "Really, I am. I would like to go home and get into some dry clothes though."

"Of course," her father said with a nod. "You must be freezing." He paused and turned to Norrington. "Commodore Norrington, can I count on you to catch the pirate and his partner?"

"Absolutely, Governor Swann," said Norrington with a small bow. "I won't let you down."

As soon as she heard the man's title, Nettie felt herself pale drastically. "Oh, damn it all," she muttered. The idiot! Her idiotic captain had taken the Governor's daughter hostage! This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all! It mean every able solider would be out and about looking for her and Jack. They were both dead unless they found a good place to hide. Or better yet, found a ship to steal and got the hell out of Port Royal.

Waiting until everyone was gone, Nettie started to swim for shore since she knew it was best to get out of the water before she started to freeze. The chains definitely weren't helping though, making each stroke harder then the last, until she was close to gasping for breathe, and was very glad when she reached the shore that was a good distance from town after a half hour of slow swimming.

Stumbling up the beach, Nettie immediately hide behind a pile of old barrels before anyone could spot her. After making sure that no one was around, she sank to the ground with a sigh, pushing aside her heavy hair. She had the tools to pick the locks on her shackles, but they were in her bag that had been taken away from her. That was just her luck, wasn't it?

Shivering, Nettie leaned against the barrels and let hands drop heavily into her lap. The best place to find the tools she need to get out of these chains was a blacksmiths shop. The problem though wasn't finding one, since she was sure that she had passed by one earlier - the problem was that it was still daytime and the soldiers were still out and about, looking for her and Jack. Right now was the worst time fore her to venture out in public.

Glancing up at the sky, Nettie did some mental calculations. It would probably still be another two hours till it was dark enough for her to move without being seen. So her only option was to sit and wait, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. But her instincts told her to stay, and they'd never proven her wrong before. So with another sigh, she resigned herself to wait for the sun to set.

_'I just hope Jack got away,'_ Nettie thought faintly as her eyes fell closed._ 'I want him to still be alive when I beat the living tar out of him.'_

* * *

"Oi, are ya alright, lass?"

Waking with a groan, Nettie opened her eyes to meet dark brown eyes only a few inches away from her. Yelping, she raised her hands to defend herself, barely noticing the blanket that fell back to her lap. "Wha - Who -"

"Relax, missy," chuckled the dark-skinned old woman that pulled away from her, her wide grin showing off her stained teeth. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just checkin' up on ya, make sure ye didn't get sick or nothin' from swimmin' in the cold." She 'tsked' in a strangely motherly way while shaking her finger. "What possessed ya ta do that, deary? I'm sure there be better ways to escape the Navy goons that shackled ya besides almost drownin'."

"You saw that?"

"I see everythin', child," cackled the woman. "Its always best ta keep an eye on things, never know when its gonna come in handy. So what'ca do to make 'em angry, mm?"

"Oh just the usual thing about being associated with a pirate," muttered Nettie with a roll of her shoulders. "Um, you wouldn't happen to something I could use to get these chains off, would you?"

"Nope, but I do have some food if yer hungry," said the woman cheerfully, holding out a bowl of stew that actually smelled very good. "Eat up, I can't eat it all by me self."

Giving her thanks, Nettie quickly ate what she was given, not realizing how hungry she was until she had eaten the only thing in a matter of minutes. "That was very good, and thank you again," she said when she finished and looked up. "Do happen to hear anything about a pirate named..."

The woman was gone, no trace of her left save for the bowl in hand and the blanket on her lap.

"Strange," Nettie said in a mummer as she stood, ignoring her aches and pains as she bent over to set down the dish and the thin blanket. She had just there. And for some reason, she had the strangest feeling she'd meet her before. But despite how much she wanted to go and look for the mysterious woman that had helped her out, she knew it was better to get moving and find a blacksmith shop. It certainly was dark enough to do that now. So after taking a deep breathe, Nettie went up the sandy beach and up to Port Royal.

Using what she had learned from her days of stealing on street, Nettie swiftly moved through the darkened city, wishing that her chains didn't rattle so loudly with every move she made.

It took some time to get towards the area where Nettie was sure that she had seen the blacksmith's work shop, the sun setting just as she reached the street. Peering into the open road, she sighed with relief when she saw that it was empty. She stayed in the shadows of the buildings as she moved along, only stopping when she noticed someone leaving a shop with a stumble. Cursing, she hid behind a crate before he could see her.

As Nettie listened to him go passed her, she could immediately tell that he was drunk - she recognized the slurred mumbled and the staggering in his steps. Not to mention that the reeked of alcohol, so strongly that she wrinkled her nose in protest.

"Can't wait to tell the fellers," the drunk man muttered as he passed. "Won't believe it."

Once the man was out of sight, Nettie moved forward again. She was puzzled though when she found the front door to the shop barely there, as if someone had smashed it down. Maybe the soldiers had been passed her, looking for Jack?

Shrugging, Nettie went in.

Glancing around, Nettie was glad to see that no one was there, save for a donkey attacked to some kind of mill. She frozen, wondering if it would bray and betray that she was there, but it just blinked and nickered. Smiling, she went up to it and gently patted its head. "That's a good..." she glanced down, "ah, girl. You won't make a sound and tell anyone I'm here, aye?"

The jenny just blinked, and Nettie took that as a yes.

Giving it one more pat on the head, Nettie walked around shop and glanced around with narrow eyes. If she could find a pick, or maybe a saw, she could get the cuffs off well enough so that she could defend herself. And the faster she could get these cuffs off, the faster she could find Jack and they could get the hell out of Port Royal. She didn't want to stay in this place any longer then she had to. Of course, that didn't mean she wanted to head off to Tortuga either.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunching sound, and Nettie hissed in pain as she took a step back. Looking down, she couldn't help but curse under her breathe. A pile of amber glass was right where she had just stepped, and due to the fact that her shoes were still at the docks she now had a bleeding foot. Cursing again and wondering where all her luck had gone, she hoped back and sat on a nearby stool so she could get a good look at her foot.

Bring up her injured foot in her hands, she stared at in the dim light. Thankfully there wasn't any glass in the wound, but it was still bleeding badly enough that it had rolled off her foot and created a small poll on the floor. And it was_ her_ blood, and her heart and head felt...

Nettie shook that feeling away and took a few deep breathes. Now wasn't the time for that. "But now what am I suppose to do? she muttered. Maybe she could tear off some of her scarf and use it to wrap the wound up. But she would still need to clean it out soon.

She was really having the worse luck today.

"Who's there?"

Snapping her head up, Nettie's eyes went wide. Someone must have heard her! Profanities running through her head, she glanced around the room, looking for a place to hide. But it was too late, and someone with a lantern entered the room.

"Who are you?" said a man's voice, the face hidden by the bright light in his hand. "Show yourself!"

For a long moment she considered running, even though the man had obviously seen her and she had an injured foot to boot. But then Nettie blinked as she realized that the voice sounded familiar. "Will Turner?" she called out. "Is that you?"

The light was lowered, and the face of the young man she ran into earlier was revealed, clearly confused. "It you, from earlier," Will Turner said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ah..." Glancing down, she realized she had not explanation as to why she had on a pair of shackles, and it wasn't as if she could hide them. "Well..."

"Why do you have cuffs?" Will asked as he came closer. He studied them for a moment before his eyes widened and he stepped back, his hand automatically going for the sword that wasn't at his side. "You're a pirate!"

"Huh? Why would you even think that?" Nettie asked, cocking her head to the side in natural confusion. Sure, she traveled with Jack, and he was a pirate, but she never called herself one. If anything, she was a run of the mill thief.

"You're the one they're looking for, the partner of that Sparrow man." Before she could even blinked, Will had found a sword and was pointing closer to her neck then she would have liked. "You threatened Miss Swann," he said angrily, his once warm eyes now hard and narrowed.

"Wait, no I didn't!" Nettie said, holding up her hands in surrender, the chains clanging loudly with the sudden movement. "I didn't hurt the Swann girl. I saved her life! And I'm most definitely not a pirate. I swear it on me father's grave!" Of course, she didn't even know if her dad was still alive or not, but it seemed to work for Will.

A confused looked filled Will's face. "What? You saved Miss Swann's life?"

Nodding rapidly in answer, Nettie explained. "She fell from the fort near the docks, so Jack and I dove in and got her out before she drowned. And I'm not a pirate, I'm just happen to be traveling with one."

_'For the next six years.'_ But Nettie decided not to add that aloud.

"But he admitted that he held her hostage," Will told her with more confusion. "He told me."

"Wait, you talked to Jack?" Nettie said in complete surprise. So Jack came here! "Is he okay? What happened?"

Will frowned. "He came in, to do the same thing as you apparently. He broke his cuffs somehow, and when I found him, he fought me. Mr. Brown knocked him out when he held me at gunpoint, and he was taken to prison by Commodore Norrington."

Horror. That was the only thing Nettie could feel. "He'll be hanged," she whispered, shaking her head. "No."

"So you didn't hurt Miss Swann?" Will asked, not hearing her whisper.

Again Nettie nodded, swallowing hard as she tried to hid her horror. "Right. Some Commodore came for Miss Swann, and when he found out that Jack was a pirate, placed him in cuffs and said they'd hang him. Jack wanted to escape, so he used her as a shield. I didn't know he was going to do it, and I wished I could have stopped him."

"But if you're not a pirate, why are you in cuffs?" Will said, pointing to said cuffs with the tip of his sword.

"Because I was with Jack," Nettie said with a shrug, "and when some Commodore revealed he was a pirate, they just assumed I was one too. They didn't ask, check for a brand, nothing. I'd show you, but these are kind of covering my wrist..."

For a long moment Will was silent. "Why should I believe you?" he finally asked.

"I...I don't know," Nettie said softly. "Maybe you shouldn't. I would understand if you don't. But please, I gotta get these cuffs off and rescue Jack. Could you please help me?"

"Why do you want to rescue him?" Will asked. "He's a pirate."

"I can't leave him to die," Nettie cried out. "Even if he is a pirate. Its... its not something I can't explain, its just something I have to do. So please take these off me and you'll never have to see me again, I swear. I'll leave you alone and never come back."

For a long minute, the two stared at one another, silver-blue clashing with chocolate brown. Then Will sighed and lowered his sword. "I don't know why I'm doing this," he said with a shake of his head. "But I'll help you."

A smile spread across Nettie's face. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"We'll have to get you some new clothes," Will said as he set the sword down and started looking for a tool. "People will recognize you in those, you look too much like a pirate."

Nettie shrugged, the smile still on her face.. "Its what happens when a pirate is the one to get your clothes."

"Mr. Brown has a daughter who left a long time ago, maybe I can get some clothes from old trunk for you to wear. You might be her size." Picking up a tool, Will came over to her and was about to kneel down in front of her when he saw her foot. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh. I stepped in some glass over there," Nettie said, nodding over to it. "I took off my shoes when I dove it, and I couldn't get them back."

"We'll have to take care of that. First things first though." Kneeling down, Will took something that looked a pick and started to unlock her cuffs. It took a long minute of trying, but that Nettie heard a click, followed by the first cuff falling off.

"Finally," she sighed as Will started on the other one. "I hate those things." And another long minute later, the other was off, and Nettie sighed again as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Let me get something for that cut," Will said as he stood, placing the pick back in its spot before going back to the door he came through.

There was a few minutes of silence, and Nettie continued to rub her wrists, even though they weren't as sore anymore. Why was he helping? Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she thought that she would have to knock him out and take what she needed.

Her suspicion continued to rise when after after a few minutes, Will still didn't return. Nettie was just about to stand up and get out while she still could when Will finally returned, supplies in hand. "Sorry I took so long. Took me awhile to find the bandages."

"Oh..." Now she felt a bit bad.

Nettie watched as Will knelt in front of her again, placing his items down. "I should clean it up before I bandage it," Will said as he dipped a cloth in a bowl water.

Even though she knew it was coming, Nettie still couldn't help but hissed when Will wiped away the blood. He glanced up at her, silently asking if was okay to go on, and she nodded. She winced every time he touched, but still he was surprisingly gently while did it, making sure not to hurt her much.

"What are you even doing here in Port Royal?" Will asked, setting the blood stained cloth down and picking up the bandages. "Didn't you know that pirates aren't liked here?"

"First of all, pirates aren't liked by anyone. Even other pirates don't like 'em," Nettie pointed out as he started to wrap her foot. "Second, I already said that I'm not a pirate. And third, well... we were here to get a ship," she said carefully, not mention that they were instead going to steal one. "And then we're going to head to Tortuga."

Will sputtered. "Wait, isn't it-"

"Completely lawless? Filled with drunks? Prostitutes? Pirates who will do anything from robbery to slavery to murder?" Nettie hoped he didn't notice her hands clench together. "That's the place alright."

"Why in the world would you head out there?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure," Nettie admitted. "Jack's looking for something, that's all I know. He's never told me what, and I've never tried to pry it out of him."

Tying the knot with surprisingly nimble fingers, Will looked up at her. "If you're not a pirate, then why do you travel with him?"

For a long moment, Nettie didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to lie to him, but how could she tell him the truth? She opened her mouth to say something, anything-

A loud boom filled the air, followed by the sound of something being smashed that made both Will and Nettie jump in surprise. "That was a canon," Will said as he jumped up, running to the nearby window. "It came from the harbor." Then he paled. "Its a pirate ship! They're attacking the town."

"Pirates?" Nettie whispered, her head spinning and her vision darkening as she remembered the last time a pirate shop attacked a town. No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

"Stay here!" Will yell at her, but it sounded like it was far away, or maybe yelled through a thick door. When Nettie finally understood what he said, she blinked and he was gone.

"Will!" cried out Nettie, standing up but leaning on her good foot. "Dammit, he's going to get himself killed!" Normally, she would leave him alone and run, it was his fault that he ran into trouble. But he had saved her life earlier, and had helped her just moments ago. She owed him.

With a resigned sigh, Nettie glanced around for some kind of weapon. When she saw a row of knives hanging on a nearby wall, she didn't hesitate to go get them. She was wincing each time her injured foot hit the ground, but mostly ignored it as it dulled with each step. Snatching up three knives and stuffing two of them in her sash with her other knife, she grabbed a sword from a barrel of them and raced out the door.

Screams filled the air, and the street was filled with people running from their lives as pirates stayed their heels, breaking whatever was in their reach. Horrible images flashes through her mind, something that happened years ago, but with a shudder Nettie shook it off, just in time to see a pirate grab a young woman who screamed again as he got ready to bring down a a knife.

In a single move, Nettie flung the knife in her hand, and smirked in triumph when it hit its target straight in the heart. The pirate glancing at his chest in surprise before crumpling to the ground, letting the woman go, who didn't even pause as she ran with another scream. Stepping forward and taking the knife back, Nettie whirled around and stabbed it into another pirate's heart, pulling it out and watching the man fall to the ground.

Her heart started pounding, and her blood starting singing, but Nettie pushed the intoxicating emotion away. She didn't need _that_ at the moment.

"Will!" Nettie called out. But before she could call out for him again, someone came up behind her. Cursing, she dodged a sword that was thrust at her, whirling around at the same time. She blinked. "Didn't I just kill you?"

The pirate simple grinned before attacking her. Blocking the sword with her own, Nettie sliced at his hand with her knife, and blood splattered her shirt when she hit his hand. But he didn't seem to care, still attacking. Growling, Nettie forced his sword down and thrust the knife into his arm, making sure to hit the muscle. The man cried out, and Nettie didn't waist time taking her knife out and hitting the man in the temple with the handle, and watched as he fell again.

"Tough old sod," Nettie muttered as she started moving again. More canon fire and screams filled her ears, and it was had to focus on looking for Will when all she wanted to do was cover her ears and hide. "Will!" she called out again. "Will, where are you?"

But apparently he wasn't easy to find, and soon enough Nettie had to defend herself from one pirate after another. Eventually she couldn't even think about looking for Will, having too much trouble just keeping herself alive. It seemed no matter how many times she was sure that she's killed one, sometimes that same pirate seemed to come back, looking like nothing had happened to him.

Unfortunately for Nettie she wasn't as resilient, and received a few injures of her own; a cut on her arm that was bleeding slowly and shallow stab to her leg. Slowly she was wearing down from fighting some many on her own. If she just let it go...

No, Nettie swore to herself she wouldn't do that unless she had no choice.

Just when it seemed she couldn't fight anymore, the pirate suddenly turned and ran. Nettie could only watch, stunned, as all the other pirates ran past her with clearly no interested in fighting or pillaging anymore. "What in the world?" she muttered.

The moment they pirates were out of sight, Nettie stashed her knife into her sash - she's lost the three she'd borrowed during the long fight - and looked around. "Will, where are you?" she called out, hoping that he hadn't been killed in the fight. "Will! Damn it, don't tell me you're dead, you bloody wanker."

Turning, the corner, Nettie came to a sudden halt as she took in the sights. "Will!" she yell as she started running towards his body, which was lying in the street. She fell to her knees the moment she reached him and leaned over, pressing her ear to his chest and praying to whatever god was out there that he was still alive.

_'...Thump. Thump. Thump.'_

Sighing in relief, Nettie looked him over, checking for any wounds that would need immediate attention. Nothing was bleeding, and nothing looked broken. It looked like he was just knocked out. She would just have to get him out of the street and wait for him to wake up.

With a groan, Nettie grabbed him under his arms, hoisting him over her shoulders, and felt her knee's buckle under the larger man's weight. "Come on, big boy. Lets get you a bed."


	4. The Break Out

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted 06/16/2012

* * *

**The Break Out**

* * *

A few hours later, Nettie looked herself over in the small mirror. She had taken care of her wounds as best she could and had found some of the clothes and shoes Will had talked about earlier. She was now dressed in a light blue dress actually showed off her curves, and light brown boots that only went to her ankles. She left the top of her head bare, instead pulling her hair into a makeshift bun. The only things she had left from her old outfit was her silver earring and the leather pouch hanging from her neck. For once in a long time, she actually looked like a girl. An almost flat chested girl, but still. It felt a bit strange, but one did what they had to do to go unnoticed. Though she dd swear to get some better cloths the moment she could.

"Not too bad, I must say," Nettie said as she fingered the handle her knife, which was hanging at her waist and now fitted in its own sheath. She also had a sword now, the same one she had used while fighting earlier which now hung on her opposite hip. She usually didn't like using swords, but this one just seemed right in her hands.

Sighing, Nettie glanced over to other side of the room. Will, who she had placed in closest bed she could find, was still unconscious. What she really wanted to do was leave him and go look for Jack. But in her her mind she knew still owned him. So she decided that she would wait just a little longer and see if he woke up soon. If not, then she leave.

Huffing in feigned annoyance, Nettie sat in a nearby chair, tilting it back on its back legs as she watched the young man sleep heavily. "Wake up already," she muttered. "I have to go save Jack."

_'If he's not dead already.'_ That thought made Nettie shudder. No matter how much she hated being practically attached to the pirate's hip, it didn't mean she wanted him dead, not in the least. Maybe jut because he'd grown on her, something that she wouldn't admit to anyone. After all, he had taken care of her for the last seven years...

Another hour passed before Will finally groaned as he started to wake up, and Nettie jumped up, with relief flooding her face as she went to his side. "Will! You're finally awake! Are you alright?"

Groaning again, Will brought a hand to the back of his head. "My head... What happened?"

Rolling her eyes, Nettie smacked him on the arm, causing him to give her a questioning look. "You went out and fought a bunch of pirates, you twit, and got bashed in the head! Are you out of your bloody mind? Why I ought to kick your lily white -"

"They've taken Miss Swann!" Will sudden exclaimed, snapping up.

Nettie blinked. "What - Who's taken the Swann girl?" she asked slowly.

"The pirates from last night," Will said with a growl, pushing his blankets to the side. "I've got to save her!" he said, getting out of bed and quickly making his way to the door.

But before he could even reach for the handle, Nettie was in front of him with her arms outstretched as she blocked the door and his escape. "Whoa, hold on just a minute! You're about to go running off again, and I won't have it! Last time you did that, I found you unconscious in the middle of the street!"

"But I must save Miss Swann!" Will said in protest, trying to get around her.

At that, Nettie had to hold back a grin. The boy obviously fancied the blond girl she saved yesterday. How sweet. But that didn't mean she could go let him make stupid choices because he was blinded by love.

"I understand that," Nettie said calmly as she tried to reason with him. "But think about it. Assuming she still alive, and I do hope she is, the pirate ship took her left port hours ago. How are you going to catch up? You certainly aren't going to swim after them. Do you have a fast ship at hand?"

Will shook his head.

"I thought so," Nettie said with a nod. "And even if you did, you don't have a a single crew member to manage it. And do you even know what the ship looks like? In what direction they were going?"

Another shake of the head.

"See? You've got nothing to help you at the moment. Listen to me," Nettie said when Will tried to speak out, "I can take care of getting us a ship, but you need to figure out what the ship that took Swann looks like and the general idea of where it was going, otherwise we'll just be wasting time looking around. Can you do that?"

"Well... I can ask Commodore Norrington. He might know." Then Will looked at her strangely. "Wait, does this mean you're coming with me?"

"What do you think?" Nettie sad with a wink, causing him to turn a little pink in embarassment. "I owe you a debt after all. And once I get Jack out of prison, I'll help you find your sweetheart."

At that, Will cheeks turned a darker pink. "She's not my sweetheart," he sputtered. "Miss Swann is a good childhood friend. Her father got me a job!"

"Ah huh." Shaking her head, clearly not believing him, Nettie turned around and finally opened the door. "Now come on. I guess we're paying Commodore Norrington a visit."

"Wait."

Nettie paused and looked back.

"I don't even know your name yet," Will pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself?" When Will shook his head, she smiled. "Just call me Nettie."

* * *

About an hour's walk later, Will was leading Nettie to a large fort, which she was sure at one point had once been magnificent place. But now parts of the wall had turned to rumble, probably thanks to the canon fire from last night, with chucks of wood and stone were everywhere. Will went in first to while she followed behind him, her face partially hidden under a large cloak which she had nicked from a clothing store, though this time she left some money in its place when Will became angry over it.

It didn't take long to find Commodore Norrington, leaning over a map with Governor Swann at his side. And it didn't even faze him when Will stormed up to them, ignoring Nettie's hissed warning to stop. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

The Commodore didn't even glanced up. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man and his companion."

With a nod, Murtogg moved to take Will, but he was brushed off by the anger blacksmith. "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" the governor spoke angrily. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it!"

"You don't know you took your daughter, Governor Swann?" Nettie spoke, changing the pitch off her voice a bit so it sounded higher and being careful with her slang. "I'm assuming they took her for ransom, is there not a note?"

Finally looking up, the Commodore looked to her. "And you are?" he asked suspiciously.

"Miss Smith, at your service," Nettie replied from under her hood, giving him a small curtsy to the man. "I'm helping Mr. Turner find Miss Swann. So you don't know who took your daughter, sir?" she asked the governor again.

"No," the governor admitted with a sad look. "If they left a note, we haven't found yet."

"Some of the towns people are saying it was the _Black Pearl_," spoke up Murtogg.

"There is no such thing as the_ Black Pearl_," Norrington said firmly.

"Well sir, that pirate Jack Sparrow," Murtogg said, "he - he talked about the _Black Pearl_. Like he'd seen it for himself."

"Mentioned it, is more like what he did," Mullroy was quick to point out while giving his friend a look.

Nettie's interest was suddenly peaked. That's right, Jack speak about it at the docks. And he did sound like he knew something about. Maybe he knew where it docked.

"Well, ask him where it is!" Will persisted. "Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it!"

"No," said Norrington, speaking to Will for the first time, but he was also staring at her as he was clearly still suspicious. "The pirates who invaded the fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies."

Well, Nettie already knew that. Jack had few allies, herself being one of them, and none would be here in a place Port Royal where the Navy was crawling everywhere.

Acting as if that was all the answer they needed, Norrington turned to Swann. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course -"

There was a swishing noise, Nettie jumped as Will embedded the ax he had brought along into the map and the table. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will shouted at him. "You need to go after them now, before they get away!"

Norrington looked to his ruined map with a calm look. "Turner, you are not a military man, nor are you a sailor." He took hold of the ax handle, pulling it out and placing it to the side. "You are a blacksmith." He then seized Will by the arm and hauled him outside. Another soldier was about to do the same with Nettie, but she stepped away and instead followed Norrington. "And now is not the moment for rash actions!" He looked Will in the face and said something in a low voice before letting go of Will's arm. "Now leave, the both of you."

Will gave the man a cold look before turning on his heel and marching away. Nettie nodded to Norrington politely before following after him.

"That was a waste of time," Will growled. "We didn't learn a thing."

"Where you not listening?" Nettie said as she looked up at him with a smirk. "We learned something alright. The Black Pearl and its crew took Miss Swann. Now, maybe we don't know where it is, but there is one person who does."

When Will looked at her in a questioning way, Nettie grinned. "Captain Jack Sparrow, of course."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nettie and Will were making their way to the prisons, the latter obviously not liking the idea. But he also didn't have any other choice, so of course, he went along with it.

"Are you sure this will work?" Will asked as they approached the prison door, flinching away from nearby dead bodies that had yet to be taken away.

"Nope," Nettie said cheerfully as she finally pulled her hood down. "But its the only plan we've got. So we better hope like hell it does work."

Nodding in agreement, Will opened the door with a clang.

They made their way down the stairs carefully, making sure not to step on the body of a soldier near the bottom. Nettie didn't have to look far to find her captain, Jack was laying flat on his back in one of the first cells. A sharpened bone was in the keyhole, clearly he had tried to get out. Nettie rolled her eyes. And failed.

"You, Sparrow!" Will called out, not wasting any time.

Jack lifted his head. "Eh?" Then he saw Nettie. "My Nettie!" he said as he scrambled up so that he could stand to see them, his hands clutching at the bars. "You come to get me out!" He looked over her with a smirk. "And look at that, you have curves now. I should steal women's clothes for you more often."

Before he could even realize what was happening, Nettie pulled out her knife and held it at his throat. "You bloody idiot!" she snarled. "Do you know who you held hostage? The Governor's daughter! You put us at a risk that I can't ignore! You knew if we went to jail, we could just break out eventually. You're the one that put the pick in my boots, for crying out loud, and they would have giving them back. But no, you had to hold his daughter hostage!"

By the look on his face, Jack had forgot. "Nettie - "

"Save it, Sparrow." Nettie was only a little satisfied as Jack winced. "The only reason I'm here is cause of him." Nettie jabbed the handle of knife towards Will before sheathing it. "Ask away."

"You are familiar with a ship, the _Black Pearl_, yes?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it," Jack answered slowly. "Why?"

"Where does it make berth?"

The pirate looked up, surprised. "Where does it make berth? Where - Have you not heard the stories?"

Both Nettie and Will shook their heads, which surprised the young man. "Wait, you traveled with him, and he never said anything?"

"Like I said, he doesn't tell me a lot," Nettie said with a shrug. "Besides, don't you think I would have told you if I did?"

"May I go on?" Jack asked sarcastically, and both nodded. "Well, then. _Captain_ Hector Barbossa," he spat out the first word, like it was a curse that should never be spoken, "and his band of miscreants sail from the dread Isle de Muerta."

"Island of Death," Nettie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye," Jack said with a nod. "Not very original, but there you have it. It's an island that can not found, except for those who already know where it is." He said it like it was a fairytale that was to be completly ignored. But neither of them were buying it.

"If no one knows where it is unless you know where it is, how can one have found it in the first place to tell others about it so that they may find it?" Nettie asked. "It doesn't make sense."

Opening his mouth to answer, Jack then let it fall shut a moment later. "Eh... never thought about it like that," he muttered.

"Anyway, the ship's real enough," Nettie said. "We've seen it." Okay, that was a lie at least for her, but she was a good liar.

"Right, and therefore, its anchorage must be a real place," Will said testily, gripping at the bars as he leaned in closer. "Now where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a_ pirate_! "Will said with a roll his eyes, as if that explained everything.

"Plus the fact that you spoke of it like you were familiar with it," Nettie put in. "Now spit it out, Jack, do you know where it docks or not?"

"...Aye, I do. And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack said to Will.

The blacksmith's grip on the bars of the cell tightened considerably. "_Never_."**  
**

Raising an eyebrow, Jack didn't speak, instead, he studied the many rings on his right hand as if bored. Before Nettie could snap at him, Will growled. "Fine, then. They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl!" Sparrow replied in a tone of mock delight, clapping his hands together. "I see, I was afraid you were a eunuch."

Nettie blinked and had to wonder where that came from.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win your fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate" Jack went with a shrug, looking away from Will. "I will not do it since I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will replied, with Nettie having expected this reaction from her captain and telling him to say this before hand.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"The keys run off?" Nettie repeated with disbelief.

"Dog held the keys, ran off hours ago," Jack explained with a wave of his hand.

"I helped build these cells," Will replied as he glanced them over. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." Looking off to the side, he spotted a nearby bench, and with little effort, picked it up. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength," he explained, turning it over and hooking two of the bench's legs into the cell door, "the door will lift free."

Jack took a moment to examined him, looking curious. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

The question was out of place, and Nettie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but Will answered it anyway after a moments pause. "Will Turner."

"Ah. That would be short for William, I imagine," the pirate said as he leaned closer, looking him over. "Good, strong name. No doubt named after your father, eh?"

"Yes," Will answered with hesitation this time. Again, Nettie was suspicious. How did Jack know that? Maybe he meet Will, or his father, before?

"Uh-huh." Jack looked Will over one more time, and as if confirming something he nodded. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I shall swear, on pain of death, to take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass." He held out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Will looked from the outstretched hand to Nettie, who nodded. It sounded like a good deal, but none the less she would still keep an eye on her captain.

So with his own nod, Will took Jack's hand and shook it firmly. "Agreed."

"Good!" said Jack, pulling back his hand. "Now, get me out!" he said, waving his hands towards the cell door. "I don't want to be here when they want someone to hang."

Giving another nod of agreement, Will gave a massive heave, and the door came free, Nettie jumping to the side as it came clattering to the floor. "Hurry, someone will have heard that," said the blacksmith, already moving towards the stairs.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said as he moved over to the pegs that held his hat and other belongings. "My Nettie, they've got your things here as well."

Perking up, Nettie went over to them after waving Will to go ahead, and grabbed her bag. She checked to make sure everything was inside before slinging it over her shoulder. When Jack finished put on his jacket and moving towards the stairs, Nettie grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn towards her.

"What are you planning, Jack?" Nettie said in a low whisper, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I know you too well, you're up to something."

"And remember Nettie, I know you too," Jack said, reaching out and brushing some bangs out of her eyes. Nettie resisted the urge to blush or yell or even flinch. Instead, she just stared hard into his mud brown eyes. "I can tell when you lie. So I know that you've never seen the_ Black Pearl_. And you were going to get me out if I agreed to help or not. So the question is, why are you helping Mr. Turner here?" he asked, nodding towards the stairs that Will took. "What does he mean to you?"

"I owe him a debt," Nettie replied. "He helped me, so now I'm helping me."

"Remember, you owe me a debt too."

"I'm aware of it," Nettie hissed. "I owe Will partly because he helped me get you out and away from the hangman's noose."

Jack blinked before he grinned. "So you do love me," he said sarcastically.

"I don't think in this lifetime, Sparrow," Nettie spat. Letting go of Jack's arm, she went up the stairs and gestured from him to follow. "Come on, now. Lets get out of here before we're caught again. I don't fancy a rope necklace today."

"Coming, my Nettie," said Jack cheerfully, which made Nettie glare at him.

Now they just need to figure out a way to get out of the for without anyone catching them...


	5. Commandeering

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 06/22/2012.**  
**

* * *

**Commandeering**

* * *

After a lot of sneaking around - with them only stopping at the blacksmiths to get Will another sword while Nettie grabbed a spare knife just in case - the trio were finally able to hide under a bridge near the badly damaged docks.

The docks had barely survived the onslaught of canon fire, only a bit of it remained intact, along with the only two ships that survived, the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor_. The latter was currently being loaded with supplies, to set out on an attempt to find Elizabeth, no doubt lead by Commodore Norrington and his crew. The former was sitting near-abandoned, with just a few men on its deck, barely even guarding it and just making sure it was ready for sail at anytime.

Nettie hummed softly. "That's a fine ship," she said, gazing at the _Interceptor_. "I think that will be the one we take," she decided with a nod.

"Wait, you don't have a ship?" Will said, looking to her with confusion. "But, I thought you said -"

"You need to listen more carefully," Nettie said, glancing back to him before looking back at the two ships as she tried to figure out which would be the easiest way to get away in with only three people as a crew. "I said that I would take care of getting us a ship. That means I'm going to steal one."

"Commandeer," Jack spoke up.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Nettie glanced at her captain a gave him a look which he returned with a grin that made her huff. "Fine. We're going to commandeer one." She ignored the way Will gaped at her. "I meant it when I told you that I wasn't a pirate. That doesn't mean I'm not a thief."

Staring at her for a long moment, Will finally shook his head though he was still clearly in shock. "I can't believe I'm even saying this - so we're going to steal a ship? _That_ ship?" Will said, pointing to the _Dauntless_.

Both the thief and the pirate shook their heads. "We are going to commandeer - its nautical term _- that _ship," Jack said, gesturing at the _Interceptor_.

"She certainly is a beauty," Nettie hummed.

"But its crawling with soldiers," Will unnecessarily pointed out. "So how are we-"

"One question about your business, boy," Jack suddenly asked, "or there's no point in going on this little adventure. This girl - err... what was her name?"

"Elizabeth Swann," Nettie supplied without looking away from the ships.

"Aye, that's it, Elizabeth - so how far are you willing to go and save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will replied instantly and honestly.

Jack seemed a little happier about this, his smile almost splitting his face in two. "Oh, good then."

Narrowing her eyes, Nettie held her tongue about Jack's very suspicious behavior, and instead looked for a way to get near the _Dauntless_ without being seen by every soldier around and then get capture. Again. She sighed when she realized that the only way to get near it was to swim. Sure, she loved to swim, but she was running out of good clothes. Now the only problem was, how in the world could they hold their breath long enough to get over there without being seen?

Glancing around again, she laid eyes on an abandoned long boat, laying on the sandy beach. Nettie hummed again, and if anyone saw her eyes, they would have seen a dangerous twinkle in them. "Oh boys!" she said in a sing-sing voice. She didn't see the way Will and Jack tensed, clearly scared. She turned to them, a grin on her face. "I have an idea."

After a few minutes arguing, mostly on Will's part, the trio were hiding under the boat, waiting for a number of guards to pass by. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Will whispered softly.

"Nope," Nettie whispered back as she glanced under the boat, watching the guards pass through a thin crack between the boat and the ground. "But do you have any other ideas?"

Silence.

"Thought not. And frankly, neither do I." Nettie looked back up. "Okay, they're gone. Lets get moving before someone else comes by."

Both nodding, Jack and Will lifted the boat just enough for them to scuttle forward, like large crabs, into the water, Nettie squished between them as they went underwater.

Soon enough, they were able to stand while still carrying the boat, breathing in the air pocket while walking along the bottom of the ocean floor. Nettie unfortunately wasn't tall enough to hold up the boat with them since her feet couldn't even touch the sandy floor. So she swam ahead to check for any dangers and to make sure they were going in the right direction, coming back once in awhile to report and get more air.

"This is either madness or... brilliance," Will stated from the back end of the boat when Nettie came back for air and to report.

"It's remarkable how those two traits coincide," Jack said, clearly talking about himself and conveniently forgetting that it wasn't his idea.

"But don't ask Jack about brilliance," Nettie said in fake cheerful voice. "They've never meet."

Will chuckled while Jack glared at her, but Nettie ignored it as she remembered why she came back. "Oh, and I almost forgot Will, you best watch out for -"

_'Crack.'_

"- for that lobster crate," Nettie finished as both of them glanced down at the crate that Will's foot had stepped through, the blacksmith frowning as he tried to shake it off. Trying not to laugh, and not succeeding by the look on Will's face, Nettie took a breathe and dove back into the water.

After waiting for her eardrums to adjust to the pressure, Nettie swam down to the boys feet. Glancing up, she motioned for Will to be still before she carefully got his foot out of the crate. Then she cut the rope attached to it and started pulling it down. She didn't have enough air to finish though and went back to get more.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, causing Jack to look back at them.

"Do you know how to climb up the wet side ship?"

A shake of his head.

"Neither do I. So I thought we could hook the rope to something and haul ourselves up," Nettie explained as she continued to pull on the rope. "And this rope seems pretty sturdy. I think its attached to a barrel or something though, something's holding it back." She gave it another yank, and something hit the bottom of the boat. "Ah, there we go. Be right back," Another deep breathe, and Nettie went back out.

After an enormous amount of effort, the blacksmith, the pirate, and the thief - somehow - managed to climb up the back of the Dauntless thanks to the rope Nettie had and climbed on board, soaking wet. They made their way to the decks without drawing attention to themselves, watching for a moment as those on board took care of the ship. Then with a nod they moved forward, Will and Nettie drawing their swords while Jack strode up to the men, getting everyone's attention, including a man Nettie recognized as Lieutenant Gillette.

"Everyone, please stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack said in a voice that was clearly meant to induce anything but calm.

At first, the men on deck just stared.

Until Will spoke up. "Aye! Avast!"

Moments after he spoke that, the crew and Gillette started laughing loudly, she even saw one man bent over in laughter. Jack sent Will a hard glare while Nettie wanted to groan and smack her head against the nearest mast. _'Dear God, he's an idiot.'_

Gillette, smirking now, spoke to them he what he must concerned a smug tone. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a _woman_," he said the last word with a sneer, looking Nettie up at down like she was an insignificant worm. Nettie growled lowly. "You'll never make it out of the bay," he went on.

The pirate matched his smirk and tugged something from his belt. But before he could even draw his gun, Nettie pulled out her spare knife and threw it with deadly precision. Everyone watched with slight fear as it went through the air and straight through Gillette's large hat, catching it and going on before hitting the nearest mast. The quivering knife had missed his head by a mere inch.

Smirking, Nettie held her sword out and pointed it at Gillette's throat, who was looking very pale now. "I'm sorry. Must have lost my grip. Now, you were saying, Captain?"

There was a _'click'_, and the Lieutenant found himself looking down the rather close barrel of a pistol.

"Son," Jack said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He waved the pistol a bit, almost catching Gillette on the nose, who tried to flinch away from both the weapons. "Savvy? Now, get off the ship. Or would you like me to ask my first mate to use her knife again?" He smirked again. "She has _very_ good aim."

For a moment, Gillette looked between Jack and Nettie, clearly not sure who he feared more, the one with a gun, or the one with remarkable knife throwing skills. But in the end, it didn't matter, as if got off the ship as fast as he could, his crew right behind him.

"That was some amazing aim," Will replied as they watched the boat full of Navy men get lowered into the water, some of them glancing back and glaring at her. "Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"When you're stuck in a bar full of men for hours of the day, you have to pass the time somehow." Nettie said with a shrug as she retrieved her knife. "And it turned out I was a natural." She grinned as she took the hat and threw it overboard, watching float down like a feather before hitting the water with a ripple. "I won a lot of money before everyone stopped betting with me. And I don't just mean with my knife throwing." Before Will could ask what she meant, Nettie moved on. "Come on, what gotta make it look like were making sail!"

"I don't get it," Will said as he grabbed a rope, looking at it like most men looks at a thread and needle. "If we wanted to steal the _Interceptor_," he nodded towards the other ship, "why are we on the _Dauntless_?"

"You have a lot to learn, Mr. Turner," Jack said as he sauntered over, looking very smug. "Its something called "the old switch". Now come on, make it look like you're doing something," he said, waving his arms around for no good reason save perhaps to look stupid. "We can't have Commodore Norrington catch on just yet."

Nodding, Will started working with the rope, but it was clear that he didn't know what he was doing. Sighing, Nettie came over to him. "Come on, let me show you what to do. No, move your hands here..."

* * *

Some ways off, Norrington was observing the loading of the _Interceptor_, which the vessel they'd be using to - hopefully - find his - yet to decided - fiancee. He was rather calm after having sent off Turner, he didn't need him getting in the way. And was going to leave Sparrow to rot in prison until he returned, then he would come back and watch hang him.

Of course, the soldiers had yet to find his partner, who called herself Nettie, but they would continue to look for her. He glanced down at the book in his hands as he double check something. She couldn't have gone far, and he had made sure that no one had left Port Royal in the last twenty-four hours -

"Commodore!"

Norrington looked up, one of his lieutenants coming forward - really, he couldn't remember his name for the life of him. But the younger man looked surprised, his eyes wide as he looked out onto the water behind him. So, the Commodore turned around.

_'What in heaven's name?'_

Handing his book the the other lieutenant - or maybe it was more like shoving - Norrington grabbed his spyglass, opening it and peering though just as he was able to understand the yelled message.

"Sir! They've taken the ship!"

Gillette and his men. In a lifeboat. Not on the ship.

_Oh, for the love of God_.

With the snap of his head Norrington moved the glass to look closer at the man o' war, and saw Sparrow and Turner attempting to set sail. Turner was flapping a rope like it was a blanket, Sparrow was gesturing madly, and both men were shouting at each other, it appeared.

The commodore suppressed a smile. "Rash, Turner. Too rash." He shook his head as he closed his spyglass. "And Sparrow is without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of." He turned. "Get the ship ready!" he yelled. "We're going to capture a pirate!"

* * *

From behind the wheel, Nettie rolled her eyes as she listened to Jack and Will argue about God-only-knew what. "For the love of..." She knew it was just an act, but still, did they have to play that part so well. Shaking her head, she back to work on disabling the rudder. Yes, Jack was sure that once they got on the _Interceptor_, Commodore Norrington and his crew wouldn't be able to catch up, the _Interceptor_ was clearly faster then the _Dauntless_. But she wanted to be sure, and told him what she would do.

Besides, hadn't he ever heard of a back plan?

"How goes it, my Nettie?" said girl heard Jack say now that the "fight" was over.

Looking over the parts that connected the wheel to the rudder, or use to, Nettie nodded. "Its done," she said, standing and shoving her knife back into her sash. "They won't be able to come after us, at least not for awhile. It will take at least a day to fix, which will give us a good head start."

"Good job, love," Jack said, placing a hand on her head quite easily and ruffling her short hair. Nettie was torn between snapping at him or blushing a bright red. So instead, she stepped aside, glaring at her shoes, as if this was their fault. Of course, that didn't stop Jack.

"Whats wrong, my Nettie?" Jack asked, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head up, now forced to look at him. Forced to look into his warm brown eyes. She felt his thumb brush against the old scar that stood out against her cheek. "Something bothering you?"

Was something bothering her? It wasn't the stealing. She was too use to that. Killing the night before? No, she had killed before, many times, though most was because of self-defense. The pirates... she shook her head mentally. She was over that. Wasn't she? Maybe not.

"Nothing," Nettie finally said, ignoring the warmth of Jack's hand that disappeared as she stepped aside. "I'm fine."

Frowning and clearly not believing her, Jack was about to press on when Will came thundering up the steps, and out of reflex Nettie took another step away from Jack.

"Here they come," said Will, nodding towards the _Interceptor_, which was starting to set sail.

Glancing at Nettie one more time, Jack hoisted his gun over his shoulder and grinned. "Time to get moving. You know what to do, I hope."

Nodding, the three moved to their designated spots.

Minutes later, while hiding in the shadows of the rear end of the ship, Nettie held the rope in her hand tightly, watching as hooks were thrown onto the ship, digging into the wood as soldiers and sailors boarded the _Dauntless_. After a few moments, a plank was placed so that Commodore Norrington could stroll aboard, his eyes darting everywhere as he already started to search for Jack.

"Search every cabin, every haul, down to the bilges!" Norrington ordered loudly. "I want Sparrow and Turner found! Now!"

So he didn't know she was there. Nettie grinned. _'Lovely.'_

Above all the commotion, Nettie saw Jack, then Will swing across the water and land on the now empty Interceptor. It was a little funny, the three would escape Commodore Norrington right under his nose, and with his own ship.

Jack then motioned to her, silently telling her to hurry up. Nettie gulped as she glanced down at the water, so far below. It wasn't the water that scared her thought. It was that she didn't like heights. Not all. In fact, it was her second biggest fear.

Taking a deep breath, Nettie pushed herself off and held back the scream that wanted to escape as she flew through the air. It only last for a few seconds, but even during that short period of time, Nettie had to screw her eyes shut so she could ignore the rolling of her stomach and not get sick.

Of course so scared Nettie didn't think what would happen if she tried to land with her eyes closed.

Thankfully for Nettie, she didn't hit the hard wood deck.

With a soft thud, Nettie landed into something hard, yet soft at the same time, like a wall made of a large mattress. Then that wall fell, and she fell with it, the rope slipping out of her hands. So instinctively, she grabbed whatever she could. It felt so warm, and smelled like... rum?

"You alright there, Nettie?" she heard Jack asked softly, a little breathless. "You look a little too comfortable."

Snapping her eyes open, Nettie's silver-blue eyes meet brown. She had landed on Jack, who by the looks of it had tried to catch her but instead had fallen when she landed on. And now she was sitting on him - no, straddling his stomach, her hands clutching his shirt. If anyone stumbled upon the scene, it would like she was forcing herself on him...

This time, Nettie couldn't help the bright red blush that spread across her cheeks. "T-That is -" She didn't even finish her own sentence as she rolled off Jack, scrambling up and running off to the side of the boat. Yes, she would do something to distract herself, so maybe she wouldn't remember it.

Will was already cutting the ropes that connected the _Interceptor_ to the _Dauntless_, so she did the next best thing. Racing up the stairs, she pulled the level that pulled up the anchor before moving to the wheel. "Lets get the hell out of here, huh?" she muttered as she turned the wheel, away from the Dauntless and into a strong breeze. She heard a splash as the plank fell into the water, and shouts as the Commodore and his men finally figured out what was going on.

Nettie looked back just in time to see one soldier try to swing on. He failed, missing the boat and flying into the water with a loud smack. "Ouch," she said with a wince of sympathy. Then she looked to the Commodore, who was glaring at her. She smiled and saluted him. "Hello, Commodore!" she sang, winking at him.

"Thank ya, Commodore," Jack shouted as he joined her, waving his hat at the stunned navy officer, "for getting us ready to make way! We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

"You just had to tease him, didn't you?" Nettie said with a smirk.

"Of course."

The soldiers then brought out their guns and opened fire. Before Nettie could even move, Jack shoved her down, taking her place and steering the ship. Nettie huffed. He never let her steer.

A few more shouts and a crash, Jack finally let her up. "We're out of range, now," he told her.

"Finally," Nettie grumbled, standing up and smoothing out her outfit. She glanced at the speck that was now the Dauntless. "Now what?"

"Now, we're off to Tortuga."

That caught Nettie's attention. "Tortuga?" she yelped. "Why the bloody hell are we going there?"

"We have to find a crew, don't we?" pointed out Jack.

"But in Tortuga? You know why I don't want to go back -"

"Do we have any other choice?" Jack interrupted. "Where else can we find enough pirates stupid enough to chase after the Black Pearl? Beside, we were going to head there anyway."

"But that was when we thought we'd only be there a few hours in the day time, just long enough so we could steal another ship and get any supplies. And besides, now we have a ship, so I thought..." Nettie bit her lip briefly before going on. "Finding a crew will take a day or two at least! I don't want to be in Tortuga for any longer then I have to! You know that!"

"You can stay on the ship, then, till we find a crew," Jack said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Growling, Nettie spun around. She had enough. "Aye, sir," she snapped. "I'll stay on the damn ship." Then she stormed off, muttered curse words under her breath, just loud enough for Will to hear, his eyes widening as she passed. She didn't care though.

How dare he! Jack knew how much she hated that place, how she wished it burned to the ground, and how she wished some its occupants would rot in hell for eternity. It was hard enough going there for a few hours when Jack wanted to get dead drunk and meet up with a few of his - eh - female companions. But staying there for at least two days!

With a yell of frustration, Nettie marched to the captains quarters, throwing the door open. "I hate you, Jack Sparrow!" she yelled, not caring if he heard her not. "I HATE YOU!" Then she stomped inside and slammed the door shut.

The first few moments were silents, Nettie just stood there, not really looking at anything in the room. Then she was rest against the door, her fingers going to her covered throat and touching it gently, remembering things she never wanted to remember again. A sob escaped her, and she slid to the floor, her legs coming up to her chest.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Nettie knew that Jack was right, that he had no choice if they wanted to find a crew. But why there, of all places? To the places she hated with every fiber of her being.

"You bloody idiot," Nettie half-sobbed as she brought her hands to her eyes, pressing her palms against them in some desperate way to stop the tears from flowing. "I hate you..." she lied one more time.


	6. Not So Sweet Dreams

******Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 06/22/2012.

* * *

**Not So Sweet Dreams  
**

* * *

Will was very confused.

Specifically, the girl called that called herself Nettie confused him quite a bit.

She certainly was a strange girl, that was for sure. She dressed like a boy. Acted like both a girl and a boy with no warning of which she'd be. Cursed like a man whenever she felt like it. Smirked at the strangest things. Was afraid to yell at her own captain without even a second thought. She rinned at a hidden joke and smiling at little things. Frowned about seemingly nothing. And then there was that brief kiss she had given him ... At least it was just on the cheek.

Pushing that thought out of his head and ignoring his burning cheeks, Will instead stared at the door to the captains quarters. Nettie had run in there only a few minutes before, screaming that she hated Jack. What had he told her that caused her to hate him? All they were doing was heading for Tortuga. Right?"

"Um, shouldn't we check on her?" Will said as he looked up to Jack, who was still standing behind the wheel as he guided them towards Tortuga with only a compass to guide them. "She seemed very upset..."

"Mm?" The pirate captain didn't act like he had been yelled or, that his first mate had screamed at him that she hated him. "No, my Nettie will be fine. She's just a little put out, that's all," Jack answered, not even glancing at Will. "She'll be out in a few hours or so."

Of course, that wasn't a good enough answer for Will. So with a frown he pushed himself up and he strode over to the captains quarters, ready to knock and see if Nettie was alright.

That when the sobs reached him, and Will paused, taking a moment to listen.

Nettie - the girl who had tried to face three men twice as big as her, who had fought those strange pirates and took care of him when he was unconscious, who had helped him break Jack out of prison, stole a ship, and soon enough, would help save Elizabeth, all without a blink of an eye - was crying. He didn't think it was possible. Even with her small size, it just didn't seem right that she should cry.

"Just leave her be," Jack said after a moment, noticing his stop. "She needs some time alone."

Absentmindedly, Will nodded and stepped back, and instead walked up the stairs and joined Jack at the wheel by sitting on a nearby crate.

Silence lasted only a few minutes before Will spoke up. "What doesn't Nettie want to head for Tortuga?" he asked. He had only heard a bit of the conversation, but it was clear she didn't want to go there.

Jack gave Will a strange look as if he was an idiot for asking. "Its not my place to say," he replied. "That's Nettie's business."

"Oh."

A few more minutes passed before Will spoke up again. "When did you two meet?" He thought this must be a safe topic to talk about.

"Ah, must have been about four years ago now." Jack said as he glanced down at his compass. "When she was only fifteen or so. Meet under some strange circumstances. And after a while, I taught her how to steal and survive - something she turned out to be a natural at, and she's been with me ever since."

"Four years - Wait, she's only nineteen?" Will said with wide eyes. The way she acted sometimes he took her for older, at least mid-twenties or older.

Nodding, Jack turned the wheel ever so slightly to the right. "Yup."

"Has she always been a pirate then?"

Surprisingly, Jack chuckled and smirked. "You don't listen, do you? She has not, nor will she ever be a pirate. Hates them quite strongly actually."

"She hates... That doesn't make sense though." Will said with the shake of his head. "If she hates pirates, why is she traveling with you?"

At this, Jack sighed heavily. "Again, this is something Nettie will tell you only if she wants to. Probably won't though. Nettie is a very... well, she's a real private person."

"Oh." Sighing himself, Will racked his head for another question he could ask, something safe to talk about.

"..."

Nothing.

Frowning, Will simply decided to sharpen his sword. And that's what he did for the next fifteen minutes.

And then he was bored.

And when Will was bored, memories from the day floated through his mind, as it did everything he got bored. Usually, he would practice his sword fighting to keep them at bay, but he had done plenty of that last night. He shuddered as he remembered that fight. Maybe it was just because it was his first time fighting more then one opponent, but it seemed like no matter what he did, they wouldn't stay down. They wouldn't _die_. He shuddered at that. Pirates that wouldn't die? It was hard to imagine, and even harder to believe.

Pushing that thought our of his mind, Will instead stared out at the water, the colors dancing thanks to the sunlight, and rippling thanks to the water. He loved the water, had ever since he was a child. Of course, he hadn't been on a boat in a very long time. Not since he was a boy. In fact, the last time he had been out there was the day he meet Elizabeth. He blushed at that memory before going on to different thoughts.

Will wasn't sure how much longer he stared out at the water, but suddenly, something came into mind, like a itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much he scratched at it. So he decided to bring it to Jack's attention.

"When I was a lad, I lived with my mother, in England," Will told Jack carefully. "Then, when she died of illness, I came out here to look for my father. He left when I was much younger."

"Mm? Oh, that's nice," Jack said, clearly not understanding where this conversation was going, but continued worked on the lines.

"Did you know him?" Will asked suddenly.

This time, Jack looked to him with a blink. "Who?"

"My father? Will Turner?" Will finally stood, going face to face with Jack. "At the jail, you only agreed to help me after you learned that I was named for my father," he finally said. "At the time, your help was what I wanted, so I didn't press the matter. But I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You. Knew. Him. How?"

Both men stared at each other for a long moment, brown clashing against brown. Then Jack sighed before returning to whatever he was doing with the lines. "I knew him. I was one of the few who knew him as William Turner." He shrugged as he went on casually, "Most everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill'."

"Bootstrap?" The world started to spin, and Will felt the blood drain out of his face. But that was a... No, that just couldn't be right...

"Good man, good pirate," Jack went on with a nod before glancing at him." I swear, you look just like him."

Will felt his veins turned to ice. What was this? His mother had told him... She didn't lie. "He wasn't a pirate," he responded rather loudly. "He was a merchant sailor, an honest man who followed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate," Jack said without a pause as he returned to the wheel. "A scallywag."

Before he knew what he was doing, Will had his sword in his hand, pointing it at Jacks chest. This man was a liar. His father, the man he'd idolized in his mind for years... it wasn't possible... His mother wouldn't lie. Would she? "My father was _not _a pirate!" he snarled. It was all a lie. It had to be.

Not even glancing back, Jack sighed. "Put it away, son. Not worth you getting beaten again."

"You didn't beat me," Will said bitterly. But at least it took them away from the topic of his father. "You ignored the rules of engagement by pulling out your gun. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you," he said confidently.

Jack whirled around, surprisingly Will so that he almost took a step back. "Not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" The pirate whirled back around, and without any warning, sharply turned the wheel.

The loud creaking sound was the only thing that warned him. Will turned just in time to see a mast swinging towards him. But even seeing it didn't give him enough time to move out of the way.

All the air left his lungs as the mast hit him in the chest, and he felt his fingers loosen and his sword hitting the deck with a clang. And just as suddenly, Will felt his feet move and felt his arms tighten around the wood instinctively as he flew the air. It took a few moments of deep breathing and rapid blinking before he finally realized he was hanging over the water, and was now clinging onto the mast for dear life so he wouldn't fall into the ocean below.

Bending down, Jack picked up his dropped sword, and with one hand still on the wheel as he examined it briefly. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there," he said, nodding to Will's predicament, "pay attention. There are only two rules in this life what matter; what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do."

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man." Jack shrugged. "Or you cannot. But pirate's in your blood, boy, just like its in mine, and you'll have to square with that someday." He paused for a moment, gesturing to himself with the sword in hand. "Or me for example. I can let you drown." He paused for a long moment, making Will breathe a sigh of relief as he went on. "But I can't get this boat to Tortuga all by me onesy, especially since my first-mate is angry at me. Savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

A long moment passed before Will nodded in agreement. What else could he do? Agree or drown. Besides this way it made it sounded like Jack need him just as much as he need him.

Grinning, Jack was just about to turn the wheel before he paused and held up a finger to show that he need to wait a minute. "Oh, and besides helping me to Tortuga, I have another favor for you."

_'Now what?'_ thought Will with a silent groan.

Suddenly, Jack looked deadly serious. "I know your goal is to rescue your dearly beloved. And I am all for helping you out. But -" he pointed Will's own sword at him, "I won't let you go till you promise that you won't be getting Nettie harmed in your little search for love."

Nettie? A little stunned, Will nodded his head again. He didn't want Nettie hurt, after she had help him. "I promise."

Smiling, Jack nodded. "Good. Then we have an accord." Then he spun the wheel again, and before Will knew what was happening, he felt himself falling onto the deck and landing on his bum with a wince. Without letting go of the wheel, Jack flipped the sword with surprisingly easiness so the handle was held out to him. Huffing, Will took back his sword.

The moment he did, a scream filled the air. And while Will's eyes went wide, Jack cursed under his breathe. "Not again," he muttered. "I thought..." Then he looked to Will. "Keep the ship going straight. You can do that, right? I'll be back after a bit." He marched off, leaving Will on his bum and looking very confused. It was when he heard the slam of a door did he finally realize something.

Did that scream belong to Nettie?

* * *

_She couldn't move her body. _

_No matter how much she struggled, all she could move was her head, throwing it from side to side in a desperate attempt to get away. She could feel the cold biting into her wrists, her neck. A burning cold that would never warm, that bit into skin like teeth._

_"Please, no!" she cried, her eyes wide. A glowing fiery-red filled her vision, and no matter how many times she closed her eyes, it wouldn't go away, burning into her mind. "Please, just let me go. Please, please let me go." She sobbed, hoping that they would have mercy on her. Maybe they would let her go. Go home to her family._

_Yellow teeth and dark eyes broke into her line of sight. "Can't do that," said a twisted voice. "Gotta hurry up now, they're waiting for you."_

_She felt something tear into her clothes, and she shook her head wildly, hot tears running down her cheeks. "Please, no! Oh God, please help me!"_

_"There ain't no god to help you here," said the said voice. "Stop struggling, it'll just make it worse."_

_She didn't listen. She pulled at the biting cold, not carrying how it dug into her skin, tearing at flesh, something warm dripping down her throat. She cried at the pain, but she didn't stop. She had to get away before it was too late._

_Something rough slapped her cheek, and she felt her head snap to the side. "Hold still now," said the same voice, now growling like an angry dog. "Keep moving and it'll hurt more."_

_Ignoring the slap, ignoring her stinging cheek, she just screamed louder._

_The man grunted, and then spoke to someone, she couldn't understand what. But two strong pair of hands wrapped around each arms, and more clothes were pulled away to reveal bare skin. "No, no, no! Please, I beg of you-"_

_Something was shoved into her mouth. She choked, and she tried to spit it out, but it there now, and it wouldn't go away. She couldn't speak._

_"Here we go."_

_Hissing filled the air, like an angry snake warning her to go away. She wished so much that she could obey the angry snake, leave and never come back to this place. But the biting cold and rough hands held her down, and the cloth in her mouth wouldn't let her tell the snake to leave her be. _

_The snake hissed once more before biting her in the arm.  
_

_She screamed as her entire body burned, like she had just been thrown into a fire. Oh, it hurt so much, there was no true way to describe it. The smell of wood, rum, fire, filth, and burning flesh filled her nose, and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she continued to scream passed the cloth in her mouth._

"Nettie! My Nettie, wake up!"

_Something warm touched her shoulder. It didn't burn like everything else. If the other pain didn't over power it so much, she would have thought it was gentle._

"Nettie, its just a dream," said the voice. "Wake up!"

_How could it only be a dream? The pain felt so real, hurt so much. The burning feel was everywhere, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. In fact, the only place it didn't hurt was her shoulder, where the gentle touch was._

"Wake up, my Nettie. I'm here."

_Something foggy entered her mind, like a messy picture. The voice connected to the picture, and even though she was still screaming, at the same time, she whispered one word._

_"Jack?"_

Instantly, the nightmare ended, and Nettie snapped open her eyes. She blinked away the warm tears, and almost sobbed when she saw a pair of brown gazing into her own silver-blue. "Jack," she whispered. It was just a dream. She had fallen asleep in the captains bed while crying. It wasn't real.

"Nettie. You're okay," Jack said with a sigh.

Tearing up again, Nettie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she muttered into his chest. "Please don't leave me. Please."

He knew the meaning went more then one way. "Of course, my Nettie," Jack said softly, raising a hand and stroking her short inky hair, while his free arm wrapped around her tiny body. "I'll never leave you. You know that."

Even with Jack's reassurance, Nettie continued to sob, her tears soaking Jack's shirt. Her hiccups made her breathing erratic, but each time, she could smell Jack's strange scent of sea water, old wood, and rum. It was such a familiar smell that soon enough, Nettie calmed down and let her hands falling into her lap, even though Jack was still smoothing down her black hair, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Another nightmare?" Jack finally ask, worried about the strangely still girl. "I thought you were over them."

"I'm sorry sir," Nettie muttered into his shirt.

"No 'sir', my Nettie," Jack said firmly. "You know that."

"Yes sir,"

Groaning, Jack pulled away just enough so he could lift Nettie's chin, forcing her to look at him. Her silver-blue eyes were empty, void of any emotions. He shivered as he remembered the last time he'd seen her like this. It wasn't good. "Listen to me," he said softly. "You're not like this anymore, remember? You're my cursing, knife throwing, yelling at the top of your lungs Nettie. You aren't Annette anymore. Remember?"

Nettie blinked slowly. "Sorry sir?"

"No Nettie. No sir. Remember four years ago? When we first meet? You're not Annette anymore."

Blinking again, Jack was glad to see a glimmer of remembrance in her eyes. "Not Annette..."

"Aye," Jack said with a nod. "Remember, my Nettie. Its all over now. Your Nettie now."

It took a long moment before the warm light came back into the silver-blue eyes. Then they started drooped closed, and Nettie moved closer to Jack, her cold body almost molding into his warm one. The pirate just excepted it, waiting for her to speak up again.

Minutes went by before Nettie finally spoke. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I went a little crazy again, didn't I?"

"Its alright," Jack said. "It wasn't your fault. You should know that by now."

Yawning, Nettie's eyes fluttered open. "Jack?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry," Nettie said again. "I didn't mean -" another yawn, "what I said earlier. I don't hate you."

"I know," Jack said. "You never do."

Nodding, Nettie's eyes closed. And soft breathing filled the air, showing she had fallen asleep again.

Sighing, Jack brushed a bang out of her face. "My poor Nettie," he muttered. "What you've been through." Gently, he laid her back down, pulling a blanket over. "Relax, my Nettie. I won't ever let that happen again. I promise."

He watched her for a few long minutes before he stood again, trying to leave the room as quietly as possible. Closing the door behind him, he sighed. He thought she was over the nightmares, but clearly the thought of returning to Tortuga had brought some bad memories to the surface. He really was a bastard, wasn't he? Bringing her back to that place.

But he had to do this. He need to find a crew so he could find the Black Pearl. So he could shoot that miserable son of a bitch in the heart, and return to his place as captain of the Black Pearl.

But what of Nettie? What would he do with her? Would he leave her? Take her? Either way, he would probably lead her to death, either by a pirate or by hanging. Or worse.

Shaking his head, Jack returned to the wheel. Will still standing behind it, guiding the ship gently. Lifting his head up and seeing him return, Will didn't waste anytime asking what was on his mind.

"Is she alright?" Will asked. "What happened?"

"Bad dream," Jack muttered, shooing Will away and taking his place behind the wheel. "She's fine now."

"Does it happen often?" Will said as he stood off to the side. "You made it sound like she's had them before."

Damn that kid. He had sharp ears. "Once in awhile," Jack replied carefully.

"About what? Her past?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jack nod. "Aye."

"Is it that bad?"

Jack paused before turning to look at Will. "Worse then you can ever imagine," he said, trying to get the bratty kid to stop asking about his Nettie's life. "Something I don't wish on anyone."

Sadness passed through Will's eyes. "I'm sorry for her," he said, glancing to downward. "Did - Do you think she'll ever get over it, then?"

"I doubt it," Jack said as he looked back to the water, the sun bouncing off it and causing him to wince at the bright glare. "There are some things one just can't get over."

"Why is she with you then?" Will asked. "Why isn't she with her family, someone related to her, who can take care of her?"

_'And not give her the life of a thief.'_ That was the unspoken question.

Turning around, Jack looked at Will. "They're dead," he said in a dead pan voice. "And besides that, she owes me a debt. And she can't leave me till its been fulfilled."

_'Why call it a debt?'_ a voice inside him whispered. _'Why not call it what it is? A deal, maybe? A trade? Or maybe something else...'_

"A debt?" The blacksmith's voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "It sounds like you own her," Will said with shake of his head.

The voice inside him cackled loudly as a dark emotion passed over Jack's face, and his grip on the wheel tightened. When he spoke again, his voice had become hard and cold, void of emotion, and Will visibly shivered from it and the words he spoke.

"I do."


	7. Tortuga

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 07/01/2012**  
**

* * *

**Tortuga**

* * *

It was a gunshot followed by a wild whoop that finally woke Nettie up with a start.

Blinking a few times, Nettie groaned lowly as she slowly uncurled her stiff body before looking around with bleary eyes and trying to see through the darkness. The curtains seemed to be closed, making sure that no light broke through. "Jack?" she said, wincing at the sound of her croaky voice. She cleared her voice before speaking again. "Jack?"

No one answered her. Nettie expected that a little bit. Jack wouldn't stay with her while she cried, he had to run the ship. And probably he wouldn't let Will see her, being a bit too protective of her sometimes.

Smiling a bit at that thought, she yawned and swung to placed her bare feet on the floor. That's when she noticed the ship was still. Nettie frowned as she pushed the blankets aside and stood, making sure that she wasn't imagining it. But it seemed that Jack and Will had lain anchor without waking her. Why...

Eyes widening, she scrambled over to the nearby window and yanked the curtains. The blood rush out of Nettie's face as she gazed outside. "No..."

In the dim light of the sunset Nettie could see a large number men covered the port, some directing the others to get the cargo from their ships while others ordering where cargo should placed on the ship. Men of all shapes, size, and age carried various items and being careful not to break anything. And in the far side, Nettie could see men and woman being lead in a line towards a shady looking warehouse...

One that she recognized far too well.

Damn it. They were in Tortuga.

Her hands shaking badly as she shut the curtains, Nettie fell back in bed and pulled the cool blankets over her. "No," she whispered. No, no, no! Frantically she tried to breathe while her mind started to whirl. She was back in Tortuga. While it was not nearly her most hated place in the world, it certainly was a close second. This was where it all happened, and where it all ended. And every time they visited, she always had a panic attack.

Trying to hold back her tears as she stood, Nettie clenched her fist so tightly that she felt her nails digging moon shapes marks into her palms. She had to get out of her and see Jack. He would calm her down, as he always did. But where was he? Why hadn't he come when she called.

Moving as quickly as she could towards the door, Nettie wretched it open and gazed around with fear filled her blue eyes. But to her horror, there was no one on deck. Was she all alone?

"Jack?" Nettie called out again, taking a hesitant step forward. "Will?" Her vision was so getting so bad that when she tried to take another step, she fell heavily to her knee's, biting back a cry of pain. "Jack!"

No one answered her, and all she could hear was voices from the docks. She was all alone on this massive ship, alone in Tortuga.

Panic and pain flooded through her chest as Nettie tried to breathe, calm herself down on her own. But now matter how many times she gasped, air jut didn't seem to reach her lungs. She need Jack. Where was he? Where?.!

"Jack!" screamed Nettie, or at least she thought she did. The name seemed stuck in her throat, unable to escape as she became trapped in a nightmare of memories.

The light of the moon shone down on the ship, creating long shadows that seemed to reach out towards Nettie. Her eyes went wide as they rose from the ground, gaining arms, hands, and sharp fingers that stretched towards her. Whispers filled her ears, and while she couldn't understood what was said, each harsh sounding words seemed to pierce her heart.

"No, leave me alone," moaned the thief, placing her hands over her ears and rocking back and forth, eyes watering as she watched the shadows come closer. "I'm not Annette anymore. I'm Nettie. I'm Nettie!"

_"You will fight for me, Annette -"_

_"Annie, get away -"_

_"My little Annette, my little doll..."_

_"And the winner is -"_

_"You're a monster!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

Mouth falling open, Nettie tried to scream as the shadows started to climb up her legs, dark fingers digging into her flesh and burning. But her throat was too tight, it wouldn't let anything escape. Scrambling back so quickly she felt splinters of wood dig into her hands, Nettie crawled back into the room and tried to escape the memories that came back to haunt her.

Only yo fall into complete darkness the moment she slammed the door behind her, and Nettie was only able to let out a choked sob before she couldn't even think anymore.

* * *

"...more importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deeply of this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack addressed Will as they waltzed through the streets of one of the most lawless places in the Caribbean.

Will barely listened, his mind already preoccupied with the scenes around him all while making sure he would be able to dodge a gunshot and trying to avoid the eye of the many prostitutes that lined the streets. Nearby, brawls were occurring all over the place as bottles shattered on heads and more gunshots fired into the air, swords waved wildly and almost catching passerby a few times. A woman was drinking out of two tankards of rum at once, the men near her taking in the same copious amounts of alcohol. Shouts and crying were mixed with fiddle and pipe music. Filth was everywhere. For a young man like Will, who had never seen anything remotely like it, the scene was overwhelming,

"What do you think?" Jack asked, turning to him with a large grin on his face.

Will barely glanced at him. He hadn't talked to him since earlier, even though Jack had been talking since they came to Tortuga. He was still disturbed by the captain. How did that man get off saying that he _owned _Nettie. The moment he heard that he had simply wanted to punch him, and he still did now while Jack acted like he had never said it.

But instead, he sighed. "It'll linger," Will finally said simply, wrinkling his nose. He would really need a bath after this.

Grinning even more, Jack went on. "I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He paused as a woman with too much makeup and fiery red hair stormed over. Seemingly sensing no danger, Jack held his arms out as he went towards her as if to embrace her. "Scarlet!"

_'SLAP!'_

Jack's head snapped to the side, and the woman named Scarlet gave a loud 'huff' before spinning around and storming off again. Placing his injured cheek in his hand, Jack looked a little confused as he said, "Not sure if I deserved that one."

Of course, Will was sure he did, and he didn't even blink when another woman, this time with blond hair, came over with a fake smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Giselle," Jack said, apparently recognizing her too and giving her a wobbly bow.

"Who was she?" Giselle said, nodding towards the departed Scarlet.

"Eh?" Jack said with a blink.

_'SLAP!'_

Giselle didn't even stay long enough to huff before walking away. Jack placing another hand on his soon-to-be swollen cheek. "I may have deserved that," he admitted. He sighed, replacing his hand with the lukewarm bottle of rum he had in the other. "Should 'ave asked my Nettie for some salve before we left," he said in a muttered as he started walking again.

Anger rose as Will heard Jack say that Nettie was his and it took him a moment to swallow it down before - reluctantly - following. He had heard him saying that before, and never really bothered with it, since Nettie did not. Now he understood why. He thought owned her, like a thing. How could she stand that? She could have left him in the jail, she could have run away and left him to rot.

_"Why do you want to rescue him? He's a pirate."_

_"I can't leave him to die. Even if he is a pirate. Its... its not something I can't explain, its just something I have to do. So please take these off me and you'll never have to see me again, I swear. I'll leave you alone and never come back."_

_"Why is she with you then? Why isn't she with her family, someone related to her, who can take care of her?"_

_"They're dead. And because she owes me a debt. And she can't leave me till it's complete."_

A weird, burning feeling began in Will's stomach. He glanced at it for a moment. What was he feeling towards the thief?

Was he feeling _protective _of Nettie?

Why?

Shaking his head, Will pushed those memories and the feeling out of his mind. He wanted to ask Nettie about this debt she owed, but she was still asleep on the Interceptor, after some sort of nightmare. Jack hadn't explained much about it. He would ask her when they got back. Then a small idea popped into his mind.

"What kind of food does Nettie like?" Will asked rather suddenly.

Stopping, Jack glanced at him. "And why would you want to know that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, like he was Nettie's father rather then her owner.

"I thought I'd pick something up for her to eat," Will explained carefully. "I'm sure its been awhile since she ate."

Jack was silent, and the noise of everything else around them intensified immensely as Will waited for an answer. Will felt almost ... nervous? Why would he feel that?

"Rolls," Jack finally said. "Warm rolls. And apples. She likes those."

"Rolls and apples?" Will repeated, committing those to memory.

"Mm. Never can eat enough of those," Jack said absentmindedly, his mouth twitching up into a smile. "And she'd always get this smile on her face..." he trailed off. Then he shook his head, and his messy black hair shook with him. "Never mind that. Come on lad, lets go."

"What are we doing?" Will asked, stepping aside to avoid a woman who stumbled past them drunkenly - she had blond hair, like Elizabeth. "I thought we were looking for a crew."

"We are," Jack stepped over a man who was lying in the middle of the road, drunk out of his mind. "And there's only one person I can think of to help us."

* * *

With a smirk, Jack didn't hesitate to toss the bucket full of icy cold water towards one Joshamee Gibbs.

Said man sputtered and scrambled up while pulling a knife out to defend himself - though Jack wasn't really sure where it just came from. "Curse you for breathin', you slack-jawed idiot!" he bellowed, looking around so he could get the only who "attacked" him. Gibbs had gotten larger - mostly around the middle - since the last time he saw him, and his beard was almost completely white now, but not much had changed, save that for some reason he was sleeping in a pen of pig, which squealed at his loud voice.

Patiently, Jack waited for Gibbs - his form first-mate - to calm down.

It only took a moment. Gibbs blinked a few times as he laid his eyes on Jack. "Mothers love," he muttered as he stowed his knife back into his pocket. He shook his head. "Jack. You should no better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jack replied, "Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," He stepped forward and stood in front of his old friend. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. And the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He smirked as Gibbs tried to figure it out.

"Ah," Gibbs finally said. "That'll about do it." He held out his hand. And his smirk much larger now, Jack pulled him up.

The moment Jack let go of Gibbs hand, another wave of water came flying through the air and soaked Gibbs yet again. Jack turned around, his eyebrow raised as he took in Will with a bucket in hand.

Gibbs shook his head like a dog. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"Sorry. Missed," Will said simply as he tossed the bucket aside.

Both pirates blinked, though Jack narrowed his eyes. The boy was aiming at him. What reason - then he saw the glint in his eye. Ah, so that was it, mm?

He was angry about Nettie.

Really, Jack had only told him the truth, so he didn't care.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack lead Gibbs along with Will into a nearby bar, _The Faithful Bride_, which was of course filled with ruffians, drunks, and prostitutes. Gibbs managed to secure a table in the back while Jack got them both a tankard of ale. He knew he didn't have to get one for Will. He obviously wasn't a drinker.

"Now, stay here and keep a sharp eye," Jack said to the boy, who was leaning against a pillar. Will merely shrugged and glance around the bar. Blinking at the sudden coldness, Jack shrugged it off and sat with Gibbs.

"Now," Gibbs asked his friend, who sipped at his ale, "what be the nature of this venture of yours? It must be a good one, first time I've seen you in, oh, five years."

Smirking again, Jack leaned close and decided to just be blunt about it. "I'm going after the _Pearl_. I know where she'll be, and I'm gonna take her."

His former first-mate choked on his ale, spitting back into the tankard in surprise. "Jack, it's a fool's errand!" Gibbs glanced around cautiously. "You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Oh, yes. Jack knew. And it didn't matter. He had to get the _Black Pearl_ back. "Which is why I know what Barbossa is up to," the pirate replied, spitting out the current captains name. "All I need is a crew, save for a first-mate." Of course Nettie would be nothing less then his right hand man - err - woman.

"First-mate? Who have you coned into being your first mate this time, Jack?" Gibbs asked with a narrowing of his eyes, probably a little angry at being replaced.

"Nettie be the name." Jack answered, neglecting to tell Gibbs that Nettie be a woman. Him and his stupid superstitions. "Sharp as a new knife, and the best at throwing them. Rarely misses. And a good sailor to boot."

"It sound like a girls name," Gibbs said thoughtful.

"Does it?" Jack replied absently.

Shaking his head, Gibbs decided to change the subject. "From what I hear tell of, Cap - sorry," he said as the anger became clear on Jack's face. "I mean, I hear that Barbossa's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one!"

Jack grinned. "Well, then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, eh?"

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said in a low voice, making sure that the nearby Will didn't hear him.

Gibbs didn't get it and blinking quite stupidly. "Huh?"

Huffing, Jack nudged his head at Will.

The older man still didn't follow. So he did it again.

And again, nothing.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Gibbs' face, and directed it at the boy, who was being set upon by a rather large, rather drunk woman who seemed to find him handsome.

"The kid?" Gibbs said finally.

Grinning, Jack nodded. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?"

The captain's grin grew as recognition appeared on Gibbs face, probably remember the stories Jack told him about the Pearl. "Is he, now?" A grin forming on Gibb's face while he glanced at Will, who was being glared at by a man, pulling his large woman away. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock that are crazy as you!"

"One can only hope." Jack smiled, lifted his tankard. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!" Gibbs said in response, clunking his own tankard against Jack's. And with that, they both drank deeply, sealing the deal.

* * *

Will had enough of this.

He had been trying to listen to the conversation and had learned nothing, except that Jack had something that this Barbossa person wanted. And just when he was about to find out what it was, a large and drunk woman came and attached herself to him, distracting him just as Jack was about to tell Gibbs what it was.

Frowning, Will was very glad when a drunk man took the large woman away. Damn it. He was so close. His closed fist thumped against the wooded pillar he was leaned against. _Damn it!_ He glanced at the two pirates - or at least, a pirate and a former one. They had chugged down their ale, and were now talking in whispered tones. Will had no business here, and he would use that excuse to get away.

"Jack," he called out, and the captain lifted his head.

"Aye?"

"I"m going back to the ship," he informed Jack, standing tall and almost daring the pirate to say no.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack nodded. "Alrighty then," he said before turning back to the man named Gibbs.

Nodding back even though Jack couldn't see it, Will left the bar, glad to get away from harassing women and jealous men. And away from Jack.

Even thinking about the man made Will angry. He wasn't even sure why. Sure, he could say it was because of Nettie, but the thief didn't seem to truly hate Jack. He just wondered why as he made way to a small market her spotted when they first arrived.

_'You're being protective,' _a voice inside him purred lightly, stroking the side of his head and bringing him a headache.

Protective. The word made sense, but at the same time, it didn't. Why would he be protective of Nettie?

_'I always wanted a sister,' _spoke up a younger voice inside him._  
_

That thought made Will stop in his tracks so suddenly that a man behind almost ran into him. He mumbled curses as he stumbled around the frozen Will. After a few long moments, he shook his head and starting walking again, firmly placing one foot in front of the other.

Why would he think of Nettie as a sister? He barely knew the girl.

Frowning, Will brushed away those thoughts as he neared the market. Well that wasn't entirely true, was it? He knew people thought she was a boy at first glance, himself included, because she wore men clothes. He knew she was skilled with a knife. He knew she cursed worse then more sailors. She could apparently hold her drink, though he hadn't see do that happen yet. She seemed smart. And she likes rolls and apples. He almost had to chuckle at that one, most girls liked sweets.

As he bought Nettie's favorite foods, Will thought for a moment. He did want a sister when he was younger, promising his mother that he would protect her if he got one. But of course, she had died before his father ever returned...

Suddenly realizing what he was thinking, Will shook his head as he made his way back to the ship, which wasn't too far away. He did not to be thinking of his father. Not now.

_'Then when? When will I think of the man that lied to me?'  
_

Before he could answer his own question, a agonizing shriek pierced the night and Will's thoughts, and he felt his head snap to the side painfully while his gaze going to the ship that he had left only an hour earlier. "Nettie!" he yelped as he dropped the small bag in hands. Ignoring the single apple that rolled into the road and the bread that became stained with dirt, Will ran up the gangplank and up on deck and wondered what was causing Nettie such pain that she would scream like that.

"Nettie!" Will called out again as he moved towards the captain's quarters, yanking open the door. When he was given no response, he glanced inside the dark room, wondering why the thief hadn't bothered to light a candle. "Nettie?"

And a low growl was the only warning Will had before a black blur leaped at him, slamming him onto the deck and making him cry out as stars filled his vision. He blinked rapidly, and the stars were replaced by silver that glowed with blood-lust.


	8. In Her Head

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 07/01/2012**  
**

* * *

**In Her Head  
**

* * *

The burning from before was back.

It cover her neck. Her wrists. Her ankles. Her _heart_. It wouldn't let her get away, it told her as it tightened around her heart like a band of iron.

It choked her, making every breath difficult. It hurt her every time her heart took a beat. It was forcing her to try and _live_. And if it couldn't have her, it would kill her.

_'No, not again.'_

Every time she moved pain rippled through her, like a wave of fire. Or needles. Or perhaps even both. Desperately, her badly scarred hands went to her throat to try and claw the tightness away so she could at least breathe. She could feel her nail digging into her skin. But pain continued to thrum through her, so she curled into a ball and wishing it would go away as she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the shadows that still surrounded her and continued to claw at her skin. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

_"Run, Annie, run!"  
_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

_"Get away from me! You're a monster!"  
_

Another choked sob. "I'm so sorry."

_"Fight Annette, or don't you want to be free again?"  
_

Whimpering, she placed her hands on her ears again and tried to ignore the harsh voices for at least a little while. She didn't want to fight. Not again. She couldn't do it again. She wouldn't!

Again, pain rippled through her, but this time it was much worse, like someone was driving a infinite number of knives into her back. Screaming again and finally letting it pierce the air, she felt herself fist the warm - too warm and too heavy and too thick - blankets underneath her. She didn't want to fight. But she had to. Or there would more and more pain.

Her limbs felt so heavy as she struggled to stand up, while her eyes glanced around and looked for the person she would have to fight. It was strange, like trying to move and see through a curtain made out of heavy material.

Light broke into the room as the door opened, and she snapped her head towards the dull moonlight that flooded in. Growling, she had found her newest enemy, and she leaped forward.

This would be over soon, and then Annette would be gone again.

* * *

Yelping again in alarm, Will didn't really think as he shoved off his attacker, not waiting to see where they went before scrambling to his feet. He heard a thud as the body hit the railing, not crying out in pain but simply pausing before they also got to their feet, though much slower.

Taking a step back, Will watched with wide eyes as the unknown person rose to what he assumed was full height, another growl filling the air. Even though the attacker stood on two legs, it was hunched at the shoulders with his head low, and in the dark Will could only see one dark and dull eye, the other hidden by dark hair that fell heavily in their face. This person acted like an animal. And since they had been in Nettie's room, they probably had attacked her as well.

Now cautious, Will moved his hand to his sword.

The moon that had been hiding behind clouds before suddenly decided to show itself, and light sudden engulfed the ship, showing Will his sudden attacker. And his hand froze. "Nettie?" he whispered.

It was Nettie, there was no doubt about that. But she looked so strange. Her hair was wild, like it had been whipped at by a harsh wind, and her silver-blue eyes seem almost empty, yet bright at the same time. A strange mix of emptiness and excitement that made Will shiver. Her feet were bare, and her arms and necked looked like they had been clawed at, blood dotting at her once clean clothes. And her posture was no long tall, or relaxed. She was hunched, tensed, and still growling.

Letting his hand drop, Will took a step forward, noticing how her growl intensified. "Nettie, what's happened?" he asked in a gentle voice. "What's wrong?"

In response, Nettie snapped her head forward and showed her teeth, as if to bite at him. Will stepped back, mostly out of shock. "What -"

This time, she didn't give him a chance to talk. Snarling, Nettie lunged at him.

Will knew that he didn't want to hurt the thief. Something wrong, even though he wasn't sure what. So he stepped aside and dodged her. Nettie must have been expecting it though, and while she passed by him she let her nails rake across his arm, pain flowing through his skin.

"Damn it," Will cursed, clutching at his arm. He could feel the stripes she had inflicted on him, and when he brought his hand away, he saw dots blood on his fingers. It wasn't a serious injury thankfully.

Whirling around, Nettie didn't pause before she lunged at him again, this time to try and punch him. Acting out of reflex Will grabbed at her oncoming fist, holding her wrist just tight enough to stop her but not hurt her. "Nettie, snap out of it," he said firmly, resisting the urge to shake her. "This isn't you. Stop this!"

Snapping at him again, Nettie leaned back and with strength Will didn't know she possessed, kicked him the stomach.

Wincing in pain, Will took a step back out of reflex and loosened his grip just enough for her to slip free and take her own step back. And again she lunged, forcing him to step aside. But she knew his tricks now, and as he stepped side, she slammed the top of her foot into the side of his calf.

Yelling out in pain, it took all of Will's strength not to crumble to the ground. He still did stumble a bit, his leg shaking as it tried to keep him standing. Nettie, who turned back to him, gave out a short laugh that mad her sound infinitely crueler then he knew she was.

"Damn it, Nettie," Will finally cursed. He didn't want to hurt her but she was forcing his hand. At the very least, he had to fight back so he could stop her from trying to kill him. But he wasn't for hand-to-hand combat, he was more of a swordsman. He knew that he had to try thought. So with clashing feelings, he steadied himself.

Strangely enough, Nettie seemed to happy about this. She tilted her head to the side as if studying him, and grinned darkly. And then she lunged forward again.

Punches were throw and barely dodged. Kicks were lashed out and avoided. Will tried to keep his strikes to a minimum, but Nettie certainly wasn't holding anything back. Small built and quick on her feet, she didn't have any trouble. She ducked all of his attacks before throwing her fierce hits.

And most of the time, they landed.

_'She's a great fighter,'_ Will thought faintly before barely dodging another punch. He never would have guessed it if he hadn't seen her in that alley back in Port Royal. If he didn't know about all the things she could do, she would guess that she was rather fragile.

Maybe Nettie noticed that he was distracted. Or maybe he faltered for a brief moment. But the next thing Will knew he felt an incredible pain flow through his head, and instinctively clutched at his temple as she withdrew her hand.

Grinning like the cat that caught the bird, Nettie delivered another hard punch to his stomach, causing him to stumble. Then without even a moment of rest she swiftly fell to the ground and swept her leg out. And before Will knew what happened, he felt the air rush out of his lungs as his back hit the ship deck with a heavy thud.

Blinking, Will tried to figure out what happened, but before he could even get his breath back he felt a weight settle on his chest. Then Nettie's face entered his vision, and Will had to admit he was frightened of the look of glee on her face. "No -" He tried to speak to her and stop her. But his sentence was cut off as two hands wrapped around his neck and _squeezed_.

That saying that someone could squeeze the life out of you was true. Will could feel his energy drain away with each passing second, the air not reaching his lungs no matter how many times he gasped. Struggling to get away, he tried to push Nettie off. His hands were pushing against her shoulders, he even tried to buck her off. But she was steady and heavy as a rock, and while smiling she simply tightened her grip.

Black spots appeared at the edge of his chocolate eyes, and as his hands dropped to the ground, Will was sure that he was going to die.

He was going to die without saving Elizabeth.

_'No...'_

_'BANG!'_

A loud gunshot filled the air and startled both Nettie and Will, and he felt the grip on his neck loosen just enough so that he could take a breaths. His vision started to clear and the weight was lifted from his chest, and after a few quick blinks he saw the thief standing over him and looking off to the side, growling lowly again as if she was protecting her meal.

"What in blazes is going on?" yelped the voice of Gibbs.

"Nettie! Get off Will, now!" said the firm voice of Jack. And for the first time since they met, Will was glad to see Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jack trudged back to the _Interceptor_ with Gibbs at his side, listening to the older man babble on about what he'd been doing since he last saw him. He had also asked to meet the new first-mate, and how could the captain deny him that? Even if the old man was a superstitious coot that didn't believe women should be on a ship. Really, some of the best pirates had been women, didn't he know that?

As both pirates drew closer to the _Interceptor_, a loud _'thud'_ made them pause for a moment and glance at one another. "That was a bit loud," said Gibbs. "What's happening there on your ship, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack mumbled with a frown. "But I'm going to find out." Taking extra long strides, he quickly passed Gibbs made his way up the gangplank.

And froze.

Before him was the worst scene he could ever see. Will was flat on his back, and Nettie was sitting on top of chest while her hands wrapped around his neck, slowly choking the life out of him. And there was look of glee on her face that made him shiver. He barely notice as Gibbs joined him, who paled at the sight.

"Jack, what the -"

There was no hesitate. Reaching over to his friend, Jack pulled out the man's gun, aimed at the water and fired.

_'BANG!'_

Just as he wanted, Nettie was startled enough that her grip loosen, Will finally able to breathe again. Quickly stand up and hovering over her victim, she turned her sights to him and narrowed her eyes - which were alive with blood lust - and growling lowly like a hunter protecting his prey. This only confirmed his suspicions, and he felt his heart dropped. It had been so long since this last happened. And yet, twice in a day she had fallen back to her old self. This wasn't good.

"What in blazes is going on?" asked Gibbs with a yelp.

Ignoring him, Jack thrust the gun back into his hands before taking a single step forward. "Nettie!" he said firmly. "Get off Will, now!"

Pausing for a moment, Nettie eyes flashed with a hint of remembrance at the sight of him, but then she growled at him again. Underneath her, Will looked up with wide eyes.

This time Jack took a few steps forward, his long strides helping him reach Nettie in a matter of seconds. He set his best glare down at Nettie even though it pained it him to use it on her, and watched as she stopped growling, instead giving a soft whimper and starting to shrink. "Annette. Off him. Now."

With another whimper and a bow of her head, Nettie backed away from Will until her back hit the railing and she slid to the ground, staring at him with wide eyes. Only slightly glad that she probably wouldn't move till he said so, Jack turned his attention to the blacksmith, who had started coughing harshly. "You alright there, boy?"

Coughing still, Will nodded weakly as he sat up while using one of his hands to rub his soon-to-be bruised neck. "I think so." He looked to Nettie, who hadn't moved from her spot. "What happened to her? All the sudden, she just started attacking me."

"I know," Jack said simply. Instead of answer, he went around the boy and knelt in front of Nettie. As expected, she was shaking ever so slightly. He reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her chin up gently. "Nettie," he said softly. "You know who I am?"

He noticed that her blue eyes were dull as she nodded in answer. "No, sir," Nettie whispered, and Jack winced. "Are - Are you my new -"

"No, Nettie. Its me, Jack. Remember. I found you."

She just stared at him with confused. Sighing, Jack leaned forward and placed his lips near her ear as he held her to him. "Wake up, my Nettie. Wake up, little one. I'm here now."

After a long moment he leaned back, and to Jack's relief he saw a familar warm light fill her eyes again as Nettie blinked. "Jack?" she muttered softly.

"Yes, my Nettie," Jack said with a sigh.

Blinking once more, Nettie glanced around with a small frown. "I was looking for you... What am I doing outside?" she asked as she looked back up at him. "Wasn't I inside the captain quarters?"

Jack knew no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions from her. "Nettie - " he tried to explain gently.

* * *

She wasn't sure what was going on.

Blinking, Nettie glanced around with a frown. She remember falling back asleep after Jack woke her from the nightmare. Then nothing. So what - how did she get on the deck?

"Nettie -" Her captain looked scared and hesitant to answer her.

"Damn it, Jack, just tell me what happened!" Nettie finally snapped, hoping that he didn't notice the wavering in her voice. She was starting to get scared now. What the hell had happened to her?

A harsh cough drew her attention to Will, who was nearby. He was rubbing his neck tenderly, obviously trying not to look her in the eyes. She opened her mouth to ask what happened when everything came rushing at her, the Nettie recoiled as all her memories came back like a slap to the face.

_Pain. Burning, cold pain._

_Screaming as knives were buried in her back._

_Will trying to talk to her and make her stop._

_Her hands around his neck, squeezing.  
_

Oh no. Oh dear God. Nettie shook her head, trying to scramble away from Jack frantically."No. No..."

"Wait, Nettie -" Jack tried to hold onto her, and his hand brushed against her arm.

Without a moments pause Nettie smacked hand away, the sound that filled the air painfully loud.

Both Jack's and Nettie's eyes went wide, and the thief shrunk away from and started to cry. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't - " Withdrawing her hand, Nettie finally scrambled away from Jack and started shaking her head. "No, no, no! I didn't - I didn't mean to!" she choked out, her eyes burning as tears poured down her cheeks. "You know I didn't mean too, right?" Her eyes darted between Jack and Will, who were both staring at her like she was crazy.

But she wasn't, was she?

"I never wanted to hurt anybody! I - I - " Nettie backed away again, trying to get away from both of their stares. Her attempts were futile though as her back hit the railing again, and she whimpered as Jack moved towards her. "Please, I'm sorry." Vision blurring from unshed tears, she curled into a ball. "Please, please, don't hurt me."

"Nettie, calm down." Slowly Jack came closer to her, making sure not to frighten her anymore. "Shh, its alright." Sitting in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close again. "I know you didn't mean it, love. I know."

Sobbing loudly, Nettie buried her face into Jack's chest and rubbed at her eyes with her - dirty, filthy - hands. "Don't send me away," she cried. "Please, I won't do it again. I promise."

"Its alright now," Jack whispered, stroking her short hair. "And you know I'd never send you away, love. Never. Remember? I promised."

A hiccup escaped her. "I can't stop it alone," Nettie sobbed. "And you - you left me."

A look of pain crossed Jack's face. "I'm sorry, love. I won't do it again, alright? I'll be here next time, and the next. Promise, my Nettie."

Still crying loudly, Nettie buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck, whispering words against the exposed flesh. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was sorry for yelling at him, shoving him away when she really need him. She was sorry for listening to the pain. She was sorry for attacking Will and almost attacking him. She was so sorry for everything.

"I know you are, love. Now come on, lets get you back to bed, hm? I'll give you some ale to help you go to sleep if you need it." Jack started to pull her up gently.

Nettie shook her head, even as she felt her body get heavier and she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. "I'm not tired," she said in a mutter. "I should - I need to apologize to Will..." She didn't even finish the sentence before she felt her head fall forward and her eyes close. The last thing she saw was Jack holding onto her, a sad smile on his face.

"Sleep, my Nettie."

Before she lost consciousness, Nettie, "Please don't leave me, love..." And as her eyes were closed, she didn't see the surprise on Jack's face. But it didn't matter, because in a matter of moments, she was drifting into slumber.

* * *

Jack watched as the young woman in his arms went limp before picking her up and cradling her against his chest. Poor Nettie, it was all just becoming too much for her.

"Jack, what in Davy Jones locker is goin' on?" asked Gibbs, coming up to him, gun now back in his belt. "And who be this?"

"This be Nettie," Jack said simply as he stood. "My first mate."

At that, Gibbs started to sputter and spout something about how women shouldn't be on ships, but Jack brushed it. "Off with you, Gibbs. Go find me a crew." When the older man started to protest, he merely gave him a glare. "Now."

With a grumble, Gibbs nodded in reluctance and went off to do just that.

Carrying Nettie bridal style, which she would probably kill him for if she ever found out, Jack took her back into the captains rooms, placing her on the bed. He gently guided her head on a pillow and covered her with blankets, watching as she curled up on herself like she always did to protect herself. "Sleep well," he whispered to her, brushing back the stray hairs that had fallen in her face before backing up and leaving her be.

Back outside, Will was waiting for him while his hand still massaged his throat. He looked to Nettie's room, then back to Jack. "What's going on?" he asked carefully. "Why did Nettie just suddenly attack me?"

"It's really none of your business, boy," Jack said with a slight snap, ready to march past the boy and getting some needed food since the only thing that was in his stomach right now was the ale from earlier. Apparently Will had other ideas though as he grabbed him by the arm and held him back. Looking back, he was a little startled by the hardness in Will's eyes.

"It _is_ my business," Will said firmly. "Did you not just realize what happened here? Nettie attacked me for seemingly no reason! She almost killed me. And I saw it, Jack. The glee on her face, like she was happy. Her eyes when she attacked me." He shuddered. "They weren't right, Jack, and I want to know what's going on with her."

Both men were silent, the only sound that interrupted the silence was waves hitting the hull of the ship. Finally, Jack sighed, and he felt his shoulders sag in defeat. "Alright. Let me get some food, and I'll tell you want to know."

A few minutes later, both Jack and Will were sitting on crates in storage. The former was looking at the green apple in his hand carefully before taking a large bite out of it. He chewed for a long time, delaying the inevitable, before swallowing and turning his attention to the blacksmith. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything you can tell me," was the simple answer.

"We'll be here awhile then," Jack said absently before he took another bite and let the tart taste fill his mouth again. He didn't know why he kept eating the green ones, he always hated them.

"I don't care," said Will. "I just... I need to know."

Almost chuckling at Will naive words as he swallowed, Jack leaned back and rested against the nearby wall. "Everything, mm?" When Will nodded, he sighed. "Then let me start from the very beginning, when Nettie was just an eight year old girl, still very naive to the world. When her name was still Annette Sparks..."


	9. Annette Sparks

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 08/09/2012**  
**

* * *

**Annette Sparks**

* * *

_"Then let me start from the very beginning, when Nettie was just an eight year old girl, still very naive to the world. When her name was still Annette Sparks..."_

_Eleven Years Ago..._

It was the booming sound of a cannon that woke Annette up from her sound slumber, followed by the sound of shattering glass and wood breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. Eyes blinking repeatedly with sleepiness and confusion, the young girl slowly sat up and started pushing aside her blankets and let her feet swing to the cold wood floor.

"Annie, what's going on?" On the other side of her bed, a boy who looked about fifteen years old sat up with a sleepy frown. He looked a lot like the young Annette, from his inky black hair to his silver-blue eyes that were a shader darker then hers - obviously her brother.

"I don't know. I heard a noise." Slipping out of bed and creeping to the window, Annette stood on her toes and peered over the ledge. Her eyes went wide as she announced in a hushed tone, "Nathan, the house across from us is on fire!"

Now scrambling out of bed to join her at the window, Nathan's own eyes went wide before he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Annette, get away from the window," he said in a harsh whisper as he dragged her away from the sight.

"What's going on, Nathan?" Annette whimpered as she looked up at her elder brother, not liking the panic in his eyes. "Why was that house on fire? Brother?"

Ignoring her, Nathan started towards the door with his grip on her arm tightening. "We have to wake Mum and Dad," he muttered. "We have to get out of here right now -"

The sound of someone kicking in their homes front door causing both the siblings to freeze in place, with many angry and unfamiliar voices getting louder and louder and the sound of items being smashed. They only snapped out of it when they heard a familar high pitched scream.

"Mumma!" Annette lunged for the door, but Nathan slapped his other hand over her mouth before pulling her away from it. When she looked to him, Nathan shook his head and dragged her back to the bed, motioning for her to crawl under the bed and hide.

But suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the small home and caused both the children to freeze again. Before Nathan could push her under the bed the bedroom door flew open, and four men poured into their room, swords and guns in hand. Frantically, Nathan shoved Annette behind him even as she tried peer around his larger body to see who had broken into their home. They were all wearing torn and dirty clothes that she could smell from there, save for the man at the front of the group. He wore nicer clothes then all of them, but he still frightened her - probably the most out of them all because of the confident smirk on his face.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the leader said with a chuckle.

"Leave us be, pirates," Nathan said loudly and as firmly as he could. "There's nothing of value for you to steal here."

_'Pirates?'_

At that statement Annette shrank back. She'd heard about pirates from her mother and father, that they were nasty men who roamed the open sea and did whatever them wanted despite the laws, they stole whatever they wanted and killed anyone that got in there way. She was raised all her life to fear these kind of people.

At Nathan's remark, the men started to laugh loudly, or in the case of the leader chuckled again. "Oh, I don't know about that," said the man. He nodded to the men beside him. "They'll be good enough. Take them both."

With grunts as answers one of the men lunged forward, grabbing Nathan as he tried to protect his sister from the thug. "Let me - let me go!" yelled Nathan, kicking out his legs wildly as the man lifted him off the ground and revealed Annette. "Run Annie!"

Squealing, Annette jumped to the side as one of the other man tried to grab her. But instead of running like she was told, she wildly swung her leg out and just manged kicked the man in the fork of his legs, which was where her brother told her to kick if anyone tried to hurt her. She'd never done it before, but this seemed like the best time to try it out.

And it worked, for the pirate yelled and grabbed the area between his legs before crumpling to the ground.

For a moment, there was stunned silence before the leader laughed heartily. "Feisty one, ain't she?" He stepped forward, and Annette shrunk back. "We can get a lot for this one." He reached out and grabbed Annette by the back of her nightgown, yanking her into the air. She yelped, and started kicking out.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" Annette screamed. "Mumma, Poppa!"

"Don't bother, little one," said the leader. "They won't be coming." With one quick movement, he put her under his arm. He glared at the crumpled pirate. "Come on then, she ain't got that much of a kick. Lets take them back to the ship and see what the others have brought us."

Wincing, the man started to stand up. "Aye, Captain."

Turning on his heel, the captain lead the march back through the house, Annette still in his grasp. Twisted and turning, the young girl tried to get away, but stopped when he shook her like a bad dog and snapped at her to be still. She glanced around, looking for any sign of her parents but there was none. Everything was disturbed though, as if the pirates had decided to over turn everything before heading to their room.

"Where's are our parents?" asked Nathan, still fighting the pirate that held him. "What did you do with them?"

The pirate captain didn't answer, and made his way out of the house with them in tow.

Instantly, all the sounds around Annette intensified. Women and their children screaming, men yelling, the sound of glass breaking and wood being smashed, the sound of metal meeting metal. There was the smell of burning wood and iron. And then there was the sights. Pirates chasing anything that moved, slashing at them with their swords and knives, blood flying through the air and creating large pools on the ground. Houses were burning. Animals cried as they ran for their lives. Whimpering, Annette covered her ears with her hands, screwing her eyes shut. She didn't know what was going, but she just wanted it to end.

Annette wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon the smell of burning wood and blood was replaced by salt, the smell of the sea. She opened her eyes to see that she was now being carried onto a ship, a black flag with skulls on it waving from the mast. But she barely had time to register it before the captain went down a set of stairs, the pirate holding Nathan following him.

"What are you going to do with us, pirate?" asked Nathan with a snap.

Still not answering, the captain opened a door and without pause, threw Annette inside. With a thud, Annette landed on her side, her shoulder throbbing instantly. She moaned, curling into herself as she heard another door open, and Nathan being thrown with a yell as her door slammed shut. She looked up, and with wide eyes, realized where she was - a cell.

"Yeh'll be staying here until we reach our destination," the captain informed them as Nathan's door was shut with a loud clang. "Be good, and someone will bring you some food in a few hours." He turned, and marched back up the stairs, the other pirate following him and shutting the door behind him. And then Annette and Nathan were left alone, bars between them and a lamp their only source of light.

"Annie, are you alright?" Nathan asked as he knelled next to the bars that separated them. "Did he hurt you?"

"Uh huh, I'm alright." Sitting up, Annette looked to him with tears in her eyes. "Nathan, what are they going to do with us?" she asked with a sniffle. "What happened to Mumma and Poppa?"

Nathan was silent for a few moments, then shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "But don't worry, Annie." He reached through the bars and gripped her hand tightly. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Nodding, Annette leaned against the bars and closed her eyes, letting tears run down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what was happening and she wasn't sure about what was coming, but she did know she could trust her brother.

Or more like she hoped she could.

Days, then weeks went by. Food was brought down to them at such erratic times that they had no way of telling when night and day was. They slept on some thin blankets that was brought them, and thankfully it never got too cold. They didn't talk much, instead listening to the commotion above that was always changing and hoped to find out where they were going, or at least what was going to happen to them.

They found out too soon.

The ship was still and quiet, so the children were leaning against their bars and talking softly with another. They had both become pale due to lack of sunlight, and also lost quite a bit thanks to being give little food during the past few weeks. But even with black circles under their eyes they both smiled at each other, even if they didn't feel like it. Because what else could do they do except keep each others hopes up?

The suddenly door swung open, and both of winced at the bright light they hadn't seen in days. The captain stepped inside, followed another man that didn't look like a pirate. "Here they are," the captain informed the man. "Sister and brother."

"Mm." The man came forward, and with a whimper Annette blindly grasped her brothers hand through the bars. This man was older than her parents, and almost looked like a grandfather with almost pure white hair and mustache. But the way he looked them over made her want to run if she could.

"How old are you?" the old man asked Nathan. When he didn't answer immediately, he lifted the cane in his hand and slammed it against the bars, making the siblings jump at the ringing noise. "Answer me, boy."

"Fifteen," Nathan answered reluctantly.

"And you, girl?"

"Eight, sir." Annette answered softly.

"Mm." Glancing over them again, it seemed to take forever for him to turn back to the captain. "I'll take the girl only."

"You don't want a boy anymore?" said the captain with a raised eyebrow. "I did go to all the trouble of getting a boy and girl, like you wanted."

"Too much fire in his eyes," said the man. "And for a first timers, he's too old. A lot of clients don't like that. She's just the right age."

A nod. "As ya wish, sir." Taking a pair of keys from nail a few feet from the cellls, he unlocked Annette's cell and opened her door. "Come here, girl," he said, motioned at her to come forward.

"What -" Annette was confused. What was going on?

"No!" Nathan grabbed her other hand, holding them so tightly she was sure he'd break them. "You can't take here away from me!"

Only narrowing his eyes, the captain reached forward and wrapped his arm around Annette's waist before he tried to yank her away. Yelling at the sudden tug around her stomach, Annette struggled to hold on. "Nathan!"

"Annie!" Nathan clung to her, but the captain's foot shot forward and kicked him through the bars. And in the short second Nathan grip loosened, he pulled Annette away.

"Lemme go! Nathan - don't let them take me!" Annette screamed, kicking and hitting the man as hard as she could. "Nathan!"

"No, let Annie go!"

A cloth covered hand suddenly appeared and was pressed over Annette's mouth and nose. She struggled against it and reached up to tear it away, but even after a few short moments her vision and hearing started to fade, and Annette felt herself go limp as she blacked out.

* * *

Annette woke up to darkness and biting cold that nipped at her skin.

Shivering, Annette sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders in hope for heat. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone out there?"

No one answered her. Carefully, Annette reached out with one hand. After a few moments, she cried out when she felt the familiar cold of iron bars. She was in a cell again. And this time, there was no Nathan to comfort her. Curling into a ball, she couldn't stop her tears or her sobs. What was going on? Why had the pirates taken her from Mumma and Poppa? Why had the man taken her from Nathan? Had she done something wrong?

It seemed like hours passed before a door opened, and light poured into the hallway in front of her. There were heavy footsteps, and then a large man stopped outside her cell. "Finally awake, eh? Good, I didn't wanna have to slap you awake, can't rough you up before your big debut." He unlocked the door and swung it open. "Come on now, you're that last one."

Shaking, Annette stood and let her bare feet pad across the stone floor. When she reached him, Annette finally saw that he had something in his hand. But before she could turn and run, he reached forward and grabbed her by the arm, holding onto her while he pushed back her long black hair and snapped the metal collar around her neck. "There, now yeh can't run away." He pulled on the chain that it was connected to like one would do to a do. "Lets go."

Holding back tears, Annette reluctantly followed as the man lead her back to the door.

It was a large room with they walls a depressing gray and a large platform placed against one of them. There was a group of children standing near the steps, ranging from ages six to eighteen; some were crying white mostly the older ones looked rather emotionless. More large men surrounded them with their arms crossed and looking angry. In front of the platform, there was an even larger group of men who were chattering among themselves.

"So this the one Knox brought?" A short, fat man came up to her, looking her over critically. He raised his hand and took hold of her chin, ignoring her flinch as he turned her head from side to side. "She'll do. I'm sure we can a pretty bit out of her." Dropping his hand, he nodded to the large man leading her. "She's the last, right?"

"Aye, boss."

"Well, lets put her up first, then."

"Right." Yanking on the chain, the large man pulled Annette up the platform, not caring that she stumbled up the steps. Suddenly, she was high off the ground and staring at a sea of men. Trembling, Annette yelped as she was pulled forward again, this time falling to the ground and landing on her hands and knee's.

Laughs filled the air, and the fat man yelled at the large man for damaging her. Grunting, the large man grabbed Annette by her arm and pulled to her feet, pushing her forward so hard that she was precariously close to the edge of the stage.

"Now we have out first of the day, this young girl, eight years of age," said the fat man, gesturing to her. "Never been owed before. You all can see she's a pretty thing to look at, and while she had a bit of trouble obeying, I'm sure she'll be easy to train." He grinned, and let the crowd of men examine her for a few moments before talking about. "Now, lets start of with ten, anyone want to start with ten - ten pounds to the man with the dashing hat, can I hear twelve - twelve pounds to you. Can I hear fourteen? Remember, gents, she's never been owned before - fourteen pounds to the hat man, do I hear sixteen? Sixteen - Sixteen to the man in blue, do I hear eighteen? Going once, going twice - eighteen to that man -"

Annette watched the exchange with wide eyes. What was going on? She'd never seen or heard of anything like this. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave a hiccup, she wanted her Mumma and Poppa, and Nathan. Why did Nathan let her go with these strange men?

"Sold!" The fat man pointed to a man in the crowd. "To you sir, for twenty-two pounds." He turned to the large man still holding. "Take her to get branded."

"Right, boss." The large man yanked on her chain again, and pulled her back down the stairs. Annette followed with wide eyes as she was lead her to a different room. The moment she entered it she wanted t gag. It smelt of burning flesh, smoke, burning wood, rum, fire, filth. And it was dark save for a lit fireplace. It was filled with a few men, who didn't even look up as she was brought in. What was this place? Why was she being brought here?

"The usual?" asked a nearby man, who was stroking the fire with iron poker. When he was answered with a nod, he grunted. "Alright, you know what to do."

Nodding, the man moved so fast Annette wasn't sure what happened until she felt herself pressed against a large wood pole. Crying out, she instinctively struggled as the man tried to hold her down.

"Shit, she's a feisty one. Hey, one you guys help me get the chains on her," snapped the large man. "She's gonna hurt herself, and I don't wanna get in trouble with the boss again."

It took only a moment for another man to come over and hold her arms while the first placed cuffs around her wrists, her arms awkwardly wrapped around the pole behind her and the collar around her neck was pulled back painfully. Annette still struggled though, and the iron cuffs cut into her skin, burning cold.

"Ready?" The man next to the fire stood, the poker still in his hand. The end was burning red, a circle with what looked like a 'S' in the middle, a simple but dangerous design. It hissed, like an angry snake.

Annette's eyes went wide, and she screamed as she struggled against the cuffs again. "Please, no!" she cried. "Please, just let me go. Please, please let me go." She sobbed, hoping that they would have mercy on her. Maybe they would let her go. Go home to her family. If they were still alive, that was.

The man grinned, showing his yellow teeth. "Can't do that. Gotta hurry up now, they're waiting for you."

At her side, the man ripped at her nightgown sleeve, showing her pale arm. Annette shook her head again, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please, no! Oh God, please help me!" she pleaded, begging the God she had been raised to worship by her parents.

"There ain't no god to help yeh here." said the man. "Stop struggling, it'll just make it worse."

She didn't listen. Annette pulled at the biting cold, not carrying how it dug into her skin. Something tore at her neck, and suddenly there warm blood dripped down her throat. The young girl cried at the pain, but she didn't stop trying. She had to get away before it was too late.

Growling, the man raised his hand and slapped her cheek. Her head snapped to the side by the force. "Hold still now." he said with a growl, sounding like an angry dog. "Keep moving and it'll hurt more."

But Annette ignored her stinging cheek, and continued to scream. The man said something to the large man, and his big hands clamped down on her arms, holding them in place. "No, no, no! Please, don't

Her bottom nightgown was pulled at, and a strip of cloth came away, and the man with the poker stuffed it in her mouth. Annette choked, and tried to spit it out, but it wouldn't move.

"Here we go."

The poker hissed again before it came down on her arm.

Even the cloth couldn't stop her screams of pain. Annette eyes rolled into the back of her head, as they burned the circled 'S' into her arm, marking her as her flesh sizzled. It seemed forever passed before they finally removed the poker, and instantly the man let her go. Feeling limp, Annette could barely hold herself up, and the cuffs on her wrists were the only thing that stopped her from falling. Her ears were filled with hissing, and her eyes were blurry with pain. She barely registered the large man take out the gag as inspect her burn before wrapping it in a cold cloth that did nothing for the pain.

"Damn, she's got a loud scream." said the large man. "Really loud for such a tiny thing." He finally unlocked the cuffs, first the collar then her wrists. The moment they were free, Annette crumpled to the ground, and the man cursed. "Damn. Boss is gonna kick my ass for this." He bent down and picked her up, holding under his arm like she was a sack of potatoes. It was as she was staring at the stone floor did Annette finally decided to black out.


	10. Pretty Little Doll

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 08/09/2012**  
**

* * *

**Pretty Little Doll  
**

* * *

"Wake up."

Annette groaned lowly. She really didn't want to listen because her arm still hurt so badly from the mark that had been burned into her skin, but at the same time it felt heavy and numb. She want to drift back to sleep and wait till the pain was gone before she woke up again.

"Wake up," the voice ordered again.

Before she could even think of ignoring it, a harsh shake of her injured shoulder made her eyes snap open as Annette yelped in pain, scrambling back to avoid being touched again. She glanced around for a short moment and was surprised to find herself in a small dull room, with only the thin mattress she was lying on and a chamber pot in the corner.

"I'm sorry," blandly said the woman who shook her. She was kneeling next to her, wearing a black dress with a full white apron, all of her dark blond hair pulled into a bun and covered by a white cap. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said in a voice that held absolutely no emotion. "I've been ordered to clean you and then present you to the Master."

"Th-The Master?" Annette repeated softly. "Who is that?"

The woman stood with ease as she ignored her question. "Please come with me, a bath has been prepared for you," she said instead.

That made Annette perk up a little bit. A bath? It seemed so long ago since she took a bath and felt really clean. Standing up with wobbling legs, Annette followed the woman down a long hallway that had many doors, wincing at the sharp noise the woman's heels made every time they hit the floor. She also noticed there was nothing on the walls save for a mirror or two - and they were blank as the woman's face.

"Here we are." The woman opened a door and gestured at Annette to go inside.

The room was just as empty as the room she woke up in; with only a metal tub, a stool, and a small table that held a stack of towels and a bar of soap sitting on a small plate. "Please remove your clothing, they will be replaced shortly, and step into the tub. I will wash you."

"Um, I can wash myself," Annette said, blushing a bit. Not even her mother had helped her bath after she turned five, save for maybe her back since it was harder to reach.

The woman only blinked. "The Master has order me to clean you," she said in her monotone voice that left no room for argument, "Please remove your clothing and step into the tub."

There seemed to be no point fighting her, so Annette nodded and did as she said. It was strange being washed by someone who wasn't her mother, but the woman was very careful of her, especially of her new burn. Annette glanced at it before turning away, tears rolling down her cheeks and plopping into the dirty water. Dark red, angry and ugly, it was painful to even look at it. A large 'S' within a circle, with small and almost unreadable numbers along the side. Why had they burned her like that, she still didn't know.

It seemed to take forever for the strange woman to finish scrubbing the dirt of her, and Annette felt more then relieved when she was finally wrapped in one one of the large towels, sitting on a stool as the woman dried her hair. It startled her when door opened and another woman came in, carrying clothes. She was dressed the same way, from her short heeled boots to her hair.

"The Master has chosen these clothes for her," the second woman said, also in a monotone voice.

Nodding, the first woman took the clothes while handing her Annette's old and torn nightgown. "Please stand," she said. "The Master has asked that you be placed in these clothes." She held it out. It was a white dress, with a wide skirt and a high collar that would cover her neck, a light pink sash around the middle and pink lace around the edges of the long sleeves and the bottom. It was probably one of the most expensive things Annette had seen in her life, and she was expected to wear it?

When she voiced the question, the woman simply repeated her order, so again, Annette complied.

After what seemed like hours, Annette stared at herself in a passing mirror. She looked like a completely different person in the dress, complete with white boots with black buttons, and her hair had been brushed so well it shone, tied back with yet another pink ribbon. But before Annette could look anymore, the woman nudged her forward. "Its time to present you to the Master."

Gulping, Annette nodded, walking forward again. After another minute, they arrived at a large set of doors, and the woman knocked twice. "Master? I have the new girl ready for you," she called out.

"Come in."

The doors were opened, and again, the woman nudged her forward. Annette stepped into a spectacular room, with tall windows that looked out into a garden, bookshelves covered with books, and beautiful pieces of furniture everywhere. Sitting near a lit fire place - Annette winced at her last memory of fire - sat an man, sipping from a elegant wine glass with a red liquid. He looked old enough to be her father, but he already had gray streaking his dark brown hair. His eyes meet hers, and she realized they were the same color as her fathers, a dark blue.

"Ah, thank you, Amy." He waved his hand. "You can leave now."

Amy bowed and backed out of the room, the doors closed behind her by two young men who looked to be Nathan's age. They also had the same blank expressions, and it made Annette shiver.

"Come here," said the man, motioning for her to come closer. She did, and he reached out and grabbed her chin, turning her face just like the fat man had. "Much prettier up close," he muttered. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Annette."

"Mm." He looked thoughtful. "And do you know why you're here?"

"No, sir," she spoke, unable to shake her head. "I don't."

The corner of the man's mouth went up, and he dropped his hand. "Well, let me tell you, then. You have been sold to me, as a slave, for the price of sixty pounds. Its more then I usually pay, but I was willing to this time."

"As a slave?" Annette felt her heart come to a slow and painful stop.

"That's right." He took another sip from his glass, and looked at her strangely. "You do know what a slave is, don't you?"

Weakly, Annette nodded.

"Good. I didn't want to explain that, too." He stood, and walked around her. "As my slave, you will do whatever I order you to, understand?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "And if you don't fulfill those orders to my liking, you'll be punished. If you even try to run away, you'll be punished more severely." He stopped and grabbed her arm, right where the burn was. He didn't let go, even when she cried out. "This brand means you're a slave, and if you run away and get caught, they bring you back once they see this," he said lowly. "And if they bring you back, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Annette cried, a tear of pain rolling down her cheek. Immediately she knew he would do what he promised, the look in his eyes was dangerous.

"So what will you do?"

"Not r-run away!"

"Very good." He released her arm, and Annette clutched at it, trying to hold back the pain. "The reason I bought you is simple enough," he continued. "I want someone who will follow me everywhere, and do as I say while acting as politely as possible to others of my group. They also own slaves, so their will be no point to try and convince them to help you escape. I want you to essentially be a living doll, who will only speak when spoke to, and will only follow my commands. Do you understand that, Annette?"

"Yes." Annette trembled. What kind of person had she been sold to?

"Good. Now we'll have to help you get rid of those emotions. Starting with that shaking."

That was when he first hit her.

* * *

Over the next four years, Annette was forced into the life of the Master's 'living doll'. She felt her personality drain out of her, a bit washed away everyday, or whenever the Master hit her for showing some. She was dressed like a princess, and ate better then she had before, but was only allowed to speak when her Master told her to, only allowed to do the things he let her do, and of course, was never aloud to go outside. Everything about her was controlled. Annette couldn't even talk to the other slaves, for they were dolls as well, trained to only serve their Master.

The rare times she didn't listen, or made a mistake, she was punished, beaten until she couldn't move and then thrown into a dark room until the Master decided to let her out. Sometimes, he threw her in there just to remind Annette he could.

Strangely enough, the times in the darkness were the only times she could be herself. The only times she was alone, and it was during those times she cried, praying that her brother was still alive, and hoping that some day, he would come to rescue her. But when the door would open and the light would flood in, she would push those prayers and hopes away and become a doll again.

But everything changed when an old friend of her Masters, Andrew Knox, came to visit, along with his newest doll, James.

"Hello, Ethan," said Knox, shaking her Master's hand. "Its been too long."

"Far too long, Andrew," agreed the Master. "I take it this is the doll you mentioned in your letters?" he said, gesturing to the boy next to Andrew. It was a boy about two or three years older, with dirty blond hair pulled into a short ponytail and bright green eyes. Immediately, Annette could tell he was new to the doll life, for even though his posture was calm, his eyes were still sad. From anywhere between six months to a two years, all dolls lost their emotions, becoming what their masters wanted.

"No, no," said Knox, shaking his head. "That one ran away." He shook his head like it was a tragedy, but Annette knew better. He had either been sold back to the traders or killed. "This is my newest doll, James. Say hello, James."

James bowed, and Annette could see a small wobble. "Hello, Mr. Brown."

The Master nodded politely, he must have seen it too. "Very nice. This is my own doll, Annette. Say hello."

Annette curtsied perfectly. "Hello, Mr. Knox, James. Its a pleasure to meet you both."

Knox clapped his hand. "Brilliant, Ethan. I must say, she's a delight." He looked her over carefully. "I say, she looks familiar. How long ago did you buy her?"

"Soon to be four years." The Master moved them to the tea room, and while Emily, another doll, poured the tea, he took a seat in his usual chair. Annette sat on a low stool that was placed near his feet, where she always sat.

"Mm." Knox sat in a seat across, fiddling with his mustache. "I know that I've seen her before..." He suddenly snapped his fingers, making James, who had just sat down on his own stool, jump. "Good lord, I remember! I bought her off a pirate who had taken her and her brother from some place off the coast, then sold her to the traders you must have bought her from."

Almost immediately, Annette felt her insides go cold. She remember this man now, the one who had taken her away from her brother. Breathing in, Annette subtly clutched at her dress. She couldn't let the Master see her emotions, she had to store them away for now.

"Is that so?" The Master chuckled. "Then it seems I have you to thank for this lovely doll," he said while placing a cold hand on her head, seemingly in a loving gesture. But Annette was surprised to see her Master acting defensively over her, though she was careful not to show it. Was he jealous?

His old friend seemed to sense it, and chuckled. "Don't worry, Ethan. Even though she is lovely, I have no interest in your doll. You can be sure of that."

It took a few moments, but the Master relaxed, even just a little, and removed his hand from Annette's head before speaking to Knox about other matters, ones that Annette carefully listened to, so she could hear any information from the outside world, while at the same time keeping any and all emotions from her face.

So involved in listening, Annette almost didn't catch the subtle movements of James. He seemed to be restless, his hands and feet occasionally twitching. James glanced between the Master, Knox, and tea tray. At first, she didn't see anything wrong, his sunken in cheeks gave her an idea of how much Knox fed him, and she decided that he must be hungry.

But then James leaped towards the tea tray, and quicker then Annette gave him credit for, knocked over the tray, letting everything on it smash to the ground.

"What in the -"

"James!"

Snatching a large piece of porcelain from the floor, James did something Annette clearly not expect. Jumping at Annette, he wrapped his arm around her neck and yanked her up so she was forced to stand, ignoring her yelp of pain. Then he placed the sharp, jagged piece of porcelain at her neck. "Stay back." he said lowly. "Or I cut her throat."

"Andrew, control your doll," the Master growled. "before he harms Annette."

"James, stop this now," Knox said in a firm voice. "Let Annette go." He tried to take a step forward.

"Stay back." James lifted his hand and with one quick motion, cut Annette, from cheekbone to chin. Annette cried out, her hand immediately going to her cheek. The blood flow was steady, and warm, and even though she tried to hold it back, it kept coming, dripping onto her light blue dress and the carpet floor.

That's when everything went silent,and everything around her started to slow. Carefully, Annette lifted her hand from her cheek, staring at it blankly. The skin was now dyed a dark red, and glisten in the light streaming through the windows. Annette felt her heart give a heavy _'thump'_. It was the first time she'd ever seen so much of her own blood. Even when the Master had hit her, he made sure never to let her bleed, for he didn't want her to have any scars.

_'Thump.'_

Her blood-covered hand shook as Annette started to tremble, and a drop of her blood rolled down the palm of her hand and fell to the floor, joining the spatter already there.

_'Thump. Thump. Thump.'_

Strangely, the pain started to fade away. It was replaced with something... excitement? Whatever it was, it felt... good.

_'Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.'_

Annette couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face. It was the best she felt in years, her blood was racing, tingling, her heart was still thumping and her body felt amazing light and warm. It was like the last few years had never happened, and she was running into an open field, laughing as she took in the sun. She felt _alive_.

It was a that point that she felt James try to drag her with him, possibly using her as a shield as he tried to escape. The silence was broken, time started to work again, and she snapped out of her state. But the feeling was still there. And she laughed for the first time in years, her smile growing.

Both the Masters and James stared at her as if she was insane. "What are you -" James started.

But Annette didn't even let him finish. Her body moved on its own, and she grabbed his arm, still around her neck, and dug her nails in, passing through his coat and into his skin. Caught by surprise, James yelled and pulled his arm away. At the same time, Annette let go and whirled around, her smile still wide, and she lashed out.

Even though her first hit was true, Annette didn't even feel the cartilage of his nose crumple, but she knew it had broke because she saw James crying out and gripping at his bloody nose. She simply moved, her hands flying out and grabbing James by the collar. Her silver-blue eyes meet his green for a moment, and she saw shock and fear flooding them. And for some reason, she felt even more alive at the simple glance. Laughing again, she kicked out, her foot meeting his knee, and let him go as he fell to the ground, still clutching at his nose.

"Stop!" the boy screamed, the blood from his nose covering his lips like the red rouge the Master liked to paint on her lips sometimes.

But why? She felt so good, so alive. Frowning at James, Annette snarled, and in less then a second, felt herself straddling him, her hands wrapped around his neck. His skin felt so warm under her hands, both now bloody, and her blood sang.

Smirking, Annette tightened her grip, as it grew tighter, her blood sang higher and higher. She watched as James clawed at her hands, attempting to get away as his face turned colors of red, blue, and purple.

Blood from her cheek dripped onto his face just as James began to still, his hands dropping to the floor as the light in his eyes finally dimmed. Annette watched him for a few moments after she released him, making sure that he didn't move. He was dead.

He was _dead_.

The moment she truly realized that James was dead, her heart stopped, and the smirk slid off her face. He was dead! She lifted her hands, and stared at them for the second time that day, covered with her blood and his, and then glanced at his neck, which had quickly turned dark purple and blue. He was dead, and she killed him!

Stomach twisting and turning, Annette scrambled off James still body only to throw up a next to him, her hands clutching at her stomach. She killed him! She killed him! What had she done? Why had she done it? Tears rolled down her cheeks, one after the other, and she even though she had nothing left in her stomach, she dry heaved.

She was a murderer.

Sobbing, Annette fell to the ground, curling into herself. _Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._ The word rang through her ears, and even when she closed her eyes, even when the Master had her carried off to her rooms, all she could see James, his empty eyes staring up at her.

Oh dear God, what had she done?

* * *

"I can't believe it," Will muttered, glancing towards the room Nettie was currently sleeping in. "She went through all that?"

Sighing, Jack leaned forward. "Believe it or not, it all happened. It took over a year for Nettie to trust me enough to tell me anything about that part of her past. It took another six months for her to tell me the rest."

"There's more?" Will said, shocked. "What could possible get worse then all that?"

"You'd be surprised." Jack produced a tin flask from his jacket and took a swig. Coughing as it almost went down the wrong way, he held it out and gave it a little shake. "Want a sip?"

Will wrinkled his nose. "No thanks."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took another sip before stashing it away. "Now, do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Taking a deep breath, Jack went on. "After that, Annette's had no idea what her "master" was going to do with her, but she knew it wouldn't be good..."


	11. Deal with the Devil

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 08/15/2012

* * *

**Deal with the Devil**

* * *

The next days went by in long blurs, with Annette retreated to the pure darkness in the her mind, where she could let all of her emotions out without any worry and in peace. She only to return to reality for brief moments before leaving again, not able to handle it just yet.

When she first woke up after her fight with James, Annette found herself in the room the Master had put her in when she arrived four years ago, her hands still covered in blood since it seemed no one had bothered to clean her up. When she moved, the dry blood crackled and flaked off her hands. The wound on her cheek, now covered with a bandage, itched and ached.

But she didn't even had the energy to bother with it.

Another time, she found herself finally cleaned and placed in a long white shirt with light brown trousers, like the other male dolls wore, and with food and water nearby. Annette didn't touch the food, only sipped the water, rolling it around her mouth before spitting out to rid herself of the taste of vomit left in her mouth before going back to sleep.

The next time time, she woke to find a female doll cleaning the room, though there was nothing to clean. Annette just stared at her till she left.

And finally, she returned just as her Master was entering her room. But he wasn't her Master anymore. The man was just Brown to Annette now, no longer in control of her. So she didn't stand to greet as she had trained to do before, and watched as he stood in front of her with his face as blank as his dolls.

"You killed Mr. Knox's doll, James," Brown said simply, stating what she already knew. "However Mr. Knox doesn't wish to take any revenge against you, since its obvious that you were defending yourself since James did attack you first. His body was removed after you were brought here, and was already taken care quickly and quietly."

When he realized Annette would not answer him, Brown went on. "After a lot of thought, I've decided that you have become far too dangerous to keep in my home without fearing for my other dolls safety. Tonight, I will be selling you to traders."

The man paused. "I'm sorry Annette," Brown said, though he didn't sound apologetic at all. Not that she expected him to be. "I enjoyed your company, and will always remember you fondly."

Annette simply blinked, and watched as Brown left the room. A few minutes had passed before she finally started to laugh; starting with soft chuckles and ending with almost insane laughter, laughing so hard that she only stopped because she finally ran out of breath.

After four years of acting like an emotionless doll, doing whatever she was ordered with a fake smile on her face - Annette was finally free of this life, and all she had to do was kill someone. And despite the end result, fight had felt incredibly good.

Giggling, a smile passed over Annette's features. She had never felt so alive until the moment she had killed James. Wasn't that strange?

Sitting up, the young girl stared at her hands. She wanted to feel alive again. Making them into fists, so tightly that her knuckles turned white from the strain, Annette let her head fall back while laughing loudly again.

Now she couldn't wait to fight again.

Later that night, two male dolls collect Annette and brought her to the front hall, where Brown and another man were waiting. Her face was blank canvas again, and was only marked by the healing cut that James left her, an angry red streak across her cheek that almost touched her chin.

The man raised an eyebrow. "This is your dangerous slave?" He laughed rudely. "You're kidding me. She's just a little a girl, and she can't be more then, what, twelve years of age?" He scoffed. "There is no way she killed someone."

"On the contrary, she quite dangerous," Brown said calmly. "A killer. Killed a boy a few days ago with her bare hands."

"I don't believe you," said the man without even a pause.

Brown gave a small, almost innocent looking smile. "Would you like a demonstration? A fight between and perhaps one of your... helpers."

"... Sure, why not," said the man after a moment, shrugging. "How about I make a bet with you? If she can beat one of my younger guys, I'll give you twice what we agreed on. If she can't, I'll give you nothing for her." He held out his grubby looking hand. "Deal?"

"A deal, sir," said Brown smoothly as he gave it a quick shake.

Grinning, the man opened the door and poked his head out. "Oi, Sam! Come here for a second! I need your to help me with a bet."

"Shall we take this outside?" Brown suggested. "I'd rather not have my hallway bloodied."

"Have it your way."

A few minutes later, Annette was lead outside by the male dolls at her sides. She stared up at the sky while she waited for the men to finish talking about the apparent rules. It been four years since she'd really seen the sky without a window in her way. The nighttime sky was filled with blinking stars and a half moon that seemed to glow eerily. The tree's swayed in the strong breeze, and the air was filled with the smell of flowers. Annette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting herself be filled with everything that she had missed for the last few years.

She was free again.

She was going to fight again.

And she was going to enjoy it.

"Alright, lets go."

"Edward, Peter, f you would please let Annette go."

The hands on her shoulders dropped off and she heard the dolls walk away, so Annette leveled her head and opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall, thin boy who seemed to be seventeen or eighteen, with dark brown hair and same color eyes. He looked unsure.

"You sure this is okay, Mr. Dean?" the teen asked, turning to the man. "I mean, she just a little girl..."

"Just do it, Sam," snapped Dean. "Or you ain't gettin' paid!"

Shrugging, Sam stepped forward. "Sorry about this," he said. Then he brought his arm back and let his punch fly.

And it hit her, just brushing the edge of her jaw, but still painful enough to make her fall back.

Stumbling back a few steps as her hand went to her throbbing jaw, Annette blinked slowly. She could feel something warm trickle down her chin, blood from her split lip. She heard Dean laugh at her, Brown shout at her to fight, but she couldn't understand it any of it before the silence - the mesmerizing silence - returned, followed by the sounds of her beating heart.

_'Thump. Thump. Thump.'_

Slowly, Annette removed her hand from her jaw. It ached, but just like last time, the pain was slowly disappearing. Her blood started to hum, and then her body felt so light, weightless. She grinned. It was truly an amazing feeling. Standing straight, Annette looked to Sam, who looked confused, and her grin only got wider before she started to laugh openly. Why did they always looked confused, especially when she felt so good?

Annette watched Sam stare at her while she gave him a little tilt of the head, like a predatory that watched its scared prey as it decided when was the best time to pounce and attack. And then she lunged at him, her toes digging into the grass and dirt, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward, while at the same time twisting it painfully.

Caught by surprise at her pull, Sam stumbled forward and fell to the ground when a moment later Annette swept her leg out and hit him in the side of the knee, her foot hooking around his leg. He fell to the ground, his hands and elbows breaking the fall. "What the hell -"

Another punch, this time to his face, and Sam yelled as he tried to get away, his arm swinging widely as he tried to swat her away like a fly. Laughing at his feeble attempts, Annette kicked him in the stomach, and with a yelp he fell to the ground, curling in on himself for a moment. Without waiting, Annette jumped on him, forcing him flat on his back, and wrapped her hands around his neck, her small, pale hands just covering the front of his tan neck. And squeezed.

Just like the last time, her blood sang so high it was intoxicating, and Annette almost hummed in pleasure as she continued to squeeze the life out of Sam. It was so exiting, making her blood almost hum. And it was even better this time, she could feel the wind tug at her hair, the grass underneath her feet, and could see the sparkling night sky. It was the closest thing to freedom she had in _so_ many years.

"Alright, I get it, she's mad!" Dean snapped as Sam started to cough, clawing at her hands desperately while his face turned blue. "Now stop her!"

"Enough, Annette!" Brown called out.

Snarling at her former master, Annette ignored him and continued to squeeze.

"Stop her, or she'll kill Sam!" barked out Dean.

The word 'kill' caused her mind to come to a screeching halt. _'What...'_ She blinked, and the world seemed to become sharper, harsher, as she took in the boy underneath, who was still clawing at her hands. Her eyes went wide, and she shook her head. "No..."

The feeling of being alive disappeared, instead quickly replaced by horror as she removed her hands from Sam's neck like she had been burned, and she shook badly. No, she couldn't - wouldn't kill someone again. She wouldn't be a murderer again. Shaking, she stumbled off Sam and tried to run back to her room - to safety where she wouldn't hurt anyone - but a word from Brown, and the male dolls held her again. Annette kicked and scream for them to let her go, but they held tight.

"Damn Brown, you're right, the girl is crazy." said Dean as he helped Sam up, but he was grinning strangely as if he was really the one that won. "But as promised, I'll take her and give you twice what I promised."

The trade was completed quickly, Dean handing over a number of pounds while his other man cuffed on her before placing her in the carriage along with other slaves that Dean must have gotten recently. Annette hiccuped and curled up in a corner, sobbing and barely noticing or caring that all the others in the cart were looking at her like she was insane.

Had she truly become a monster? It didn't matter if she felt more alive when she was fighting someone. She was a killer. And it was destroying her, bit by bit, every time. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't become a murderer again.

* * *

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep, but Annette woke to someone poking her in the shoulder sharply. Blinking sleepily, she lifted her head up and saw Sam had poked at her with a stick, the glare sent her way barely seen in the dim light of the lamp he carried with his other hand.

"Come on, then, wake up. Boss wants to see you," Sam said gruffly. Annette could see dark bruises already forming around his neck and his cheek. She probably had a bruise like it on her jaw, if she was to tell by the throbbing pain.

Stumbling up, Annette leaped to the ground, her feet meeting a stone cold floor. She didn't miss the flinch Sam gave, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she let herself be lead through the darkness, like a lamb being lead to the slaughter.

It was strange how true Annette would find that to be later on.

As they passed through what Annette could guess to be a long hallway, sounds and smells came to her, one at a time, as if introducing themselves to her. Sweat, screams, blood, vomit, yelling, smoke and something else she didn't recognize. Annette didn't resist the urge to shiver, glancing around. What was this place? It seemed to be the exact opposite of Browns mansion, which was silent and clean.

This place was loud and disgusting.

After walking along for another minute or so, Sam opened a door, and Annette winced at the bright light before she was shoved inside the room with a push to her back.

Sitting behind a desk and smoking a cigar was her new owner, Dean. He grinned - the cigar still in his mouth - at Annette as she was forced closer with another shove. "Ah, and here's my newest purchase," Dean said as he stood. Carefully, he circled around her, like examine a new horse. Annette resisted the urge to snarl - the thought of even doing something like that shocking her enough that she didn't.

"So, it seems you're a fighter," Dean said finally. "Shockingly good, to say the least." He stopped in front of her, his dark brown - almost black eyes peering into her silver-blue. "But of course, that was just against Sam, who's had little experience fighting save for a brawl or two with some of my other workers."

Predictably, Sam bristled at that, but he kept silent at a glance from Dean.

"I wonder how you would fight against a more skilled opponent," Dean muttered, removing his cigar from his mouth and blowing out a cloud of smoke to the side.

"I won't fight," Annette said, finally speaking. "I won't fight again." It was strange to actually speak her mind, something she hadn't done for years. It felt like a heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders and replaced with something much lighter, like a small bird that rubbed against her cheek and encouraging her to stand firm against the disgusting man.

Dean blinked in surprise, and then he threw back his head and laughed. "She speaks! And such a soft voice for murder."

This time, Annette snarled, and she enjoyed the way Dean took a sudden step back. "I am not a murderer," she snapped. She almost regretted her tone of voice as her bird took flight with fright, while the heavy weight came back. "I didn't mean to kill him. It just... just happened." More weight pressed onto her shoulders with each word, and she struggled to keep her shoulders high and and back straight.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean took a drag from his cigar. "Don't kind your self, brat," he said before blowing his smoke right in her face. Annette coughed, raising her shackled hands to her face to wave it away. She almost winced at the way they clanged. It was such a terrible noise.

"You're a killer. That's why your old master sold you to me. He didn't want such a dangerous thing around the house." Dean smirked. "But that is exactly what _I_ want."

"What do you mean?" Annette asked with a frown.

Another drag from his cigar. "I'm not an ordinary trader," Dean admitted with a sigh, moving around her again. "You see, while my front is being a mere trader - " Annette wished she could laugh at that " - I'm actually the owner of business that could use talents like yours."

"What I own is a fighting arena. Its illegal in these parts to have such violent fighting matches, especially with fighters so young, so it isn't as well know as I would like it. But the money's still good enough. Trainers bring in fighters to fight - usually its there own slaves that they've trained - and the crowd will bet on who wins. There is a fee required to bet, and that's were I've been making my money so far, since I haven't any fighters I would bet money on." He stopped in front of her, and looked Annette in the eye. "But with you, it seems like that will change."

"I've already said that I won't fight again." Annette said coldly and firmly.

"Ah, but you think that you have a choice." Dean said just as coldly and firmly. Annette resisted the urge to shiver. Before, she could see no danger in this man, not like Brown. But now as he stared at her, his dark brown eyes black in the lighting and his face alarmingly calm, she saw just how dangerous he could be if he wanted to.

"You're mine now," he went on. "I own you, and you'll do as I say - so when I say you'll fight, you will."

"And what if I won't? You can force me into an arena, but you can't force me to win for you, or even to fight." Annette said, her chin raised high, though it took all her strength to do so. Years of being with Brown had forced her to act meek. She wouldn't do that again. She wouldn't let him use her like some kind of tool.

"Oh, you think so?" Dean towered over her, and Annette shrank back, cursing herself for doing something so instinctive. He chuckled as he step back. "And there you go. Even with all that talk, you're nothing but a scared little girl that can happen to kill with her bare hands."

And he was right, of course. No matter how strong she tried to be, she was always giving in. It was in her head now, and would always be there until the monster inside her reared its ugly head. Annette bowed her head and let her inky black hair surround her face, trying to hide the tears that burned her eyes.

"But... I'll make a deal with you."

Peering up through her hair, Annette frowned. "What kind of deal?" she asked in a hesitant whisper.

"You fight for me, in my arena, more or less for the next six years." Dean took another drag from his cigar. "And then, I'll let ya go."

"You'll let me go? Just like that?" It sounded to good to be true. "Why?"

"Would you believe its because I'm a nice guy?" Dean said with a chuckle. When she glared at him, he laughed. 'By then, you'll be eighteen. You should have made enough money by then that I can consider that you've payed back for your freedom. How does that sound to you, girly?"

Biting her lip, Annette thought carefully. She hated to fight, truly. But if she was fought, she could finally be let free, free from this life as a slave. She could get a job somewhere - she didn't care doing what - and earn enough so she could look for her parents, and Nathan. She could find her family again.

"You promise?" she heard herself whisper.

"Aye. I promise that if you fight for me, for no less then six years or until you turn eighteen, I'll let you go." Dean held out his hand, a wide grin on his face. "Do we have a deal, Annette?"

After a long moment of staring at his hand, Annette finally extended her own hand, the chains rattling as she took Dean's outstretched hand, his clearly much bigger then her's. "Its a deal." she said with a firm shake.

And a deal with the devil had been made.


	12. Drowning Sorrows with Rum

**Authors Note: **This chapter was edited and re-posted on 08/15/2012

* * *

**Drowning Sorrows with Rum**

* * *

Dean didn't waste anytime teaching Annette how to "really" fight.

Holding back a cry, Annette stumbled back with her hand at her cheek. She cursed herself for letting that punch get her as it throbbed in pain, especially since the long cut there was still healing. She glanced at her opponent, a scrawny but strong teen just a year older then her.

_'He looks to be the same age as James.'_ The thought came quickly, and Annette shoved it away with a shake of her head. Thankful, the teen looked to be the exact opposite of James, with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was even smug, not at all like James - who had been so frightened.

"Again," snapped Dean. "You're not leaving until you can knock him down."

Annette ground her teeth together. And how was she suppose to do that? It been over a week since she'd been bought by Dean, and fighting was all she was allowed to do. And yet she couldn't bring back that _feeling_, no matter how hard she tried. Before, she had only fought when someone managed to make her bleed and when the feeling came willing. And this guy was either holding back or bad enough that he couldn't even make her bleed. Not even hitting her sliced cheek made her bleed since it was healing, even if it was slowly. And that made her feel worse.

"Stop! Just stop!" Annette hissed, holding her hands up in defeat as the boy started to advance towards her. When she was sure he won't attack, she dropped her hands and sighed. "Give me a moment, alright, Dean?"

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Dean took a moment to think before clapped his hands twice. "Take a break, Micheal. We start again in five."

Nodding, Micheal went to his side of the ring, picking up a large mug and drinking from it heavily.

Letting herself fall to the ground., Annette arranged herself till she was sitting cross-legged and buried her face in her hands. How was she suppose to keep her end of the deal if she couldn't fight the way Dean wanted her to. She was never going to get out of here.

Huffing, Annette ran a hand through her now shaggy short hair. Dean had insisted that her mid-back length hair be cut so that it stopped just below her chin and making her look like a boy when it wasn't brushed. She knew why he did it, it would be easier for someone to grab it when longer. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it.

Closing her eyes with her hand still in her hair, Annette tried to think back. Why had she attacked Jame so violently when he cut her cheek? And the same when Sam busted her lip? Besides the obvious fact that they had shed blood. Annette bit her lip in anger. She had to figure it out, and soon.

_'What was I feeling when James hurt me? ... I felt afraid, scared. Like if I didn't do something, he was going to kill me. And then...'_

Opening her eyes, Annette let her hand drop into her lap. She breathed in slowly and tried to pull forward that feeling, trying to prepare herself...

"Ready, Annette?" called out Dean a few minutes later.

"As I'll ever be," grumbled Annette as she stood. The feeling was still pulled forward, but as Micheal came back to the arena the feeling started to grow. Biting her lip briefly, Annette took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

The feeling that she felt so clearly over a week ago was yanked forward as she felt Micheal come closer, as she concentrated on it. The thumping of her heart beating became faster and faster. Her fear and the the pain from her earlier punch fading away. And her blood started to hummed.

Snapping her eyes open, Annette side stepped Micheal as tried to punch her again, and didn't hesitate as she thrust her elbow back and jabbed it into the older boy's back. She almost smirked when she heard him cry out in surprise and stumble forward.

"That's it!" Dean said with a smirk. "Again!"

Whirling around, Annette flexed her hands as she watched Micheal turn to her, a look of anger on his face. With a smile, she leapt forward and tried to punch the teenager in the stomach.

When Micheal dodged her punch while at the same time trying to punch her back, Annette snarled in anger. His fist came at her, but she twisted out of the way and grabbed at his arm, nails digging into his bare skin before quickly stepping behind him and wrenching it behind his back in one swift movement.

Yelling in pain and shock, her opponent tried to turn and face her. But with sharp tap to the back of Micheal's knee's, he fell into the ground face first. To make sure he stayed there, Annette pressed her bare foot into his back and continued to twist his arm painfully.

"Give up?" Annette snarled. "Or would you rather I break your arm?" To prove a point, she twisted it more harshly.

Yelping, Micheal tried to pull the arm out of her grasp. "L-Let me go!"

"Give up," was the only thing Annette said, twisting the arm while at the same time digging her heel into the middle of his back. Something cracked, and Micheal yelped again. "I have no qualms about breaking your arm."

In the back of Annette's mind, she was actually very shocked by how she was acting. She'd never acted or talked like this before. It was like she was a totally different person when her heart started to thump and her blood started to tingle.

At that thought though, Annette smirked. _'To hell with it,'_ she said to herself. She was a different person, whether she wanted to be or not. And if it was the only way to survive, she didn't care. Someday, she would see her family again. And if she had to hurt someone to do it, then she would.

With that thought firmly in her mind, Annette twisted and pulled the arm again. Felt the arm strain at the unnatural position.

Howling in pain now, Micheal stopped fighting. "I give up, I give up!" he said in a choked sob. "Let go! Please!"

Annette let the arm fall to the ground, where it fell with a loud thump, and Micheal curled into a ball, holding his arm at his side carefully. Clapping caught her attention, and she watched out of the corner of her eyes as Dean came over, a large, satisfied smile on his face. Annette wished she could smack it off.

"Very good, Annette," Dean said in a satisfied tone. "I wasn't expecting it, but very nicely done." He nodded to Sam, who was stand off to the side with a pale look on his face. "Get him taken care of," he ordered before turning back to her. "Think you can do that again?"

"I think so," Annette said softly, the rush fading away, her hands tingling in an odd way. She watched as Sam helped Micheal up, who was biting his lip to hold back a cry of pain as his arm was jostled. Even though it just happened she still couldn't believe she did that.

"Good girl!" Dean crowed, clapping her so hard on the back that she stumbled forward. "Fight like that when I put you in the arena, and I won't ever lose!"

_'Its for my family,'_ she chanted in her mind as Dean lead her back to her rooms, still going on about the fights and the money. _'Its for my family.'_

She walked slowly into her room, barely noticing that the door was locked, like it usually was. Her rooms weren't as fancy as her old ones, but they had what she needed - a bed, a chest at the end with clothes that once belonged to another boy that worked there, and a stand with a bowl and pitcher.

Flopping onto the bed, Annette curled up, staring at the blank wall across from her. She had broken Micheal's arm. Even though it wasn't as bad as killing - not at all - it was still horrible, even if it was only horrible when she came out of her trace-like feelings. It was like she had turned into a different person.

Even though she wasn't cold in the least, Annette shuddered and curled up even more. And now she had to do something like that every time Dean wanted her to fight?

She was going to lose her mind.

* * *

The loud cheers, shouts, and laughing made her wince, and Annette wished she could just turn back towards her rooms and run. She was being forced to wait in a hallway with Dean while the crowd was being seated. Wait to fight in her first match.

Annette ran a shaky hand through her short hair as she stared at the door that would lead her to the arena. She had told Dean that she'd be able to fight again, but now... Her insides were twisting painfully, and she felt sick. Not out of worry, or even because she was nervous. She was afraid to hurt her opponent badly - even though she was sure he'd have no qualms about hurting her - or worse, kill him.

Because she'd already done it once before, who was to say that she couldn't do it again.

Shuddering, Annette leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and thrusting her cold hands under her armpits. It was cold in hall, but she felt too warm from being sick last night. At least her clothes kept out most of the cold, boys trousers and a large white shirt, the end of the sleeves almost at her fingertips, though her feet were still bare. Dean had also insisted that Annette's chest be wrapped in bandages. Her face burned at the memory. It wasn't like she had anything there. Even at twelve, almost thirteen, her chest was as flat as a board.

"Ready? The match will start soon."

Glancing up to see Dean's smirk, Annette managed to give a short nod as she stood straight. "Yes, sir. I think so..." Even though she didn't want to, she sounded unsure.

"Nervous, huh?" Dean chuckled, and he reached inside his jacket. "I got something that will chase it away."

He pulled out something that looked like a small tin bottle, but it was flat instead of round. Dean screwed off the cap and handed it to her. "Take a few sips."

Frowning, Annette reached out and took it with both hands. It was was a bit cold, and slick, threatening to slip out of already sweaty hands. She brought it up, sniffing it. Her nose wrinkled when the sharp and bitter scent filled her nostrils, and she resisted the urge to sneeze. "Smells strange. What is it, sir?" she asked.

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Just take a couple of sips from the flask, and you'll be fine for the match."

Biting her lip, Annette stared at the flask in her hand. Dean did say it would help. And he knew all about these fights. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she brought it to her lips and tip it back.

The bitter taste of the drink - whatever it was - filled her mouth before it burned her throat, like liquid fire, and Annette quickly tore the flask away from her lips, coughing harshly. It tasted awful! How was this suppose to help her?

Laughing, Dean clapped her shoulder. "Burns a bit the first few times. Just take another sip or two, it'll go away."

Grimacing, she spent a few long moments staring at the flask before Annette brought it back up, tip it and her head back while her hands clutching it tightly. It still burned, but after a few more gulps, it started to fade and became more like a warmth that filled her stomach, stopping it from twisting so painfully. Dean was right, she didn't feel nervous at all. In fact, she felt very good - her head was light, and her blood was already tingling.

Bring it down and straightening, Annette smiled through the haze that surrounded her. It wasn't like the haze before, this time it was like she was surrounded by warm air.

"Feel better?" she heard Dean ask, plucking the flask out of her now loose hands.

She nodded absentmindedly. She felt much better. It seemed to give her courage that she hadn't had before. "Can't I have more?" Annette asked, trying to keep a whine out of her voice.

"Can't, if I give you too much, you won't be able to fight," Dean told her, hiding the flask in his jacket. "But if you win, I'll let you have more, alright?"

Nodding again, Annette smiled as she stared at the door, which didn't seem as bad anymore. If that was her reward for fighting, she wouldn't mind this too much. The drink made her feel good, better then she had felt in a long time. She even hummed a bit, something she could barely hear over the still loud crowd.

Only a few more minutes passed before Dean got her attention be shaking her. "Its time," he said simply.

With another noise of acknowledgment, Annette let Dean open the door before he lead her through.

Smells and sounds overwhelmed her, piercing through the warm haze. Cheers, sweat, laughter and jeers, smoke, and the same smell as her drink. Annette had never seen so many men in one place, were they really all here to see her fight? In the center of the ring, there was a boy, who looked around her age, nodding as his owner talked to him about something.

"Oi, Dean, this your new fighter?"

"Kind of scrawny lookin, ain't he?"

"What are you thinkin', Dean?"

If she wasn't feeling so good, Annette would have bristle at the comments. Dean laughed at the men calling out to him and told them to wait and see before he nudge Annette to the makeshift ring. With light steps, Annette stepped into the ring.

"Welcome, my friends, to my humble arena!" Dean said loudly, and the cheers and laughs increased. "I'm please to announce my newest fighter will be fighting this evening!"

"Skinny brat, ain't he?" shouted someone.

"Wait till you see her fight," Dean said with a wide smirk. If he expected an outburst, he got it a few moments later, when confusion filled the air, buzzing loudly.

"Did he say 'her'?"

"Does he mean - "

"A girl?"

"A girl fighter?"

"You seriously aren't gonna let a _girl_ fight, are ya Dean?" asked her opponents owner. "No matter how good she might be, she still a girl."

"Don't you worry about it, Smithy," snapped Dean, "Annette here is gonna beat your boy to a pulp." Then he turned back to the crowd. "Place your bets with the nearest teller, gentlemen, the fight's about to begin soon!"

Chatter and mutters filled the room, and Annette could feel a large number of men staring at her. She ignored them and instead looked over her opponent, who was also staring at her. As she suspected, he was about her age, maybe a year or two older and was more then a few inches taller then her. too skinny for his own good though. He had inky black hair, a lot like hers, and what looked like dark grey eyes. Annette felt her heart tighten painfully as she took a step back. He looked too familiar, too much like -

"Hey, you alright, kid?" Dean was shaking her shoulder, she realized after a long moment. "You've been out of it for the last few minutes." He frowned. "Don't tell me your scared of Theo over there?" he said, jabbing his thumb towards her opponent.

"Need more..." Annette turned to him. "Please, Master, let me have some more of that drink."

"Now hold on - "

"Please," Annette begged. "I can't - " She looked back to the teen. He looked too much like Nathan.

Like her own brother. She couldn't fight her own brother.

"... Alright, kid, just this once though." Dean shoved the flask into her hand, and Annette tore off the cap and brought it to her lips, throwing it back and taking large gulps as if she hadn't had a drop of water in days. The fire burned her fear away, and her courage returned. She gasped as she finally stopped drinking, the warmth and lightness rushing over her, and she stumbled a bit.

A hand steadied her. "Don't get pissed on me, kid. I still need you to fight."

"I fine, sir." Annette assured him, almost biting her tongue when she lied. Her vision was a bit blurry, but it was just bad enough that she couldn't see the teen as clearly. So she couldn't see her brother in him. "And I'm ready."

"Good." Dean took the flask and cap from her hands, hiding it before he turned back to the crowd. "Gentlemen, the fight is starting!"

Cheers filled the air as Dean and Masters left the ring, leaving Annette and Theo to face each other. Breathing deeply, Annette drew her emotion forward and let it fill her along with the warm haze. She would win this fight. She would win as fast as she could, so she could leave, go to her room, and forget about fighting her brother.

Something deep inside her rose to the surface, and felt something inside her smirk. _'Yes...'_

A snarl left her just as someone rang a bell to signaling the fight to start, and Annette rushed forward, her bare feet pounding against the ground. She swung her fists at Theo, who just dodged the blows that were amid at his head, and grabbed at arm and started digging her fingers into the covered flesh. He gasped in pain, but pulled away before Annette could force him to the ground and threw his own punch.

Dodging, Annette punched him the chest while one hand grabbed at the front of shirt, and she twisted it in hands. She felt Theo punch her in the stomach, but it barely hurt as she dragged him down, while at the same time hooking her foot behind his leg and pulling it out from underneath him. With a yelp, he fell to his knees, and Annette raised her leg, kneeing him in the chest.

Even though it obviously hurt him, Theo pulled back out of her grasp, and grabbed her leg, perhaps intending to pull it or twist it. She didn't let him. With a rush of fire in her veins, Annette instead lifted her leg higher and brought it down, stomping him again in the chest. He let out a breath, and his grip loosened just enough for her to take her leg back. And then she stomped him again.

A soft and almost unheard cry of pain, and Theo was up on his feet again, and he was towering over her. He drew his fist back, and before she realized it, the entire left side of her cheek was on fire. Not the pleasant fire, the one that hurt.

Screeching, Annette clasped at her cheek. Her wound, the one she had gotten from James, was burning. It felt like it had been sliced open again, though there wasn't any blood.

_'How dare he!' _a voice inside her screamed.

It happened so fast she didn't realize what happened. One minute she was clutching her aching jaw, the next she was sitting on Theo and punching him with even pausing, who had his hands up in an attempt to protect himself. Her knuckles ached, and his face was rapid turning different colors. Annette paused for a brief moment, and then she gave a final punch to his temple. His hands dropped almost instantly, and his head lolled to the side, his eyes rapidly swelling shut.

"... And we have a winner!" someone - Dean - called out.

As Annette came out of her second haze, she could hear loud talking in shocked tones. She felt someone pull her up, and when she looked up, Dean was congratulating her, though she couldn't understand the individual words. She glanced down at Theo. He was a mess, and his face was turning purple and black, and was even streaked with blood from a broken nose. Annette shuddered. Did she do that? She couldn't remember at all. _Why_ couldn't she remember?

She barely noticed as Dean lead her back to her room, talking the entire time, but Annette couldn't take it in. The voice that screamed earlier returned, whispering harsh words to her.

_'Slave. Tool. Killer. Fighter. Slave. Dangerous thing. Murderer. Tool. Killer. Murderer. Fighter. Dangerous thing. _**Monster.**_'_

"Get some rest kid," Dean said as they reached her room. "You've got another fight tomorrow."

"Please," she whispered. "The flask..." Maybe if she drank enough, the voices would go away. Leave her alone. Let her fall asleep without any nightmares of what she'd done.

"Sure, kid, you deserve it." Dean pressed the flask into her hands before leaving her, locking the door behind her.

Now alone, Annette opened the tin with shaky hands, and didn't hesitate to gulp down the fire. Let it burn away the whispering words, aches, and frightening images. Let it drown everything that hurt her. Let it bury everything that was haunting her.

Let it take everything away.

She kept drinking until there was nothing left to burn, nothing left to drink. Annette frowned as she shook the flask. "Damn it," she muttered, a slight slur to her words. Tossing the flask to the floor, she stumbled to the bed. She was really dizzy, but that was okay, because she couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything that was wrong was gone, and she felt light and happy.

Crawling under her sheets, Annette sighed as she curled up. If only she could feel like this all the time. A small giggle escaped her. Yes, that would be great, if she never had another bad thought or emotion. Maybe if she drank this stuff all the time, then it would happen. She would have to ask Dean for more. But that would mean fighting more.

_'Oh well. This is worth it.'_ was Annette's last thought before drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to her stomach in pain and her head pounding like someone pounding it like a drum.

"Wha..." Sitting up, Annette instantly regretted the action as it felt like her head was going to split in two. Clutching at it, she moaned loudly. It hurt to even move.

But it seemed her stomach didn't care, whatever was in there started to surge upward. Her hands instantly went to her mouth and she scrambled out of bed, just reaching the chamber pot in the corner before she became sicked.

It was like she was throwing up fire, only ten times worse as pain attacked her skull. Annette could was now suddenly glad that her hair was so short, otherwise she was sure it would be covered with throw-up. It seemed to take forever for her to empty her stomach, and even after it was her body didn't care, forcing her to dry heave.

After what seemed like hours, Annette sobbed as her stomach finally relaxed and she slid to the ground, her cheek pressed against the cold stone wall. Would this happen every time she drank that liquid fire? It was awful, though she had to admit, not as bad when she was tormented by those awful voices and thoughts.

Struggling to her feet after a few minutes, Annette forced herself to the nearby stand, cupping a handful of water and rolling it around her mouth for a few moments before spitting it out along with the horrible taste of vomit. Her head was still pounding, and she needed to relieve herself very soon. She was very glad she didn't have a mirror, Annette didn't even want to imagine how bad she looked right now.

"I'm never touching another drop of that stuff," she promised herself with a mutter. This wasn't worth it.

It was hours later when Dean readied her for the fight when she broke her own promise.

"Here." Before Annette realized what he was doing, Dean gave a bottle half-full of dark brown liquid. "This should help you, like yesterday. And if you win tonight, I'll give another flask-full afterward._"_

Annette stared at the brown liquid for a long moment, and her grip on the bottle tightened. It did help, and it made her feel so good. Being sick in the morning was worth it, right?

With that thought in mind, Annette drank it all in a few gulps, and let the fire burn her fears away.


	13. For Another Time

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/08/2012.

* * *

**For Another Time  
**

* * *

The pirate captain and the blacksmith apprentice sat in silence after Jack finished that part of the tale. Will felt a bit sick. All of that, and she was only twelve years old at the time. He just couldn't imagine Nettie; smiling, joking, sarcastic, snapping, smirking Nettie having a childhood... like that.

"I can't believe it." Shaking his head with disbelief, Will ran a hand through his hair and unintentionally pulled it out of its ponytail, frowning when he realized what he did. "How could she go through all - all _that_ and still be so sane?" he muttered.

"Who says she was ever sane, mate?" Jack said in his own mutter before taking a swig of rum from his flask. He had pulled it out sometime during his Nettie's story - and it was probably the only thing that kept him going at the moment. "For all you know, she's been mad all along."

"Do you think she's mad?" Will asked Jack with a surprised look.

Unexpectedly, Jack chuckled. "Oh yes, she's mad as I am, my Nettie is! Mad as a hatter!" He tried to take another sip of alcohol, but frowned when he found it empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" he asked nobody in particular.

Snatching the flask out of the pirate's hand so quickly that Jack didn't even have time to blink, Will pulled back his arm and tossed the object over the side of the ship, where it landed in the water with a 'plop'.

"Oi! My flask!"

"You're drunk," said Will, stating the blaring obvious fact. "You don't need anymore to drink."

"That is a lie, my dear William - I am, in fact, not drunk enough!" said Jack with a slur, poking the blacksmith in the chest with dirty finger. "So clearly, I need more to drink!" He frowned as he remembered something. "Oh. Damn. We don't have anymore rum."

"Thank God for that," Will said with a roll of his eyes.

Standing up - or maybe the better way to put it was stumbling up - Jack started to move towards the plank. "Time to buy more rum!" he declared.

"Wait, isn't there more?" Will said as he stood. "What happened to Nettie after that?"

Jack brushed him off with a clumsy wave of his hand as he walked away. "That's a story for another time. I've already told you more then I should have." He paused for a moment and glanced back at Will, looking strangely serious. "Nettie isn't to find out you know anything about her past, savvy?" he said in a clear and strong voice, and for once, not sounding drunk. In fact, he sounded a little dangerous.

Gulping, Will nodded.

"Good." Jack grinned idiotically. "Now to get me some rum," he said as he stumbled off the ship.

It was a few minutes before Will finally stood, stretching out his limbs and wincing at some of bruises Nettie managed to give him. Well, at least now he knew where she learned to fight. Will shuddered. A fighting ring. It was horrifying, and it sounded like it should be a dream. But instead, it was Nettie's living nightmare. And who knew what else she'd gone through. He didn't want to imagine it - not right now.

Glancing at the door that hide Nettie from him, Will sighed. He really should sleep, all three of them would be seeing the ship's new crew in the morning before they started the hunt for Elizabeth again. But his thoughts were all jumble, and he wished he could tell snappish thief about them, since they were about her. Of course, Jack had warned him about telling her.

That was another thing. Though Jack had admitted that he owned Nettie - he had yet to explain how that happened - he obviously cared for her. Will, with a flush across his cheeks, now wondered how far that affection went, or if Nettie even realized...

With a shake of his head, Will pushed those thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time for sleep. So forcing himself to move forward, Will went to the lower deck, were a hammock was waiting for him.

But sleep wasn't easily, and the entire night, Will tossed and turned, different images flashing through his mind as he slept. Ones that he had been through, and ones that he could only imagine.

Annette being dragged away from her brother at the tender age of eight.

Nettie kissing him on the cheek as a thank you for saving her from thugs.

Annette being branded, screaming in unimaginable pain as her freedom was taken away.

Nettie in the shop, begging him to help her save Jack, the man who had saved and hurt Elizabeth.

Annette as an emotionless doll, her face and eyes blank, dead to the world while in a frilly dress.

Nettie standing over him as he woke up, worry disappearing as it was replaced with relief.

Annette killing another child, her hands covered in his blood and her eyes wide in horror.

Nettie telling him and Jack of her under-the-boat idea, silver-blue eyes shimmering dangerously.

Annette learning to fight, all while telling herself it was for her family, who she hoped was still alive.

Nettie screaming at Jack, adamant that she didn't want to return to Tortuga for so long.

Annette drinking for the first time, letting the fire burn her throat and take away her fears.

Nettie crying in her room when she knew that she had no say with Jack.

Nettie trying to kill him, her head tilted and a smirk on her face as she enjoyed trying to strangle him.

Nettie realizing what she had done and apologizing over and over, looking vulnerable to Will.

Nettie.

Nettie.

Nettie.

Why did he care so much about Nettie?

* * *

It had been a little over a day since Elizabeth had been kidnapped and forced onto the Black Pearl. It gave her plenty of time to think.

Sitting on the small cot in the cabin the captain had given to her, Elizabeth leaned against the nearby wall, sighing. She was thinking about things she didn't want to think about. Like if her father was still alive. She had been dragged off before she could find out. Would the Commodore be able to rescue her? She had no doubt that he would at least try. Would Will try? He certainly cared about her enough, and she could imagine him forcing his way onto a ship to come for her.

And what had become of Jack Sparrow and that girl he was traveling with?

Elizabeth had grown up fascinated with pirates. She learned all she could about them, which was how she knew about parley and the pirates code. And stories of Jack Sparrow had reached her as well. Many different kinds, of how he avoided the king's navy and fellow pirates, and how he wooed women - though after finally meeting him, she had to question those stories a bit. But in all of those stories, there was never mentioned a girl.

Of course, she had looked like a boy at first, it wasn't until she screamed her gender into Norrington's ear did Elizabeth realize that. But she hadn't heard of any boy's traveling with Sparrow either. Except for one, but that was to be thought of as more of a rumor then actual fact. Of a boy that had saved Sparrow's life when he suddenly appeared with knives in his hand and thrown them at opponents with deadly accuracy.

Still just a tall tale, of course.

She wondered why that girl would travel with Jack on the first place. He traveled alone, as far as anyone could tell. Didn't like a lot of people, and a lot of people didn't like him. So why her? What was special about her - besides the fact that she was a female pirate, which were rare, since most men were superstitious about women aboard ships. And why would she travel with him, when it was obvious that he spent _a lot_ of time with women.

That drew another question into her head. Maybe she was his lover?

She wasn't able to answer her own question when there was a knock on the door, and, without waiting for a reply, Pintel and Ragetti strode in, the former carrying a velvet dress in his arms. He held it out roughly to Elizabeth and told her, "Yeh'll be dining with the cap'n, and he requests you wear this."

Now normal, she would accepted it, because she was tired of wearing her nightgown, and she was hungry, and it was nice looking. But she didn't like the idea of putting on that dress just to please Barbossa. There was something wrong with that man.

"You may tell Captain Barbossa that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Elizabeth said to them.

The two pirates grinned. For a moment, Elizabeth wondered why they were so amused at her refusal, but then Pintel said, "He said you'd say that. He also said that if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew - and you'll be naked," he said with an even larger grin.

Ragetti giggled, which sounded wrong coming from a man.

Glaring at both of them, Elizabeth didn't need to think about her decision as she ripped the dress from Pintel's hands, giving them both a look of smugness.

Pintel scowled, clearly disappointed, "Fine, then."

Sometime later, Elizabeth was sitting at Barbossa's table, now in the red velvet dress. The large table in front of her was full of food and drink: chicken, fish, a roast pig, fresh fruit, bread, and wine that was shown in candle light, almost reminding her of a fancy dinner party. She was glad there was already chicken on her plate, otherwise she wouldn't know where to start.

Carefully, Elizabeth started to cut off a small piece of chicken, forcing herself not to act like unladylike, not matter how hungry she was. She brought it to her mouth, and chewed slowly. A moan almost escaped her, it was wonderful!

Barbossa gave a small, breathy laugh. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone. Yeh must be hungry."

Hesitating for only the briefest of moments, Elizabeth put down her silverware before she picked up the piece of chicken with both hands and started ripping chunks of with her teethf. She was so hungry! She didn't even think of what her father would say if he saw her like this.

As she did so, Elizabeth could see Barbossa watched her out of her corner of her eye, a rapturous expression on his face - something Elizabeth neither liked nor understood. As she grabbed a piece of bread and attacked it, she watched as he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured into a nearby goblet. "Try the wine," he said, holding out the goblet.

Snatching out of his hand, Elizabeth did so, drinking greedily. She usually wouldn't act like this, but she so was hungry and thirsty.

The pirate smiled, then said, his voice breaking slightly, "And the apples? One of those next?" he said as he held out a green apple.

Glancing at it, she was about to comply when a terrible thought occurred to her. Neither the captain of the monkey was eating. "It's poisoned," Elizabeth said, surprisingly calm as she dropped her bread.

To that, the captain chuckled. "There would be no sense to killing ye, Miss Turner," he said, calling her by the name she had given him in desperation.

"Then release me! You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you," Elizabeth said, reminding him of the golden medallion she gave him.

Bring out the said medallion, Barbossa held it out for her to see. "Yeh don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth answered, confused to why he asked that, but hiding it well.

"This is Aztec gold," Barbossa informed her, "one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold," a strange look crossed his face, "a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity.

The story was horrible in its own way, and the entire time, Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at the gold. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," she finally said with small shakes of her head.

A grin. "Aye!" Barbossa said as he stood, walking around the table. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." He was standing behind her now, leaning close. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all," he said as he made a fist, as if grabbing the gold at that very moment.

"We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company," he went on as he walked to her other side, leaning in again. There was another strange look in his eyes, and Elizabeth held back the urge to shudder. "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner."

Something was wrong. Elizabeth wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she had to get away. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a knife next to her plate. _'Perfect,'_ she thought. Now if only she could grab it when he wasn't watching.

Barbossa finally leaned away, and Elizabeth almost sighed. "Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

The monkey was screeching, jumping up and down on its perch, and Barbossa turned to it, moving towards it and petting it. Making her move, Elizabeth snatched the knife and hide it carefully under the napkin on her lap. Now, she just had to wait.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa said, handing the coin to the monkey, who started to gnaw at it. Then he turned back to her, the monkey jumping on his shoulder. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." With a screech, the monkey jumped to the floor and ran, coin still in hand. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Gulping, Elizabeth suddenly felt much more nervous. "And the blood to be repaid?" she asked slowly.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing ye - yet."

Horror filled Elizabeth as she realized what he was talking about. Her blood. They were going to use her blood to end the curse. They would probably kill her!

"Apple?" said Barbossa as he offered a green apple again, a wicked grin on his face.

Standing, Elizabeth knocked the apple away and brought out the knife she had concealed before trying to race around the table to the door.

"Arr!" Barbossa grinned as he blocked her way.

Yelling, Elizabeth whirled around to race away, but strong arms wrapped around her, holding her back. Crying out in surprise, Elizabeth tried to worm out of his grasp, and and when she found herself facing the pirate captain, she acted instinctively - and stabbed the man right in his black heart.

Horrified what she done, she stepped back when Barbossa let her go as he stared at his own chest. She had to bite back a scream as he lifted a hand to his chest and pulled out the now bloody knife with a disturbing 'slick' sound. He chuckled, like this was a game, and she had just made the wrong move which would let him win. "Yeh, know, I'm curious." he said with a smirk. "After killing me, what is it you planning on doing next?"

Elizabeth couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She could only run through the cabin doors, bursting onto the deck and hoping she could face whatever was out there.

The sight she meet was the crew - Pintel, Ragetti, Koehler, Twigg, and all the other pirates who's name she didn't know, working hard, grunting as they pulled ropes and pushed the wheel and scrubbed the deck, bathed in bright moonlight.

But they were all horribly wrong.

Their clothes were in rags, their faces were thinner then the last time she saw them, almost skeletal like -

No, not skeletal, Elizabeth realized, but literally _skeletons_. Their skin was practically gone, with what was left decayed, and every bone could be seen. Shrieking, she tried to run, but then, they caught her, pushing her this way and that. She felt herself being throw into the air before being caught. She felt herself tumbling to the upper deck as every, single, _wrong_ pirate laughed and jeered at her.

A pirate came up at her, and she ran to the wheel, but he blocked her path and reached out to her. In desperation, she spun the wheel, and was glad and horrified as it hit his jaw multiple times before his head snapped back with a _'crack'_. She barely had a chance to gap though before the pirate - somehow still alive - reached up and brought his head back into place with a horrible noise, as it growled.

Gasping, Elizabeth raced down the nearby stairs and hurled herself underneath. Peering through the steps, she tried to catch her breathe. What was she going to do? She was stuck on a ship with whatever these pirates were in the middle of the bloody ocean! There was no escape, no way to hide -

Something appeared out of the corner of her eye, and the monkey was next to her, screeching as it held the same gold coin. It was just like the crew - skeletal with decaying skin.

Eyes wide, Elizabeth ran from the thing, only to run into arms that were thankfully still covered in flesh. Barbossa whirled her around, forcing her to face the crew again. "Look!" he shouted, forcing her to turn and gaze upon the skeletons that had only just a few hours ago been men. "The moonlight shows us for what we truly are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead!"

Barbossa turned her again, making her look into his eyes. There was a horrible look to his face now, and she tore herself from his grasp. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died." Elizabeth stepped back as he advanced on her. "I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He reached out to her, and as his hand come into the moonlight, the skin disappeared, leaving nothing but skinny bones.

Glaring at her now, Barbossa kept walking into the light. "Yeh'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner." Now fully in the light, he was the same as the others - a walking skeleton. "Yer in one!" And as if to prove his point, he held up a bottle of red wine - the same wine he had poured her earlier. Pulling off the corked with his teeth and spitting it to the side, Barbossa threw his head back and seemed to gulp down the drink. Elizabeth watched as the drink ran down his throat and into where his stomach use to be, coating his ribs red. But instead of stopping there, it splattered to the floor, creating a dark puddle. Like blood.

Sick, Elizabeth tore passed the cursed captain and threw herself back into his rooms, anything to get away from these monsters. She heard glass shatter, and the door slam behind her, followed by cruel laughs. She ignored it. She instead focused on hiding in the corner, pulling her knee's to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she screwed her eyes shut.

_'Someone, anyone. Please save me.'_

* * *

Groaning, Nettie winced as she woke up. "Damn sun," she muttered, raising a hand to her eyes so she could protect them from the light that was coming through the porthole. Why did have be so _bright_ in the morning? That didn't wake people up! It made her want to hide her face and sleep the day away.

Still, she knew that eventually, she'd have to get out of bed. So with another groan, Nettie pushed the blankets off and sat up. She stretched her arms and rolled her neck, like she did every morning, but this time, she winced as something stung in various places.

Frowning, Nettie looked to her arms, and the color drained out of her face. Blood dotted her sleeves, and instantly, she knew that there was blood on her neck, too, all from deep scratches. But... if there was blood, that meant...

Memories from the previous night flooded her mind, and it overwhelmed her so much that Nettie felt sick. "Fuck," she whispered, swaying slightly on the spot. She had _attacked_ Will! Oh God. He must hate her now, and she wouldn't blame him. She had almost killed him! She was disgusting. And the monster that she thought had been buried deep inside her had come back.

So without another thought, Nettie tore off her bloodied shirt and flung it off and into the corner. Now only in trousers and the white bindings that covered her upper chest, she stood and marched to the door and slammed it open with a bang. She ignored the startled look of Jack, who had been standing only a few feet outside her door, and tried to make her way to the side of the ship.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and brought her to a sudden stop before she reached the ships side. "Nettie - " Jack started.

Trying to pull her hand away, Nettie shook her head. "Don't." She hated this. She absolutely hated this. She need to go and wash away the evidence of last night. The blood on her neck and arms from not only Will, but from scratching at herself in the middle of the night. Trying to scratch away old memories.

"We need to talk - "

"No we don't!" Nettie snapped. "_We_ don't need to talk! _I_ need to get into the damn water, so don't try and stop me, Jack!"

"Just jumping into the water every time something happens isn't going to solve things!" Jack snapped back, and Nettie flinched. Jack didn't get mad often, but when he did, he could scare anyone. "We need to talk about this, Nettie, whether you like it or not!"

"Is that an order, Master?" spat Nettie harshly, the words rolling off her tongue and burning both of them like acid.

At that, Jack paled, loosening his grip on her wrist slightly, but just enough for her to get free. Wrenching it out of his grasp, Nettie resumed her march. She climbed onto the railing, and without glancing back at her captain, jumped down.

The plunge into the water was cold, despite the warm sunlight that made it shimmer, and for a few long moments, Nettie simply concentrated on sinking to the floor of the shore. It was like she was floating on air, that all the weight was gone. It was better when the water was warm, but it wouldn't get warm until the afternoon, when the sun was high in sky. She loved to swim. It was as easy as walking, as breathing.

If only it were easier then living.

_'My little mermaid.'_

Blinking briefly underwater when she felt her bare feet touched sand, Nettie kicked her way back up, taking a deep breath when she reached the surface. She didn't dare glance up - she could only imagine Jack leaning over the railing, watching her - but instead started to scrub at her arms and neck, washing away the specks of blood that were there - or not there.

The salt water stung her scratches, but Nettie didn't care. She simply scrubbed harder, until she winced when one started to bleed freely again. "Damn, damn, damn," she muttered, trying to wipe it away even as more blood appeared in its place. "Just go away." Tears filled her eyes, and some rolled down her cheek, plopping into the water. "Just go away."

If she scrubbed hard enough, it would go away.

If she drank enough, it would go away.

If she hid it from the world, it would go away.

It would go away. It had to.

_'Someone, anyone. Please save me.'_


	14. Becoming First Mate

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/08/2012.

* * *

**Becoming First Mate  
**

* * *

What felt like hours went before Nettie finally deemed herself clean, she was shivering as she climbed onto the plank, glad that no one was around to see her without a shirt - probably sleeping off excessive amounts of rum or just waking up to find themselves in a strangers bed. Her clothes and hair was soaked, dripping onto the deck so much it sounded like heavy rain, and she smelled of salt. But it was the best she could do when she needed a very _quick_ bath. Even if her wounds were stinging painfully now.

Jack was waiting for her at the top, and when she stopped a few feet away from him, she bowed her head, not wanting to meet his eye. She already regretting saying such a horrible thing to him. What was she thinking? He probably was going to punish her now.

A hand entered her vision, and she stiffened out of reflex. But the fingers simply touched the part of her arm where her scratches were, which was all now bright red after she practically scrubbed the area raw. "Nettie," Jack said, sounding worried. "My poor Nettie. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Nettie mumbled, ignoring that question. She was never alright. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it," Jack said. "I know you, Nettie." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I tried to push you. I should know better then that."

"Um..."

Both Jack and Nettie snapped their heads towards the embarrassed voice. Will was standing in the trap door that lead to the lower deck, a flush across his face at the sight he had walked into - Jack touching Nettie in what looked like an intimate way when she had no shirt on.

But neither one cared about that.

Instantly, Nettie flinched at the sight of Will, and without a second glance at him or her captain raced back into her current room, slamming the door behind her. Yanking the blanket off her bed, she wrapped it around herself and plopped down, sitting against the wall. As far away from the door as possible.

As far away from Will as possible.

"Is Nettie alright?" she heard Will ask.

"No. No she's not," Jack answered simply. "I'll see if I can talk to her."

"We have to meet Gibbs soon," Will reminded him.

"Aye, I remember." A few footsteps later, and there was knocking on the door. "Nettie?" Jack called out. "I'm coming in."

The door opened, and light poured in, illuminating Jack as he stood in the doorway. He looked around briefly before he found her, sighed when he did. But he closed the door behind him, and before Nettie knew it, was sitting by her side; not touching her, but close enough that she could feel his warmth.

"He's not angry with you, Nettie," Jack finally said after a few minutes of silence. "He's not even scared."

Nettie snorted, though it sounded more like a teary sniff. "I doubt that," she muttered. "How could he not be scared of a monster like me?" She pulled the blankets around her, like a cocoon. "I almost killed him."

"But you didn't."

"I almost did though!" Nettie said, her voice cracking as it went an octave higher. She buried her head in drawn up knee's. "I can still feel my hands around his neck, Jack." she said softly. "I can still feel my _joy_, my disgusting joy."

"And none of it was real, deary. You know that," Jack reminded her.

"Then why does it feel so real?" Nettie asked quietly.

It was something that Jack had no answer for. Lifting her head, Nettie let it rest against the wall, so she could stare at the ceiling. But suddenly she laughed, making Jack jumped slightly. "I think I must likes it!" she said, almost giddy. "Why else would I do it?" She looked at Jack with wide, tear filled eyes that didn't match her wide smile. "What do you think, Jackie? Mm?"

"Nettie..."

"I know, I know," Nettie went on with something that was between a sob and a laugh. "But I can't help it! I'm just so - I don't know what I am," she said with another choked sob, a tear running down her cheek and hitting the blanket that covered her.

"You are Nettie. My Nettie. And that's all that matters, love."

A long minute passed before Nettie spoke again. "... Is Will alright, then?"

"If anything, my love, he's worried." Jack shifted a little closer, waiting for a moment to see if it was alright before he went on. "He's worried about _you_. Took me a bit to stop him from barging in here and bother you while you were sleeping."

That sounded like a lie to her, but Nettie could never be quite sure with Jack. He could be lying and sound like he was telling the truth, or tell the truth and sound like he was lying. And besides, why would he lie to her?

"... Did I hurt him badly?" Nettie asked after a long minute, ignoring the potential lie. She couldn't remember much besides her hands...

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself." It was silent for a few more minutes before Jack finally looked to her, his brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright, then?"

Shrugging, Nettie looked to the floor and at her toes, which were poking out from underneath the blankets. "When have I ever been alright?" she muttered, just loud enough that it took Jack a moment to understand.

Frowning, Jack did the best thing he could do at the moment. He wrapped his arm around Nettie's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Out of reflex more then anything, Nettie rested her head on his shoulder and let on of her hands out of the blankets so she could cling to her captain. She sniffled, blinking back the rest of the tears that wanted to roll down her cheeks. She hadn't done this in awhile, and Nettie suddenly felt much younger.

Minutes later, Nettie squirmed in embarrassment when Jack - clearly not caring about being embarrassed - gave her a peck on the top of her head. He chuckled kindly before asking, "Better?"

In response, Nettie shrugged. She wasn't really sure.

"Ready to talk with young William, then?"

At that, Nettie paled and shook her head. "No," she said tried to say firmly, but instead it came out rather weakly.

"You know you can't avoid him forever, Nettie, dear," Jack said with a sigh.

"A little longer would be nice though," Nettie muttered.

"Nettie..."

"Please, don't force me, Jack." Nettie looked up at him, her silver-blue eyes pleading. "Please?"

"I won't unless I have to, love," Jack said truthfully. "But you do need to talk to him, savvy?"

"Savvy," Nettie repeated.

"Jack! Gibbs is down here at the docks!" both Jack and Nettie heard Will call out.

"Coming!" Jack shouted back. He stood, stretching out with a wince. It was these moments Nettie remembered that he was much older then her, though she wasn't sure by how much. Jack seemed determined never to tell her his real age, despite how many times she guessed. Said captain looked down at her. "Coming, love?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"...Alright." Taking his hand, Nettie let herself be hauled to her feet, the blanket falling off her and pulling around her feet. "I guess its best that I meet your crew, aye?"

"Our crew," corrected Jack, "First-mate Nettie."

Quick as lightning, Nettie drew back her hand. "I'm not your first-mate, Jack," she said with a shake of her head. "You know that."

"But -"

"I won't be pirate, Jack." Nettie looked away. "I won't."

"Love -"

"I'll meet you on deck, Jack." Turning away, Nettie started going through the trunk that was in the room, looking for something to wear and ignoring her captain. Jack gave her a sad look before he left without a word, leaving her to change.

When Nettie was sure that Jack was gone, she let go of her bottom lip, which she had bit harshly in order to keep quiet. "I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered. "But I just can't."

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n! All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." Gibbs looked to him with a grin. "And crazy to boot." he said, leaning in to whisper the last part.

Jack looked over the row of men in front of him. There were a variety of men there - old men, dirty men, boys, even a midget, but no one that looked like they'd be half-decent at crewing a ship.

_'Well, appearances can be deceiving,'_ thought Jack, and he couldn't help but glance at his Nettie, who was sitting at the edge of the dock. There hadn't been any clothes in the captains quarters that fit her, so she had been forced to wear something else - something she found in the cargo of the ship - until she could go into town and get more clothes.

A dress.

Even after traveling with her for a little more then four years, Jack had _never_ seen Nettie in a dress. Even with her hair falling around her face instead of the usual pulled up style that most woman wore, she still rather looked lovely. It was a bright blue dress that was trimmed with gold, both colors went well with her inky hair. Jack couldn't stop glancing at her, and he almost growled when he noticed some of the other men - including Will - glancing at her as well, even staring!

Of course, Nettie didn't notice the attention she was getting. She was picking at the sleeves, making sure not to look at Will _or_ Jack. Sometimes, she would kick at the water with her bare feet and mumble to herself. Once, Jack thought heard her mutter to herself about 'ripping the dress apart', but wasn't quite sure.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs waved a hand in front of his face. "Jack?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jack waved the hand away. "Please do not disturb me, Mr. Gibbs, while I look at these gentlemen," he said with a nod as he went back to looking at the men. Turning on his heel, he marched down the line, looking each of them carefully.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will with a raised eyebrow. He was trying to look smug, standing tall with his arms crossed. He was failing through, each time he chanced a glance at Nettie, and he got a strange look on his face.

Resisting the urge to jump Will - how dare he look at _his_ Nettie - he turned to one of the men, an older men with a blue parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack leaned forward, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he asked with a slur.

There was silence, and Jack frowned. "Mr. Cotton!" he shouted. Maybe the man didn't hear him? "Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs interjected. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to affirm this fact, and Jack winced slightly, running his own tongue across his teeth, just to make sure it was there. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him." He frowned. "No one's yet figured how."

A little embarrassed, Jack turned to the bird. "Mr. Cotton's... err... parrot. Same question."

The bird gave a very loud squawk. "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" it screeched.

Jack gave Gibbs a questioning look.

"We figure that means yes," said the older man with a shrug.

"Of course it does." With a smirk, Jack turned back to Will. "Satisfied?"

Will shrugged. "Well, you've proven they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a heavily accented, rather high voice called from the dock's end.

At that familiar voice, Jack gave a tiny start. Even Nettie looked up from the water, looking at the crew carefully now. With a frown, he started down the line, marching slowly and carefully till he reached the end of the line, standing in front of a young boy. Or someone who looked like one.

Lifting a hand, he took the brim of hat and slowly lifted the hat off. His frown turned into a smirk as he watched long, dark brown hair fall out and tumble down the back of the sailor, who gave him a glare that could rival his Nettie's and with a scowl that spelled trouble for him. "Anamaria," he said, smiling at the dark-skinned woman in front of him.

_'SLAP!'_

With wides eyes, Jack felt his head snap to the side, and one of his hands went to his cheek as it started to throb painfully. He bit back a curse. Really, how many times was he going to get slapped in Tortuga? Was everyone he meet going to slap him for something?

"Let me guess, I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said in a tone that Jack didn't like, it sounded far too amused.

"No," snapped out Jack - he was really getting tired of this kid. "That one I deserved."

"Anamaria!" With a large smile that Jack hadn't seen in awhile, Nettie raced passed him, a blue and black blur with arms held out wide in greeting. Surprising to everyone except Jack, Anamaria - who had just slapped _Captain_ Jack Sparrow - held out her own arms, and let the young girl almost tackle her to the ground before wrapping her arms around her.

"Hello, little Nettie," said Anamaria sweetly, stroking the hair of them smaller girl, who's was a head shorter then her. "How are you, deary?"

Still smiling - _how could that she-devil do what he couldn't_ - Nettie gave a small shrug. "Alright, I guess. What about you? What are you doing here? I didn't know you had returned to Tortuga. "

"Just for some business." Anamaria loosened her grip on the younger girl, just slightly, and turned towards Jack, her eyes hard again and the scowl on her face returning. "I' because of you. You bloody bastard! You stole my boat!" she snapped.

"Well, actually," Jack started, but he didn't get very far before he was slapped again, his head snapping to the side again. Watching Anamaria with, eyes wide, he began slurring excuses frantically. "Borrowed - borrowed without permission, but with _every _intention of returning it to you!"

"But you didn't!" Anamaria screeched. "What happened to my boat?"

At that, Nettie winced. "Um, Ana?" When the older woman looked down at her, she squirmed. "It kind of ... sank."

Anamaria's eyes narrowed. "Sank?" she asked, her voice going a pitch higher. "Sank?"

"It wasn't Jack's fault though," Nettie said before Anamaria could slap him again. "It was an old boat, Ana, remember that."

"So... you stole my boat, and then you sank it?" said Anamaria, her volume increasing with every word as she got ready to slap him again.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said frantically, trying not to get slapped again.

"Yes, I will!" Anamaria did not look happy, even with her arms wrapped around Nettie.

"A better one," Will interjected.

"A better one!" Jack repeated, forgetting for a moment that Will was not one of his favorite people.

"That one," said Will, pointing out to the docks.

"What one? That one?" Jack said with shock. Will was pointing towards the _Interceptor_, the ship had worked so hard to steal! He started to protest, but a look from his Nettie silenced that instantly. He huffed before smiling brightly. "Aye, that one!" he said with forced cheerfulness. "What say ye?"

After a long moment of thought, Anamaria grinned. "Aye!"

"Aye!" repeated the crew, cheering.

"Anchors away!" squawked the parrot.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Gibbs turned to Jack, a pleading look on his face, "'tis frightful bad luck to have a woman on board! We can't be bringing her on the ship!"

"Oh really?"

Behind Gibbs, two women crossed their arms in sync, angry looks on their face. Jack tried not to laugh as Gibbs turned and paled. Really, he had brought this on himself. "And so what are you going to do with _us_ on board, mm, Master Gibbs?" asked Anamaria.

"I do hope he figures it out," said Nettie crossly. "I hate to have to kick him off just because he doesn't like women." She said this as she grasped at her favorite knife.

Chuckling now, Jack clapped Gibbs' shoulder. "It'd be far worse not to have 'em," the pirate told him before walking off, leaving Gibbs to two angry women. He knew they wouldn't hurt his former first mate - but sometimes it was fun to see him squirm.

It wasn't much later that Nettie and Anamaria came back on board, talking to each other in hushed tones. The two had meet more then once before - the older woman had sailed with Jack before, and the two woman became quick friends. She hadn't liked the idea of stealing Anamaria's boat, but of course, she couldn't really questioning her captain.

_'Even though she's officially my first-mate,'_ Jack thought to himself. He frowned as he remembered his Nettie's reaction to being his first-mate. He'd have to talk to her about that later. When Anamaria wasn't around. He winced at a long forgotten memory. She tended to be very protective of Nettie, even though she knew almost none of her history. Not like he did.

"Oh, thank you, Ana!" said Nettie suddenly, drawing Jack's attention again. She was grinning happily as she hugged a shirt and trousers to her chest. "I'll go change into them now." Then she raced passed Jack, not even glancing at him, and into the captains quarters.

After realizing what just happened, Jack groaned. He had liked Nettie in the dress.

"Jack."

Turning to the voice, Jack almost winced again when he saw a glaring Anamaria. "Yes?" he said slowly, waiting for the slap that he knew would come.

"What have you done to Nettie?" asked Anamaria, surprisingly calm.

That caused Jack to blink, that wasn't what he expected to hear. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Sparrow," growled Anamaria lowly. "I know that I haven't seen Nettie in awhile, but there's something about her that's changed. So what did you do to her?"

Now that Jack thought about it, the last time Nettie had acted like _that_ was before she meet Anamaria. She had _become_ Nettie by then. It had taken a lot of work for Nettie to change, and now that it had come back, it might take a lot of work to make it all go away again. At it was his fault.

Even though he didn't like to admit, this was his he fault. He had brought Nettie back to Tortuga, where Jack knew she hated to be. It brought back too many memories. Then he had tried to comfort her, and it had backfired when he told her that she'd be his first-mate. Jack still had no idea why. He's have to talk with her about that.

If he were alone, Jack would have groaned at that very thought, but instead, he gave Anamaria a shake of the head. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he lied smoothly. "She seems fine to me."

When Anamaria narrowed her eyes, Jack could instantly tell that she didn't believe him. But she gave a small shrug. "Fine. But, if there is something wrong, you better damn well fix it," she growled again, poking sharply in the chest before marching off.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand over his face. He knew that alright. The problem was, how did he fix it?

A little while later, as the crew was gathering their things and getting ready to set sail, Jack opened the door to the captains room. Inside, Nettie jumped, her hands still at the buttons that would hide her neck from view, but when she realized who it was, she relaxed. "Jack," she said simply. Her dressed was tossed to the side, and Jack felt a little sad that she had taken it off.

Closing the door, Jack took a deep breath. "We need to talk, my Nettie."

"We talked earlier," replied Nettie as she sat on the bed, pulling on her boots. "And I said I would talk to Will when I was ready."

"But now we need to talk about something else." Jack took a step forward, but didn't get to much closer. "Like why don't you want to be my first-mate?"

At this, Nettie stiffened. "I don't want to talk about this either," she said firmly before yanking up her boot and standing. But she didn't get very far before Jack grabbed her, his large hand wrapping around his tiny wrist. She winced, and tried pulled her arm away. "Not this again," she tired to say harshly, but it came out in a whimper. "Please."

"You just can't avoid things you don't like, Nettie," Jack told her. "It won't work for very long."

"It's been working till now though," Nettie whispered. "Please, Jack, just let me go."

"No. Not till you give me a reason."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Jack -"

"A reason, Nettie," Jack pushed.

Emotion crossed Nettie's face - anger. "You don't remember why?"

Jack looked confused. "Why would I ask if I did."

At that, Nettie head snapped back, and hurt surged with even more anger. "Bastard!" She slapped Jack, so hard that his head snapped to the side, but he didn't let go of her wrist. He looked to her, ignoring his stinging cheek, and was surprised to see her eyes glassy.

"Nettie -"

"Fine," Nettie finally snapped. "You want me to remind you why?" she snarled as she tried to pull away again. "Pirates! You want me to work with damn pirates!" The hurt and pain became worse, and tears ran down her cheeks. "You know - I can't - I just can't! What I am now is because of pirates! They kidnapped me, they sold me! They took me away from Nathan and my parents! They took away my life!" she finally shouted. "I-I hate them!"

He knew all that, but he hadn't remembered it. Even though he had just been talking to Will about it last night.

"I've stayed with you because I _promised_, and I'm friends with Anamaria even though I never thought I could, but don't ask me to do anymore, Jack." Nettie shook head. "I'm a thief, not a pirate. I don't kill for money, only for self defense. I don't steal cause I want to, only because I need to." She looked away from him, and used her free hand to rub her tears away. "Please don't ask me to become what I hate." Nettie - his poor, crying Nettie - forced out tearfully.

How could she forget that she hated pirates so much. Jack was sure that if _that_ had never happened, she would have never stayed with him, even if he was one of the better pirates. She would have continued to avoid, or at least try and avoid, them the rest of her life. Of course, who know what could have happened to his Nettie if he hadn't come. She might have been in a far worse situation.

One where her eyes were blank and empty again.

"Oh, my Nettie." Jack grasped at her other wrist, not to hold her back, but so he could rub his thumbs over the top of her wrists in a comforting way. "I don't want that. And you won't have to be like a normal pirate. I only want you to kill if you need to, I would never want you to stain your lovely hands," he brought a hand up so he could kiss it briefly, "for something like gold. And if you don't want gold, you don't have to have it. The last thing I want you to become is something you hate."

"Then why do you want me as your first-mate if I'm not a normal pirate?" asked Nettie, her cheeks dusted pink from the kiss even while her red eyes showed confusion.

"Because of one simply reason." Jack smiled down at her. "I trust you, my Nettie. I know you'll listen to me, listen to the crew, and order them for me, or on your own, without being cruel. That if something was to happen to me, you would make sure every man and woman would be taken care of."

"Your asking me for a lot," murmured Nettie.

"Could you handle it?" asked Jack carefully.

"I - I don't know." Biting her lip, the young girl - sometimes he forgot how young she was - took a long minute to think. Jack waited in silence, still rubbing the top of her wrists, not wanting to rush Nettie into a decision that she might later regret. But at the same time, he just didn't think he could wait. The thought of have his Nettie beside him as they stood at the ships wheel was all too inviting.

"I-I'll try," Nettie finally forced. "Just least for a little while," she said hurriedly before Jack could get too happy. "Just to see what happens."

Grinning like the cat that caught the canary, Jack pressed a quick kiss to the top of his Nettie's head. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he let go of her wrist only to intertwine one of his hands with hers. "Shall we go meet our new crew, mm?"

Blushing again, Nettie muttered to herself, "Bastard. How do I get in these situations?"

"It's what happens when your in the company of one Captain Jack Sparrow," the said pirate said as he flashed her a smile.

Groaning, Nettie shook her head. "I should have ran when I had the chance."

"Oi!"

Laughing, Nettie freed herself from Jack's grip and left the captain's quarters, probably to see Anamaria again. Leaving Jack alone. He glanced at his now empty hand. It felt strangely cold. Still, he shook away the feeling - no matter how hard it was - and walked out to give his new crew their first orders.


	15. Hurtful Words

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/22/2012.

* * *

**Hurtful Words**

* * *

It wasn't long after the _Interceptor_ set out to sea that they were caught in the middle of a horrible storm.

The sky was dark and gray with flashes of lightning flickering across the sky and booming thunder filling the air. The wind was strong and harsh as it attacked the sails, ropes, anything it could touch. The ocean was angry as it slapped against the ship, and needle rain poured down in buckets, soaking everyone instantly and piercing their skin.

And Nettie hated it.

Lying on the bed in the captains quarters, Nettie buried her face into the pillow as a loud boom made her ears ring. Usually when it rained, Nettie loved it - the rain pouring down and soaking her skin, the fresh, crisp smell that lingered in the air. But storms were another matter. The lightning, thunder, and angry wind frightened her. It made her feel like she wasn't in control; that she was being pushed around, yelled and screamed at for something. It felt like she was back _there_ again.

Shivering, Nettie curled into a ball as she tightened the blanket around her. She was just glad that Jack let her stay in the room instead of helping with the crew. He would tease her about it, saying that she was too tiny to be out in such a big storm, but still, he understood why she didn't go out there, and didn't push the issue too much, unlike everything else. Nettie huffed, if only he could be so understanding about everything else.

She heard another boom of thunder just as the door to the room slammed open. Blinking, Nettie lifted her head to see Anamaria standing there, completely soaked. Behind her, Nettie could barely see through the sheets of rain, but could hear the wind and shouts of the crew.

"We could use some help out here!" Anamaria said over the roaring wind and rain. "The storm's getting worse. Get dressed and help Will and Gibbs!"

"But I can't -"

Anamaria didn't hear her, or maybe she ignored her. She instead forced the door closed, blocking the rain from sight and leaving Nettie alone again.

Staring at the door, Nettie bit her bottom lip. She hadn't been out in a storm since she was fifteen, when Jack was first taking care of her. But it'd been four years since then. Surely she could go out into the storm now, and get over her idiotic fear of them? And she did feel rather guilty for not helping out in the first place. Even if she wasn't a pirate, she was a member of the crew now. The first-mate of all things. And all the crew was out there, helping the ship get through the storm.

A grimace on her face, Nettie threw back the blankets and forced her legs over the side. She didn't have to worry about getting dressed, she slept with her clothes on as usual, but instead focused on shoving her feet into her boots. It was hard, though, harder then it should have been. Her heart was pounding so loudly she wondered if the crew could hear it over the storm. Her hands shook so badly it was a wonder she even got her boots on. Still, she some how managed to tie the red scarf around her head, so her hair wouldn't get in her face.

With a heavy sigh, Nettie forced herself to stand and walk to the door - but when she reached out to open it, her hand stopped a few inches from the handle, frozen. She closed her eyes briefly. Shit. Even her body didn't want to go out into the storm!

Lunging at the handle, Nettie reluctantly wrapped her hand around it. No, she would do this. She wasn't going to be a bloody baby about a little thunder and lightning. She was going to go out there and help everyone get through this storm! No matter how badly she was shaking.

Gulping, even though her throat was dry, Nettie flung open the door. Instantly, she was battered by the rain, it soaked through her clothes and attacked her skin like it was made of a thousand needles. Wincing, she narrowed her eyes as she struggled to close the door behind her, the wind fighting her.

"Nettie! A little help here!" yelled Will as he and Gibbs struggled with the ropes. A wave of water came over the side, blinding them for a moment, but as soon as it passed, they continued to work.

"Got it!" Nettie yelled back as she raced over to them, trying not to slip on the slick deck. She felt like she was forgetting something, but brushed it off as she grabbed the rope, wrapping it around her wrist as she pulled hard.

Will gave her a nod of thanks, and Nettie looked away, her stomach suddenly doing flips. She still hadn't said sorry to him. How could he even look at her for almost killing him?

Another wave came over the side, and the two men slipped away, Nettie left standing as she grabbed a nearby post with her free arm. Both the men scrambled up, and yanked at the rope she was holding onto, tying it down even when they could barely see. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" asked Will over the heavy weather.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs shouted back, glancing over at him, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Both Will and Nettie didn't understand, but the later was distracted from the question with a flash of light streaked across the sky, very close to her. Whimpering, which couldn't be heard over the storm, Nettie grasped the side of the ship and screwed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?"

Cracking her eyes open, Nettie's silver-blue eyes meet Will's chocolate brown as he looked down at her with concern. She managed to nod even as her fingers dug into the wood. "Fine!" she tried to say over the storm.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" she heard Gibbs shout from further away. Nettie looked to see Jack at the helm, one hand on the wheel and the other holding the compass they were just talking about.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack replied as he gazed ahead, turning the wheel. He didn't seem to notice her on deck.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" asked Gibbs from his spot on the stairs, even yelling Nettie could barely her him.

Jack grinned, something Nettie could see even from the deck. "We're catching up!" he said as a flash of lighting lit up the sky behind him.

Nettie couldn't help but smile at her captain's good mood, even as she shivered. When he was happy, it was hard not to be the same.

"Look out!" someone cried out.

Glancing to the side of the ship, Nettie felt her eyes go wide. "Oh," she breathed as someone yelled her name in panic. She remembered what she'd forgotten, something that Jack had told her long ago, when she was first getting use to him. It ran through her mind just as the icy water wave enveloped her, surrounding her like a large hand and pushing Nettie off the side and into the dark water below.

_'Remember, always tie yourself down to the ship during a storm. We can't have you swept away now, can we?_'

Forcing herself not to gasp, Nettie struggled against the strong currents. The water was usually her element, and yet it was betraying her now - pushing her up and down, not letting her breath, not letting her see, even the bright lighting was gone. She wasn't sure where up was now, where the surface was anymore. It was like her world had been placed in a bottle and shaken up.

Eventually, she couldn't take it any longer, and she breathed out, the precious air escaping and coming out as bubbles. Water filled her lungs, and it burned like fire while still being cold as ice. Nettie struggled to the top, but her limbs felt so heavy, like they were made of stone, dragging her further down the more the fought.

_'Maybe this is for the best,'_ Nettie thought as she finally stopped struggling, letting the waves push her back and forth. _'I'm already so tired. Maybe I'll see Mumma and Poppa and Nathan again.'_ Under the water, Nettie smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.

The last thing Nettie saw before her eyes closed was a dark blur. Thinking that it was her family coming to take her away from the sea, she tried to lift a hand towards it, but her strength was gone, and her vision went black just before something cold, but familar wrapped around her waist.

* * *

"Look out!"

"Nettie!"

At the wheel, Jack snapped his head towards the deck, towards Will, the one who yelled out his first-mates name. What would she be doing out on deck? She hated storms. And Jack had left her in the captains quarters, safe in sound because she was too small, too fragile to be out in such a storm.

But clearly, she wasn't there any longer. Following Will's gaze, Jack watched with horror as a wave came over the deck, surrounding a stunned Nettie, who didn't even have time to move. It moved to the other side, falling back into the ocean - and Nettie was gone with it.

"Nettie!" Jack yelled, panicking. He abandoned the wheel - which was quickly taken over by Cotton - and started to strip of his hat and coat as he raced down the stairs.

"No, Jack!" Someone grabbed his arm, holding him back from saving Nettie. "Its too dangerous!"

Yanking his arm away from Gibbs, Jack thrust the coat and hat into the arms of the nearest sailor, which happened to be the shortest member of the crew, Marty. "I'm not going to abandon her!" he yelled. He promised he wouldn't leave her. He couldn't leave her to die in the water.

"Its too much of risk!" Gibbs continued to yell. "We can't lose you both!"

"If he doesn't go in soon, I will!" shouted Will, also stripping off his boots.

Throwing his heavy items into Marty's arms, Jack turned to the once blacksmith. "I'm captain of this ship, and I will go after Nettie!" Every moment someone tried to stop him from diving was a moment closer to Nettie drowning! Didn't they understand that?

"I don't care which one of you go!" yelled Anamaria, who forced a long rope into Jack's hands. "Just go get her before she drowns! And tie this to your waist, we don't need to lose you too!"

He didn't hesitate - he wrapped the rope around him a few times before he gave it a very strong knot. He forced the other end into the hands that gave it to him. "Pull me up after I get her!" he ordered Anamaria.

"Right!"

Now clad in only his shirt and trousers, Jack raced to the side of this ship and without pause, dove into the swirling water.

The cold shocked him, and Jack had to swim back to the surface so he could get another deep breath before going back under. It was so dark that he could barely see through water, and it didn't help at all that the salt water stung his eyes. Mentally, he went through a string of curses. _'Damn it, where are you Nettie?'_ He couldn't - he wouldn't lose her like this.

It was like whatever god was out there heard his cry. A flash of lighting illuminated the sky and water, and ahead, Jack could see a figure floating in the water. A still moving figure.

Relief gripping his heart as Jack swam forward, pushing himself closer while forcing himself to ignore his burning muscles. But he couldn't ignore the wave that pushed him slightly off course, and he gave a frustrated scream, letting a small stream of air escape as he forced himself closer.

After what seemed like a eternity went by, Jack was finally within reach of his Nettie. His heart almost stopped at the sight of her; she was deadly still, and her mouth was part way open as her last bit of air escaped her. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close - _please, please be alright_ - he kicked hard as he headed for the surface.

Gasping as he broke through the waves, Jack looked to the girl in his arms. She was still motionless, limp like a rag doll in his arms. And she hadn't coughed out any of the water yet.

"Pull!" Jack heard before the rope he was attached to was yanked, lifting him higher and higher into the air with each tug. He clung to Nettie tightly, and winced as her head lolled to the side, her pale cheek falling against his chest heavily.

"Ye got her!" said Gibbs happily as the crew helped Jack and his limp crew mate aboard.

The captain ignored him though, immediately laying Nettie down and placing his hands on her chest, his large hands over covering her tiny and still chest. "Breathe," Jack yelled at Nettie as he pushed his hands down hard. "Damn it, Nettie, breathe!"

Nothing. Nettie simply laid there, rain running down her cheeks and hair. She looked deadly pale in the little light that managed to pass through the storm clouds. She looked _dead_.

"Breathe!" Jack ordered as he tried to force the water out of her lungs, even going as far as too try and breathe air into her lungs with a short press of the lips. Still nothing.

"Captain..." Gibbs started.

Ignoring him, Jack pressed on her chest again and again and again, quickly becoming desperate. "Come on! You have to breathe!" He pressed his lips to her again, ignoring how cold they felt. "Damn it, you can't die on me, Nettie!" She couldn't die! The very thought made his heart stop. She was suppose to stay with him, not leave his side.

_'I promise.'_

"Breathe!" he roared as he gave a final push on her chest.

Suddenly, Nettie's chest heaved, and salt water poured out of her mouth as she started to cough harshly. The crew that was standing around them gasped in shock. Almost sighing with relief as his heart started again, Jack turned Nettie to her side, rubbing her back gently. "That's it," he muttered. "Good, Nettie."

When she finally had all the water out of her lungs, Nettie shivered before gazing up at Jack, though her eyes were glassy. "Jack?" she said hoarsely.

"You're alright now, Nettie," Jack said as he gently picked her up bridal style, holding her to his chest. "You're alright."

Shuddering, Nettie weakly clung to her captain, her eyes fluttering closed. "Cold," she moaned.

"We'll take care of you, Nettie," Jack promised. "Gibbs, keep the course for me."

"A-Aye captain," Gibbs said with a nod before turning to the crew. "Well? Back to work, ye lazy dogs!" he barked, and the crew scrambled off except for Will and Anamaria, which made him wonder where his items had gone.

"Will Nettie be okay?" asked Will loudly, who sounded worried.

Nodding, Jack held the shivering girl closer to him. He didn't like this kid so close to his Nettie.

"She won't be if you keep her out in this damn storm!" Anamaria gave Jack a shove towards the captains quarters. "Get her dried up and in bed! I've got all your stuff in there."

"No yellin', Ana," mumbled Nettie, lifting her face up briefly before wincing at the rain hitting her face.

"Come on, Nettie. Lets get you in bed," said Jack gently as he walked to the rooms. He wasn't about to get angry with anyone right now - he just happy to hold Nettie in his arms after her near death experience. He'd almost lost her.

Still shivering, Nettie wasn't happy with the idea of Jack letting her go. "No," she moaned, clutching to his shirt even more. "Please..."

"Ssh, Nettie. We've got to get you dry." Gently placing her on the bed, Jack looked her over. The clothes she had just put on a few hours earlier were clinging to her, and even though she wasn't very curvy, the wet clothes were showing what she did have off. Suddenly, Jack wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he had seen Nettie partially naked before, but he never saw much. Now he would have to take everything off. _Everything_.

Oh, Nettie was going to kill him.

Gathering some nerve, Jack turned to the nearby trunk, hoping to find something dry for her to wear. He thought he saw a a long nightshirt in there. His back turned to Nettie, he was shocked when something wet hit his back, causing him to jump.

"What in the -" He looked to the ground as whatever hit him fell with a _'squish'_. It was a bundle of white clothing. Paling, Jack looked to Nettie, and he felt his heart jump to his throat.

Completely ignoring him as she stood up shakily, Nettie was without a shirt now, with only the bindings hiding her chest. She reached for her trousers, ready to pull them down.

"N-Nettie!" Jack yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Wet," Nettie muttered, still sounding hoarse as she started to pull her trousers off.

Reacting quickly, Jack turned around, his cheeks a bright red. "Uh, here!" he said as grabbed a nearby towel and the nightshirt and threw it to her blindly, thinking how familiar this was, only last time, it was a blanket. He heard another _'squish'_ as the pants landed nearby, and after another long moment, a third _'squish'_ as Nettie's bindings and red scarf joined the pile. He waited patiently, taking off his shirt and drying himself off with another towel. He even managed a quick change of trousers, hoping that Nettie didn't see anything.

Finally, after a few long minutes, there was a rustle of clothes, and a sigh of relief. Taking a chance as he finished throwing his new shirt, Jack glanced back.

Dressed now, Nettie was now trying to dry her hair with the damp towel, and was thankful covered. The only thing she had left on was a familiar leather pouch. Jack relaxed a little, Nettie would have killed him if he saw her naked, accident or not. "Here, let me help you, love," he said as he crossed over to her, taking the towel out of her hands and gently forcing her to sit down. He rubbed the towel over her short hair, and after a little while, Nettie sighed and leaned into his touch.

A few minutes of silence passed before Jack finally tossed away the towel and wrapped his arms around his Nettie. In response, she curled her legs underneath herself and turned to him, automatically burying her face in his chest and leaning into him. "Jack..."

"I thought I lost you, Nettie," he said in a mummer as he buried his face in her hair, which smelled like salt water. "I thought you were dead."

"I think I was for a minute." Closing her eyes, Nettie pressed herself closer to him, desperate for his warmth. "But you saved me."

A few minutes of silence passed before Jack muttered into her hair. "What the bloody hell were you doing on deck anyway?" he asked. "I thought you were going to stay in the rooms."

"An-A crew member asked me to help out," Nettie answered carefully. "Didn't know that I didn't like storms."

"Why did you listen to 'im? Your first-mate, you don't listen to anyone but me."

Biting her lip, Nettie took a long moment to answer. "I-I thought that maybe I could get over my stupid fear. I wanted to help without being afraid of every flash of light. But I forgot to tie myself down." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Jack, I forgot." she said in a choked voice.

"Its alright, love." Jack ran a hand over her hair, and she bent her head again. "I'm just glad you're alright now."

"... Is it bad that I was happy to die?" Nettie spoke, so softly that Jack didn't understand what she said at first. But he did, he was alarmed, and he pulled back and held Nettie out at arms length. She looked calm, and that scared Jack a little.

"Nettie?"

"I accepted it," Nettie said. "I was ready to die. I was going to see my Mumma, and Poppa, and Nathan again." She shrugged at Jack's horrified expression. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad that I'm alive. But... the idea of seeing my family again..."

"I'm your family now, love," Jack said firmly. "Along with Anamaria, and hell, even young William if you really want. We're your family."

"But you're not my family," Nettie said quickly. "You could never replace my father, or Nathan. But that not -"

The words less then Jack thought they would, but they hurt none the less. He didn't let Nettie finish her sentence, he let her go, no matter how hard it was, and stood. He ignored the calls of his name, instead pulled on his boots, his jacket, and everything he had yanked off before when he went to rescue her.

"I'm so sorry, Jack, that came out wrong! Please, just let me finish-" Nettie's small hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to hold him back.

It was Jack's turn now to pull away, her touch turning his skin cold even after he yanked his wrist away. He heard Nettie plead with him again, but he ignored her again as he marched back out onto deck, slamming the door behind him with all his might as he blocked out her voice. But it didn't make him feel any better though.

"Jack!" Will crossed over to him, no longer having to yell now that the storm had calmed down, the rain gone even as the thunder and lightning continued. "Is Nettie alright now?"

"She's fine!" Jack snapped. "Now get back to work!" He was not in the mood to deal with this brat. Ignoring the stunned looked on the boy's face, he made his way back to the wheel, where he took his place again, Gibbs shuffling off somewhere with a confused look. Bringing out his compass, he snapped the lid up and waited for the compass to show him the way to what he wanted the most.

But instead of pointing in even the general direction of Isla De Muerta, it spun wildly. Jack frowned. It usually only did that when you were on top of what you wanted...

As it came to him, Jack growled and shook the compass. No, his heart's desire was not _her_! It was Isla de Muerta! He focused instead on the island, instead of the the inky hair girl below him.

It took a moment, but finally, the compass pointed north-east, telling him they weren't far off course. Jack turned the wheel, watching as the needle slowly pointed north just as he heard a loud cry of pain and agony_,_ which was soon drowned out by a boom of thunder. Jack just shuddered and ignored the thought of going to go visit his Nettie, instead focusing on steering the ship towards the dangerous island.


	16. Comforting

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/22/2012.

* * *

**Comforting  
**

* * *

As Jack slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed out, Nettie felt as if her heart was being squeezed by an iron fist while her captain's name died on her lips. Staring at the door for a long moment, the former thief started to shake, though it had nothing to do with the cold.

No. This wasn't... it wasn't suppose to happen like this. Jack wasn't suppose to walk out like this. He was suppose to listen to her, like he always did, no matter what stupid thing she said.

Tears made her eyes burn as Nettie tried blinked them back. No, she wouldn't cry again. No matter how much her chest hurt or how much she wanted Jack to come back and hold her tight. She bit her lip again, so she could stop the sobs that threatened to escape while trying to reign in her emotions and not let them to get the best of her. Because she was strong. That's what her captain always said, right?

But it was proving to be too much, her sadness, anger, pain rushing over her as easily as the wave had washed her over the side.

Finally Nettie just gave a cry of pain, punching the wall nearest her as a boom filled the air. Again and again, she hit the wooden wall as if the the ship was the cause of her problems. She didn't want this! She just wanted Jack to listen to her and understand what she was trying to tell him. That she didn't consider him family, because she wasn't sure what he was! He wasn't family, but he wasn't a friend! He was more then that! She just wasn't sure what that was.

What was he, dammit?.! He certainly wasn't a lover. They had only kissed once and that was an accident that happened years ago! But he wasn't a friend, he took care of her more then a friend ever would. But he wasn't a father, even if he acted like one sometimes. He took care of her when she was sick or worse, held her when she had her nightmares. He was always there for her. Yet she didn't even know what to call him!

Sobbing, Nettie finally stopped, clutching her hands to her chest as the pain raced through them. She knew without looking at them that her knuckles were bloody, the skin torn from the beating. She was sure that soon enough, they'd start to swell and turn multiple colours. But that didn't matter right now. Tears ran down her cheeks, and Nettie fell to her knee's, her head bowed.

"Why?" Nettie finally asked herself. Why did she mess everything up? Everything she did make things worse. It was no wonder that Jack hated her now.

Her chest was burning now, not unlike when she was underwater and unable to breathe. Gasping, Nettie tried to take a deep breath, and it took more then a few tries before she could finally breathe normally. Even the thought of Jack hating her was painful. No, he couldn't hate her. He just couldn't.

Because she needed him.

The smell of blood was overwhelming now, and Nettie wanted to be sick. Shakily, she reached for her bag, which had been thrown to the end of the bed, forgotten. After a quick search, which involved some hiss of pain when her wounds bumped something, she pulled out a wad of bandages strips which she had made from old shirts and went to work.

It took a lot of work, but finally, Nettie had managed to wrap her knuckles up, wincing as she tighten the bandages with her teeth. It didn't look the best, but at least her wounds were covered now, even though they still hurt like no tomorrow.

Sighing out of exhaustion, Nettie crawled over to the bed and pulled herself up with a wince. It was late, and she was tired. Though the drowning part was the least of it. Still, sleep was what she needed. Maybe she would open her eyes in the morning and find out that it was all a dream. A very bad dream. Even a nightmare would be good at this point.

Pulling the blanket over her, Nettie buried her face in the pillow, hoping that sleep came quickly.

It didn't though. Nettie woke just as the sun was starting to rise, even though it felt it had been only a few minutes since she finally fell asleep. Blinking wearily, she couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her as she rubbed the crust from her eyes. She would never get back to sleep now, so it was best to get up.

And now she had two people to apologize to. Nettie winced as she wondered how they would react.

Sitting up, Nettie pushed the blankets away and went rummaging for something to wear. Her clothes from last night were still soaked, so she grabbed the clothes from the day before, dry though her pants smelled like salt and her top was stained with flecks of blood. Stripping off the nightshirt, Nettie dressed without much thought, even managing to wrap her chest again.

Before heading outside, Nettie took a moment to glance at the nearby mirror, a luxury she usually didn't have. She couldn't help but wince; she looked awful. Her hair was wild and tangled when not hidden by her scarf or tied back, she had paled enough that her scar almost blended in, and she had dark circles under her red eyes. Nettie looked away. How could anyone even stand when she looked like this? Not that she expected anyone to anyway. She had resigned herself to living out her life alone.

_'But I thought I'd at least have Jack.'_

But she was slowly starting to understand that Jack would eventually find someone to love and hold, and they would probably live happily together, with or without children. And she would be ignored, because how could she stay with a man who had a wife?

Taking a shuddering breathe, Nettie slowly made her way out to the deck, her heart heavy and aching.

The sun was just appearing over the horizon as Nettie crossed the ship. It was empty, except for one of the crew members standing at the wheel. She didn't know his name, but briefly waved at him anyway. After a moment, he waved back, and the parrot on his shoulder gave a _'squawk'_.

Crossing her arms, Nettie leaned against the railing, giving a small smile as she stared out at the ocean. It still scared her a little, the fear from the near drowning last night not gone yet, but she couldn't help but watch as the sun rose higher and higher, making the water sparkle like it was covered with diamonds. So into it, she didn't even notice as an hour went passed, and the rest of the crew started to wake up, all of them heading for the galley for food.

So it made her jump in surprise when someone spoke her name. Nettie looked up to see Will standing next to her, holding out plate with chucks of salted meat, cheese, some rolls, and slices of an apple. "Breakfast," he said simply.

Numbly, Nettie nodded and took the food. The first week of food at sea was actually pretty nice since it was all fresh. But after that, it was mostly dried meat, hard tack, and soup - made with whatever you could find or catch. So she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Turning so she could lean against the railing, Nettie plopped onto the deck and crossed her legs to use as a makeshift table before digging into her food. As she tore her bread in half, she noticed Will sitting next to her, though he kept his legs out straight as he started on his own breakfast. Not sure what to say, she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Are you alright, then?" asked Will after a little while, when their food was almost gone. "After yesterday, I mean."

Swallowing, Nettie bowed her head. "I'm fine," she muttered. She shifted, and the plate on her lap moved precariously before she caught it and placed it at her side.

"What happened to your hands?" Will said with alarm as he reached out and grabbed her free hand, turning it carefully so he could look it over. "You didn't have these bandages when I saw you last."

Trying to snatching her hand back, Nettie cursed at herself silently. She'd almost forgot about her hands, she thought she'd be able to hide those for at least a little while longer. "Its nothing," she insisted.

"Nettie," Will started, and she froze at the firm tone, "don't lie. What happened?"

Her shoulders sagging, Nettie whispered her answer. "I punched a wall."

Will frowned. "What? Why?"

Tears stung her eyes again, but she blinked them back. "Because I bollixed everything up," Nettie bit out bitterly. "Alright? I messed up, and now..." She looked away, sniffling. "Why are you even touching me? I-I almost killed you."

The grip on her hand tightened slightly, but then Will sighed. "I don't know why you acted like that, but I know you weren't yourself when you attacked me." He rubbed his thumb gently over her bandaged knuckles. "I don't blame you at all."

"You should though," Nettie choked out. "I wouldn't blame you, I acted like a monster."

"Don't call yourself that!" Will said without pause. "You're not a monster, Nettie. Far from it."

"You don't know anything about me," Nettie said, still not looking at him. "I'm a murderer, Will. Killing isn't something I haven't done before."

"I... I don't doubt that," Will said slowly. "You have been traveling with a pirate, after all. But it still doesn't make you a monster. In fact, you're one of the best people I've ever met."

"Can't have met a lot of good people then," Nettie murmured.

Frowning again, Will stopped rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Why do you always put yourself down like that?"

Blinking, Nettie took a moment to think about that as she finally turned to him. It wasn't something she really noticed she did that often. But she would admit it, she had done it more then once. "Because its the truth," she finally answered. "That's all."

It surprised Nettie completely when Will suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't help but squeak, her cheeks turning pink. It was so strange. No one ever hugged her except for Jack and Anamaria, and he was warm, like he was made from a low fire that wouldn't burn her. "W-Will?"

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that," Will said into her ear, and the hot breath was enough to change the color of her cheeks to a bright red. "You're better then you give yourself credit for." He pulled back enough just so he was a few inches away from her face. "You're not a monster, Nettie. Believe me when I say that."

Finally, the tears came free, and they rolled down her cheeks even as Nettie shook her head. "You don't know anything," she whispered. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth."

"Even if you told me everything, I would still say you weren't a monster." He looked into her eyes. "Does Jack think you're a monster?"

"N-no." But she wasn't even sure of that anymore.

"And he knows everything about you?"

Nettie nodded.

"Then I don't think you're a monster either," Will said firmly.

Giving Will a small smile, Nettie rested her head on his chest, just like had done with Jack many times before, and wrapped her arms around his large waist. "Thank you, Will. And... and I'm sorry for attacking you." She glanced up at him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything right now, but -"

"You can tell me when you feel ready." Will held her closer, and it surprised Nettie when she felt his cheek rest on the top of her forehead, but she didn't pull away. It didn't matter any. No one was around to see this scene, save for the man at the wheel, and he couldn't tell anyone. Maybe his parrot, but not him.

So with a small smile, Nettie just enjoyed the moment and the feeling of just being comforted.

* * *

"That'll be all, Mr. Cotton. Get some breakfast."

Nodding, the mute man moved away as Jack took control of the wheel, checking his compass to make sure they were still on course. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, he had gotten little sleep last night. A certain silver-blue eyed girl had been in his thoughts.

Glancing down at the deck, Jack narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the same girl he had just been thinking of. She was leaning on the railing, staring out at the ocean. He wasn't sure why, but he was angry that she looked so peaceful, especially after last night. How dare she not think of him as family? He had been at her side for years, taking care of her when she needed him. What else would she call him but family?

It wasn't but a minute later that Will came across the deck, a plate in each hand. He stood at Nettie's side for a moment, just watching her, before said something that finally caught her attention. He held out one of the plates, and a few seconds passed before Nettie took it with a nod. She sat against the railing, and without pause, Will sat next to her.

Jack growled lowly, his grip on the wheel tightening as he continued to watch, somehow not able to tear his gaze away from the two as they ate, Will glancing over at Nettie more then once, who avoided his gaze. How dare he! He had a love, that Elizabeth girl. So how dare Will try and take what was _his!_

It made Jack's blood boil.

The anger only got worse when suddenly, Will grabbed Nettie's hand. And even though it was clear that she was trying to pull away at first, it made Jack's heart hurt when she suddenly stopped. He couldn't see the look on her face, but even as Nettie looked away, the whole scene looked like Will was trying to court her! Why would Nettie let him do this?

_'She's young,'_ a voice inside him hissed in his ear. _'You really couldn't expect her to spend the rest of her life with an old man like you? You're twice her age! She wants a normal life, with a permanent home and someone who'll takes care of her forever.'_ The voice circled around his mind like a snake, winding around it tighter and tighter as whispered in his ear. _'You can't give her that.'_

_'Maybe I want to,'_ thought Jack in retaliation. But that thought shocked him. He could never be what she want - could he?

_'But maybe she doesn't,'_ said the voice. _'After all, you're not only a pirate, you're her owner. How could she want someone who bought her like a common animal?'_

If he could answer his minds own question, that was interrupted as he watched Will suddenly wrap his arms around Nettie, pulling her close. Jack could feel his heart stop. "Please pull away," he whispered. "Please, Nettie..."

She didn't though. Will pulled back slightly as he looked down at her, saying something that Jack couldn't hear. And as if answering, Nettie leaned into him, resting against him just like she did with _him_ before. And to add to the shock, he was sure that Will leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Stunned, Jack felt himself take a step back. It hurt so much, it was hard to breathe. How Nettie do this to him? Did the last four years mean nothing? One little fight, and she was running into the arms of a blacksmith?

He felt... betrayed.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Blinking briefly, Jack tried to mentally shake the horrible feeling away. "I'm fine, Gibbs." he forced out.

The look Gibbs gave him was one of disbelief, but he seemed to accept it. He glanced down at the decks, grinning as he saw Will helped Nettie stand up and pointing somewhere out to sea. "Looks like the two are infatuated with one another," he said with a chuckle. "They look good together, don't they, Jack?"

"Hn." Narrowing his eyes, Jack grabbed the wheel and gave it a sharp turn. He almost smiled when Will stumbled backwards, away from Nettie, but the smile slipped away when Nettie fell forward, caught almost instantly by Will. It looked as if they had embraced one another.

He could feel Gibbs eying him, but he ignored it. "We're coming up on the island, make sure the crew gets ready to make anchor." He watched as Will said something to Nettie, and she laughed just loud enough for him to hear.

"...Aye, Captain."

* * *

"Its creepy," Nettie muttered as she and the rest of the crew stared at the water below.

They were coming up to the island, Isla De Muerta, and the mist covered water surrounding it was filled with what was left of wreaked ships. It was haunting, and it gave Nettie the shivers. The shadows below, that were probably sharks, didn't help at all.

"Dead men tell no tales," sang out the parrot, and Nettie wished it would shut it's beak.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," said Gibbs.

Nettie rolled her eyes. "If they were coming even close to this place, I doubt they were that honest," she said in a mutter, though it was loud enough that Will grinned, even though he tried to hide it.

The two had become rather close over the last few days as they the last few legs of the trip, with Will showing her how to use a sword, and her showing him how to tie knots and other things. She wanted to say he was acting like a brother, which was... nice.

Gibbs started to frown at her, so Nettie turned her gaze away. Unfortunately, it landed on Jack, who was standing at the wheel. He was staring at his compass, or at trying to. The man from earlier - Cotton, Will had told her - was staring at it from behind him.

As she watched Jack fidget, Nettie sighed and turned to look back at the water. Her captain was still mad at her - when she tried to get his attention earlier, he ignored her completely. It hurt, and it must have shown on her face because Anamaria, who had been nearby, asked what was wrong, but she brushed it off as nothing, even as her heart felt heavy.

Will, who followed her earlier gaze, frowned. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked Gibbs as he followed him across the deck. Nettie, intrigued, followed. That was something Jack had never told her, even after four years.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow," said Gibbs as he tugged at some ropes, making sure they were secure, "before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Reaching to his side Gibbs pulled up his flask, which hung from a leather string. Nettie resisted the urge to ask him for a sip. "That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_," he said before taking a swig of rum.

"What?" said both Nettie and Will in unison, the later looking up at the helm where the captain was. That was _definitely_ something Jack neglected to mention.

As if know he said too much, Gibbs lowered his flask. "You didn't know?" he said to Nettie lowly.

"No." Nettie sank onto a crate, shaking her head. "He never told me," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, he failed to mention that," said Will, not looking away from Jack.

Gibbs stared at Nettie for a moment before he went on. "Well, I don't blame him. He plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was."

"What do you mean?" asked Nettie.

A look came across his face, one that Nettie recognized - the look Jack got when he was about to tell a story. "See, three days out on the venture, first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night - there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"That's horrible," Nettie muttered. Betrayed by the men you were suppose to trust. Who were suppose to watch your back. A twinge of pain went through Jack think she betrayed him because she didn't think of him as family? Now more then ever, she wished she could hold the pirate captain in her arms and say she was sorry..

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the...?" Will made a movement that reminded Nettie of Jack so much, she couldn't help but giggle, even though it sent another twinge through her.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," said Gibbs, looking strangely serious. He gestured towards the crates, and both the men sat down, Will sitting next to Nettie. "Now listen - when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot." He held up a single finger. "One shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued." Gibbs leaned in closer. "But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst..." He held up his hand, which now mimicked a pistol, and held the 'barrel' end to his forehead. "That pistol will start to look _real_ friendly."

Nettie gasped silently. She couldn't help it, she could just envision it. Jack, all alone on an island, with probably no fresh water or food, growing thinner and weaker until finally, when he couldn't take it anymore... "Oh, Jack," she breathed.

"But Jack escaped the island," Gibbs went on, not hearing her, "and he still has that one shot."

Absentmindedly, Nettie nodded her head. She remembered Jack's reluctance to use his pistol, even when it meant saving his life.

"He won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," Gibbs finished with a smirk.

"Barbossa," Will and Nettie said together. There was no question in that. Barbossa, current captain of the Black Pearl, which once, a long time ago, belong to Jack. Nettie suddenly felt anger towards the man, though she hadn't even meet him yet. The man that hurt her Jack, betrayed him for something as stupid as gold. Her blood hummed, and unconsciously, her hand reached down to brush against the knife in his boot. She wanted to ki-

She stop that thought abruptly, before it was even finished, and dug her fingers into her pants. _'Shit.'_ She thought she had better control then this. Never, ever had Nettie thought about _purposely_ killing someone. It was a horrid thought, and it made her blood freeze.

"Aye," said Gibbs, confirming their statement, not noticing her sudden shock.

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will.

A grin appeared on Gibbs' face. "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows. He waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creature 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." He said this with such a firm belief that it took Nettie a few moments before she raised an eyebrow.

"Sea turtles," she repeated in a monotone voice.

"Aye."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, sea turtles."

Biting her lip, Nettie tried not to laugh. Did Gibbs know how ridiculous that sounded? _Sea turtles?_

"... What did he use for rope?" said Will after a long moment.

That seemed to stump Gibbs, and tried to answer, his mouth open and closing before he frowned slightly. But he wasn't forced to answer as the three looked up to the sound of footsteps. Jack stood over them, a hand resting on his pistol. Nettie tried to smile, but when he didn't even glance at her, she let her shoulders sag and the smile slip away. Will noticed and brushed a hand against her arm subtly.

"Human hair," Jack answered. "From my back." He turned to the crew. "Let go the anchor!" As the crew cheered in agreement, he turned to Gibbs, who had a smile on his face now that he had an explanation for his story. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"As am I," said Nettie, standing.

"No, your not," said Jack instantly.

"Yes, I am," Nettie said, crossing her arms. "I'm your first-mate, no way in bloody hell I'm I lettin' you go alone."

"You are not coming with me, _Annette_," snapped Jack, and Nettie couldn't help but wince at her old name, "and that's final."

"An order, _Master?_" Nettie snapped back, hissing the last word so lowly only they could hear it. No matter how much she wanted Jack to forgive her, to just even talk to her, the old habit of arguing with rose up before she could stop it.

"Yes, actually, it is," Jack said with a raised chin.

At first, Nettie was stung - Jack had never given her an order before. But after what seemed like a eternity, she lifted her chin as well and looked him in the eye. "Well, for once in my bloody life, I'm not listening. I am going with you, Sparrow, whether you like it or not." And with that, she spun on her heel and marched towards the row boats. Nettie waited until she turned her back before rubbing her eyes, getting rid of tears that kept coming back.

"Captain!" Gibbs finally called out as she climbed into the waiting boat. "What if the worse should happen?"

"Keep to the code," was Jack's response.

"Aye, the code."

WIll climbed into the boot with a frown, leaning in a whispering. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," muttered Nettie as she whipped away her tears. "Lets just get this over with."

Jack climbed into the boat, and Nettie made sure to keep her gaze on her lap as the three were lowered into the water. How was she ever going to make thing right with Jack when she couldn't even talk to him without fighting? She almost sighed - things were going to get worse before they got better, she just knew it.

She just wished she knew _how_ to make it better.


	17. Parley

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/25/2012.

* * *

**Parley**

* * *

The ride was an eerily quiet one. Jack sat at one end of the boat to row, Nettie sat at the other, and Will sat in between them like a wall to separated them. The only sounds were the rhythmic _'splashes'_ of the oars hit the water, not one of them tried to speak as they traveled down the tunnel, with the only light coming from the lamp that Nettie was holding up.

As she caught sight of something - _a skull_ she realized after a moment, Nettie shuddered. If the tunnel was to be described in one word, it would be ghastly. So while they went along, she tried to think of something, so she wouldn't have to think about the creepy and cold atmosphere. Anything, really.

"..."

Nothing. Nettie huffed angrily. But the thought that finally came surprised her. Why did this Barbossa person want Elizabeth? At first, she would have said ransom, but the Commodore had said there was none. Besides money, what reason did these pirates have for her? And was she even still alive? She hoped she was, if only for Will's sake.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will, breaking the harsh silence. Nettie glanced back at him, he was staring at the same skull she had seen a moment ago.

There was a moment of silence as Jack paused before answering. "Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind - is left behind."

Will went _'huh'_. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Then he flushed, looking to Nettie with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry."

Shrugging, Nettie forced herself to stare ahead, if only so she didn't have to see Jack looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'd go back if I had to. Especially if there was... someone important to me," she said, saying the last part quietly as she trailed off. She didn't know if she had anyone important now.

"You know, for having such a bleak pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," stated Jack. At first, Nettie wanted to snap, because she thought he was talking to her. But then she realized he was talking to Will. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga."

Something glittering caught Nettie's eye, and she looked into the water. Piles of gold coins, a chest full of them, a golden cross, gold jewelery with multicolored jewels embedded in them. She couldn't help but stare in awe. She wasn't obsessed with fortune, but even she couldn't deny how tempting it might be to just reach down, scoop up a handful and plop it into her lap. It could be hers for the taking, hers to sell, spend, on who knew what. Nice clothes, good food, and her own place to stay. Maybe even books - yes, she, like many other people, didn't know how to read more the bare basics, but it was something she always wanted to learn. With gold, she could even hire someone to teach her.

With all the gold that was here, she'd never have to steal again.

"And ya completely obsessed with treasure," Jack went on. Bringing herself back to reality, Nettie could see Will leaning slightly, looking at the gold with a strange look. Of course, she didn't blame he - as a blacksmith, he may make money, but never enough for his hard work. This would be enough to keep him - and even Elizabeth - happy for a long time.

A jolt made Nettie fall forward with a wince as her chest hit the edge of the boat boat, but still keeping hold of the light with a tight grip. It seemed they reached a shore. Standing carefully, she stepped out onto the sand, which made a small 'squish' sound as her foot sunk into the soft sand. She silently held out the lantern as Jack and Will also got out and pulled the boat onto the shore, so it wouldn't float away while they were gone. There were other boats here too, probably belong to the crew of the Black Pearl.

"That's not true," said Will, sounding a bit offended as Jack started forward, brushing past Nettie. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Voices caught Nettie's attention, and twitched her head to the side. She blew out the lamp and set it down before motioning for Will to be quiet and follow her as she trailed after Jack, through a short tunnel and into a small cavern where there was a large hole near the low ceiling. The light poured in through the sharp teeth-like stones that hung from the ceiling, and the voices became a little clearer.

Glancing through the hole, Jack looked down at Will from the slatted rock perch with a strangely serious face. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said in a low voice.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Nettie heard a voice say.

Cheers from a large crowd of men.

"Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

Frowning, Nettie scrambled up the rocks, not caring how close she was to Jack at the moment. She bit back a gasp as she looked at the sight of piles and mountains of gold, an ocean of treasure in the large cavern. It was enough to last a few lifetimes. Nettie could imagine filling a sack with just a few of the items there. But she shook her head mentally - she wasn't a pirate, damn it, she wouldn't be lured in by treasure. But... she was a thief, and there was a pile of sparkling, gold pieces just within her reach.

In the centre of it all was a small, rocky island, where a giant stone chest sat impressively, a heavy lid sitting on top of it, hiding what was inside. A man stood near it, talking to the men that surrounded him with a large, dark grin on his face.

_'He must be the captain,'_ Nettie thought. _'Barbossa.'_ The man that had stole the Black Pearl from Jack. She almost smirked; Jack had a better hat than him.

Behind the chest, with her bound hands gripping at her dress, was the young woman she had saved in Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor, was now dressed in a red dress that only made her seem more pale. She looked frightened, and Nettie didn't blame her; she was after all surrounded by dangerous pirates that didn't care for her safety in the least.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed, in shock and relief as he settled in between Jack and Nettie.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried," said Barbossa, "and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" he shouted, flinging his hands into the air, and his crew shouted and cheered at his words.

"Suffered, I have!" cried out one member of the crew.

Barbossa was an actor, it seemed, as he whipped his head around, look at his crew as his hands constantly moving. "Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Dramatically, he lifted his leg and with a mighty heave, kicked off the lid of the stone chest.

It fell with a thud. Inside the chest was hundreds of large gold pieces that glinted in the dim light that filtered through the cave. Nettie couldn't believe her eyes, even as Barbossa lifted a dirty hand and ran his long fingers over the gold. It looked exactly like the medallion that Elizabeth had been wearing when she almost drowned.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself," Barbossa went on as he reached into the chest, and scooped a handful out. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned," he said, letting the coins fall through his fingers like water before he thrust a single finger at Elizabeth's neck, where Nettie hadn't noticed the gold coin hanging from a chain around her slim neck, "save for this."

"No!" whispered Will harshly as he tired to climb through the opening.

"Not yet!" both Nettie and Jack, each grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him back to their sides. Nettie winced when she heard more then a few gold coins fall, clinking and clanking as they went before she turned to Will. "Are you nuts?" she hissed. "You'll get yourself killed, running into a room full of pirates without a plan!"

"That's right, we wait for the opportune moment," said Jack with a nod. Then he abruptly stood and made his way back down the small tunnel. The two that he left behind glanced at one another before quickly following, staying close behind him.

"When's that?" asked Will angrily. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"...May I ask you something?" said Jack, turning back to them. He leaned close to Will. "Have I ever given you reason to not to trust me?" he asked. When the young man continued to stare him down, he huffed. "Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but both of you, _please_ stay here and try not to do anything _too_ stupid." He then marched off, leaving Will and Nettie behind.

Anger flowed through Nettie and she clenched her fists - he had never, _never_, left her behind before! Because of him, she had been dragged through more dangerous and stupid things that any person should be a part of at the age of nineteen. Saving him from the law, other pirates, running from them both, large bar fights, and lots more. And now, all of the sudden, he just left her without even a word! Steaming so badly it was a surprise steam didn't come out of her ears, she didn't even notice Will grabbing an oar and going in the same direction as Jack, or notice chanting, which got louder and louder.

"How dare ya? You git!" Frustrated, Nettie kicked at the sand and water with her boot covered foot. "Making decisions for me like that! Dragging me across the ocean with no care! Forcing me to save his ass every time he got in trouble." She scooped up a gold coin from the water and threw it at the nearest stone wall. "Making me steal boats with him! Declaring that I was his first-mate all the sudden, and then ignoring me just because he wouldn't stay and bloody listen!" It was a wonder she was still with him the bloody idiot!

Scowling, Nettie glared at the sandy floor. She stayed with him because she promised, damn it, just like Jack promised to stay with her so long ago. And so far, he hadn't broken it yet, otherwise, she would leave him in a heartbeat.

At that thought, her heart skipped a beat. Nettie stared at her own small chest. Why did it hurt to think of leaving Jack, just like it hurt to think about him leaving her? .. Maybe because she just cared too much for him. Sighing and shaking her head, she wished that she understood all this. She wished her parents could tell her what was going on. Or even Nathan. Maybe she could talk to Anamaria about these feelings.

"Well, we should probably go after him," Nettie huffed, turning around. She blinked when she there was no Will, only a stone wall. "Will?" She turned around again. "Will? ... Oh, damn it all to hell!" she hissed under her breath. What was it with men and leaving her all alone?

A loud _'bang'_ made her jump, out of reflex the knife from her boot was in her hand before Nettie could even blink. "Shit," she cursed under her breathe. Jack and Will had left her alone, and somewhere in these caves, there was a room full of pirates with their own swords and pistols. She had to get out of here, soon. But first, she had to find one of them.

"This isn't my day," muttered Nettie was she made for one of the tunnels. not caring now which one she was going down. She could hear them getting closer. The pirates were coming for the boats, and she didn't want to be here when they found them.

Racing down the tunnels, Nettie kept her ears open for any sort of trouble. But she didn't manage to go down the path for long before she tripped over something. Yelping, she fell to the ground, wincing when her thrown out hands were scrapped against the stone. "What the -" She glanced at her feet and went wide eyed.

"Jack!" Nettie whispered in shock. Her captain was currently sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. And it didn't look like he was waking up soon. Not even her tripping over him had made him groan.

"Oh no, no, no." Scrambling up, Nettie grabbed his shoulders, pulled him up and shook him hard. "Jack, wake up! Please wake up." She gave him a smart slap across the face. "Wake up, you bloody idiot!"

"Mm..." Lifting his head like it was too heavy for him, Jack looked at her with unfocused eyes. "Mummy, is that you?" he asked in a slur.

"Wha - Oh for the love of..." Nettie rolled her eyes, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. It looked like he got a pretty bad bump on the head. "No, you mad git, I am not your mumy. Now get up, there are some very bad pirates coming this way, and we can't let them catch us!"

"Pirates..." Jack grinned stupidly. "Did ya know I'm a pirate? I'm the captain of my own ship too."

"Yes, yes, that's very nice." Shaking her head, Nettie resisted the urge to give him another good hit to the head - maybe that would make him normal... ish. Well, Jack's version of normal, anyway.

Jack blinked. "Oh look," he said as he reached out a nearby object, missing wildly a few times before he managed to grab it. "A oar." He looked at it slowly before he started at Nettie. "Do you have a boat?"

Grinding her teeth together, Nettie forced Jack up even as he insisted on holding onto the damn oar. "Yes, I do," she said carefully. "Come with me, and I'll show it to you."

"Lovely." Grabbing her hand with his free hand, he walked - perhaps maybe the better word was stumbled - down the tunnel before Nettie could remember if they should go down that way or not, swinging both their arms back and forth like a child. He glanced at her. "You know, ya look familiar... like my Nettie." He frowned. "I don't get her," he said simply.

"Well I don't get you either," Nettie muttered.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, and loud, angry roar filled the air. "The oars have gone missing! Find them!" yelled a deep voice.

"Shit!" Now afraid, Nettie frantically tried to tug Jack back down the tunnel, or at least make him let go off her hand. "Jack - Jack, no, no, no!" she cried softly as he continued to drag her forward, and after a few steps, they were meet by some angry and confused pirates.

"You!" said one of the pirates. He was a tall and scrawny thing, not really looking like a terrifying pirate. But the thing that crept her out was his right eye - it was replaced by a wooden one.

"You're suppose to be dead!" said the pirate next to him. He was the same in the fact that he didn't look scary, more disgusting than anything, but he was shorter and fatter.

"Am I not?" said Jack, confused. He looked down at himself in a daze before he tried to turn around and leave, still holding onto Nettie. But there were already pirates behind them, who had drawn their swords and pistols, which were now only a few inches away from their chests.

"Shit," Nettie cussed again as she ground her teeth together again. Their luck today was just crap, wasn't it?

"Oh." Blinking, Jack tried to go the other way, but those pirates did the same, and they were surrounded on both sides by multiple pistols and swords. No escape.

Frowning, Jack licked his lips. "Palulay?" he said slowly, letting go of Nettie's hand and bringing his fingers to his lips to tap them. "Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili?" Everyone, included Nettie stared at him as he went through some words. "Parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?"

"Parley?" Nettie suggest with a raised eyebrow.

"Parley!" Jack grinned. "That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" the round pirate growled. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up _parley_!"

"That would be the French," said Jack. He finally seemed to realize what was going on, and he glanced around with a frown before looking to Nettie, his frown deepening. "What are you doing here? I thought I left you at the boats." He reached down and took one of her hands in his, looking it over carefully. "And what happened to your hands?"

"Oh, just shut it," Nettie snapped as she tried to take it back, annoyed and angry that he had _just_ noticed her still wrapped hands and now wouldn't let go. "We're in a bit of trouble, if you hadn't notice."

"Who are you?" asked another pirate. He was clearly Jamaican, by his looks an accent, but he stared at Nettie so strangely that she shivered. He was a true pirate, one that wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he could - or couldn't. "You look familiar." The man smirked. "Maybe we should kill you now - save us the trouble of taken you to the Captain."

"But she said parley!" said the short and fat pirate in weak protest. "We can't go against parley - against the code!"

"Well, what the captain don't know won't hurt 'im, will it?" sneered the man as he reached for one of his pistols. Nettie stiffened, and maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she felt Jack tighten his grip on her hand. And she didn't shake it off, even though it hurt terribly.

"Enough!" snapped a nearby man, He also was without a doubt a pirate - a large black man with muscles that were probably bigger then her head, and with some kind of dots around his eyes that she couldn't even imagine how he got them. "They both go to the Captain! Leave them be, Koehler." Then he turned to Jack and Nettie. "Come on, then, move!"

Nettie felt her stomach drop as the pirates held their weapons at her, urging her and her captain forward. She and Jack were dead, no doubt about that. She just hoped Will managed to get away with Elizabeth, so at least he could be happy.

* * *

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth huffed, cold and wet as she and Will climbed aboard the ship he had brought her too. She had just escaped from a group of pirates, only to fall into the hands of more.

One, who looked awfully familiar, stepped forward. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," he said with a smile.

"Mr. Gibbs?" said Elizabeth with shock after a short pause. She remembered the man - when her father had taken her on a ship for the first time, when she found Will, floating in the water. That had been years ago. What was he doing on a pirate ship?

Gibbs smiled brightly at her, but frowned when he saw that Will was alone. "Hey boy, where be Jack and Nettie?"

That stunned Elizabeth. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" What was he doing out here? And Nettie - that was the name of the girl with him, the girl that helped save her. What in the world were they doing out here? What happened while she was aboard the cursed _Black Pearl_?

"They fell behind," said Will simply before taking Elizabeth and nudging her forward. Frowning, she went along with it, but she still wondered why Will sounded so strange.

On the other hand, Gibbs was battling a tough decision. What should he do? Follow the Code, which all pirates should follow, or go and try and rescue the captain and first-mate? He knew Jack for a long time, though, And knew what he would want. He turned to the crew. "Keep to the Code." he finally said.

The crew nodded, even Anamaria when she glanced towards the island before as she took charge. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

As the men moved slowly to their duties, Gibbs couldn't help but stare at the small bit of land behind them, already wondering if he made the right decision.


	18. Mixed Feelings

This chapter was edited and re-posted on 09/28/2012.

* * *

**Mixed Feelings**

* * *

"You," Barbossa said angrily and with a deep frown. The man _looked_ like a pirate captain, unlike Jack, who just looked strange even when he wasn't hit in the head. Even if Jack still had a much nicer hat.

"Barbossa," said Jack, holding onto the oar with both hands now as he leaned on it. He was still a little woozy from the blow to the head, and was ignoring the many pirates surrounding them, with pistols and swords in hand and just eager to use them. Especially Koehler.

"Never thought I'd have to see you again," sneered Barbossa. "Since I'm very sure I left you for dead on an island ten years ago."

"I, unfortunately, have been looking for you since you betrayed me all those years ago." said Jack with a shake of his head, his braids and beads flying. The smell of salt, rum, and wood hit Nettie, and she resisted the urge to lean in a hug him for being so hurt by his old first-mate. She was still angry at him, damn it.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" asked Barbossa. Everyone, even Nettie, turned to Jack, waiting for an answer.

"When ya marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Pausing for a dramatic effect, Jack smirked and held out one of his hands. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Rolling her eyes, Nettie smacked herself in the head. That was his answer? Idiot.

"Ah," said Barbossa as he stepped forward, almost right in Jack's face as he smirked. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again." Then Barbossa turned to his crew. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow." The crew laughed and chuckled at his. His gaze towards Nettie. "But we don't know you. What's your name, lad?"

Bristling, Nettie snapped, "I am not a bloody lad! Damn it all, why does everyone think that! I knew I should have grown out my hair again, but _no_!" She jabbed a finger at Jack angrily. "You just had to wanted it short!"

"More sensible, love," said Jack without pause.

"Don't call me that!" Nettie snarled. "You don't deserve to call me that now."

"Ehm." Barbossa looked a little annoyed that he had just be ignored. "Your name, _lass_."

She crossed her arms. "Nettie," she answered. "The reluctant first-mate of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew."

"Ah. Has your captain told you that once, long ago, I was also his first-mate?" asked Barbossa with a grin towards Jack, who paled a little. "When he was captain of the _Black Pearl_?

"No, he didn't." Nettie didn't even look at Jack. "I found out from... other sources. It turns out he doesn't tell me much after all." She looked Barbossa over. "I can see why he might have chosen you as his first-mate. You actually look like a pirate, and it looks like you know what you're doing. " At the man's smirking, Nettie shrugged. "His hats still better then yours, though."

Well, if she was going to die, she would die insulting the bastard that hurt her Jack.

Wait... her Jack?

Snickers ran through the crew, and Barbossa glared at her. "That was a bad move, missy. I was going to offer you a chance to join my crew."

"I'd rather die," Nettie said confidently, "then join you bunch. Unlike you, Barbossa, I don't betray my captain for gold and leave him to die on an island." She glanced at the entire crew when she said this, and wasn't surprised to see not one of them ashamed. Bloody pirates.

"That's a shame." Barbossa turned on his heel. "Kill them," he ordered as he walked away. Clicks filled the air, and Nettie couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut, waiting for the gunshots to ring out. She was truly going to die this time. And Jack was going to die with her.

No...

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" said Jack suddenly, but in a calm tone.

Nettie snapped her eyes open and stared at Jack. "What blood?" What _else_ hadn't he told her?

Pausing, Barbossa seemed to be having an internal struggle before he snapped out, "Hold your fire!" Ignoring the sad moans of the crew as they lowered their weapons, he turned back to them, his eyes narrowed. "You know who's blood we need?"

Jack grinned. "I know who's blood you need. Which means you can't kill us."

"Yet," shot back Barbossa.

"We can still kill the bint," said Koehler, his gun still pointed at Nettie.

To Nettie's surprise, Jack stepped in front of her before she could even reach for her knife, standing in the way of the pistol. She blinked before scowling at her captain. Did he care for her or not? It was like he was constantly swinging between two different personalities. "Kill her, and not a word will pass my lips," he said firmly. "She stays alive, unharmed, and with me."

"Weapon down, Koehler," Barbossa ordered calmly. "We shall respect Sparrow's ... requests, as long as I have his word that he will be telling us the name of the Bootstrap Bill's child."

"And you have my word," Jack said with a nod. "Are we in agreement?"

"We are." Barbossa turned to his crew. "Back to the ship, all of ya!" When they didn't move, he growled. "Well?"

"Captain, the oars have been taken," said the large man. "Probably by whoever took the girl."

"Then find them!" snapped the captain. "Now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Surprisingly, it didn't take the current crew of the _Black Pearl_ long to find that the missing oars were floating out in the ocean. And so soon enough, Jack and Nettie, with their hands bound, were forced into a rowboat with two of the pirates - tall and skinny with fat and short. Nettie almost rolled her eyes, it seemed some people were just destined to be paired like this - including these two guards at the docks.

The skinny one looked at Nettie strangely. She could feel it, even as she was looking into the water, so she could making sure not to glance at Jack. But it was staring to get annoying.

"You're mad at him, aren't you?" he finally asked.

Nettie blinked. "Huh?"

"What you blathering on about, Ragetti?" asked the other pirate.

"Well ain't it obvious, Pintel?" Ragetti gestured to Nettie. "She's tryin' really hard to ignore him, so she's gotta be mad at him for something." He turned to her. "So what he do?"

"That's really none of your business," Nettie said lowly. She didn't like it when people pried into her affairs.

"You mad at him for not telling ya about his past on the _Pearl_, ain't you?" Pintel guessed with a crooked grin. "That he use to be our captain?"

Huffing, Nettie shifted, glad that they had not searched her and found the small knife in her boot, the steel cool against her bare skin. Just the feeling calmed her a bit. "It certainly doesn't help the matters." she admitted in a growl.

"Will you shut it, Pintel?" grumbled Jack. "You're as annoying as I remember."

Taking a moment to look her, the crooked grin got worse. "You are lovers, ain't ya?"

At that, Nettie sputtered, and it took her a minute to answer. "No!" Jack had never, ever, looked at her romantically. He took to bed whores and prostitutes, not a boyish looking thief that was once a slave and a cage ring fighter.

And why did the thought hurt more then it should have?

"Oh," said Pintel frowned. "You seem like lovers to me."

Shaking her head, Nettie glanced to the water again, which had darkened even the though the sun was still bright in the gray sky. The hand that Jack had held earlier suddenly felt cold, even while wrapped in bandages, and absentmindedly, she rubbed it with her other hand. Lovers? She wanted to laugh. Not even in her wildest, strangest dream. Because Jack never loved anyone. Only himself. And besides, she was nothing more then a possession to him. Sure, Jack had said otherwise, that she wasn't a slave, but that hadn't stopped him from ordering her around.

Biting her lip, Nettie spared a brief glance at Jack, who was ignoring her as well. Once more he had neglected to tell her his plans, even though he said he trusted her, and had made her his first-mate, of all things. Lovers didn't do that. Friends didn't do that. Whatever they were together, she thought he would never do that. Did he even trust her anymore?

_'I trust you, my Nettie.'_ Those words were just spoken to her yesterday, but now, it felt like it had been years, and their meaning had faded into nothing, because in less then a day, her relationship with Jack had crumpled to nothing. Gone. And it hurt Nettie more then anything she'd ever experienced before.

Something bumped the boat, and the boat hitting the side of a much larger ship jolted Nettie out of her thoughts. Shouts and orders suddenly filled her ears as she looked up to finally see the _Black Pearl_ for the first time.

Soot coloured hull, tattered black sails. She certainly wasn't the most beautiful ship in the world, but to Nettie, she was perfect. The thief could only grin as she looked over the large ship. She was just large enough that she wouldn't be slowed down by her own weight, but not small enough that it wouldn't be able to defend itself. And in the dead of night, with no lights, the _Pearl_ would be practically invisible. It explained how the ship was able to attack Port Royal without raising the early alarms.

"Come on then, poppet," sneered Ragetti. "Climb."

Glaring at him, Nettie reluctantly climbed the rope ladder that had been dropped down, made difficulty because her hands were still tied together. She was glad more then ever that she never wore dresses, she wasn't keen on giving the pirate an eyeful of her undergarments.

She wasn't giving much time to look over the deck before she was pushed forward by a large hand. "Move," growled the large pirate. "Down to the cells with you."

Nettie could only gasp as she was pushed forward again. Cells? How long had it been since she'd been put in one of those? She felt a little numb as she was forced down a small set of stairs. The air was rank, but she barely noticed that as the creak of a cell door caught her attention. Where was Jack? Nettie needed Jack.

Wait - he didn't want her. And she was still angry at him - wasn't she? Yes? No?

In a few quick moments she was distracted, the ropes were gone, and Nettie was shoved forward, the large pirate not caring that she stumbled. She didn't cry out when her shoulder hit the opposite wall, or when the cell door slammed shut. She only winced once before she slid down the wall to the ground.

Ignoring the sound of another door slamming shut and heavy footsteps as the pirate walked away, Nettie wrapped her shaky arms around her drawn up her knee's, burying her face in them so no one could see the fear. She'd promised herself she'd never be in another one of these awful cells, and yet here she was. Why? Because she just had to follow the most idiot man in the world. She hated this. She hated it.

"Nettie?" called out a familiar voice.

And she still hated Jack.

Didn't she?

Resisting the urge to look to Jack, Nettie curled up a little more. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. She'd rather ignore him, like she was trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. That large pirate hadn't been gentle when he threw her.

"Nettie?" Jack called out again. "Answer me, please," he pleaded from the cell across from her. He sounded worried, and that was the only reason she lifted her head up.

"What do you want, Jack?" Nettie said icily, her nails digging into her drawn up legs.

Blinking, Jack looked stunned. "I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said slowly.

Scoffing at that, Nettie muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "Like you care - you didn't even want me to come."

"For this exact reason!" Jack said as he gripped at the cell bars. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Throwing her head back, Nettie laughed, and she didn't care if it sounded strange. "Oh really?" she asked harshly as she looked to him. "If that were true, you would have let me leave four years ago!" Even though she didn't want to leave him even then. She had been happy to go with him, see the world, have adventures, and most importantly, stay with the man that saved her.

"Instead, I've been dragged around wherever you go - whether I wanted to or not," Nettie went on, "And now the one time I want to go, so I can protect you, you _order_ me to stay behind!" Really, that was what stung Nettie the most, that he tried to order her to stay behind. He had never done that before. Ever. Only when she got really messed up, and she never counted those, as they stopped her from doing something stupid.

Shaking her head, Nettie looked away. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be traveling with you. But I can defend myself, Jack." She wasn't a little girl anymore, that hid behind him whenever a fight started. She could fight, she could use knifes, swords, and if she had to, pistols as well. She wasn't defenseless.

"You can defend yourself, Nettie," Jack said, "I know you can - but not against Barbossa, or his crew."

"If I can't, how will you?" was the question Nettie shot at him angrily. "How will you defeat Barbossa from this _cage_?" she said with a sweep of her hand towards the iron bars. Damn it, she hated being confined like this. Made her feel like an animal, or worse, like she was back _there_. "I don't care if you are _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you and I both know that you can't do everything. Including roping damn sea turtles." Nettie said bitterly, muttering the last part. Seriously, that story - still in her head - annoyed her.

"I have a plan," Jack shot back at her. At that, Nettie rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her knee's, forcing herself to ignore him again as she stared at the wall.

"Why are you so angry at me, anyway?" Jack snapped angrily after a moment. "All I told you to do was not come, to protect you and nothing else!"

"... You know, Jack, I don't know what I'm suppose to be anymore." Nettie finally said as she continued to stare at the wall, a wave of emotions washing over her - emotions she wished would stay buried deep inside her. "Angry? Sad? Confused? Hurt?" Her arms tightened around her legs. "But if you say I'm angry, I guess I am," she spat out as she blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. "As to why? Well, its because you _fucking_ brushed me off, ignored me, and _ordered_ me to stay behind!"

The anger now overwhelming, Nettie suddenly lashed out an punched the nearby wall, trying to channel her anger through her fist. "All because I made one mistake!" A mistake that cost her relationship with Jack. Cost her the person that had been with her through thick and thin for the last four years. It was the worst mistake of her life.

"Oi -"

"I guess that's why I'm sad, hurt, and confused too." Everything was wrong. Nettie felt a little lightheaded, almost giddy enough to laugh again though she wanted to cry. She didn't want to say these things, they just started spilling out. And she wanted to feel some pain. But it didn't hurt. "So I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for my mistake." Another punch to the wall.

"Stop it Nettie," said Jack as Nettie punched the wall again, "you'll hurt yourself."

Suddenly Jack cared? If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed again. She wanted to laugh so much, as if everything was alright. "I'm sorry I don't know what the hell you are, because damn it all, you-" _punch,_ "are-" _punch,_ "not-" _punch,_ "family!" Nettie said angrily, ignoring him. She could feel her hand started to bleed, but it didn't hurt still, even as the white bandages around her knuckles turned red as small streams of blood started running freely.

"Well, if I'm not your family, what the hell am I then?" asked Jack with a snap.

"I don't know!" Nettie finally screamed, letting it tear out of her throat as she looked at Jack again. "I _wish_ I knew!" she continued in cracking voice, and everything just started coming out, the dam that held it all back breaking in an instant. "I wish that I knew why it hurts when your angry at me, ignoring me. Why it hurts _so_ much when I think of you leaving me forever, when I imagine you with another woman, not holding me anymore!"

Nettie rubbed at her eyes with her uninjured hand. "And its not just those feelings!" she went on. "I just want you to hold me, even when I'm angry at you. To smile at me, to listen to me when no one else will, to tell me that I'm - I'm not a monster. To ... to care about me. " She felt tears run down her cheeks. "So if you know the answer, if you know what I'm feeling, please tell me."

Silence filled the room. Nettie couldn't help but watch Jack's face for his reaction. He was stunned and she wondered if she should have even told him. She was use to keeping her feelings to herself, not sharing them with anyone. It was strange to tell him what she'd been feeling for the last year or so. Ever since that one incident...

_One year ago..._

_Nettie crossed her legs at the knee's, letting one foot swing in the air. Jack had forced her to Tortuga again, but thankful, it was only for a few hours so they could restock their supplies._

_Or in other words, Nettie was restocking while Jack went on and got drunk off his ass. Or something of that nature._

_Huffing, Nettie stood. She'd been waiting her for almost an hour. If she was going to stay here any longer, she was going to get some bloody rum. So, pushing her way through the crowd of people that were inside the Faithful Bride, she made it to the bar. And for once in her life, she was glad people thought of her as a boy - no man ever tried to make a grab at her._

_"Oi! Hit me with a pint of rum!" Nettie barked to the near by barkeeper._

_"Just a minute!" he shouted back as he filled a tankard. "I'm a bit busy with other orders!_

_"I'll wait," said Nettie. Leaning against the bar, and growling at a man who got a little too close - obviously to drunk to care what gender she was - she scanned the bar, trying to see if Jack had made it yet. It was by chance that she looked to the door, and saw a familiar looking hat._

_"Finally," Nettie muttered as she straightened up, ready to march over there and give him a piece of her mind -_

_His laugh, somehow heard over the noise of bar, caught Nettie's attention, making her pause. As her captain strode in, obviously drunk with his cherry red cheeks, a woman clung to him, giggling about something he said. She was dressed scantily, her hair piled high and with a lot make-up while showing off too much of her big bosom. Jack said something, and she giggled again, pressing her large chest to his arm as she said something that made him nod in agreement. Then, they turned towards the stairs, which lead to the bedrooms..._

_Something filled up Nettie's stomach, making her nauseous, and her heart felt too tight. She knew that Jack spent many nights with women - married, single, or whore, he didn't care. But this was the first time she'd actually seen him with one. He usually made it a point not to let her see him with them._

_She told herself that she didn't care who Jack spent his time with, he was her captain, after all. It wasn't her place to judge - at least not too much._

_But that didn't explain why Nettie felt so sick all of the sudden. Why she couldn't breathe right._

_"Here's your drink," said the barkeeper behind her, her tankard placed on the bar with a thud._

_"I'm not thirsty anymore," said Nettie, the words tumbling out of her mouth as she watched Jack and the woman disappear up the stairs._

_"I don't care! Pay up!" snapped the man._

_Wordlessly, Nettie dug into her pocket and pulled out more then enough coins, slapping them on the bar. "Fine then! Here!" she snapped back. Snatching the tankard before it could be taken away, she brought it to her mouth, and within s minute, she had drained it of all alcohol. Slamming the tankard on the wood so hard that the men surrounding her jumped in surprise, Nettie forced her way out of the bar, even as the rum rushed to her head. She couldn't stay here anymore. Not while knowing that upstairs, Jack was getting ready to have sex with that prostitute, or whoever she was._

_As soon as Nettie was outside, she ran. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just had to get away._

That was when those feelings first started. Nettie didn't know what they were, and there was no way to find out. There was no one she could ask, all she had Jack, so how could she ask him about feelings that were directed at him?

The stunned expression had changed into something thoughtful as Jack carefully thought about what she had said. Nettie wondered if he could tell him what she was feeling.

But then it rapidly changed - from something that she thought was happiness before it was quickly replaced with sadness. It was there for only a moment before Jack finally spoke, his face now blank. "I don't know what you're feeling," Jack said, "But ... I don't think you should be feeling them."

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

The pain that came with those words was agonizing. Being shot, stabbed, or even hit with a cannon ball would have been better then what she was feeling. Nettie couldn't breathe, her chest was too tight, her heart hurt felt as if it was being crushed, and her eyes burned like they were on fire. "Oh," Nettie finally breathed out. "Is... Is that right?" Tears fell from her eyes, but they didn't sooth the pain - only made it worse. "Oh."

Emotions filled her again. It was sadness, hurt, pain, but a thousand times worse. Trying to blink away the tears as she looked away from Jack, Nettie wiped her cheeks. "Sorry," she forced out, even though at first, she didn't know what she was sorry for. "Just... sorry."

Sorry for ever bringing this up. Sorry for every feeling anything for you. Sorry for everything.

"Nettie -" Jack started.

"Forget that I even mentioned it, alright?" Nettie said quickly, waving her uninjured hand dismissively. "I'm sorry I brought it up, and I won't do it again. Pr-promise."

"But -"

"Jack. Just..." Nettie shook her head. "Just don't." She didn't want to hear anything from him. It hurt too much.

And yet, no matter how much Nettie wanted it all to go away, it couldn't. Her thoughts were racing - she wasn't suppose to feel like this. It hurt to know that, but at the same time, it made sense. Because what kind of person had these kind of feelings for the person that bought them? That owned them? She was a sick person. A sick, sick person that didn't deserve anyone. A freak.

Sobbing silently, Nettie let the warm tears soak her trousers. She would never have anyone. Because who would want her? She was a slave, a murderer, a thief, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, a pirate. Who would want a girl like her, one that looked like a boy? And then there was the scars. The mark. Her moments where she went insane. There was just so much wrong with her.

She was fated to live alone. Sad and alone.


	19. Slipping Through His Fingers

**Slipping Through His Fingers**

* * *

"Nettie?"

Rubbing his wrists to rid the feeling of ropes, Jack frowned when Nettie didn't respond to her name. She looked smaller then usual, curled into the corner and hiding her face from him. "Nettie? Answer me, please." pleaded Jack. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt by Bo'sun. He hadn't exactly been gently when he threw his Nettie into the cell and against the wall.

In the other cell, Nettie lifted up her head only slightly, just enough so she could see him. "What do you want, Jack?"

The cold attitude she gave was such a surprise that Jack was too stunned to speak for a moment. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Scoffing, Nettie muttered, "Like you care - you didn't even want me to come."

"For this exact reason!" Jack said as he stepped forward and gripped the cell bars that separated him from his Nettie. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"

At that, Nettie threw her head back and gave a sudden laughed. "Oh, really?" She turned to look at him, and her silver-blue eyes were hard as ice. "If that were true, you would have let me leave four years ago! Instead, I've been dragged around wherever you go - whether I wanted to or not. And now the one time I want to go, so I can protect you, you _order_ me to stay behind!" She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be traveling with you. But I can defend myself, Jack."

"You can defend yourself, Nettie, I know you can - but not against Barbossa, or his crew." She didn't know that these pirates were cursed so they couldn't die. She didn't know that they couldn't be killed, at least not yet anyway.

"If I can't, how will you?" was the question Nettie shot back at him. "How will you defeat Barbossa from this _cage_?" she said with a sweep of her hand towards the iron bars. "I don't care if you are _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you and I both know that you can't do everything. Including roping damn sea turtles." Nettie said bitterly, muttering the last part under her breath.

"I have a plan," Jack shot back back. Well, sort of. Most it he was making up as he went along.

Rolling her eyes like she knew that, Nettie rested her chin on her knees and stared at the opposite wall.

At the simple act of ignoring him, Jack suddenly got very angry at her. "Why are you so angry at me, anyway?" he asked with a slight snap. "All I told you to do was not come, to protect you and nothing else!"

"... You know, Jack, I don't know what I'm suppose to be anymore." Nettie continued to stare at the wall. "Angry? Sad? Confused? Hurt?" Jack could see her arms tightened around her legs. "But if you say I'm angry, I guess I am." She blinked rapidly to hold back her tears. "As to why? Well, its because you _fucking_ brushed me off, ignored me, and _ordered_ me to stay behind!" It shocked Jack when she suddenly lashed out an punched the nearby wall. "All because I made one mistake!"

"Oi -"

"I guess that's why I'm sad, hurt, and confused too. So I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for my mistake." Another punch to the wall.

"Stop it, Nettie," said Jack, his grip on the iron bars getting tighter when she punched the wall once more, "you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry I don't know what the hell you are, because damn it all, you-" _punch,_ "are-" _punch,_ "not-" _punch,_ "family!" Nettie said angrily, as if she hadn't heard him. Her hand started to bleed, turning the white bandages red as small streams of blood started running down her knuckles.

"Well, if I'm not your family, what the hell am I then?" asked Jack with a snap. Why couldn't she just say it? What was so hard to say that she hated him?

"I don't know!" Nettie screamed, looking at him again. Her eyes were shimmering from the tears that she was holding back, and her cheeks were flushed a bright red in anger. "I _wish_ I knew!" she continued in cracking voice. "I wish that I knew why it hurts when you're angry at me, ignoring me. Why it hurts _so_ much when I think of you leaving me forever, when I imagine you with another woman, not holding me anymore!"

Nettie rubbed at her eyes with her uninjured hand. "And its not just those feelings! I want you to hold me, even when I'm angry at you. To smile at me, to listen to me when no one else will, to tell me that I'm - I'm not a monster. To ... to care about me. " Tears ran down her bright cheeks. "So if you know the answer, if you know what I'm feeling, please tell me."

Blinking, Jack took a few moments of silence to take in everything his first-mate had just said. He hadn't know that Nettie felt this way towards him - he hadn't even gotten an inkling. Maybe... maybe because it was still hard for him to imagine her as the woman she was now, instead of the frightened girl he had found all those years ago. That she had grown up, even though she was still years younger then him, almost twenty. That eventually, she would have feelings for someone, even if it was Will or another pirate, and they would go off and live their lives. Separately.

It just never occurred to him that she would have feelings for ...

For him?

An old man like him? Someone old enough to be her father? A pirate captain? Her master... no, she wouldn't think him as that anymore, would she?

And what were those feelings, exactly? He wasn't exactly sure what they were, either. Love, maybe? Jack had tried to never felt anything towards anyone, because the life of a pirate was dangerous, and a wife or lover would just in the way - get hurt, or be used against him by an enemy. And the children that would no doubt come? He couldn't even wrap his mind around that idea. That was why he took to bed whores and prostitutes when he had to. So he didn't have any attachments to anyone.

And yet, he wanted to - no, he had those same feelings, too.

For Nettie? Did he love her?

Yes, he did. He wanted to hold her at this very moment as she cried, sooth her pain. To mutter to her that it was alright, and to eventually see her give him a small by genuine smile. He wanted to spend his life with her, and protect her from anyone that wanted to try and hurt her. He... he had feelings for her. For his Nettie, who was no longer a little girl, but a woman with very real feelings, even if neither one knew exactly what they were.

It was hard to believe, but Nettie loved him, even if she didn't know it yet. And he loved her.

At that very thought, Jack's mind purred in satisfaction, glad that he had finally realized what Nettie meant to him. It was a wonderful feeling too, and he could only imagine what Nettie would felt when she too realized that she loved him.

Love. The nickname he had for her seemed very appropriate for her now.

But could he return those feelings? Tell her that he loved her, and hope that it was what Nettie was feeling?

His mind came to a screeching halt. No. No, he couldn't be having any sort of feelings for her, not even if he wanted them. ... Which he did. He wanted to so much.

Jack shook his head mentally. Nettie was far too innocent. He would be taking advantage of her. Because she deserved someone younger, more her age, without such a dangerous lifestyle. She deserved a normal life - where she wasn't a pirate or a thief, where she could get married and have children, and live out a long life.

Even if he was without him. And it was that moment he made a decision.

"I don't know what you're feeling," Jack finally said, and it was a struggle to lie. "But ... I don't think you should be feeling them." It took all his mental strength to force out that one sentence.

The look on Nettie's face was terrible, like she had just been shot. And he had pulled the trigger. "Oh," she breathed. "Is... Is that right?" Tears that started to roll down her cheeks, even as she tried to blink them back. "Oh." She looked to the wall and hurriedly wiped her cheeks, turning them red even as the rest of her skin paled. "Sorry. Just... sorry."

"Nettie -"

"Forget that I even mentioned it, alright?" Nettie said quickly, waving her uninjured hand dismissively. "I'm sorry I brought it up, and I won't do it again. Pr-promise."

"But -"

"Jack. Just..." Nettie shook her head. "Just don't."

As Jack watched Nettie keep to herself in the far corner of her cell, he felt his heart drop to his stomach and twist around painfully. He had just pushed away the woman he cared for deeply, perhaps even loved. Yes, it hurt, it hurt them both, but this was for the best, right? She deserved better then him. Nettie would thank him for this later. And she would forget about him when she finally left him.

Once he let her go.

The thought made the pain worse, but as Jack leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, he knew he had to do it. He would tell her once this was all over that he wouldn't keep her to the deal they made so many years ago. That Nettie could leave whenever she wanted.

Maybe she would go with Will, and return to Port Royal. Maybe she would look for her family. Maybe she would find someone and grow to love them instead. Maybe...

Maybe Jack would be able to go on without her.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard footsteps. Probably hours, since he felt so stiff. Glancing up, he wasn't surprised to see Bo'sun and Koehler. He had wondered when Barbossa wanted to talk to him about the deal. He stood, rolling his shoulders as he stepped forward.

"Cap'n wants to speak to you," Bo'sun rumbled as Koehler searched through the ring of keys for the right one. "Both of you."

At that, Jack paled as he shot a glance at Nettie, who still hadn't moved. He didn't like this, not at all. "My first-mate doesn't have to go anywhere -"

"Yes she does," chuckled Koehler as he unlocked Nettie cell door first. "Captain's orders." He looked down at the still very quiet girl. "Come on, girly, get a move on!"

Finally, Nettie looked up, and Jack couldn't help but wince at the blank look in her red rimmed eyes. She'd been crying for a while now, her slightly cheeks stained with tear streaks. But she didn't even attempt to hide them as she blinked slowly at Koehler, as if not understanding.

Growling impatiently, Koehler snatched out and grabbed Nettie by the arm, and Jack snapped out, "Leave her alone, Koehler!" Besides Barbossa, Koehler was his least favorite member of the former crew. He was the most blood thirsty of the crew, he didn't pass up an opportunity to beat, maim, or kill someone. And women... Jack shuddered. Koehler got off on pain. He didn't want him anywhere near his Nettie.

"Oh, worried about your little whore, Jack?" sneered Koehler, not letting go of Nettie. With a yank, he roughly tried to pull Nettie to her feet.

In Jack's mind, he could see Nettie's eyes suddenly coming alive - blazing with fire - before she would snapped out with her blood-covered fist, letting it connect with Koehler's nose. The man would howled as he let go of her so he could lift both hands to his bleeding nose. Then Nettie would grab the pirate's shirt and yank him down so he was forced to look down at her. The blood from his nose would drip onto Nettie's face, but she would ignored it as she spoke in a harsh whisper, _'You treat me like that again, and you'll get worse then a bleeding nose.'_

But it never happened.

Yanked up, Nettie didn't make a sound as she stumbled in her attempt to stand, her eyes still shockingly blank. She didn't resist when Koehler forced her out of the cell, or when his grip was so tight that it was sure to leave a hand-shaped bruise on her arm. She was, she was...

Like the doll she once described to him.

Jack's heart dropped, not just to his stomach, but to the bottom of the ocean as Bo'sun opened his cell. He had done this to her, to his poor Nettie. He tried to speak out to her, but his voice was caught in his throat as Koehler roughly shoved her ahead. "Move it!" he growled.

It was only then that Nettie finally spoke, and Jack's heart skipped a bit at her voice. "I'm going," she said quietly. She looked to Koehler, and yanked her arm away from him. "And I can do it without your help," she said just a little louder, a little stronger. The light had yet to return to her eyes, but for Jack, it was a start.

Koehler growled dangerously, but a look from Bo'sun silenced him. "Come on then, Sparrow," he spat out instead. "Don't wanna keep Captain waiting!"

* * *

"Jack." Barbossa smirked at him and Nettie as they were forced to enter the room a few minutes later, Bo'sun literally shoving them in before slamming the door shut. "I trust that you had a pleasant time in our cells?" he said as he lounged at the round table.

Not answering, Jack watched Barbossa from across the table. Nettie, on the other hand, moved swiftly to the nearby window seat, and wasted no time settling herself so she could look at the view of the sparkling ocean, while her fingers danced at the rim of her boot, as if making sure she would be ready to fight if all possible.

Not once did she look at Jack.

"What do you want us for?" asked Jack, crossing his arms defensively, even though he knew the answer.

"Don't act idiotic, Jack," sneered Barbossa, "its unbecoming." He reached into the bowl on the table and picked up a bright green apple. "You know why you're here."

"Yes, but I want to know why _she's_ here," Jack said with a nod to Nettie.

"Ah. That's between me and Miss Nettie here." Barbossa turned to the girl, who had yet to look towards them. "Apple?" he asked even as he tossed the one in his hand to her.

Using a speed that Jack usually only saw when she was filching someone's person or stealing something right from under a store owners nose, Nettie snatched the apple out of the air. She looked at it with narrow eyes before she brought her knife out of her boot and carefully started peeling the skin off it. "I like red apples better," she said, not thanking the pirate.

"My apologizes," said Barbossa.

"Nettie will tell me what you say to her," said Jack, confident.

"Oh? Really?" Barbossa said with a raised eyebrow. "Then I'm imagining the fact that she be ignoring you?" As Jack paled a little, he chuckled. "What's a matter, Jack? Get into a lovers spat?"

"No," said Jack firmly. And it was the truth. It wasn't a _lovers_ spat...

Clearly not believing Jack, Barbossa leaned back, and nearby, a monkey leaped into his shoulder, screeching at Jack. Strange, he didn't remember _that_ when he was still captain. Barbossa must have gotten it after he abandoned him. It was dressed in tiny red and golden clothes, and its tail wouldn't stop twitching. Barbossa turned his gaze to Nettie. "Where did you find this one, Jack?" he asked with a chuckle. "In the middle of a bar fight?" Then he smirked. "Or did you happen to bring her along because she warms your bed -"

The knife was imbedded in the wood before Jack could move or before Barbossa had finished his sentence, the glinting metal only an inch away from his hand. Screeching, the monkey leaped to a nearby swing and jumped in down in anger.

Crouched on top of the table, Nettie growled at the captain, her grip on the knife so tight that her knuckles were white. "I am not a whore," Nettie snarled, her eyes burning like a fire made of silver flames. "And if you ever say anything like that again, I will carve out your black little heart and forced feed it to you!"

Jack blinked at Nettie's sudden fierceness. He had never heard her say anything quiet so violent. He had to make sure he wasn't frowning - he didn't like Nettie like this.

A bark of laughter escaped Barbossa. "Go ahead and try," sneered the pirate, daring her. "It seems that Jack forgot to mention that my crew and I can not die - we are cursed men, Miss Nettie."

"He didn't mention that," said Nettie after a moment. "But then again, I'm learning there a lot things Sparrow isn't mentioning to me."

The wince came to Jack instantly. She was calling him Sparrow. Nettie only did that when she was angry.

"But you don't look cursed," Nettie went on. "You look rather normal.. well, as normal as you can be."

"Aye, for only the moonlight shows us for what we are," Barbossa said calmly, not intimidated by Nettie or her knife. "We can not die, no matter how many times you try to kill us. We can not eat, drink, or enjoy more pleasurable company. That is why we be seeking the blood of Bootstrap Bill's son, so we can lift the curse."

Staring at Barbossa for a few long moments, Nettie pulled out her knife, leaving behind a small dent in the table. "Fine. You can't die. But say anything like that again, and I will not hesitate to cut off all your limbs and tie your body to a cannon before letting it sink to the bottom of the ocean." She flashed a wicked grin. "So unless you like the idea of spending the rest of eternity watching the fish nibble at your flesh, I would suggest keeping your mouth shut." Not waiting for an answer, Nettie leaped off the table, ignoring the peeled apple which had fallen to the floor and instead grabbing a fresh red one. She took refuge in the window seal again, but not without taking a moment to glare at Jack.

Another bark of laughter came from Barbossa. "I like this one, Jack," he said. "Feisty. But lets get back to business and smooth out the finer details of this deal, aye? What is it you want for the name of Bill Tuner's child?"

Cursing loudly in his head that Barbossa would bring that name up, Jack looked to his first-mate. She looked up from her apple again to glance over at him, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jack?"

"Immunity for me and Nettie," Jack said, ignoring the fact that Barbossa was looking at him strangely. He needed to get this over with, and had to do it while acting as calmly as possible. "Your crew and you won't harm us in anyway, or kill us, and I get my ship back. Without you on it. Preferably on some island."

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and _your_ word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in _my_ ship?" said Barbossa with a look that clearly said 'Are you shitting me?'.

"No," said Jack with a quick shake of his head. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you." He leaned forward and grabbed a green apple, grinning. "Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and _your_ word it's the one I need," Barbossa pointed out.

Glancing over the apple he had in hand, Jack picked up another, and then a third. "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." He finally sat down, across from Barbossa, and propped his feet up on the table. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into the apple and let the satisfying crunch fill the air. "Funny ol' world, innit?" he said with a smirk as he offered Barbossa the apple in hand.

The door slammed open, and Bo'sun shoved his head inside as the noise from outside was finally noticed. "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

At that, the monkey leapt from his swing and ran across the table, startling Jack - only a little bit, though. And following suit as he stood abruptly, Barbarossa started making his way topside. Cursing lightly under his breath, Jack followed without waiting to see if Nettie would stay or follow, only pausing for a moment to look out from the side of ship. And there she was, the _Interceptor,_ at best a half a mile away. And the _Black Pearl_ was gaining.

Cursing again, Jack ran up the stairs to the wheel.

Barbossa was looking out his telescoping, trying to get a better look, but Jack soon stood before as he - a stupid move, he admitted - tried to block the _Interceptor_ from the pirate's sight. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," he said, breathing on the glass.

As Barbossa lowered his telescope, a look of disgust on his face, Jack hurried on. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" He said all this with a lot of hand motions, as he found them to confuse people a little and then they usually go along with what he just said.

"Now you see, Jack," Barbossa said with small shakes of his head, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_." He grinned darkly as Jack's face fell. "People are easy to search when they're dead." Snapping his telescope closed, Barbossa turned to Bo'sun and waved a hand at his old captain. "Lock him in the brig."

Barely noticing that Barbossa had taken his apple or that Bo'sun was dragging him away, Jack was more focused on the fact that Nettie was standing nearby, leaning against the railing with her arms crossed, while her eyes were watching the doomed _Interceptor_. She didn't give Jack one look as he was taken back to the cells, and the last thing Jack heard was Barbossa say, "Ah, Miss Nettie. Shall we talk?"


	20. Deals Gone Awry

**Deals Gonna Awry**

* * *

"Ah, Miss Nettie. Shall we talk?" said Barbossa with a grin as he tossed Jack's half eaten apple overboard. He never really smiled anymore, only smirked or grinned. After all, what kind of pirate captain smiled, except in the face of treasure.

The girl named Nettie watched as the apple fell into the water. "That was a waste of food," she commented. "In fact, the lot of you - a bunch of pirates supposedly who can't eat or drink - having food on this ship at all is ridiculous."

"Perhaps - but we ain't here to talk about that." Barbossa ignored the bustle of the crew as they got ready for the attack on the spotted ship. "I would like to offer you -"

"A deal?" said Nettie with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You could call it that," said Barbossa as he stepped up to her. "But I like to think of it as more of an arrangement, an accord if you wish." This girl interested him. He wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was simple because she belonged to Jack. He always did have a calling to whatever Jack had, even when he thought he was dead. But he also like to think that it was because of her skills. He had already seen her sharp tongue, her use of a knife. And her energy was dangerous.

None the less, he was sure that this young woman would make an excellent member of his crew - cursed or not.

"And this arrangement is?" Nettie didn't even move when Barbossa was standing right in front of her, almost leaning over her. She was small, but sturdy like an anchor.

"I'm sure you be smart enough to figure out that I am not willing to give up what I've already stolen," Barbossa said with a smirk. "Not easily. So I need to get back my medallion. Yet, I still need the name of Bootstrap Bill's child. I would like you to tell me the name."

"You're assuming that I know the kid's name." Nettie shook her head. "Like I said before, Jack doesn't give out as much information as I really would like."

"Aye, I remember," said the captain. Raising a hand, Barbossa ran a single finger down Nettie's cheek, almost tracing the scar that went from cheek to chin. She flinched a little, but didn't move away as he continued. It wasn't an ugly thing, in fact, it made her seem more dangerous, and with that, she more beautiful then the soft woman that he use to sleep with. Before the curse."But, you are his first-mate. I be sure that you could use your... _charms_ to get that information from him."

"Like your trying to do with me now?" Nettie said with narrowed eyes that flashed dangerously, and Barbossa could see her wrapped hands twitching.

Chuckling, Barbossa dropped his hand. "Yes, something like that. But, if you can't get me that, the medallion, then. Either one will do."

"Mm... So what will you me give for a simple gold coin, or a name?" asked Nettie. "After all, nothing is free in this world." She raised a had and traced a different scar that Barbossa hadn't noticed before, a pale ring around her neck that he automatically knew came from an iron collar. "An eye for an eye. A cheek for a cheek. Blood for blood."

"What would you be wanting then?" asked Barbossa. "I can be very generous, Miss. Gold, power -"

"I'm not interested in those things," said Nettie with a wave of her hand.

"Is that so. Well then... how about Jack's life?"

Her blue eyes shot up to his. Barbossa noticed that they had hint of silver in them. "You would bargain with Jack's life when it is not even yours to bargain with?" Nettie growled as she stepped forward, forcing him to take a step back.

"Ah, but it is mine - for now at least, as long as he is in my cells." Barbossa chuckled at Nettie's dark expression. "Now, now, Miss Nettie, its just how things are."

"How things are," Nettie repeated slowly.

"Yes. The pirate life is not simply about who can obtain the most treasure, after all." Barbossa stepped forward, circling the female pirate. "Its about power. Who has the most. The game that we play with the Navy and with other, more lowly pirates. And at the moment, Jack is nothing but a pawn in my game. He can be sacrificed at a moments notice, and I doubt anyone would bat an eye. Save for you."

"And what does that make you?" asked Nettie, watching him circle her, but not moving. "The king?"

"Of course."

"And what does that make me?"

"At the moment, a pawn," said Barbossa. "But you could join us, become something better then a simple pawn. Maybe a queen once this curse is broken," he purred, enjoying the way she stiffened. "And besides, getting me the name or the coin we mean that you have betrayed Jack, even if its in exchange for his life. You will need a place to run to because I can assure you, he will not be forgiving."

"So, you will spare Jack's life for a name that you hope I can get from him," said Nettie calmly, "And give me a place on your ship. But if I fail, you will kill Jack."

"Exactly," said Barbossa, stopping in front of her again. "Though, the offer for a place on this ship will still stand no matter what you choose."

Nettie stared at the pirate. "Why are you so intent on making me a part of your crew? I'm a woman, and I'm sure your crew will not want a woman here, if they are as suspicious as any other pirate. Women seem to bring back luck."

"They will not argue with me about this," said Barbossa with confidence. "They are loyal to me."

The young woman scoffed. Her hair, which black as ink, whipped around her face by the wind. "As loyal as you were to Jack?" Her hand to tracing the nonsense patterns in the wood of the railing. "Besides, they will treat me badly, like you did before. Its clear they think of woman as nothing more then cooks or whores, and as I said before, I am is not a whore. And my cooking ain't that good."

"I will make sure that no one thinks that," promised Barbossa. He chuckled, leaning forward and whispering into Nettie's ear. "Though I am sure you will prove that on your own."

"I'm sure," hissed Nettie as she stepped away from him, "that I will. But it doesn't mean I am your plaything, either. So stop treating me like one."

"As you wish," said Barbossa with another chuckle. He held out his hand. "So, do we have an sccord?"

Silent for a few long moments as she pondered the deal, Nettie stepped back. "You already know that Jack is very important to this one. It would... hurt me to see him die." She walked away, but only took a few steps before stopping, looking back to him. "You'll know what my decision is at a later time." She glanced to Pintel, who stood nearby. "Take me down to Jack."

Barbossa watched as Pintel lead Nettie away. She was caught in his web now, and soon enough, she would trapped, like a butterfly entangled in his threads. He grinned before shouting to his crew. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" He turned to his first-mate, Bo'sun. "And run out the sweeps."

* * *

Grimacing, Jack could do nothing but watch the water slosh around his feet, coming from somewhere he couldn't see. Damn it. He hated waiting. He glanced up at the ceiling, the sound of pirates running across the deck followed by shouts. Where was Nettie? Why did Barbossa want to talk with her? And about what?

Cursing under his breathe, Jack paced in the small space that was his cell. He felt like an trapped animal. He wondered how Nettie could even take this again and again.

The door nearby opened, and Jack's head snapped up, almost sighing in relief when he saw his Nettie.

"In you go, my lady," said Pintel taunting after he unlocked the other cell door, bowing mockingly as his hand swept towards the inside. He was startled when Nettie hissed angrily at him, and wasted no time closing the door after she was in the cell.

"Are you alight, Nettie?" asked Jack carefully, watching Pintel leave out of the corner of his eye. "Did Barbossa hurt you?"

Scoffing, Nettie leaned against the bars, not looking at him. "Fine," she answered, but she touching her scarred cheek absentmindedly. "The worst thing Barbossa did was touch me when I didn't want him to."

Anger filled Jack's stomach like bad rum, burning harshly and even bubbling. How dare Barbossa touch her? He wanted to rip the man's arms off. But first, he had to deal with this. "Nettie-" he started.

"I really don't want to talk right now, Jack," Nettie said abruptly. She frowned at the water that was seeping through her boots, but still didn't look to him. "I'm trying to forget that the whole conversation, actually, as if it never really happened."

Sighing, Jack decided to wait. It was probably for the best to let her think for awhile. Instead, he decided to look through a small the hole in the wall, ready to watch as barrels and other items floated by stuff that he had seen earlier. Instead, he was surprised to feel the ship suddenly, turn, tossing both him and Nettie to the other side of their cells. "Ow," he said, blinking in surprise.

"Ow." Nettie repeated as she hissed in pain and picked herself up, now soaking wet. "What the hell?"

Scrambling up, Jack looked back to the hole. And blinked as he saw the side of the _Interceptor_. And her guns. "Uh, Nettie?"

"Yeah?" Nettie said as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Duck!"

Opening her mouth, Nettie was ready to question that order, but then both of them heard two people calling out _'Fire!'_. And almost in sync, both of them fell to the floor just before something smashed into the side, creating a newer and larger hole while sending a spray of splinters through the air.

"Oi! Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled pointlessly through the new opening. He glanced down at what had come through, and spotted a familiar canteen. "Rum!" He snatched it up and drank from it, but with a frown, he realized it was empty. "Oh, bugger." Why was the rum always gone?

"Uh, Jack?"

Turning, Jack blinked as he saw Nettie gently pushed her cell door open, the lock on her's completely destroyed by whatever had been shot at them. He looked to his, and saw it was the same. "Well, that was a bit of good luck." he commented cheerfully as he pushed his own door open.

"So now what do we do, Captain?" asked Nettie as she stepped out of her cell. She glanced toward the ceiling, where above they could hear the sounds of cannon fire and pistols, along with Barbossa shouting out orders at the crew. "Sounds like I have the wrong weapon for a gun fight," she muttered.

"Seems to me that this be the perfect chance for us to get the medallion back from young Mister Turner." He glanced at Nettie. "Aye?"

Glaring at him for a moment, probably still angrily that he neglected to tell her that bit of information, Nettie nodded. "Aye," she said with a grin, but it didn't seem to be genuine. "See you later, Jack." And with that, she raced up the stairs.

"... Be safe, Nettie," Jack muttered before he also made his way to the deck.

* * *

As Nettie came up to the deck, the first thing she had to do was duck as some pirate took a swing at her. Scowling at him angrily, she kicked him in the stomach and watched as he went skidding across the deck. She was not in a good mood. First, Jack had told her that her feelings were wrong, and after she tried to push them aside, Barbossa just had to bring them back by bargaining with her captain life. Nettie was angry, and it definitely felt good to hit someone.

Smoke filled the air and made Nettie's nose twitch, and she noticed most of the pirates were swinging over to the ship next to them, the _Interceptor_. Tightening her grip on her knife, Nettie marched towards the mast that now connected the two. She didn't like what she was about to do, but it was necessary.

Ready to cross the mast, Nettie was stopped by the sight of Barbossa, who just stood there as he watched the action in front of him. He saw her, and grinned wickedly. "A decision, Miss Nettie?" he said, something that she could somehow here over all the shouts and gunshots.

Narrowing her eyes, Nettie spat at him, "I'll try and get you what you want, Barbossa, but don't think I'll like it." She turned her back, and Barbossa's laughter was what filled her ears as she crossed over to the _Interceptor_.

Jumping down to the deck of the Interceptor, Nettie glanced over the ship. She had to find Will, warn him that Barbossa would want his blood. And she had to find Elizabeth, she was the one who had the medallion. She spotted the girl almost instantly, fighting against a pirate - all on her own, Nettie noted. She didn't think Elizabeth would be up to it, since she was obviously a governor's daughter and not use to this sort of life.

As Nettie approached Elizabeth, another pirate tried to attack her from behind. Using the speed she gained from running from all sorts of authority, Nettie grabbed the man's wrist to stop his attack and then forced him to turn to her. "That's not very nice," said Nettie angrily before she slammed the hilt of her knife into his nose, causing the pirate to topple back and fall overboard.

"It-Its you!" said Elizabeth in shock. "You're that girl!"

More gunfire made Nettie drag Elizabeth down to the deck floor and behind a crate, just avoiding the bullets sent their way. "Yeah, and its nice to see you alive, Miss Swann," said Nettie. "But now is not the time. Where the medallion?"

"Why should I tell you?" Elizabeth snapped. "You and Sparrow used me as a human shield to get away!" She raised her hand, and tried to smack her.

Once more, Nettie used her skills to catch the wrist. "Not my idea! And if you ever try to hit me again, I won't hesitate to hit back! Now where is the medallion?" It wasn't around Elizabeth's neck anymore, that was for sure. But where would she leave it?

Then something clicked. "Its with Will, isn't it?" Not letting go of her wrist, Nettie glanced around. "Where's Will, Elizabeth?" He wasn't fighting with the others

Paling, Elizabeth glanced towards the hold. "Will!" she said with a gasp. She torn her wrist away and got up, somehow managing to race to the entrance to the hold, which was half covered by the fallen beam, without getting shot. Nettie followed behind her more carefully, watching as Elizabeth fell to her knee's and called out the blacksmith's name. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will called out, his hands clinging to a beam that had fell inside the hold. Water surrounded him and floated him towards the enterance and was rising quickly. "Nettie! You're alive!" he said in surprise when he saw her.

"Hold on, Will, we'll try and get you out!" Nettie replied as she glanced over the fall wreckage. "Help me move this beam," she said to Elizabeth, who nodded in agreement. Both the woman grabbed the beam, trying to heave it to the side so they could open the hold door. But it soon became clear that it was too heavy for them to move alone.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth said frantically.

"Just calm down," said Nettie, her thoughts racing, "we'll think of something - "

"Come on, you two!" A pair of hands grabbed Nettie's arms, yanking her up. As she yelped in shock, she could hear Elizabeth screaming Will's name as she too was dragged off by the pirates of the_ Black Pearl_.

"Let me go, you bloody idiots!" Nettie shouted as she struggled. "Damn it - Will!"

"Elizabeth, Nettie!" Will yelled, hitting at the hold door as hard as he could. "No!"

Struggling against whoever was holding her, Nettie was forced across a plank that lead back to the _Black Pearl_, along with Elizabeth and the rest of the crew. Barbossa was nearby, watching them dragged along with a smirk. He motioned to the pirate dragging her, and Nettie felt her heart sink as she was pushed over to the pirate captain.

"The medallion, Miss Nettie?" ask Barbossa.

"I couldn't get to it," Nettie answered, still struggling against the hands that held her. "Your men captured me - again - before I could."

"Ah, then perhaps a name?"

"I don't know it, Jack wouldn't tell me," Nettie lied. She was not prepared to send another man to his death - even though it might save her captain. Because either way, she would have another death on her hands.

Narrowing his eyes, Barbossa didn't hesitate to raise his hand, slapping Nettie so hard to that one of his rings dug into his skin and her head swung to the side. She could taste blood, her teeth cutting the inside of her cheek. "You're lying to me, Miss Nettie," he said lowly. "And I don't like being lied to. Now, tell me the name I need."

Lifting her head high, even as she felt blood trickle down her cheek and her blood started to hum, Nettie spat at Barbossa's feet, saliva mixed with blood staining his boots. "Go to hell, Barbossa," she snarled. "I will not be a pawn in your little game." Wrenching her arm away from the pirate holding her, Nettie elbowed the man in stomach, listening to him groan loudly before she whirled around, kicking the man in the head. The pirate crumpled to the ground, dizzy but still alive.

"You know that we can't die, right?" asked Barbossa.

"I know," Nettie said, wiping away the blood on her check with the back of her hand, the bandages around her hand stained with fresh blood. The anger was still there, but beating up the pirate had helped calm it a bit. "But sometimes it just felt good to beat the crap out of someone. Especially when he's holding my arms so tight I'm gonna have bruises."

A screech distracted both of them from saying anything, and the monkey from earlier leapt onto Barbossa shoulder, the gold medallion swinging in its hands. Nettie looked to the mast it had raced across, thinking she was going to see Will. She was instead surprised to see Jack there, crawling across the makeshift bridge, with his hand stretched out towards the coin and look of disappointment on his face.

Taking the medallion from the monkey, Barbossa smirked. "Why, thank ye, Jack."

Smiling bitterly, Jack replied, "You're welcome."

"Not you," said Barbossa with a bigger smirk. "We named the monkey Jack." Ignoring the angry look on Jack's face, Barbossa turned to the crew, holding the medallion high in the air. "Gents! Our hope is restored!"

The crew cheered, and Barbossa turned the closest pirates. "Bind the lady's hands and kept both them close. I'll deal with them later."

A pirate she didn't have a name for and Koehler came up to Nettie, the later of the two grinning wickedly as he wrapped the thick ropes around her wrist tightly, enough that Nettie had to hold back a wince. She was thrown next to Jack, and soon enough the two of them surrounded by pirates, all of them with weapons pointed right towards her. Nettie longed for the knife in her boot.

"Are you alright, my Nettie?" asked Jack with a frown.

"Except for the fact that I'm tied up, and I just got slapped by by your former first mate, I'm fine," Nettie said bitterly. She raised her hands to her cheek, finally wincing when she touched the tender flesh. "I'm going to kill him," she growled lowly.

"Nettie ... I'm sorry," said Jack quietly.

Frowning, Nettie looked to him. "For what?" she asked, but Jack didn't answer, suddenly silent.

Soon enough, the _Black Pearl_ started to drift away from the _Interceptor_, the once beautiful ship now broken and battered. Barbossa watched it as they got farther and farther away, a satisfied smirk on his face as he toyed with the gold coin.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley," sneered Pintel to Jack's crew, who had all be tied to the mast, "I'll have your guts for garters."

"They wouldn't be very good garters, would they?" muttered Nettie.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Nettie saw Elizabeth slip out of the ropes and race toward the side of the ship, probably to try and rescue Will in some desperate attempt. But all hope of that was lost as the ship suddenly exploded, a ball of flames that engulfed the entire ship, breaking it clean it half as wood debris flew into the air. Elizabeth froze for a moment, watching as the ship started to sink. "Will," she forced out. Then she practically leapt at Barbossa like a wild animal, attacking him. "You've got to stop it!" she screamed, as if the pirate had the power to stop the ship from sinking. "Stop it!"

Turning to Elizabeth, Barbossa held her arms down. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." And with that, he pushed her into the crew, who started to grab at her as they attempted to tie her arms back. Elizabeth screamed, and Nettie was wanted to rush to her aid, but Koehler held her back, laughing as his dirty fingers dug into her arms.

"Barbossa!"

Everyone seemed to freeze before turning to the side of the ship. There was Will, soaking wet but not dead, standing on the railing. He leapt down, grabbed a pistol that was laying nearby, and pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" asked Barbossa as he stepped forward.

"She goes free," Will repeated.

Stopping right in front of the gun, Barbossa looked over Will. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die," he said calmly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Don't do anything stupid," whispered Jack, pleading with his hands clasped together in prayer.

"You know he will," Nettie whispered back. "He'll do anything to save his darling Elizabeth."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack said with a little moan. "Please don't do anything too stupid," he repeated in a whisper.

Considering what Barbossa said, Will took a moment before he was back on the railing, holding the rope with one hand while his other hand still had a gun pointed at the pirate captain. "You can't." He then put the pistol to his head. "I can."

Groaning, Jack shook his head. "Like that."

Looking at him with curiosity, Barbossa finally asked, "Who are you?"

Jack quickly placed himself between Will and Barbossa, waving his tied together hands frantically. "No one," he said, trying to distract his former first mate. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch."

Nettie blinked in confusion. What the hell was this thing about Will being a eunuch? She would have to ask about that later.

"My name is Will Turner!" Will proclaimed causing Jack to wince. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins," he went on and Jack slowly made his way back over to Nettie, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Its official," Nettie groaned. "We're screwed."


	21. Island Full of Misfits

**Island Full of Misfits  
**

* * *

"Its official," Nettie groaned. "We're screwed."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill," she heard Ragetti say in shock, "come back to haunt us!" Some of the crew murmured in agreement, and Nettie started to wonder for a moment what Will's father looked like, and how much Will looked like him.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," said Will seriously, the pistol staying directly under his chin. Nettie didn't doubt him, and clearly, neither did Barbossa.

After staring at him for a long moment, Barbossa finally said, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

Nettie could practically see Barbossa rolling his eyes, even though he wasn't even facing her. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Next to her, Nettie could see Jack pointing to himself, and she rolled her own eyes. He almost sold Will to Barbossa just so he could get his ship back. Did he really expect Will to try and save him? Maybe he was crazier than she thought.

"... Nettie also goes free," said Will, and Nettie blinked in surprise. "And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed." he went on, gesturing to them with the pistol before he realized what he was doing and placed it back under his chin. At that point, Jack seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be save, and dropped his hands, sad. Smiling weakly at him, Nettie patted him on his shoulder awkwardly.

"Agreed," said Barbossa, and once more, Nettie could just imagine the smirk on his face. "Now, come down, Mr. Turner."

Nodding slowly, Will jumped down, the gun lowered. Nettie tried to cry out and tell him what a fool he was being, but before she could a word out, Koehler had his knife at her side. "Not a word, girly," he said lowly, pressing the knife into her side hard enough to cut into her skin, causing her to jump as she hissed in pain,.

"Oi, stop that!" Jack snapped, pulling Nettie behind him protectively, his large hand wrapped around her wrist. Just the touch made her feel better, calming her down instantly. "Your captain already promise not to harm Nettie, 'member?"

"Mr. Koehler." Barbossa was suddenly in front of them, glaring at his crew member. "I am a man of my word, and I did promise that Miss Nettie would not be harmed."

"You didn't mind when you slapped me earlier," Nettie hissed lowly, and she felt Jack's hand on her wrist tighten in anger.

As she expected, Barbossa brushed this off with a wave of his hand. "A moment of weakness that I apologize for, Miss." He turned back to Koehler. "Now, if you must rough someone up, go join your fellow mates in taking care of Mr. Turner," he said, nodding to the scene a ways off. As Nettie looked to, she paled. Will was being treated roughly by a group of pirates as his hand were being tied behind his back. He didn't seem to notice though, his eyes were only for Elizabeth.

Grunting, Koehler moved to that group, and with a nod, Barbossa also moved away, going to talk with his first-mate, Bo'sun.

"Are you alright, Nettie?" asked Jack once they were gone, raising his hand and carefully touching her scarred cheek with his callused fingers, which would soon have a new, smaller scar to join it.

At Jack's touch, Nettie felt her cheeks burn, and a tingling, fluttery feeling filled her stomach. "F-Fine," she stuttered, and was a little relived when Jack dropped his hand. He had never touched her like that before, and it was nothing like Barbossa's touch, which made her want to throw up. It was strange, but... in a good way.

It wasn't much longer that Nettie could see a small island through the constant fog that surrounded the _Black Pearl_. It didn't look like anyone lived there, and from the looks of it, the island was in the middle of the ocean, miles from anything. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Nettie's stomach, and it wasn't helped by the way Jack suddenly paled. Words that Gibbs had told her before echoed in her mind.

_'That night - there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die ... when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst... That pistol will start to look _real _friendly.'_

"Oh, bloody hell," Nettie cursed lowly.

"You said it," muttered Jack.

As the ship got closer to shore, Bo'sun pulled out the plank, much to the confusion of Elizabeth and Will, while everyone else knew what was going to happen. Even Jack didn't fight as Koehler came back to tie up his hands. There was no way to avoid it.

"Come on then, poppet," said Pintel as he grabbed Elizabeth, who was looking around with wide eyes as she was forced up onto the plank. Pintel pushed her again, and it was only sheer luck that Elizabeth managed to stay on the plank as she stumbled forward. "Go on, poppet, go! Walk the plank!" he sneered, and the other pirates cheered and jeered, pointing their swords at her and forcing her to go farther out.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will said angrily as he realized what was going on. He lunged forward, but the other pirates held him back. "You swore she'd go free!"

Whirling around, Barbossa looked furious, as if Will just had cursed his dead mother instead of saying he broke his word. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," he finished with a smirk as his crew gagged Will with a dirty strip of cloth, laughing at his situation. As he was dragged back, Barbossa looked back to Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye," the crew agreed.

Stepping forward, Barbossa took a moment before he spoke again. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

The crew laughed as Elizabeth stared at Barbossa angrily before she stripped off the red dress with a huff, ignoring the whistles of men as she tossed the dress back, leaving her only in her undergarments. Nettie felt the anger pouring off Elizabeth, but she stood tall and proud as she snapped, "It goes with your black heart."

Ignoring the remark, Barbossa pressed the dress to his face, and Nettie wanted to be sick. "Ooh, it's still warm." He turned around and tossed it to the crew, who laughed with their captain while someone caught it. She did not even want to think what that pirate would do with it.

"Off you go," yelled a pirate as Elizabeth moved closer to the edge, peering down at the waters below. She glanced back, and Nettie could see the concern in her eyes as she stared at Will, who was silently begging her not to jump, even though they both knew she didn't have a choice.

"Too long!" Said Bo'sun, before he slammed his foot onto the plank and making it shake. With a scream, Elizabeth fell into the water, and the men cheered as she landed with a loud splash.

"Bring forth the other lass!" said Barbossa, and before Nettie knew it, she was being forced onto the plank, swords stopping her from trying to get back. She looked down at the water, which looked calm, but Nettie could only remember the night before - when she fell overboard. She had to stop herself from shaking, and she closed her eyes to stop herself from looking at it. This also wasn't helping her with her fear of heights.

"Oi, why she bein' made to walk the plank?" Jack asked his former first-mate. "Barbossa, what's going on?"

"Because, she didn't take my deal," said Barbossa simply, and inside her head, Nettie cursed the bastard as she snapped her eyes back open. "She had her chance, and she blew it. And now she's joinin' Miss Elizabeth because Mr. Turner wanted her free."

"Deal? What bloody deal?" said Jack, looking to his first mate for answers. "Nettie?"

"I-I didn't betray you Jack, I promise," Nettie said, forgetting for a moment that she standing on a plank, high above the ocean. "I just -"

"Move it!" Koehler snapped as he brought out his pistol. A gunshot rang through the air, the bullet just missing her by a few small inches, and in shock, Nettie stepped back - and then she was falling, not even able to scream before she hit the water with a painful slap, sinking into the ocean.

It took her a few moment to realize what had happened. Kicking her way forward, her hands still tied together, Nettie tried to get as far away from the Black Pearl before she finally was forced to surface as she ran out of air. Nettie broke through with a gasp, hair plastered to her face and her clothes feeling too heavy. She glanced back to the Black Pearl, where Jack was being forced onto the plank, and then to Elizabeth, who was swimming towards the shore.

"We are in some deep trouble," Nettie muttered to herself. They were soon to be stranded on an island, which she doubted had any fresh water or food, and definitely no shelter. And they were miles from anything. So unless a miracle happened, they were getting off it anytime soon. At least she knew that if worst came to worst, she could hunt for fish with her knife. When you had no money and were starving, it was something that you had to learn quickly. Speaking of her knife...

Taking a deep breath, Nettie brought her head back underwater, wincing at the saltwater that stung her eyes and cuts. She glanced down at her boot, and carefully reached down and pulled out her knife, making sure that it didn't slip in her hands and sink. Angling it so it was just right, she slipped it under the ropes that were wrapped around her wrist, thankful that she didn't nick herself in the process, before she started to cut them away. It didn't take long, and Nettie watched as the ropes sank to the ocean floor before she started swimming again, the knife clamped between her teeth. It would be much easier to swim without those.

Elizabeth was already standing on the beach by the time Nettie got there, trying to wring out her remaining clothes, though there was no need for it. The sun was hot and strong, and it wouldn't take long for their clothes to dry.

Struggling onto the beach, Nettie placed her knife back in her boot before making her to Elizabeth. "Err... do you need help?" she asked awkwardly.

Snapping up her head, Nettie wasn't surprised to see brown eyes flash angrily. "I don't want your help!" Elizabeth snapped. "Its your fault - you and your captain's - that I'm stranded on this bloody island in first place!"

Narrowing her eyes, Nettie marched over to the blonde. Elizabeth winced, closing her eyes, but Nettie simply went behind her and started to carefully wring the water out the blondes hair, much to her surprise. "If you have to blame anyone, blame the man that's probably going to kill Will for some stupid curse."

"..."

Squeezing the bundle of hair and letting the salty water drip onto the sandy beach, Nettie gently ran her fingers through the light hair before letting fall against the Elizabeth's back, who turned back to look at her. Brown eyes clashed against silver-blue. "And this is not the time for be denying help. Even Will bucked up and asked Jack for help when you were taken."

At that, Elizabeth's eyes went wide, but before she could say anything, Jack came stumbling up the shore. He was clutching his sword and his pistol while shaking off his ropes, which he somehow managed to untie while he was swimming. He breathed in heavily and shuddered.v

"You alright, Jack?" asked Nettie with a frown, wondering why her captain looked so sick.

Jack didn't answer her, instead he tossed his possessions to the ground and came up to her, quickly grabbing her by the shoulders so tightly that Nettie winced. "What did you do, Nettie?" asked Jack, shaking her as he did. And she was so surprised by it that she didn't even try and fight it. "What did Barbossa have you do?"

"Jack -"

"Answer me, Nettie!" There was a wild look in Jack's eyes, as if he feared what she was going to say, but still had to hear it. "What did you agree to do for him?.!"

Nettie understood in a heartbeat - he was afraid that she had betrayed him, just like Barbossa had done so long ago. "I - He wanted the medallion, Jack," she finally said. "I didn't want to help him, but... He said if I didn't help him, he would kill you." She shook her head. "But it didn't turned out it didn't matter. I wasn't even able to come close to the medallion. And then I wouldn't give him Will's name - which is why he slapped me."

There was a long pause as Jack stayed silent, his hands still wrapped around her shoulders even though he'd stopped shaking her. "You... you didn't betray me."

"Of course not," said Nettie calmly. "I already promised that I would stay with you, Jack. I don't break my promises, you know that."

"Right... that's right..." For a few long moments, Jack just stared at her, his eyes filled with some strange emotion that Nettie didn't understand. Then he seemed to snap out of it, slowly letting go of her shoulders before he glanced to the _Black Pearl_, which was sailing farther and farther away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"And I'm sure it doesn't get better the second time," Nettie said quietly. "But we can't focus on that right now. Somehow, we're going to have get off this island."

"That's right!" said Elizabeth suddenly. "You were stranded on this island before, weren't you? You must know a way off!"

"If you are going to put your trust in me, love," Nettie wanted to growl as Jack used that nickname towards Elizabeth, "then we're as good as stranded." He plopped to the ground without any warning, kicked off his boots, and then laid down and closed his eyes, his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

A few seconds passed before Elizabeth spoke again. "Is he seriously going to take a nap?"

"It's actually sounds like good idea," said Nettie as she settled herself next to Jack, pulling off her own boots. He was bound to be tired, the last time she remembered him really sleeping was when they were first arriving at Port Royal. And besides, what else could they do? Stare at the ocean and hope a ship comes close enough? She didn't even know what part of the Caribbean they were in. And the sun felt great on her soaked skin.

"You can't be - Ugh!" Throwing her hands in the air, Elizabeth stomped off, muttering under her breath.

"... You know, we'd only need some rum, and this would be perfect," Nettie said once Elizabeth was out of range. And at her side, Jack chuckled, as if he knew something she didn't, and that was the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep, exhausted from the last few days.

At least an hour passed before Nettie finally woke up, though she didn't open her eyes right away. It was just so nice - the warm sand, the warm sun, the warm pillow she had her arms wrapped around ...

Pillow?

Snapping her eyes open, it took only a moment for Nettie to take everything in. Her arms were wrapped around Jack's chest, her own chest pressed to his side. She had curled up next to him in her sleep and then use him as a _pillow_.

Squeaking in shock, Nettie pulled her arms back before scrambling back. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment - had she really just been hugging her captain in her sleep? The feelings that she wished would go away returned, her stomach fluttering as if she had just swallowed a swarm of butterflies.

Glad that Jack seemed to still be asleep, Nettie stood up and stretched, her arms going high above her head. She glanced around. Elizabeth wasn't anywhere to be seen, so after a moment, she decided to go looking for her. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

It didn't take long, thought. Nettie soon found Elizabeth sitting on the beach not to far away, staring at the spot where they had last seen the Black Pearl.

"Hello." Nettie sat down next to her. She wasn't expecting an answer, and didn't get one. So she sighed and spoke again. "You're worried about Will, aren't you?"

"...Yes." Elizabeth sniffed. "He was such an idiot. Giving himself up like that. They're going to kill him."

"...Yah, he is kind of an idiot," Nettie said with a nod. "But, it seems like he really cares about you. Enough that he's willing to die for you." She glanced at Elizabeth, who was silently wiping away her tears. "Do you care about him?"

A hesitant nod. "I do. I've know him since we were both children." Elizabeth smiled faintly. "Did he tell you how we meet?" When Nettie shook her head, she went on. "It was eight years ago. My father and I were coming from England on the _Dauntless_. We came upon a ship that had been attacked by pirates, which I realize now was the _Black Pearl_, and Will was the only survivor. He was brought aboard, and when we arrived in Port Royal, Father managed to get him a job as a blacksmith's apprentice." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Elizabeth sniffed again. "When - When I first found him, I saw the medallion on his neck, and I was afraid that he was a pirate. And.. and I didn't want him to get hurt. So I took it, and hid it."

"So that medallion is his then? How did he get it?" asked Nettie.

"He told me that his father sent it to him," was the answer Elizabeth gave after a moment. "His father... his father was a pirate."

"Bootstrap Bill," Nettie said with a nod. "I think he must have been a part of the Black Pearl crew." She shrugged. "I don't know what happened to him though - I guess dead, if they need Will for his blood." Running a hand over her own dry hair, she sighed. "But I guess that must be pretty tough on Will, learning that your father was a pirate."

"What's it like?" Elizabeth asked after a pause. "Being a pirate, I mean."

Laughing, Nettie shook her head. "You're asking the wrong person, Swann. I'm not a pirate."

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "But... you're part of a pirate crew, and I thought Sparrow was your captain."

"Oh, he is," Nettie said with a nod. "Been my captain for the last four years."

"I don't understand then..."

"I'm a thief, which means that I only steal, not kill, unless I have to. And really, I only steal when I need to. Its not something I want to do, but its kind of a have to do thing." Nettie took a deep breath. "And as for Jack being my captain - its more because I traveled with him for so long, and he _insisted_ that I call him captain."

"Why aren't you a pirate then?" asked Elizabeth, not understanding.

Nettie winced. "Frankly, I hate pirates," she admitted. "They've given me a lot of grief. Jack's the only pirate that I've been able to stand."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Looking up, Nettie grinned. "Yes, but my captain's a bit of a nut, you see, and really is a total idiot at piracy - "

Rolling his eyes, Jack gave Nettie a gentle whack on the head. "Oh, shut it you, or no rum."

"Really? That's not a even good threat, Jack," said Nettie as she stood up, wiping off the sand on her clothes. "We're on a bloody island - there's no rum here to bribe me with this time."

"That's what you think," was Jack's answer.

He motioned for her to follow as he walked off, towards the trees that were spread out across the island. Interested now, Nettie followed him, and she wasn't too surprised that Elizabeth was hot on their tail.

"Good, you're awake!" Elizabeth said as she tried to catch up with Jack. "Now tell us a way to get off this island! I have to go save Will!"

"There is no way off," Jack said as he continued on. "I said it before, love, we're stranded."

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" said Elizabeth as the sand turned into patches of rough grass. "So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

Jack whirled around. "To what point and purpose, young missy?" he asked. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely," he said as he looked down at Elizabeth's chest, " - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned back, and Elizabeth looked a little hurt before she went on.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said as Jack - for some reason - knocked on a tree before he started taking large steps. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot."

"I don't remember those happening," Nettie said thoughtfully.

"Before I met you, love," said Jack as he stopped to jump up and down on one spot.

Stepping in front of Jack, Elizabeth stared down the pirate captain. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? _How_ did you escape last time?"

Stepping forward, and forcing Elizabeth to step back, Jack was silent for a moment. "Last time... I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He finally admitted before he leaned down. "Last time -" he went on as he opened a trap door, the sand sliding off it like water, "the rum runners used this island as a cache." He climbed down a set of stairs. "Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"I knew that stupid story about sea turtles wasn't true," Nettie said with a shake of her head. Then Jack held up a familiar brown bottle, and she cheered. "Rum!" Snatching that bottle up, Nettie hugged it like it was an old friend. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"So that's it, then?" said Elizabeth in angrily as Jack climbed out of the cellar, two more rum bottles in hand. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Sounds like my kind of adventure," said Nettie as she pulled the cork out of her bottle, immediately taking a long sip of rum. She almost sighed as her belly was filled with familiar warmth.

After a long pause, Jack held out his hands, a bottle in each one. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He handed Elizabeth a bottle before he started making his way to the beach again, ready to get pissed. Nettie was ready to follow, but stopped for a moment.

"Sorry, Swann," Nettie said. "But life isn't like those stories. It's actually much more boring."


	22. Talks of Love Over Rum

**Talks of Love Over Rum**

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Taking another long drink from her bottle of rum, Nettie giggled as she watched Jack and Elizabeth dance around the large fire that she had managed to start after Jack founds some firewood. It was kind of perfect, in a strange way. A drinking party on a sandy beach, with a bonfire to keep away the chill, and the moon and stars decoration the sky while giving them a softer source of life. Nettie wasn't sure how it could get better. Even the song that Elizabeth had been teaching Jack wasn't bothering her.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" sang Jack, stumbling over some of the words while at the same time stumbling over to her side. He smiled at Nettie, a crooked smile that wasn't effected by how much he had drank already. And it made her heart flutter a little. "My Nettie! Come dance with me!"

"No, I don't dance," Nettie said with a shake of her head. She hadn't danced since she was young, when she was still with her parents. Her brother, Nathan, would dance with her standing on his feet while their father played violin, the most valuable thing they owned.

"Nonsense," said Jack as he placed his bottle down in the sand, "everyone dances!" He grabbed Nettie's hand, causing her to drop the rum in surprise as he pulled her up to her feet. Before she could protest again though, he had his other hand on her waist, and once again Nettie's cheek were burning. And then they were dancing around the fire in some sort of jig, and Jack leading her surprisingly well for being drunk.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jack sang along with Elizabeth, who was dancing on her own nearby, but still had an eye on them for some strange reason. "We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties, yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

It took Nettie a few moments, but soon enough, she couldn't help but go along with the dance Jack was leading her through. At one point, Jack's eyes meet hers, and she saw an emotion she couldn't describe before they were moving and spinning around to fast too see.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" At this point, Jack started to stumble a little bit. "We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack declared loudly as he finally let Nettie go. She laughed at his clearly drunken state as he grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and they danced in a circle. "Really bad eggs!"

"I've think you've had enough to drink, Captain," Nettie giggled as Jack fell to the ground next to the drink he had put down before. He was starting on his second - or was it his third bottle?

"One can never have enough to drink!" Jack said. He reached out, grabbing Nettie's hand and pulling her down to his side, which she didn't fight against as she sank next to him in the sand. "When I get the _Pearl_ back," he went on, slurring, "I'm gonna teach the song to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time!"

"Heaven help us all," said Nettie a chuckle as she grabbed their rum bottles, handing Jack his. She was planning on not getting too drunk tonight - she just wanted to get the pleasant buzzing feeling that came with drinking.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" said Elizabeth as she sat on Jack's other side. More then half her bottle was empty, and she seemed a little tipsy. Nettie didn't think she was the drinking type.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wold," Jack said dramatically, pointing out to the dark waters that rose and fell on the beach front, just a few yards from their feet. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know," he said with a few nods, agreeing with himself. "It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs." He then brought down his voice to a whisper. "But what a ship is... what the _Black Pearl_ really is... is freedom."

"Yeah... freedom is what it is," agreed Nettie, taking a swig of rum, finishing off the bottle. That was only thing she liked about pirates. They had freedom, to do whatever they wanted, even when they broke laws just by being pirates and had not a cent to their name. And that was something she craved for the longest time, freedom. She thought she'd never get it, always caught in some sort of cage.

Though, in some ways, she was still caught, in a cage made of promises and strange feelings. But Jack - Jack had given her the freedom to make a choice. Stay where she was, or take his hand. She was glad she had chosen the later.

"Jack," Elizabeth said with a sigh as she leaned into him, and the rum in Nettie's stomach burned. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," agreed Jack, and Nettie watched as he put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulling her in closer. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think." He was staring at the blonde with an expression that made Nettie's heart stop for a moment. "The scenery has definitely improved."

Sick to her stomach, Nettie scrambled to her feet. "I need to take a walk," she mumbled lowly before running off, trying to get as far away from Jack and Elizabeth as possible, though from the sound of things, they didn't even notice her leaving. Suddenly, getting horribly drunk sounded really good.

"You bloody idiot!" Nettie cursed once she was far away from them, kicking the sand and grass as she approached the trapdoor where the rum was stored. "Does he have to act like that right in front of me?" Storming down the trapdoor, she grabbed the first two bottles of rum she could find before marching out. She glanced back to the fire, still blazing, and could see Elizabeth and Jack still close to each other. "Damn it," she spat before she quickly made her way to a place far away from them.

Plopping down into the sand, Nettie used her teeth to pull out of the cork, spitting it out into the sand before she took a long gulp, letting it burn her throat. "I can't believe him!" she said aloud before took another gulp. "He just doesn't care about the women he hits on! Long as she has breasts and curves." She glanced down at herself. "Probably why he never hit on me," she spat. "Flat chested and straight as a board. I'm definitely not his type."

For some reason, tears came to her eyes, and she furiously wiped them away. "Idiot," she said lowly. "Why do you always mess things up? This night was great till you have to... flirt," she spat out the word like it was a curse, "with Swann." Another swig, and then another. In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't a good idea to drink when she was so upset. But it was all she could do. There was no mum, or papa, or Nathan, or even Anamaria to comfort her.

"Flirts with anythin' that has legs," Nettie said quietly. She knew that Jack loved women, and women loved him. Whenever they were in Tortuga, he didn't hesitate to find someone to spend the night with. It was just the way he was ...and that thought hurt, for some reason. She didn't even know why anymore.

"You know, I wonder why Jack even keeps me around," Nettie muttered, staring at her bottle as she moved it back and forth with flicks of her wrist, the rum inside swirling like a whirlpool. "Or why he even rescued me in the first place. I'm not worth anything..." Her eyes watered, and she took another drink. "All I can do is throw a stupid knife."

Silent for a moment, Nettie picked up a nearby rock. "I hate him," she said quietly before taking a very long sip. The rum was finally starting to kick in, making her feel a little lightheaded. "He just doesn't think about... well... anything! Doesn't care that's draggin' me around." She tossed the rock far as she could, watching as it hit with water with a _'splash'_ before she picked up another one. "Puttin' me in danger." She threw it a little harder, and it went a little farther out.

But did she really care? Nettie loved the idea of traveling, and Jack had let her travel with him. And it was thanks to him that she wasn't sold to some other monster that would just use her. Like Brown. Or Dean. If anything, it was more of the idea that she had no choice but to stay with him.

Draining the bottle, her vision a little blurry now, Nettie tossed it to the side and picked up the next bottle, pulling off the cork with a 'pop' before she threw it at the water. She took a swing of rum. What if he had given another choice though? What if someone came up to her, at this very moment, and gave her options - stay with Jack, or leave him? Stay with Jack for as long as he let her, travel with him, and watch as he ignored her for other women, her heart aching though she didn't know why?

Or leave him, go traveling on her own, maybe find out what had happened to family? Settle down and make her own family?

"Doesn' matter, anyway," muttered Nettie bitterly as she took a gulp of rum. She coughed as it hurt on the way down, some of it running down her chin. Grimacing, she wiped it away with the back of her hand, rum mixing with the old blood on her bandages. "I'm stuck on bloody island, with this bloody rum." She didn't have to decided about anything other then wanting more rum after this.

Besides, it wasn't like Jack was going to let her leave anyway. Stupid promise...

Stupid Jack.

"Nettie?"

Looking up, Nettie was surprised to see a suddenly sober Elizabeth, who looked worried. "Are you alright?"

Rolling her eyes at the stupid question, Nettie held up her second bottle of rum. "Do I look alright to you, Swann?"

Not saying a word, Elizabeth sat next to her, not to close, but close enough. Nettie raised an eyebrow. "And what do _you_ want? Why aren't you with my _captain_?" she asked the girl angrily.

"Because he's out like a light," said Elizabeth dryly. "Drank himself to sleep."

Snorting, Nettie let her rum slush around as she swung it again. "Wish I could do that easily as he does," she muttered. "Stupid rum tolerance. You know, this is my third bottle, and I'm still sane - well, sorta." She took a long sip from the bottle, and then glanced to Elizabeth. "Want some?"

Wrinkling her nose, Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't drink rum."

"And the rum from earlier...?" Nettie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Poured onto the sand when Jack wasn't looking," Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh. ... Well, why'd you even take the bottle then?" asked Nettie with a frown.

"So Jack would keep drinking. If he's unconscious, then he can't say anything as I carry out my plan." At Nettie's confused look, Elizabeth went on. "There's enough rum in that hold that I could throw into the fire you already made and make it even bigger. The smoke from a fire that size would catch the attention of any ship for miles. Someone's bound to find us then."

"Lovely," Nettie said blank face. "And that's the reason for all the... flirting?" When Elizabeth nodded, she huffed. "Alright then. I won't try to stop ya, or tell Jack about what you're plannin'. But you might wanna wait till morning - no one's gonna see the smoke this late at night."

Nodding again, Elizabeth just watched as Nettie took another sip of rum, leaving the bottle half empty. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Now that I know you're not tryin' to get into my captain's bed?" Nettie ignored the way Elizabeth blushed in shock and gave an indifferent shrug. "Yeah, sure, go right ahead."

"Well... what's your relationship with Jack?" Elizabeth finally managed to ask.

"Relationship? Well... its complicated, that's for sure," said Nettie with a thought. "Jack's my captain 'cause he rescued me about four year ago, and I've been with him ever since. He made me his first-mate, even though I'm not a pirate -"

"That's not what I mean," interrupted Elizabeth. "I mean, what's your _romantic_ relationship?"

"Romantic? What do you mean?" Nettie took a sip from her bottle before she shook her head. "Me and Jack - there's no romance between us."

"Oh," Elizabeth said in surprise. "I thought... well, I thought that's why you were angry with me for flirting with Jack - because you were jealous."

Biting her lip, Nettie thought about what she was going to say for a long moment. "I-I really don't know what love is," she admitted.

"What? How can you not know about love?" asked Elizabeth, staring at her.

"Well, I know what family love is, course," Nettie went on. "But... I've never been in love before." She never had the chance to, and it wasn't as if she could ask Jack what being in love was like. She looked to Elizabeth. "What does being in love feel like to you?"

For what felt like an eternity, Elizabeth didn't answer, and Nettie was sure that she never would. "Being in love with someone... it's a good feeling most of the time, because they make you feel good. You never want to leave that person, you think about them all the time, and you always want to protect them. And your heart - your heart skips a beat sometimes, like when they smile at you, or even just touch you, and you get this warm feeling in your stomach."

As Nettie sipped at her rum again, she glanced down at her lap. That sounded awfully familiar...

"But sometimes, it can hurt, like when you fight - for me, it hurts more than it should. Or when the person you love is with someone else." Elizabeth smiled faintly. "But I think true love is you accept that person for who they are, not matter what. You don't care what they've done, what they are - you still want to be with them."

As everything Elizabeth said finally started to sink in, Nettie thought back to the feelings she'd been having. No, she couldn't be in love with Jack...

Could she?

But the feelings that Elizabeth was describing did all sound very familar...

"You're in love with Jack, aren't you?" said Elizabeth, staring at her with a small smile.

"I-I don't know." Running a hand through her hair, Nettie wanted to take another sip of her rum, but instead, she just stared at it. "It's just..." It just that Jack told her that the feelings she had were wrong. Did he know what she felt? And if he did, why had he said such a thing? That one sentence that had hurt her so much?

_'I don't know what you're feeling. But ... I don't think you should be feeling them.'_

"What about you?" Nettie asked, pushing aside that memory for another time as she tried to turn the conversation towards Elizabeth. "Do you love someone?"

Blushing in delight this time, Elizabeth nodded. "Will," she answered simply. "Since I was a girl."

"You haven't told him?"

Sighing, Elizabeth smoothed down her undergarment, a nervous gesture. "Even if I did, what would that do? I don't know if he feels the same way. My father would never allow it. And I'm expected to marry someone high in the ranks - my father's been pushing me to start courting Commodore Norrington. And he asked for my hand before all this started."

Nettie couldn't help but snort as the memory of Norrington came to her. "Sorry," she said when Elizabeth looked at her strangely. "But that stick in the mud? You would have the most dull marriage. I mean, I'm sure that he's a good man, but he doesn't seem right for you."

"But I don't have a choice," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "I have to marry him - or whoever my father decides for me." She sighed again. "You're lucky, Nettie. You can choose the person you love. You have all this freedom," she said, waving a hand towards the ocean. "To do whatever you want. And me... I'll have to go back to Port Royal."

"That is if we ever get off this island," Nettie pointed out before taking a sip from her bottle. "But you know, you don't have to go back. You could just leave."

"I couldn't leave my father. I'm all he has." Elizabeth paused for a moment. "Why did you leave your family for all this?"

"I didn't," Nettie said bitterly. "I was..." She sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course."

"When I was eight, pirates attacked my home, took me and my brother. I found out later that we had been kidnapped as slaves." Put her bottle down, Nettie pushed her sleeve up to the shoulder, showing off her slave mark. She heard Elizabeth gasped. "I was bought and branded. The next eight years were hell for me. Then Jack found me, and saved me, and I've been with him ever since." Pulling down her sleeve, Nettie picked up her bottle again. "Its why I hate most pirates. I don't even know if my parents, or even my brother, is alive."

"Why doesn't Jack let you go look for them?" asked Elizabeth.

Shrugging, Nettie stared at her bottle, more then half gone. "I never asked him to. And he was always searching for something - which I now realize is the _Black Pearl_ and Barbossa. I just thought it was too much to ask for, after all, he already saved my life."

There was silence as both the young women stared out the ocean, the stars flickering above them as the moon looked down on them sadly. "I think I'll take a sip of rum now," Elizabeth finally said.

Grinning, Nettie handed over the bottle. "Knock yourself out."

Taking the bottle after a moments hesitation, Elizabeth frowned at the amber brown liquid before she gathered her courage and pressed the bottle to her mouth and tip her head back, taking a too large gulp. As expected, she pulled the bottle away almost instantly, coughing as some of the rum ran down her chin. "That was awful!" she declared. "How can you even enjoy that?"

"Years of practice," Nettie laughed. "It helps to not chug it down like its water. Try just taking a sip - a _slow_ sip."

Looking doubtful even as she nodded, Elizabeth did as she was told and took a slow sip of rum. This time, she blinked in surprise. "It feels... warm. And it wasn't too bad this time."

"See? I told you." Taking the bottle back, Nettie took her own sip. "But you probably shouldn't have anymore for now - having too much at once is hard on a beginner."

"Its probably for the best anyway, since I have to start pulling the rum out of that hold." Elizabeth pointed to the horizon, where Nettie could see a sliver of orange and red. "The sun will be rising soon."

"Yeah... Have fun with that," said Nettie as she stood up, a little wobbly.

"You're not going to help?"

"Nah, I gotta sleep off this rum." As Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy, she just laughed. "I said I won't tell Jack what you're planning - cause God knows he's gonna flip out once he find out your burning the rum. But I didn't say anything about helping you move it. Of course, it helps that you didn't ask."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth playful waved her off. "Sleep well, Nettie."

"Good luck, Swann."

"I do have a first name, you know."

Shrugging, Nettie waved goodbye before she went back to the bonfire, which was still burning brightly. Jack was flat out on the beach, snoring, and with the almost empty bottle of rum still in his hand. Staring down at her captain for a moment, Nettie sighed a bit before she took the bottle away, tossing it aside.

Was she really in love with such an idiot?

Kneeling next to Jack, it took Nettie a moment to gather her courage before she reached out, her fingers trailing down his cheek, his tanned face glowing from the light of the fire. It sent pleasant sparks up her arms, and Nettie resisted the urge to tangle her hands in his hair.

Possibly roused by her light touch, Jack muttered, tossing his head before he turned to his side, facing her. "My Nettie..." he said in a mumble.

"...My Jack," Nettie whispered in return as she withdrew her hand, a small smile on her face. Maybe she still wasn't sure if she loved Jack or not. But she hoped she did. And she hoped he loved her back.

Or was that too much to ask for?

Sighing heavily, Nettie laid next to her captain, pressing her back against his and curling into a ball as she tried to absorb the warmth from the fire. But before she could drift to sleep, she felt Jack next to her, and squeaked as a heavy arm was laid over her and forced her against his chest.

Freezing for a long moment, Nettie wondered if he was actually awake and heard what she said. A snore a moment later though brought a sigh of relief as she realized he was still sleeping. She was still trapped against him though, and she flushed a bright red as her stomach seemed to catch up with her mind and flutter like she had a hundred butterflies before she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

It only tightened though, giving her no escape. Finally realized that any escape was futile, Nettie huffed before she tried to fall asleep, which was especially hard to do when she was being held by the man she just might love.

Not far off, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile before she went about her work. She hoped, for both the pirates sakes, that they realized how they felt about each other. They could be together, something she and Will could probably never do. She would most likely before forced to marry the Commodore. He was a nice man, just not the one she wanted to spend her life with...

Sighing, she went down the trapdoor and started gathering rum to start her bonfire.


	23. The Rescue and Capture

**The Rescue and Capture**

* * *

"Ahh!"

Waking with a start, Nettie shot up and glanced around, her hand going to the boot her knife was hidden in. "Wha? Wha's goin' on?" she asked sleepily, blinking repeatedly. Why was there so much mist on the island?

"..."

What, why was she on an island again? It took more than a few moments for the memories of last night to come back to her. Including the time she woke up to go be sick behind a palm tree. Nettie gave a small moan as she clutched her head, trying to stop her pounding headache. She had to stop drinking so much. She didn't even have any fresh water to wash out the awful taste of vomit.

"No! Not good!" Next to her, Jack was scrambling to his feet, starting towards the trap door that held all the rum. Blinking slowly in confusion as she rubbed one eye, Nettie glanced in that same direction.

Crates and barrels were piled haphazardly near the trees, and flames licked along the wood, spreading up to the trees and burning their large palm leaves. The smoke - which she had first thought was mist - was high in the sky, good enough that any ship for miles around would see it, and hopefully rescue them from this place. Nettie grinned as Elizabeth threw another barrel into the pile, ducking when it gave off a tiny explosion.

"Not bad, Swann," Nettie muttered. "Not bad at all."

"Stop! Not good!" Jack was yelling as he raced towards Elizabeth, who was making her way past him. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade!" He turned to her. "The rum!" He seemed to be the most upset over that fact.

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said without even a pause.

"Why is the rum gone?" asked Jack, very angry and confused.

Elizabeth whirled around to meet him. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!"

Rolling her eyes, Nettie stood up and brushed off the sand on her clothes. She says that _after_ she had a bit to drink last night, and actually enjoyed it.

"Two," Elizabeth went on, "that signal is over a thousand feet high!" She said, sweeping a hand towards the said signal. "The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me." Her voice got louder and more high pitched as she went on. "Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she finally snapped.

Jack shook his hands. "But why is the rum gone?" he asked again with a slight whine.

Ignoring him, Elizabeth plopped onto the ground, staring out at the empty looking ocean. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

While she was saying all this, Jack looked like he was about to strangle her, and in a moment of desperation, pulled out his gun and got it ready to point at Elizabeth's head, who didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Before Nettie could try and stop him from doing something too stupid, he seemed to be thinking better of it, probably realizing it wouldn't help their situation. So he stuffed his pistol into his sash and marched off, muttering angrily under his breath as he went.

Laughing a little even though it was a tad inappropriate, Nettie stood, dusting the sand off her clothes. "Nice smoke signal, Swann," she said with a smirk as she stood at the girl's side. "But do you really think someone's gonna see this soon? Hell, I don't even know where we are. I doubt that your Navy is anywhere near us."

"We just have to keep hope," said Elizabeth, and she was startled when Nettie gave a snort of amusement.

"I gave up the idea hope a long time ago," Nettie said with a shake of her head. "But listen, you just go ahead and watch for your ship, I'm gonna go drink some more rum with Jack."

"But I burned all the rum," Elizabeth said with some confusion.

"I saved some bottles nearby before we started our party," Nettie said with another laugh as she made her way down the beach. "I guess I figured that I better have something to save since Jack was likely to drink everything in that hold without leaving a drop for me."

It didn't take Nettie long to find her hidden stash of rum, hidden behind a rock some distance from where they were sleeping last night. Grabbing the two bottles, Nettie glanced down the beach, where Jack had stormed off. The memories of last night - her talks with Elizabeth about love and cuddling with her captain before fall asleep next to him - had not been erased by the large amounts of rum she had to drink. She wasn't sure if she could face the man that she might love, not so soon after the discovery... no, maybe the best word for it was realizing her feelings for Jack.

"Don't be such a bloody girl," Nettie muttered to herself. "You can do this." Gathering up her courage and tightening her grip on the amber rum bottles, she made her way down the beach.

Nettie didn't have to go very far - Jack was mostly kicking around sand less than half a mile from where Elizabeth was still sitting. He was muttering under his breathe, probably about his sudden loss of rum.

"Oi!" Nettie called out. When her captain looked to her, she lifted up her bottles. "Look what I got," she said in a sing-song voice.

At her side almost instantly, Jack grabbed one of the bottle from her hands and clutched to his chest. "Oh, bless your little heart," he said as he pulled off the cork, flopping to the ground. "You know me too well, love."

"Of course I do," Nettie laughed as she opened her own rum and sat at his side. "That's why you keep me around."

Taking a long drag of rum, Jack sighed happily. "Much better." Then he frowned. "How'd you get this?" He asked, holding up the rum. "Thought the rum-hater burned it all," he said as he jabbed a thumb in Elizabeth's direction.

"Thought she might try something like this," Nettie answered, twisting the truth a little. "So I hid these bottles before I went to sleep last night."

Chuckling, Jack lifted his hand ruffled the top of her head, her hair loose for once since she wanted it to dry. "That's my Nettie."

Her cheeks going bright red, Nettie quickly changed the subject. "Do you think a ship will find us? I mean, that smoke is pretty high up, it should be seen for miles around."

"A bloody ship better find us," Jack grumbled. "After all, that girl's burned all the rum. If no one finds us, we'll be dying of thirst in days. I've been on this island before - there's no fresh water."

"Damn," cursed Nettie. "Well, we could always wait till it rains. But who knows when that's going to be."

"So if we don't want to die, our only hope be a ship that might pass by before that fire burns out." Groaning, Jack took another long sip of rum. "Doesn't make me feel any better, deary."

Seeing something out of the corner of her eyes, it took Nettie a few moments to realize what it was, and when she did, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. "Will that help, Jack?" She asked, pointing out to sea. A ship with pure white sails and waving the British flag was getting closer and closer, clearing following the smoke.

"No," answered Jack with another groan. "'Cause that means the bloody girl is right, the Royal Navy is coming right at us, and I'll soon be outta rum."

"Is that all you think about?" said Nettie with shake of her head as she stood. "You do remember that the Navy's gonna be pretty pissed at us for stealing their ship - which can't give back even if we wanted to because it is now at the bottom of the ocean?"

"I thought I'd not bring that up to 'em."

Rolling her eyes, Nettie yanked on Jack's arm, forcing him to stand. "Come on, then. Don't wanna get left behind."

"They'll be no living with her after this," Jack mumbled as he was dragged off. "Elizabeth, that is."

"Oh, get over it."

"See! I told you someone would find us!" said Elizabeth excitedly when she saw Nettie and Jack approaching. "I do believe that's Commodore Norrington's ship!"

"It could be the bloody King of England for all I care," muttered Nettie, making herself comfortable in the sand. "I'm just glad we're getting off this island." She peered out at the ocean. "They should be here in about... fifteen minutes, twenty minutes tops, though they'll still have to lower the boats, so maybe a half hour." She smirked as she held her bottle up in a mock 'cheers'. "Good, that gives me sometime to finish off this rum."

"Is that all you think about? Rum?" asked Elizabeth.

"No... I also thinking about swimming," answered Nettie, taking another long sip of rum before going on. "Oh, and food. Food would be _really_ good right now." She frowned. "I'm also thinking that I'd rather not be rescued by the Commodore though, of all people." She shook her head and stared at her bottle. "I am not looking forward to a rope necklace," she muttered.

"Same here, love," Jack muttered back as he sat beside her. "Same here."

The group watched as the ship got closer and closer with each passing minute. Despite her smiles and the laughs she forced out when Jack told a bad joke or told another strange - and probably made up tale of adventure, Nettie was nervous, her stomach in knots while she tried to finish off her rum. Things had changed since she last saw Commodore Norrington. She was a thief last time they meet. But now... now she was the first mate to Jack's crew. Officially a pirate, the thing she hated the most in this world, what she swore she'd never be.

Nettie wanted to be sick. What her brother must think of her now.

Her hands shaking, Nettie finished off her rum, but now it tasted sour. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she tossed the now empty bottle off to the side.

"You alright, Nettie?" asked Jack in a whisper when Elizabeth started to get drowsy from lack of sleep, her head falling forward heavily. "You look a bit green."

"Fine," Nettie whispered back. "Just..." She ran a hand through her short hair, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, love," Jack said with a reassuring grin, patting her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about."

After a moment, Nettie nodded before taking a deep breathe, breathing in the salt air that she had been surrounded by for the last four years. That was right. She didn't need to worry anymore. Her brother, her family - they were gone. They didn't care what she did anymore. And maybe... maybe she shouldn't either. She sent Jack a small smile while he told another bad joke. After all, she'd fallen for a pirate. She'd become the first mate of a pirate crew. And she was still a thief... though Nettie had to admit, she was slowly becoming the pirate Jack wanted her to be.

She still might not like pirates, after all, they gave her eight horrible years that would never go away. But it didn't mean Nettie was going to hate herself for becoming one anymore. It was like hating all musicians just because one played a bad song.

As a row boat got closer to shore, Nettie hope she felt the same way when she faced the death sentence.

"Commodore Norrington!" Elizabeth said happily as the boat slid to a stop, the men inside it leaping onto the sand beach with with rifles in hand. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Elizabeth," said the Commodore as he came forward, obviously reliefed. "Thank goodness you're alive! Your father and I were so worried." He caught sight of the pirates, and while a frown appeared on his face he nodded to his men. "Guards, keep an eye on these pirates! Make sure they don't try anything."

With loud clicks, the guards had surrounded them, who both lifted their hands up slowly in surrender, a bottle still in Jack's hand. With a roll of her eyes, Nettie reached out slightly and knocked the brown bottle out of his hand. "Drinking time's over, Captain."

"Into the boats, men," the Commodore commanded, trying to wrap a blanket around Elizabeth's shoulders, who was refusing it with a shrug. And remember to be careful, you never know what pirates can do," he added with a sneer.

"Aye, we're very scary," said Nettie mockingly. "Like when we saved the Governor's daughter from pirates even more dangerous then us - we are absolutely terrifying."

A blow from behind, hitting her directly in the right shoulder, caused Nettie to stumbled to the ground with a muted cry, wincing when if felt like the wounds on her hands had reopened from the impact. She snapped her head towards her attacker, a man with a face twisted into a sneer.

"Keep your mouth shut, you filthy pirate," snapped out the guard, lifting up his rifle to give her another blow.

"Oi -" snarled Jack, his hand going to his sword, and all the guards stiffed as they got ready for an attack. Even her attacker froze.

Even though it pained her to move, Nettie reached up and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Jack, don't," she said lowly. As Jack looked down at her, anger burning in his eyes, she shifted so she was on her knees before pleading with him again. "Don't do it, Jack, please. I'm fine, really," she lied even as a small blood started to stain through her bandages that were wrapped around her hands again.

It took more then a few seconds before Jack shook his head, his hand moving away from the sword. "You're a bad lair, my Nettie," he muttered, even as he glanced at her attacker with anger.

"Men, stand down!" snapped out the Commodore. "Lieutenant Welch, as an officer of his Royal Navy, we represent the King himself!" He marched over to the officer, and for once, Nettie could see that he had earned his rank, his eyes hard as ice. "Words are one thing, Welch. Hitting a an unarmed prisoner is another. Especially when our prisoner happens to be a lady. It won't happen again, will it?"

"It will not, sir," said Welch with a grumble.

"Good." He turned to Jack and Nettie, who was still kneeling on the ground, her hands still holding her captain's. "Help her up, Mr. Sparrow."

"You alright, love?" asked Jack as he helped Nettie up, all while keeping an eye on the guards, as if waiting for them to attack his first-mate again.

"I'm fine, Jack," Nettie said again, even though she winced when she moved her shoulder the wrong way. "Maybe just a little sore," she admitted after a moment.

Jack snorted softly, and he wrapped an arm gently around Nettie's shoulders, like he'd break her if he squeezed her too hard. "Pride of the King's navy," he muttered angrily. "What a load of bullocks."

"Place them in the boat," ordered the Commodore as he went back to Elizabeth, who seemed a little surprised at Norrington's actions. "We're leaving for the_ Dauntless_ and Port Royal. Now!"

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested not much later, once she was safe aboard the _Dauntless_. It seemed they'd gotten their rudder fixed, Nettie noticed offhandedly.

"No!" answered the Governor. "You're safe now." He walked past an angry Elizabeth, mostly likely trying to end the conversation then and there. "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" he added over his shoulder with a scoff.

"Then we condemn him to death!" said Elizabeth as she marched after him, going right past Nettie and Jack, who both had guards at their sides. Nettie felt a bit sorry for the girl. She truly loved Will, but because of their different ranks, marriage would be close to impossible. He had risked his life to save her, and when she wanted to do the same, she was being forced back to Port Royal, where she would have to forget about Will and be lady-like for the rest of her life.

_'Would that be my life if I hadn't been stolen away by pirates?'_ Nettie wondered for a single moment. She couldn't imagine her parents forcing her to marry someone, but then again...

Turning back to his daughter, the Governor gave a soft huff. "The boy's fate is regrettable," he admitted, "but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"He only did it to rescue me!" Elizabeth said firmly, her voice just cracking. "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"Still, he became a pirate," said the Commodore. "And by law, we can't help him."

"Sir," said Nettie as she stepped forward, though she was almost waiting to be hit by Welch again. "Turner was never a pirate. He never stole your ship, the _Interceptor_. That was... was my doing."

"Nettie," she heard both Elizabeth and Jack say lowly, both in shock.

"He was adamant about saving your daughter, sir," Nettie said, trying to sound polite as possible. "And he knew that I would resort to anything for the right price - after all, I am a p-pirate," she finally forced out with a half smile. She hated advertising herself as one, but she had to, she owed Will that, to help him, and to make sure he wasn't marked as the thing she despised. "So he helped me get Jack out of jail, and I promised to help him save Miss Swann."

"So, this was all your doing," said the Commodore in a flat tone.

"Aye, sir, and I won't apologize for it." Nettie couldn't help but at least trembled once. His voice sounded too much like Brown's when he was angry, for he had been the kind of man that got quieter the angrier he got. "Because it worked, didn't it? Turner saved Miss Swann, and now you need to return the favor. Please, head to the Isle De Muerta and save Turner."

"And how do you except us to do this?" asked the Commodore with a sneer. "We have no idea where this Isle De Muerta is, or even if the _Black Pearl_ is still there."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," said Jack as he stepped forward, stepping in front of Nettie as if to protect her from Norrington. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time," he explained to a blank faced Commodore. "So she's probably not arrived at the island yet. Think about it," Jack continued as his voice dropped to a whisper as he started to entice the young man. "The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" he said smirked, in almost a teasing tone.

For a mere second, Nettie was sure that Norrington would take the bait, for he looked a little please at the idea and would agree to go after the Pearl right away. But then his blank mask returned. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," answered the Commodore as he turned and marched away. Nettie's heart started to sink - was there no way to convince the man to save Will?

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this," pleaded Elizabeth, following Norrington went up the stairs, "for me." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and was silent for a few seconds as she seemed to gather her courage, taking a deep breath before going to say, "As a wedding gift."

Everyone stared at Elizabeth in shock and amazement while the Commodore almost whirled around to look down at her. "Oh, Elizabeth," breathed Nettie out in sympathy. She could see how much this pained her, her once perfectly clean nails digging to the palms of her hands. She didn't want to do this - but she was willing to do anything to save Will. Anything.

"Elizabeth," said the Governor in shock, "are you excepting the Commodore's proposal?" he asked in confirmation.

As the Commodore started down at her, Elizabeth took a long moment to answer. "...I am."

At that moment, Nettie wished she could hug the girl, something she rarely did, so she could comfort her. Elizabeth was doing something that she could never do. Telling the lie about how it was her idea didn't even equal to this - because it didn't matter if she told the truth or not, one way or another, she was going to face the hangman's noose, if for nothing more than following Jack around all these years, affiliating with a pirate. But here was Elizabeth, promising herself to a man she didn't love so the man she did love would be saved. She was braver than Nettie thought.

Jack, of course, had a different idea on how to act.

"A wedding! I love weddings," he informed the nearest guard, who was one of the two that had been with them when they rescued Elizabeth, whose name she believed was Mullroy. "Drinks all around!"

With a roll of her eyes, Nettie lifted a hand and slapped the back of Jack's head, causing the beads in his hair to jingle wildly. "Bloody idiot," she muttered. Of course what he'd think about right now were drinks.

"What?" Jacked asked in bewilderment. Then he caught the Commodore's glare, and he sighed. "I know." He held his hands out. "Clap him in irons, right?"

"...Mr. Sparrow," started the Commodore as he came down the stairs, stopping before he reached the bottom. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta."

A moment of relief went across Elizabeth's face as she realized what her new fiancé was going to do for her. He was going to save Will for her.

"You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave,'" the Commodore went on, and Nettie saw Jack give a small gulp. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack answered a moment later. His eyes then flickered to Nettie. "And what is to happen to my first-mate?" he asked carefully. "She'll be coming with me, yeah?"

The Commodore stared at Nettie for a long moment. "She'll be locked away until we reach Port Royal," he said after awhile. "Then we will decide her fate."

"In the brigs, Commodore?" Asked the other guard, Murtogg.

"No," said Norrington after looking down at Nettie for a long moment. "Place her in the captain quarters for now. I have a few questions for her before I send her to the brig. Place her in there, and of course, shackle her."

A shiver ran through Nettie, one she hoped Jack didn't catch. She didn't like the look of this.


	24. The Cost of Love

**The Cost of Love**

* * *

A few minutes, Nettie was standing in the captain quarters, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, the shackles on her hands clinked with every movement. Even though she usually hated the sound, she needed something to focus on now as she waited for Norrington to arrive. What the hell did he want to talk with her about? Was it about her new piracy? How would he know though?

Angry not only at Norrington but herself, Nettie clutched her hands, wincing when pain shot through them. Her hands had been cleaned off and wrapped again by the ships doctor - who mostly glared at her the entire time and probably wondering why the Commodore was forcing him to help a pirate. It was something Nettie was wondering that too.

The door opened, and Commodore Norrington entered, two guards behind him, one of them Welch. Stiffening, Nettie resisted the urge to take a step back.

"You can wait outside," said Norrington as he glanced back at the two guards.

"But sir -"

"What, Mr. Welch?" asked the Commodore, giving him and his partner a hard look. "You and Mr. Davis will be called when I need you. Understood?"

Welch and Davis looked as if they were about to protest still, but the Commodore gave them another hard look that made them shut up instantly before they backed up and left the room, closing the door behind them with a click.

"What the hell do you want from me, _Commodore_?" snapped out Nettie after a long moment of staring at her captor. "I'm sure it's not to have tea and biscuits."

Norrington waved a hand towards an empty chair nearby. "Sit down, Miss..."

"It's just Nettie," growled the female pirate. "No last name. And are you sure that you want me, a pirate, sitting down on your nice, clean chair?"

"Sit," said the Commodore firmly.

Frowning angrily as she sat down, Nettie kept her shackled hands in her lap as she crossed her legs at the knee, swinging her foot back and forth. She slightly wished the Commodore would get close enough for her to kick him. Perhaps in a certain area. "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Commodore."

"Well, then Miss Nettie, you have nothing to worry about," the Commodore assured her.

"Doubt that," Nettie grumbled.

Ignoring that, the Commodore went on. "I just want to ask you a few questions." He paused and stared down at her. "How long have you been a pirate, Miss Nettie?" he finally asked.

A little confused by the question, Nettie snorted, a most unladylike action, to cover it up. "Why do you care? What, something you want to be adding to the list of crimes that you'll have read before you hang me?"

"Because no pirate I know would have defended some blacksmith," said the Commodore, and Nettie wanted to wince at her mistake. "Or ask a Navy official to save him, no matter how much they're offered."

"Maybe I'm just not your average pirate," said Nettie in retaliation. "After all, I am first-mate to Captain Jack Sparrow."

After a moment, the Commodore chuckled. "Like Mr. Sparrow said, you're a bad liar."

"You bastard," Nettie snarled as she slammed borh her feet to the floor. "Listen, you tell me what the hell you want, or I'll just lock myself in the brig."

"I want to know why you would lie for Mr. Turner," said the Commodore without even raising his voice. "There must be a reason for you to do that, and I want to know what it is."

"Why do you care?" repeated Nettie.

"Just answer the question, Miss Nettie."

Throwing her hands into the air, her chains clanking together loudly, Nettie huffed. "Fine! You want to know why - it's because I don't think someone who's only trying to help someone he loves should go to jail!" The moment the words were out of her mouth, Nettie slapped her hands over her mouth. Crap. She hadn't meant to say that.

Silence filled the cabin for a long minute as Nettie and the Commodore stared at each other, brown clashing with blue. Then finally, Norrington sighed, closing his eyes. It was the most vulnerable she'd ever see the man. "I knew it," he muttered.

"... You knew that Will loved Elizabeth?" said Nettie as she lowered her hands. "Then why..." Why would he agree to save Will?

"Because she asked me to," answered the Commodore simply. "If anyone else had asked, I would have never done it." He opened his eyes again. "And Elizabeth loves Mr. Turner as well, doesn't she?"

"I don't think it's my place to answer that," Nettie said slowly.

Laughing angrily, the Commodore hands tightened into fist. "That's an answer on its own," he said bitterly. "I'm such a fool... I should have seen it. I guess love truly is blind," he finished in a mutter.

At that, silver-blue eyes went wide. It seemed that the Commodore loved Elizabeth. She never would have thought - Nettie just thought he wanted her because she was pretty and had a Governor for a father. "I'm so sorry -"

"I don't want your apologies," snapped out the Commodore. "Mr. Welch and Mr. Davis!"

The two guards opened the door and came back into the room, saluting the Commodore as he stared angrily at Nettie, as if this was all her fault. "Take her down to the brig, and make sure Mr. Sparrow joins her later."

"Yes, sir," chimed the guards as they grabbed Nettie by the arms, Welch's fingers digging in so deeply she winced. She wished that she could fight back, snap out at them for treating her so roughly. But she couldn't even protest as the men dragged her down to the cells.

There was only one cell, but at least it had a cot. Davis opened it with the twist of a key while Welch continued to hold onto her tightly. Nettie shook once as she looked at the bars. She _really_ didn't want to go in there.

"Get in there," growled Welch once the door was swung open, shoving her into the cell with a hard push.

Forced forward, Nettie stumbled, but was glad that she didn't fall when she looked back as Davis slammed the door shut with a clang. "Wait, a minute! You didn't take off my shackles," she said, holding up her hands. "I can't keep these on!"

"Too bad for you," said Welch with a smirk.

Realizing what they were doing, Nettie slammed her shackled wrists against the bars, causing the guards to jump back as they clanged loudly. "Son of a whore," she snapped. "You bilge rats! Get these off me!" She hated them, and she wanted them off. Now!

"Shut your mouth," snapped out Welch. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

Tears welled up in Nettie's eyes as she watched Davis and Welch march away, leaving her alone. "You low lives," she said lowly, her hands dropping to her lap as she plopped onto the cot, which was nailed down to the floor. Those men thought they were better than everyone else just because they had a uniform and a fancy title. Strip them of that, and they were nothing. But maybe they knew that, and maybe that was why they abused the power when they had it.

Huffing angrily, Nettie leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, wondering when Jack would be joining her. But after a few long minutes had passed, she sighed - maybe she could get some sleep while she waited. It wasn't as if she could remove her shackles, the officers would just get suspicious...

With a jaw cracking yawn, Nettie laid down and curled up, using her forearms as pillows and letting her hands dangle over the side. She would just take a little nap while she waited.

* * *

The cell door creaked open. "In you go, Sparrow."

Stepping, Jack frowned as he looked down at his first mate before turning to the guards that brought him down. "Why is my Nettie still cuffed?" He asked as they closed the door with a clang. He knew how she hated them.

"I don't know," said Murtogg with a shrug. "I'll talk to the Commodore," he said before he and the other guard left.

Sighing, Jack looked back to his sleeping Nettie, curled up on the tiny cot in the cell. She actually looked her age when she slept, relaxed. Smiling, Jack knelt next to her, and gently, pushed strands of hair out of her face. Then he puled his hand back, shaking his head. No. He had decided not to act this way, it wasn't right for her.

Groaning, Jack let the back of his head hit the wall. He loved Nettie. It was a feeling that made him nervous and wonderful at the same time. But he couldn't even tell her. He could only imagine the way she would react when she learned an old man like him loved her. She'd probably be sickened, or laugh in his face while telling him that she loved Will.

That thought made him sick.

Pulling his hat over his eyes, Jack decided to get some shut eye. If his plan was going to work, he would need all the rest he could get.

But he must have been resting for only a few minutes before he heard a whimper. Lifting the brim of his hat up, Jack looked up just in time to see Nettie curl up even tighter, whimpering again.

"No," Nettie whispered. "Please." Tears ran down her cheeks, still streaked with dirt.

"Oh, ssh." Moving over to Nettie's side, Jack reached out to her out of reflex, but hesitated for a moment. He really shouldn't - it wouldn't help him. But what could he do? Just sit by while she experienced another nightmare? Another moment later, Jack placed a dirty hand on Nettie's pale cheek and wiped away the tears with a few strokes of his thumb. "Hush, Nettie. It's alright." He shifted his hand to her inky hair, smoothing it down in an attempt too calm her. "I'm here now."

At Jack's first touch, Nettie flinched. But maybe she realized he wasn't going to harm her, and relaxed a little, though she still cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, love," Jack said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong." He remembered those dreams, when Nettie would always blame herself for everything that happened to her. It was a good thing that she was vocal when she slept, otherwise he would never know. Nettie liked to keep things to herself.

"Please - please, don't hate me, Jack." Nettie sobbed. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to."

"Oh, my Nettie." Jack shook his head before he placed his other hand on her curled up ones. "I could never hate you, love. Never." Aye, how could he hate her when he was so in love with her? So in love with her that he couldn't even tell her.

A sniff. "Jack?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Jack blinked. Nettie was staring up at him, eyes filled with tears and relief. She gripped his hand between hers and placed it to her cheek, chains clinking loudly. "Jack," she repeated in whisper. "I-I thought..."

"Everything's alright now, Nettie," Jack promised. "Had a bad dream, did ya?"

Nodding, Nettie didn't let go of his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He fully expected Nettie to let go of him and say no, as she usually did. So Jack wasn't shocked when she shook her head. He sighed. "Alright," he said, stroking her hair again. "But you know you can tell me about it, right?" he reminded her. When Nettie nodded, he tried to pull back his hands, but the scar-covered hands shot out and held onto him.

"Nettie?"

"... Could ya..." Nettie bit her lip. "Could you just hold me?" she finally forced out.

Jack smiled. She hadn't asked him to do that since she was young. "Course." He nodded to his side. "Come 'ere."

With a small blush on her face, Nettie slid off the cot and sat next to him, stilling holding his hands. There was at least half a foot between them. Chuckling, Jack gently took back one of his hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, you know I don't bite," he teased.

"Bastard," Nettie muttered even as she leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"No, my dad and mum were married before they had me, sorta." Jack frowned. "Now that I think about it, I haven't heard anything about mum in awhile..."

Laughing softly, Nettie lightly smacked his leg. "That was a bad joke, Sparrow."

"Still made you laugh, didn't it?" Jack intertwined his fingers with Nettie's and gripped the small hand. "You'll be alright, love? I was worried for a moment there."

There was a long silence where there was no answer. Then there was a soft, almost unheard sigh. "I don't know," Nettie admitted. "There's just so many things are going on right now... Things that I never thought about before."

"Oh?" Said Jack with a raised of his eyebrow. "Can you tell me about them."

At that, Jack was surprised to see a light blush on Nettie's cheeks, and as she looked to her lap, the grip on his hand grew tighter. "... Things like... love," she said finally, clearly flustered.

"Ah, so my little Nettie's in love, are you?" Teased Jack, even as he felt his heart try to skip a beat and stop at the same time. "You're growing up so fast. Tell me who the lucky man is." So he could make sure that whoever his Nettie had her sights on would never hurt her. He was a man after all - he knew how they were sometimes.

Nettie shook her head. "I'm not even sure if I'm in love with him." Then she gave a sigh. "And I don't know how he feels towards me. He probably doesn't care about me like - like that. I mean, look at me," she said, waving her shackled hand towards herself.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jack with a frown.

To his disappointment, Nettie let go of his hand. "Its not that hard to see," she said bitterly. She had to raise both hands just so she could touch her scarred cheek. "And this is just one of many. You know. You've seen them. They're ugly." She let her hands drop into her lap. "_I'm_ ugly. Who would want someone so ugly?"

"Oi, don't talk about your self that way." Jack lifted his arm up and pressed a hand to Nettie's cheek, gently stroking the large scar with his thumb. Jack knew he shouldn't, but it was worth it to see some blush return to those cheeks. "You're not ugly, love. In fact, I'm sure most men think you're quite beautiful." And it was the truth. She wasn't lovely like Elizabeth was, with long blond hair, pale skin, and curves. But she had her own traits - her inky black hair that waved around her shoulders. Her bright silver-blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. Her tanned skin that showed how much she loved the sun. Even her scars showed how she was always fighting.

The blush turned brighter. "I don't like being teased, Jack," muttered Nettie as she tried to pull away, but Jack simply lifted his other hand, cupping her face.

"I'm not teasing, Nettie," Jack said with a frown. "Why would I tease you about that?"

"'Cause what man would think that?" said Nettie angrily, not looking Jack in the eye.

_'Me,'_ Jack wanted to say. He wanted to say that she was beautiful, that all he wanted to do was tell her that he finally realized that loved her. But he couldn't - could he? His mouth was open before he could think. "Nettie -"

"Please don't, Jack," Nettie said softly, stopping him from saying anything. "Please don't tell me that I'm pretty, or anything like that, just cause its something you think I want to hear." She shook her head minutely. "I don't want to be lied to."

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that, love," Jack said gently.

"Stop calling me that!" Nettie looked up briefly, and Jack saw that her eyes were brimming with tears before she tried to hide them away again. "You don't love me, Jack! I'm just your s-slave! Something you paid for! I'm just a stupid girl that you keep around cause you feel sorry for me!"

"Don't say that!" Jack growled. How dare she assume that she knew what he felt? "Nettie, you aren't a slave, never again, and you're definitely not a - a thing! And yes I feel bad for you, but not for the reasons you're thinking. It's 'cause you don't have anywhere to go. And not even that reason is why I keep you around - You're with me 'cause I want you to be! I thought you had realized that by now!"

"Stop lying!" Nettie cried. "One day you're gonna get rid of me like the piece a trash I am!"

"I would never do that!" Jack said as he dropped his hands. "And I don't want you to ever think of yourself like that again! It's wrong!"

"It's not!" said Nettie tearfully as she stared at the curled up hands in her lap. "Soon enough, you'll find some pretty woman like - like Elizabeth - and you'll be done with me, get rid of me." A single tear ran down her cheek. "And I'll be alone again."

"I'd never leave you alone, lo - Nettie," Jack said gently. "I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything," Nettie replied bitterly. "Nathan promised to protect me, that he would never let the pirates take me away. Dean promised to let me go after I'd done what he wanted. And you promised that you would never treat me like a slave. But you broke that promise, Jack, just like the others. Why should I believe this one? You'll just leave me for some woman."

After a moment of heavy silence, Jack placed one hand on Nettie's clenched ones, and used another to raise her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Nettie. I'm never going to leave you. I promise." And then, his heart beating out of control, he leaned in.

And then Jack kissed his Nettie.

Jack saw Nettie's eyes went wide, but as he closed his own eyes, he focused on the warmth that he felt, going from his top of his head to the tips of his toes. This was nothing like kissing those woman in Tortuga, with their painted lips and the perfume that smell right awful. Nettie's plump lips were bare, warm, and he could tasted old rum and apples. She smelled like the sea. And even though both of them were worse for where, in a cell with Nettie still in chains, he didn't care. His Nettie was just... perfect.

After a long stunned moment, Nettie yanked her head away and Jack blinked. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. Her eyes were still wide, with two tears standing out on her cheeks like small diamonds. "Jack?" she said in a whisper, looking at him with confusion.

Then Jack paled. What had he done? "Nettie, let me explain-"

Before he could say another word, Nettie awkwardly slapped him. Even though it wasn't as strong as he was use to since her hands were chained together, it still hurt enough that his head almost snapped to the side. Shaking her head, more tears rolled down his Nettie's cheeks. She looked... hurt. "I'm not one of your whores, Ja- Sparrow!" She cried. "Don't try and treat me like one!"

Shaking his head, Jack tried to explain. "I didn't -"

Nettie made a noise between a choked sob and a whimper. "No, Sparrow. I - I won't be like those women you sleep around with at Tortuga." She buried her face in her hands. "I won't."

"No, no." Jack tried to place a hand on Nettie's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "That's not it at all. I would never think of you like that."

"Then what is it?" asked Nettie lifted her head up. "Why? Why would you do that?"

At first, Jack wasn't really sure he should say anything about how he felt. After all, rejection would hurt more than saying anything. But he also knew that in a few hours, he was going off to fight Barbossa. He wasn't even sure that his plan would work, that he could beat the curse. It was very possible that he could die.

"Why?" repeated Nettie.

With a sigh, Jack clasped one of Nettie's hands, even though he saw her stiffen up. "I have something to tell you. ...I'm not sure that I'm going to live fighting against Barbossa. It's very possible that I might die."

"Don't say that." said Nettie, shaking her head again. "I've already lost too many people I care about, I can't lose you too."

"I know, love," said Jack, almost smiling. It seemed she cared about him even when she thought he was treating her like he had treated those women at Tortuga. "But it could happen. And I don't want to leave you without letting you know how I feel."

"Feel? I don't... I don't understand," muttered Nettie.

"I... I lied to you before, Nettie," Jack admitted hesitantly. "When you asked me before what those feelings you were having were." As Nettie looked at him with confusion, he went on. "There's a reason for that. It's because... because I wasn't sure for my own feelings for you."

"What, what are you saying? That you... you lied to me?!" Nettie accusation cut through him like a knife as she yanked her hand away, scrambling up. "How could you do that to me?!"

"Let me explain -" started Jack as he also got up.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Sparrow," Nettie said as she sat down on the cot, curling up in the corner. "I don't wanna hear another lie."

"You think my feelings are a lie?" Asked Jack, horrified. "How could you think that?"

"And how could you lie to me? Not tell me about Will's father, or the curse, or the _Black Pearl_?" snapped out Nettie, listing only the recent things he'd done. "And how could you treat me like a slave? You promised you never would - and yet you _ordered_ me to stay behind."

"I thought we were over that," groaned Jack. All he had wanted to do was tell Nettie how he felt.

"No, we're bloody not! I'm just waiting for you to order me around, Jack," Nettie said tearfully. "Because when you do it once, you'll do it again. And don't even try and say that you promise that you won't, 'cause how can I even trust you?"

"Trust me when I say this, Nettie. I care about you, more than you'll ever know!" said Jack firmly.

There was a long moment of silence, Jack watching as Nettie stared at the cot, possibly stunned, though he couldn't see her eyes. He waited, just wishing that she would answer his confession. Say something. Anything.

"...You've lied to me, Jack." Nettie said softly. "Now I don't even know if I can believe that."

And Jack felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.


	25. Dual Escape

**Dual Escape**

* * *

Nettie didn't look up as two guards removed Jack from the cell - which was probably because they were near Isle De Muerta and he would be told to show Norrington the entrance. And she didn't look up when they took away her shackles. She just sat there for the longest time. Staring at the cot. Trying to stop the tears that tried to escape and roll down her cheeks. The screams that wanted to escape from her tight chest. The questions.

Like why? Why would he do a thing like that that?

"Damn it." Leaning back, Nettie let her head hit the wall behind her. She didn't understand. Lifting her head, she let her head hit the wall again, and again, until the back of her head was throbbing. She groaned and rubbed the sore spot. She didn't understand anything at all.

Why had he done that?

Taking her hand away from her head, Nettie gently touched her lips, as if she could still feel the warmth from a second pair of lips. Jack had _kissed_ her. It wasn't a long kiss, a passionate kiss, or a deep kiss, or any kind of fancy kiss that she had heard women gossiping about. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss... from Jack. Her captain. Her rescuer. That tasted like rum, who smelled like gunpowder, and whose facial hair was scratchy. From the man she might love - she still didn't know if she really did.

But why did he do that?

And why did it make her feel so ... strange? That was why Nettie had pulled away. Because she'd never felt like that before. Warmth that filled her body, and her heart beating so out of control that she felt dizzy for a split second. And then she'd...

Even as she ran the scene through her mind, Nettie still couldn't believe what she'd done it. She'd slapped him. And screamed at. And cried. It had all happened so fast, she didn't even realize what she'd done at first. Maybe it was because she hadn't wanted to believe that Jack had _really_ kissed her. Because why would he do that?

Well, he had said she was beautiful...

Shaking her head, Nettie frowned. No, he had said he was sure that he thought _others_ thought her as beautiful.

But she didn't care what others thought about her. She just wanted to know what _he_ thought about her.

And then Jack had said it was because he wasn't sure he'd defeat Barbossa and live. Why she was frightened of the thought of him dying, Nettie wondered if he did it because he couldn't stand the thought of dying without... she couldn't even think it. Would he really just use her like he did with those other whores?

Tears falling without her permission, Nettie quickly wiped them away. She didn't have time for stupid tears. Especially since she wasn't sure how much time had passed with her just sitting around. No, now it was time to figure out how to get out of this blasted cell and go help Jack. Because she wasn't going to let him die, not like that while she just sat there. Not until she talked with him about that bloody kiss and her bloody feelings.

Reaching down, Nettie held up her right foot while she felt along the short heel. It took her a minute, but she had to grin when she held her hand up, the thin piece of metal in her hand glinting in the dim light. Her own skeleton key, embedded in the heel of her boot. It had helped her and Jack get out of quite a few situations.

Her hand going through the bar, Nettie slipped her pick into the lock, frowning as she shifted it subtly, waiting to feel the right spot...

_'Click.'_

"Gotcha," Nettie whispered a minute later as she pulled her arm back, slipping the pick back into her boot before she gently pushed at the metal door. It swung open with a tiny creak, and she stepped out, glancing around. Now all she to do was get off this ship without alerting anyone she was escaping -

Footsteps coming towards the cell made her jump, and Nettie cursed under her breathe. "Shit." She looked around, wondering what she could do. Thinking fast, she stepped back into her prison and grabbed the door, silently swinging towards her and making sure it didn't close properly. It would be a pain to pick it again when all she had to do was hold it closed with her hands.

To her displeasure, it was Welch.

To her delight, it was _only_ Welch. A plan quickly came to mind, and Nettie held back a grin. Perfect.

The officer marched over with a large grin on his face. "Hello, you bloody bint," sneered Welch.

"Hello, bilge rat," Nettie shot right back. She _really_ hated this man.

"Where did your precious captain go?" asked Welch, and chuckled when Nettie refused to answer. "Ah, it looks like he don't tell you everything. Doesn't matter though." He reached to his side and pulled up a pair of keys. It was only then that she noticed a pair of shackles in his other hand.

Alarms went off in Nettie's head. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked lowly.

"Most of the men have gone with Commodore, so I've been assigned to the brig until further notice." His grin got even larger. "So, I've decided to have some fun while I'm stuck down here. How about it? I'm sure you do it all the time with that captain of yours."

"I am not a bed warmer," hissed Nettie. Oh, how she wanted to rip that little man's throat out.

"Oh, come on," said Welch with a laugh, and Nettie let him reach through the bars and grab her by the chin, jerking it up so he could look into her eyes. "Just a kiss."

Snarling, Nettie grabbed Welch's wrist and gave it a sharp twist, causing him to cried out in surprise and yank his arm back as he dropped the keys and shackles to the ground with a clatter. Then, she pushed the door forward with all her strength, letting it slam into Welch's face. The man gave a howl of pain, his good hand going to his nose as he glared at her, fire in his eyes as blood started to drip down his nose. "You little bitch -"

"Piss off," Nettie snapped, punching Welch in the nose before kicking him hard in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, and not being able to control his balance, he couldn't stop his head from hitting the wall with a _'crack'_. Groaning painfully, Welch slid to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Sliding her knife out of her boot, just in case Welch decided to wake up, Nettie knelt next to him and pushed his shoulder. He fell sideways to the floor without a sound. "Perfect," she muttered. She'd found a way to get out _and_ gotten rid of Welch at the same time. Two birds with one stone.

About ten minutes later, Nettie shoved a none responsive Welch into the cell she once occupied, now only in his undergarments and cuffed with the very shackles he brought for her. Closing the door with a satisfied smirk, she looked herself over again. To get out, she had to blend with the other guards. So she had taken Welch's clothing. It was a good thing he was just a little taller than her. They might look a little baggy, but they would do till she found a rowboat and got out.

Adjusting the wig on her head - she wondered how could they wear these itchy things all the time - Nettie took a deep breath before turning towards the stairs that would lead to the deck.

No one noticed her as Nettie marched onto the deck, keeping her head high but the hat down keeping her face in the shadows. She kept a hand on her knife, which she had slipped into her sleeve, and tried to keep an eye on everyone without it being too obvious. At least it was dark, with only the stars and dim moon as her light, and if she was careful, no one would notice her scar. Fortunately, she'd had a lot of practice doing this short of thing. Jack got into a lot of trouble that forced her to sneak into places, even going as far to being forced to change her appearance, and break him out.

It was then that Nettie saw the Commodore's private quarters, which she had been in only a few hours ago. A guard was standing near it, meaning he was watching over someone. Could it be Jack? She'd have to find out, because if it was she had some questions to ask him.

The only problem was getting rid of that guard.

Strangely enough, it didn't take that much for her to get rid of the guard.

"Oi, you!" called out the guard, and Nettie forced herself not to stiffen. "Watch the Commodore's quarters for me while I go take a leak?"

"Sure," forced out Nettie in a low voice, so it sounded more like she was grumbling in protest. The guard then nodded at her before going off. "That was almost too perfect," she mumbled to herself as she went to the door, turning the key with the flick of her wrist and slipping inside after making sure no one was watching her.

It was more out of sheer and possibly dumb luck that the thick book thrown missed her head by a few inches and hit the wall with a loud _'thunk'_. "Shit!" hissed Nettie as she leapt aside, and she felt her wig go askew. "What the bloody hell?"

"Nettie?" Elizabeth blinked before dropping the book she had in her other hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to escape, not get bloody murdered by books." Nettie frowned. "And what are you doing here, Swann? I thought you'd be... well... not here."

Huffing, Elizabeth plopped into a nearby chair - the same one that the Commodore had forced her to sit in earlier. "I tried to go along when they took Jack, but the Commodore insisted I stay behind. And then later, some of the men return, and Gillette tells me that Commodore Norrington has ordered for me locked in his quarters. "For my own safety," he said." She shook her head. "I tried to tell them that those pirates were cursed, but they didn't believe me."

"Some people don't listen to the truth until its staring them right in the face. Or maybe in this case, stabbing them with swords." Pulling off the wig and hat, Nettie sighed as she ran a hand through her own short hair. "Jack is gonna get himself killed," she muttered. "I gotta go after him. Somehow."

"You're going to go help him then?" said Elizabeth. When Nettie nodded, she stood up. "I want to help."

"Let me guess - Will?" Nettie couldn't help but laugh a little when Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I hear you. I'm just not so sure though... Can you really be able to defend yourself?"

"I'm decent with a sword," Elizabeth answered. "And you have one at your side. And if not that one, there's some in here I can use."

Groaning, Nettie held her head in her hands. "I'm not sure how much that's gonna do against a bunch of pirates that can't be killed. But it doesn't look like I really have much of a choice." She lifted her head. "Do you have any idea on how we can get out of here without being seen?"

To that, Elizabeth grinned, and she waved a hand towards a nearby window. It was open, and hanging out of it was a rope made of torn sheets, which was tied to the nearby bed, which like most furniture, was nailed to the ground. "I was just about to leave when you arrived. There's a boat sitting underneath it."

"How in the world did you get a boat without anyone seeing you?" asked Nettie in amazement.

"I got it set up before I was locked up," said Elizabeth with a shrug of her shoulders. "Wasn't that hard, actually. Now are you coming?"

"Hell ya," said Nettie, smirking. "Just let me get out of this uniform. It's damn itchy," she said, scratching the side of her neck. She was really glad that she was still wearing her usual clothes underneath.

"How did you get that uniform, anyway?"

Nettie sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that..."

Not much later, Nettie and Elizabeth were in the rowboat, each taking an oar as they tried to reach the Black Pearl without alerting the Commodore and his men, or the pirates on board, since Elizabeth had decided the first thing to be done was rescue the others. But Nettie was preoccupied, and it seemed that Elizabeth noticed it.

"Is something wrong, Nettie?" asked Elizabeth, startling Nettie out of her thoughts so badly she jumped. "You seem... distracted. And we can't have you being that when we're about to fight some very nasty cursed pirates."

Her first reaction was to lie, like she usually did. But then Nettie sighed as she stopped rowing. "Swann, do you... do you think I'm pretty?"

Elizabeth blinked, pausing in her own rowing. "That's a rather strange question to ask..."

"Ugh, I knew it. Just forget I asked if you don't want to answer," Nettie said, trying to brush it off with a wave of her hand.

"...You really want me to answer truthfully?" Elizabeth gave a little sigh when Nettie nodded in answer. "I think you _could_ look beautiful if you wore a dress once in awhile, or had longer hair. Or maybe didn't have that scar. But if you're pretty right now? You're... you're alright. Not bad looking, if that's what you're asking. Why are you asking?"

"I just... I just wonder why anyone would want to kiss a girl like me," answered Nettie slowly and in a mumble she hopes Elizabeth wouldn't understand. That question had been in her mind ever since Jack kissed her. Along with what felt like a million others, but that one was at the forefront of them all.

"Kiss you?" said Elizabeth, clearly excited. There went her hope. "Someone kissed you? That's wonderful, Nettie! It was Jack, wasn't it?"

"I-I didn't say that!" said Nettie with a bright pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "I never said it was Jack!"

"But it was Jack, wasn't it?"

Still blushing, Nettie took a moment before she nodded in answer. "Yes. He... he kissed me earlier. It was just a kiss, though, a peck."

"See, I knew it!" said Elizabeth happily. "And what did you do, mm? Did you kiss him back?"

"Well... I kind of slapped him," admitted Nettie with a wince. She regretted it already.

"Slapped him? You slapped the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, over a kiss?" said Elizabeth with astonishment.

"What? Pirate Lord?" said Nettie with confusion. "When did that happen?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, he didn't tell me - as usual. Ugh, Jack, you have some explaining to do," grumbled Nettie. It seemed there was more he had to tell her.

"I don't understand," said Elizabeth with a frown. "I would think you'd be happy about a kiss from Jack. You do love him, right?"

"That's the thing," Nettie said quietly. "I don't really know if I love him or not. I have... feelings for him, I'll admit that. But love him? I just don't... I don't know."

"Ah," said Elizabeth with understanding. "And the slap? What was that?"

"'Cause I thought he was just trying to... you know." Nettie went on with another blush, and was glad when Elizabeth nodded so she could go on." I... I thought he was just using me. Like he used all those women in Tortuga," Nettie ended in a whisper. "Because earlier, he said... he said I was beautiful."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth said at first, and for awhile, the only sound was the slapping of waves against their rowboat. "He said you're beautiful?"

"Yes. And I thought he was lying, trying to make me feel better. And then, all of the sudden, he just..." Nettie shrugged. "Well, I've already told you that part."

"Nettie - have you ever thought that maybe he didn't kiss you because he wanted... well... sex?" Elizabeth said, choking a little on the last word. "Maybe he just kissed you because he wanted to?"

"And why would he want to do that?" asked Nettie in confusion.

"Maybe because he had feelings for you?"

"Feelings?" Nettie sputtered out. "For me? Not likely, Swann. He'd always liked those big chested women in Tortuga, not a flat girl like me. And I'm covered in scars, and have short hair, and, and..." She shook her head. "I'm not pretty," she said firmly.

Waiting a moment to answer, Elizabeth said softly, "Then did you ever think that maybe he likes you, not for your body, but for _you_?"

"What is there to like about me?" Nettie said frowned. "I'm more like a boy then a girl, I'd rather punch someone then talk about bloody feelings. I drink rum instead of tea." She could go on and on about how she was too much like a boy, and therefore not right for Jack. "And for all I know, I could be dumb as a rock crab!"

"Rock crab?"

"Don't ask," Nettie groaned. It was something she could have sworn one time, but when she tried to point it out to Jack, it was gone. "And I'm crazy! I already know that! You wouldn't believe the messed up history I have, and I don't even know how Jack can deal with me!"

Elizabeth had let her rant on for quite awhile before she stopped her with a wave of her hand. "Are you even listening to yourself?" she asked in a snap, making Nettie jump slight. "All you're doing is pointing out things you think are flaws! Maybe Jack likes those things about you! I can't see him settling with some girl from Tortuga, or even from Port Royal, who only care about their make-up and acting lady-like. I can see him being with you - a girl who can take care of herself! Who can defend herself from him and others with either a sharp tongue or knives! Who isn't afraid of going after treasure, or fighting cursed pirates. Who's smarter than she thinks! And who isn't afraid of going to the hangman's noose with him!"

Taking a deep breath after her own rant, Elizabeth went on in a much gentler tone. "And besides, do you really think you can live happily knowing the man you have feelings for is with another woman?"

"How can you say that when you're about to go and marry the Commodore even though you love Turner?" Nettie hissed back.

"I'm doing it because I love him!" Elizabeth cried out. "Do you really think I could live with himself, knowing that Will is going to be killed? I'd rather live the rest of my life with a man I don't love then watch my real love die at the hands of Barbossa. So it's not the same!" She glared at Nettie, who for once, flinched under her gaze. "And I still want an answer. Do you think you could live happily while Jack is with another woman?"

"...No, I wouldn't," admitted Nettie softly. She'd feel awful.

"Then I think you need to admit your feelings to Jack."

"But what if you're wrong?" Nettie ran a hand through her short hair. "What if he doesn't love me like you think?"

"I still think you should tell him anyway," answer Elizabeth. "I think he should know how you feel towards him."

"I think... I think... Bloody hell, I don't know what I think," Nettie forced out. "What if this ruins our relationship, the one we have now? I don't think I could lose that with only the hope that it becomes something... more. I just don't know..."

Elizabeth sighed. "Then maybe you should wait until you think the time is right."

"Yeah... Although I'm still gonna have to talk to him about being a Pirate Lord," Nettie said angrily as she picked up the oars again.

"...Rock crabs?"

"Ugh, just forget it!"


	26. Fighting the Undead

**Fighting the Undead  
**

* * *

They reached the _Black Pearl_ without anyone noticing. It seemed that most of the pirates on board had gone to the caves, with only a few left to guard it and the prisoners aboard.

"You're going to the caves then?" asked Elizabeth in a whisper as Nettie slid of the the boat and into the water. She shivered at the icy cold water, trying to adjust to the sharp drop in temperature. "Make sure... make sure Will is safe, will you, Nettie?"

"Sure," Nettie whispered with a nod. "Just get the rest of the crew to help us out, alright?" After seeing Elizabeth give her back a nod in confirmation, she took a deep breath before diving underwater.

The dark sea water made it difficult for her to see as the salt and cold burned her eyes, and the dim light from the moon didn't help. But the only thing that Nettie was grateful for was her hair, dark instead of blonde like her mother had.

Used to have.

It didn't take long for Nettie to swim up and into the caves, though it was harder since the sword she decided was dragging at her hp. And once she was sure that it was clear, she walked the rest of the way, the water swishing around her legs as she trudged through the stream. The gold glinted under her feet, and she had to resist taking it, or even examining it. If the gold from the chest was cursed, who knew if this gold was the same. She'd rather not take the risk.

The path the same as the last time she came, it didn't take Nettie long to find the same tunnels from before, including the tunnel that lead to the main treasure. Where the chest was. Where Jack and Will were. Where Barbossa was.

It seemed like a lot of her problems had just gathered in one place.

"You better damn appreciate this, Jack Sparrow," Nettie grumbled as she walked up the sand and out of the water. "At the very least, you're gonna buy me a lot of rum."

Peering around the exit of the tunnel, Nettie tried to see what she was up against. There was Jack, looking over some strange gold statue. Barbossa, looking smug as usual. Will, being held by a pirate, his hands bound. And at least three other pirates wandering around. _'Well, that shouldn't be too hard.' _Though she did wonder what happened to the other pirates. She hadn't passed them, or seen them out in the water.

It was probably by sheer luck that Will looked her way, his eyes going wide as he realized it was her. Placing a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, Nettie slipped forward, making sure not to step in any water or knock over any treasure. She didn't need them knowing she was here yet.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured," Barbossa said after a moment of silence. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

_'If only he knew how true that is,'_ thought Nettie with a roll of her eyes as she hid behind a nearby pile of gold items, peering around it so she could see her captain.

Jack looked to Barbossa, a grin on his face. "Me? I'm dishonest," he stated as he casually walked towards the nearby pirate looking through the treasure "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack tossed the statue aside. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."

The look on Barbossa's face was priceless.

Unsheathing the nearby pirate's sword in one fluid movement, Jack kicked the pirate in the rump, sending him into the water before tossing the sword to Will, who then knocked the pirate holding him captive over. Realizing what was going on, Barbossa marched towards Jack, both of them taking out their swords and attacking at each other without a pause.

Loud clangs filled the air as the two captains of the _Black Pearl_ fought one another. Nettie leapt forward, knife in hand, surprising another pirate when she kicked him over.

"Am I glad to see you!" said Will as he held his hands out to her, Nettie slashing through the ropes that bound his hands.

"I'm just glad to see that you're alive!" Nettie said with a smirk as she returned her knife to her boot, drawing out the sword she'd brought with her a moment later. "Have you any idea what Jack's planned?" she asked while blocking another sword. At least it wasn't too bad a fight, two on three - no wait, make it four.

"Not a clue - as usual," said Will as two pirates attacked him.

"My captain's a bloody idiot!" laughed Nettie. "He never tells anyone what his damn plans are," she said as she stabbed her opponent. "Damn it, missed the heart," she muttered as she cursed pirate cried out before lunging at her again. She was starting to think they might go down for awhile if she at least got them in the heart.

"Nettie?"

Knocking the pirate into a pool of water with a punch and a kick, Nettie glanced towards Jack, who was currently holding back Barbossa's sword with his own, who looked at him angrily since his opponents attention was somewhere else. "What are you doing here -"

"Watch yourself, Jack!" called out Nettie before she took on the same pirate, who was dragging himself from the water. She watched as Jack jumped back. "I'm not gonna drag your corpse outta here! Not until we talk about that bloody kiss!"

Looking at her for a long moment, Jack started to chuckle, though Nettie noticed it more out of his shoulders shaking instead of actually hearing him. "I hear you, love!" he called out with a quick wink before he blocked a blow from Barbossa.

"What kiss?" said Will as he jumped back to avoid being sliced by a sword. "Wait - Jack kissed you?!"

"Really? You want to talk about that while fighting a bunch of cursed pirates?" Nettie grabbed a nearby statue and swung it at the nearest pirate, causing him to fall backward, cursing as he clutched his head. "I swear, boys are bloody worse then girls!"

The only answer she got to that was a laugh that Nettie answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Men," barked out Barbossa as he crossed swords with Jack. "Kill Miss Nettie, but keep Mr. Turner alive! We need him to break the curse!"

"Aye aye, captain!" answered the men, and the one Nettie was facing turned to her, growling darkly. His head was still bleeding.

"Little bitch," the pirate snapped out. "You're gonna pay for that."

Nettie grinned. "What, its not like you guys can die. Yet."

"Watch out!"

The warning from Will came a little to late, as Nettie whirled around just in time for the pirate, who she had kicked into the water earlier, come at her. She froze for a moment as he passed through a beam of moonlight, becoming skeletal for a long second, only bits of greying skin still attached and a horrible smell momentarily filling the air. But that single frozen moment was all it took for the pirate to slice her right shoulder with his sword, a grin of triumph on his face.

"Shit," Nettie cursed as she stepped back, clutching her arm. Blood seeped through her fingers, hitting the treasure with rapid 'plops' that remind her of rain. At least it wasn't a deep wound, though it still hurt. "Oh, you little bilge rat," she snarled, wincing not out of pain, but the effort he took to hold back the need to give in to her urges. She couldn't wait to get rid of these damn pirates for good.

"Had enough, deary?" said one of the pirates with a cocky grin, point his sword at her heart

"Never enough," snapped back Nettie before she swung her sword, meet the other with a 'clang'. It was weaker than before, since it was her sword arm that had been injured, and it didn't help that she was no good at swordplay. But she was determined not to die in this cave.

With another swing, Nettie caught the pirate across the cheek, forcing him to stumble with a cry and giving her the chance to step back and face the next pirate. "I'm glad to see that you undead bastards can still feel pain, even if you won't bloody die."

"But you can." Withdrawing a pistol from his side, the pirate barely took the time to take aim before he fired, the weapon going off with a loud _'bang'_. So it was more out of sheer, and perhaps dumb luck, that Nettie managed to avoid being hit by dodging to the side. Only to step back when the next pirate lunged at her with his sword.

"Damn it." Nettie stepped back again as the two advanced on her. How could she win when they just wouldn't die? She couldn't fight them forever.

It happened so quickly, it took Nettie a moment to realize what happened. All of the sudden, someone ran into one of the pirate, knocking him to the next pirate. One fell into the water, and the other into a pile of gold. "Sorry," said the man before running off again. Blinking for a moment, Nettie laughed. "Thanks, Jack!" she called out.

"Arrh!"

Stepping back, Nettie watched as Barbossa angrily went after Jack, who continued to run away.

"Ugh," groaned the pirates that had fallen into the gold, who stumbled up. "What the -"

With only a moments thought, Nettie sprang forward. Dropping her sword, she punched the pirate in the nose, taking the moment he cried out in pain to grab his wrist and give it a sharp twist that resulted in a loud _'crack'_ as she broke it.

Even though the man gave a short but pained howl, he grinned. "You can't even kill me," he said, twisting his own wrist back into place with another crack.

Leaning down so she could grabbed her sword, Nettie gave a little shriek of terror when she saw the other pirate grab it first as he emerged from the water. Stepping back, her thoughts were racing as she tried to figure out what to do. He was right. She couldn't kill him, not until she broke the curse. And the only way to do that was get Will's blood and coin.

How she was going to that, she wasn't sure.

"You're dead, wench," growled the pirate as he advanced towards her, his companion at his side. Nettie stumbled back, a hand going up to clutch her still bleeding wound. Was she really going to die, after all she went through? After being kidnapped? Sold into slavery? Forced into illegal fights? Battling her personal demons? All of that, without even knowing if she was truly in love with Jack or not? Without finding out what happened to her parents? Or her brother?

No.

"I don't wanna die," Nettie mumbled with a shake of her head.

One of the pirate narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I don't wanna die," repeated Nettie. "I don't wanna die." She held her head up, and she wasn't sure what the pirates saw in her eyes, but she was glad when they stepped back. "I"m _not_ gonna die, you bastards." Reaching down, she picked up the first thing she touched and threw it at the nearest pirate.

It turned out to be a solid gold goblet, which hit the pirate in the forehead, hard enough that he stopped to clutch his head. "Ow, what the -"

Not pausing, Nettie turned on her heel and ran.

"Hey, come back here, you cowardly bitch!"

Ignoring the insult, Nettie raced through small mountains of treasure and rock columns, turning around every corner when she had the chance. She knew it was cowardly to run away, but she couldn't do anything in her injured state. She would find a place to hide, wrap her wound, and figure out what she could do. At least the pirates wouldn't go after Will- being ordered to kill her, they would probably focus on looking for her

Turning another corner so fast she almost slid on the gold coins and fell, Nettie crawled into what seemed like a cave within the cave, pressing herself into the nearest wall, hiding herself in the shadows. Ignoring the sharp stones that were digging into her back, she held her breathe, listening carefully for the sound of footsteps, hoping that she'd lost her attackers.

After a long minute passed and there was nothing but the faint sound of swords clashing, Nettie breathed a sigh of relief before glancing down at her bleeding arm, which was staining the gold coins she was sitting on. What could she tear off to make into a bandage? Sighing a moment later, she pulled her knife out of her boot, sliding it under her already ripped and stained sleeve, ripping it so half of her sleeve was now hanging off by a few threads. It would have to do.

Using only one hand, Nettie quickly wrapped it around her wound, glad to see the blood flow was slowing down, and tightened it with the help of her teeth. Just another scar to add to her collection. Now, she just had to figure out how to get another sword. Her knife wouldn't be enough. Maybe she could find some sort of weapon among the mounds of treasure.

The clang of swords grew louder, and after stiffening for a moment, Nettie was about to stand up and run again when Jack and Barbossa stumbled into view, so instead, she flattened herself against the wall, not daring to breath, not daring to even gasp when Barbossa kicked Jack to the ground.

As Jack looked up at him, Barbossa tossed his sword to the side. "You can't beat me, Jack," he stated.

Stumbling to his feet, Jack thrust his sword into his enemies stomach. To that, Barbossa simply rolled his eyes with a sigh, pulled out the sword with squishing noise, and did something that made Nettie scream, her hands covering her mouth the only thing holding it back.

He stabbed Jack on the chest.

And in that instance, she saw red.

* * *

It hurt.

It bloody _hurt_.

Gasping in pain, Jack glanced down at the sword that had gone through his chest before exiting the other side. He wasn't dead, he knew that much since he taken one of the curse gold pieces earlier - right under Barbossa's nose, in fact - but no one said anything about still feeling the pain. The others made it look like nothing.

Just as Jack stumbled back, overwhelmed by the pain, something leapt out from the shadows and tackled Barbossa to the ground with snarl. "How dare you!" growled a low voice, and familiar blue eyes were lit with a dark fire. "You'll pay for this!"

"Nettie?" Jack whispered. "Oh no..."

"What is this?" yelped Barbossa as he twisted, much like a fish above water. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Snarling, Nettie wrapped her hands around Barbossa's neck, who started to laugh. "You can't kill me, lass, don't you remember?"

"I'm going to rip you apart and send you to the ocean floor," hissed Nettie.

With a grunt, Jack yanked the sword out of his chest, and while Barbossa watched in shock, he grabbed his Nettie by the shoulders and pulled her away. She fought him though, trying to get back so she could rip Barbossa apart with her bare hands. "Enough, Nettie, snap out of it!" He wouldn't let her do it. Killing him was his burden to bare, not hers.

Her head snapped up, Nettie's eyes burned for a long moment before she blinked repeatedly, the fire disappearing as she returned to her senses. "Jack?" she whispered in shock. "I thought..." Lifting her hands up, they fluttered around his chest, looking for the wound that would have normally killed him. "I thought you were dead," she said with her eyes watering.

Jack winced. He hadn't meant for Nettie to even be here. He was going to kill Barbossa, or die trying. Grabbing the coin was more out of chance than anything. He wasn't even sure it would work. So for her to see him stabbed, to think that he was dead. "Its alright, love -"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment," barked out Barbossa as he stood, and Jack protectively pushed Nettie behind him. "But how in the blazes did you do that?"

Smirking, Jack slipped the cursed gold coin into his hand and held it up from the other man to see. It entered a beam of moonlight, and when his skin disappeared, leaving only bones behind, he let it '_clink'_ between his fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

"I thought you were dead," Nettie repeated as she stood up, but this time with a hiss.

"It was a spur of the moment idea, love," Jack explained as he glanced back at her, but Nettie just glared at him. "Please, Nettie, don't be mad..."

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" said Barbossa with an amused smirk. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender?" suggested Jack with a grin.

Laughing at him, Barbossa turned out towards the other pirates fighting. From here, Jack could see that Will was now fighting four pirates at once, and do quite a good job of doing it, at least for now. "Gentlemen!" he barked out, catching two of the pirates attention. "I thought I told you to kill the girl! So why she she still living and breathing? Get your scrawny hides up here!"

"Nettie, you better run, love," Jack muttered as the pirates replied. "Things are about to turn ugly."

"...Fine," Nettie growled in agreement. "But Jack? We have a lot to talk about, so don't die, alright?"

Chuckling, Jack nodded. "Aye. You better promise the same, though."

"You really think I'm gonna let these bastards kill me?" Nettie scoffed, but then suddenly, she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug from behind. "In _their_ dreams, Sparrow," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. And then Nettie was gone, running off just as the other pirates appeared.

"After her!" ordered Barbossa. "I want her dead!"

"Well not everyone gets what they want, mate," said Jack before running in the opposite direction, rushing passed Barbossa and his crew. Moments later, he heard Barbossa come after him. He grinned a little, all he had to do was distract him just long enough for his plan to work...


	27. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

* * *

"Come here, girly!"

"Yeah, we ain't through with you yet!"

Panting, Nettie leapt over a pile of gold as she ran back towards the chest in the center of the room, cursing loudly in her mind while looking everywhere for some kind of weapon. She was close to just grabbing something heavy and beating them with it until they promised not to get up again, because she was getting really tired of undead pirates.

"Finally," muttered Nettie when spotted a spear leaning against the nearby wall, ridiculously embedded with jewels and covered in gold. A bit medieval and quite stupid looking, but it was good enough. Snatching it up, she whirled around, almost falling forward when she did. It was heavier then she thought, but hopefully, she'd manage.

"Oh look at that - she's gonna fight us again," chuckled one of the pirates as they came to a stop. "How long do ya think you're gonna be able to hold that up?"

That was a good question. Nettie jabbed it forward though when the men tried to step towards her. "Stay back," she growled. "I'm warning you!"

Both of the men laughed, but before they could start to advance on her, there was a flash of gold and a _'thud'_, and before the first pirate even hit the floor, the next pirate was hit as well and and falling. "I thought you could take care of yourself, Nettie," said her rescuer with a grin. "I guess I was wrong."

Laughing out of relief, Nettie smiled at Elizabeth as she stepped over the currently unconscious men. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Swann. Thought I was dead meat!"

"Err, you're welcome?" said Elizabeth awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Nettie had to ask. trying to break through the awkwardness. "I thought you were going to rescue the crew?"

"I did. But they said it was against the Pirate Code to come and help there own captain," said Elizabeth angrily, her grip on the staff tightening. "So I came on my own."

"Well, it doesn't really matter since we're screwed," groaned Nettie, though she was inwardly disappointed with the crew. "I don't see a way to defeat these guys - and now Jack's gone bloody mad and took one of those cursed coins. If given the chance, him and Barbossa are going fight each other until the world comes crumbling down around them."

"But he must have a plan, right?" asked Elizabeth hopefully. "After all, he is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"If does, I have no idea what the bloody hell it is - as usual," Nettie with a shrug. Seeing the pirates stirring on the floor, she got a better grip on her spear and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Come on, maybe we'll have a better chance if we fight with Will."

"He's still alright?" asked Elizabeth with concern as they raced across the treasure covered floor.

"As good as you can be fighting the pirates-that-just-don't-wanna-die," said Nettie, just as the boom of an explosion filled the cave, causing them both to wince. Not far off, they saw Will being pushed to the ground from the force, and before he could even reach for his sword, a pirate stood over him, ready to strike with his sword.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," the pirates promised Will as the two girls advanced on them unnoticed from behind.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth hit the pirate upside the head with her heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset," she spat as he fell to the ground. She turned to Will and held out the staff so he could pull himself up. For a moment, they looked at each other with such emotion that Nettie had to look away, feeling she shouldn't intrude on such an important time. It was then that Nettie managed to see Jack and Barbossa fighting nearby, the latter crying out as Jack managed to hit him in what normally would have been more deadly spot. Silently, Nettie cheered her captain on.

"What side is he on?" asked Will behind her, and Nettie could just imagine him frowning and shaking his head.

"The side he's always been on," said Nettie as she turned back to the couple, grinning. "The winning side."

At the sound of a battle cry, the trio turned to the pirates that were charging at them. "Here we go again," groaned Nettie before blocking an attack sent her way. Sensing someone come from behind, Nettie spun to the side and smashed the spear into the nearest pirates stomach at the same time, grinning at his cry of pain. At her side, Nettie saw Will and Elizabeth work as a team, almost perfectly in sync as they switched weapons and defended each other.

"Send yours this way, Nettie!" called out Will, and with a nod, Nettie did as she was told, driving the pirate that tried to attack her the right way with a blow to the head. So absorbed in pain that the pirate didn't notice what was happening until it was too late - the four pirate were joined together by the staff Will had driven through their middles.

"Nicely done, Will!" smirked Nettie as she watched the four skeletal men struggle in the moonlight, all trying to free themselves at once and failing. "But here, lets see if they can recover after this..." Grabbing a grenade from one of the pirate, she raked her knife across a stone and lit it with a spark. Smirking, Nettie pushed the smoking grenade inside his very visible ribcage and with the help of Will, shoved the men out of the moonlight just before the pirate could reach inside himself and grab it.

"Take cover!" called out Nettie, and the three turn and ran.

"No fair," she heard the pirate whimper just before the grenade went off. Landing on a rock in the middle of the water, Nettie covered her head with her arms, but couldn't help but look up as bits of debris flew above her head, and she really hoped that the pirates couldn't pull their bodies back together now, she had enough of them.

There was _'clicking'_, and Nettie looked up to see Barbossa not ten feet away, pointing his pistol at her chest. "Sorry, Miss Nettie, but the games are over," said the pirate with a smirk. "And you've lost."

Paling, Nettie's body screamed at her to move, but before she could even try, a gunshot rang through the air. Flinching, Nettie branched herself for the pain that was suppose to come. But after a long moment, she glanced down at her chest and realized nothing was wrong with her. There was no pain, no blood. What happened?

Barbossa, on the other hand, looked angry as he turned to Jack, who also held a pistol, smoking lightly after the shot he had just taken at the man that had betrayed him all those years ago. "Never threaten my Nettie," Jack growled.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa sneered, never letting the weapon in his hand fall.

"He didn't waste it."

Snapping her towards the voice, everyone watched as Will opened his hand, two bloodstained coins falling into the chest below with strangely loud clinks, joining the many others coins that had cursed so many people, pirate or not. But no longer.

Dropping his weapons with a loud clatter, Barbossa hastily to opened up his jacket, doing it just in time to see dark red blood blossom across his chest like a rose, directly from his now beating heart. He was finally alive again - only to die the moment it happened. Staring at it in shock, Barbossa finally lifted his head and smiled weakly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I feel..." the smile turned into a confused frown, "cold."

And with that, Barbossa crumpled to the ground, landing on a small hill of treasure. Out of his sleeve bounced out a green apple that landed momentarily in his hand before rolling to the ground, sharp green clashing with the bright gold pieces and jewelry.

Stepping forward slowly when she was sure that he was truly dead, Nettie knelt down and picked up the apple, turning it slowly in her hand. "You were so wrong, Barbossa," she whispered to the dead body. "Just being a pawn doesn't make you weak. Not in any game. Because even pawn can overtake a king." Placing the apple back in his grimy hand, she closed his fingers around it. "Checkmate. And may you rot in hell."

"Nettie?" she heard Jack say gently as he came to her side. "Yeh alright?"

Nodding, Nettie stood and looked at the man she was starting to love. "Idiot," she said with a teary smile as she punched his arm, though with no real force. "You ever pull a stunt like that again, I kill you, then bring you back just so I can kill you again, you hear? And don't think I won't do it."

Chuckling, Jack wrapped his arms around Nettie, holding her so close that she barely had to move to bury her face in his shoulder. "Aye, my Nettie. I hear. I won't do it again - not without tell ya first."

Holding back a laugh, Nettie glanced up to Jack. "I guess that's all I can hope for, isn't it?"

"Does that mean you'll stay with me?" asked Jack, smiling, but there was hope and fear in his eyes.

Blinking, Nettie smiled back. "When did I say I'd ever leave?" She shook her head. "I made a promise with you, Jack. And I intend to keep it - and maybe stay a little longer, if you don't mind."

"Mind?" Before Nettie knew what was happening, Jack picked her up and twirled around once, causing her to squeak in surprise. "I don't mind at all, my Nettie," Jack chuckled as he set her down. "In fact, I was a bit worried yeh'd hated me for... for last time. I'm sorry, love."

Biting her lip at that particular memory, Nettie shook her head again. "No, I'm sorry. You were trying to explain, and I just took things the wrong way each time." She then blushed as she remembered bits towards the end of their fight. "So... do you really..." Nettie gulped, unsure how to say it.

"More then you'll ever know," Jack said gently. He let her go, only to take her hand. "But we'll talk about that later. How about we get some booty, love?"

At that, Nettie's eyes lit up, even though she glanced over the treasure warily. "Is it all cursed like the coins, is it? Cause I don't fancy becomin' a skeleton."

"All yours for the taking, my Nettie," Jack chuckling, and with a grin, Nettie reluctantly let go of Jack's hand and started to search the mound of gold, sliver, pearls, and gems. There was so much to look through, but she promised herself she would only take small things that could be sold later on.

As she searched through the treasure, picking out necklaces, broaches, rings, and earrings to stuff into a small sack she found, Nettie paused when she saw Will slowly moving towards Elizabeth, who turned to him. They looked at each other with such longing that Nettie felt embarrassed to watch.

Their moment was ruined though when a _'crash'_ filled the cave, and glancing back, Nettie could see Jack tossing treasure he didn't want over his shoulder. Huffing, Nettie rolled her eyes, of course Jack would ruin the moment.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_," Elizabeth said softly. It was clear that she didn't want to, but knew she had no choice.

A look crossed Will face, as if he just remembered something he rather forget, and he nodded stiffly. "Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe," he said evenly.

Hurt obvious on Elizabeth's face, she turned and marched away. Sighing, Nettie stood up and went over to Will, placing hand on his shoulder. "That might have not been the best thing to say," she said. "You do love her, don't you?"

"I would die for her," whispered Will as he watched Elizabeth leave him.

"But you can't even confess to her?" Nettie asked. "That was your chance, Will, to tell her how you really felt, and you lost it. You might not get another chance."

"I agree with my Nettie," said Jack as he stumbled over, dressed in pearl necklaces, rings, a crown., and his arms filled with other gold and silver items. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment - that was it."

As Will gave a sigh, Nettie couldn't help but look over to her captain. Should she tell Jack how she felt soon, before it was too late for her like it was for Will? Jack had already told her that he had feelings for her. But where those feelings the same as hers?

"Now, if you'll be so kind," Jack said with a grin, oblivious to her look, "I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

* * *

"I'm sorry, both of you."

Jack didn't answer Elizabeth for a long moment, and Nettie didn't blame him. To learn that his crew had abandoned him again, and now they were both being rowed back to the _Dauntless_, into the arms of Commodore Norrington and probably into the arms to the hangman back in Port Royal.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," said Jack finally. Sitting at his side in the rowboat, Nettie laid her head against his shoulder and gripped his hand, though she wasn't sure if was to reassure him or herself. They were heading towards their death, and had a long time to think about it.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" asked Nettie in a whisper.

Sighing, Jack shook his head. "Don't know, love. I just don't know."

Several tense minutes later, the rowboat was along side the Dauntless, with its four occupants climbing up the side with the help of a rope ladder. But once Elizabeth was pulled away from them, the many soldiers aboard pointed their rifles at them, who threw their hands up in surrender. "Maybe we should have stayed in the cave," muttered Jack.

"The thought may crossed my mind," Nettie muttered in return. She could see Welch in the crowd of men, and he looked angry. _'If looks could kill.'_

"Glad you could join us, Sparrow, Nettie, Turner," said Commodore Norrington with a smirk as he stepped forward.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," said the two pirates in sync.

"Three of you have committed crimes against the crown," Norrington went on without pause, looking to Nettie, Jack, and Will. "This means that when we return to Port Royal, all three of you shall be hanged."

"Actually, Commodore Norrington," spoke up Governor Swann, catching the man's attention. "I would like all the crimes against William Turner to be dropped." He smiled at the blacksmith. "In thanks for bring my daughter back to me safe and sound."

"As you wish, Governor," said Norrington with a nod before motioning a guard to take away Will, who gave them a look of sympathy as he was forced to join the Governor and his daughter. Then the Commodore turned his gaze back towards Nettie and Jack. "It just means we shall have two prisoners to send to the brigs instead of three."

"Please, father," Nettie heard Elizabeth beg the Governor, "they saved my life just as much as Will - Mr. Turner did. Couldn't the crimes against them be dropped as well?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," answered the Governor, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "But they _are_ pirates. Even if if I dropped the charges for the crimes they committed to help you, they would still be hanged for their other crimes."

"Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy, please escort these two down into the cargo," ordered the Commodore. "Since our other cells are full up, and I would rather not have our guests kill one another, place them separate from the others, in a spare room."

"Yes, Commodore," said the two soldiers with a salute before taking the pirates by the arm, and Nettie winced as her wound for the battle was touched.

"Oh, and please remove all weapons or treasure as well," said Norrington as a second thought, and Jack groaned at the idea of loosing all the treasure he wore so quickly. But then he was pushed along by Mullroy, and he and Nettie were lead away.

"In you go," said Murtogg a few minutes later as he pushed Jack and Nettie into an almost empty room, stripped of their weapons and the treasure they had stolen. It wasn't big, and only had straw filled mattress with a single blanket thrown on top to keep them what they must have deemed comfortable. At least they had a port hole to see outside, the moonlight pouring through and stars shining in the distance.

"Well, this looks comfortable," said Nettie as Murtogg closed the door with a _bang_. She plopped onto the mattress, wincing at how hard it was before she sighed. "We're in for a long trip," she muttered.

"Then maybe this might be a good time for a talk," said Jack as he settled down with her. Nettie didn't need to ask about what, and promptly blushed, her tan cheeks turning a little pink, which caused her captain to smile. "Come here, my Nettie," he invited, holding out an arm.

It didn't take more then a moment for Nettie to nestle next to him like she use to do when she was a child, crying about the nightmares she use to have while Jack wrapped an arm around her and calmed her down, telling her it was alright.

"I'm sorry," Jack started out. "I never shoulda lied to ya, about your feelings or mine. It was just a bit of a shock, is all. To even think that you have feelings for this old sea dog," he chuckled. "And I just said the first thing that came to mind, which turns out was a lie. And I regret it, my Nettie, I really do. What made it worse was I didn't take your feelings in ta account more then once. When I lied to you, when I ordered you to stay, or when I kissed you. Just one mistake after another. "

"Still doesn't mean I should have slapped you," Nettie muttered.

"No, ya had every right," said Jack. "I forced it on yeh, and it wasn't my place to give ya a kiss out a nowhere." He smiled down at her. "If I could, I'd go back and change it all. But since I can't, all I can ask for is yer forgiveness."

"Of course I forgive you, Jack," said Nettie with a smile before blush again and looking towards her hands. "I can't stay mad at you forever. But even though you have feelings for me... I can't tell you how I feel. Not yet anyway, because its all so confusing," Nettie admitted. "One minute I think that I know what I'm feeling, the next, its a total mystery. Do you feel this way sometimes, Jack?"

"Course, love. Feelings are always confusin'. But here's one thing you should remember - I don't want ya rushing into 'em," said Jack firmly. "I know what I want - yeh don't. So ya just take as long as ya want and think."

"But Jack," said Nettie with a shake of her head. "We don't have that much time. Only a day and a half before we arrive in Port Royal. Maybe another before..."

"Shh. Don't worry 'bout that, my Nettie," said Jack, even as he held her closer. "Just don't worry 'about that. Thinkin' is what'ca want to do, alright? Think as if ya have all the time in the world." He leaned down and pressed a gently kiss on her head. "I want you to know though, that I love you, Nettie, no matter what you decided."

Even though her cheeks flaming from the declaration, it didn't stop Nettie from placing her head on Jack's chest, breathing in the smell of gunpowder. "Why?" she asked in a mutter. "Why would you ever love a girl like me?"

"Do I need to give you the reasons?" Jack asked in a kind chuckle, but it turned into a sigh when Nettie nodded hesitantly. "Alright. Yer beautiful. And don't ya dare deny it," he said before Nettie could protest. "You are, from yer lovely inky hair," he ran a hand through her short hair, "to yer enchanting ocean eyes, and to yer stunning smile. Though I know ya won't believe me, even your scar," he let his fingers trace it, "is adorable."

"Now you're just lying," mumbled Nettie, her blush turned a dark red.

"And then yer laughter is music to my ears," went on Jack, as if he hadn't heard that. "But not as much as that little humming you do when yer really thinking about something. And then of course, the fact that you swim like a mermaid. You're beautiful in the water, you know that? And yer blush -"

"But you probably want a lady," spoke up Nettie, stopping Jack before he continued. "I'm no lady, Jack. Cursing, drinking and fighting, and sometimes I get.. well, a little off."

"Oh, love," said Jack with shake of his head, "if I wanted a lady, I would have gone with Elizabeth, or some other lady. You may curse, but so do I. Fightin' and drinkin' is part of the life of a pirate, my lovely first-mate. And as for you going a little nutty every once in awhile... " Jack shrugged. "We all go a little insane sometimes. I - fer one - would go insane if I didn't have rum, or you, to keep me grounded."

Laughing, Nettie smiled sleepily. "I don't know why you love me, Captain Jack Sparrow," she said as closed her eyes. "But... but thank you."

Watching as his Nettie quickly fell asleep, Jack couldn't help but smile. His Nettie. That was more true now then ever. Nettie was his, even if she decided not to return his feelings. She would always hold a special place in his heart.

Shifting, Jack moved slowly as he placed Nettie's head on his leg so she could use it as a pillow, then covered her with the blanket that was in the corner, smiling when she curled up like a kitten. He wasn't ready for sleep just yet.

Sighing a moment later, Jack let his head hit the wall. What was he going to do? Even though he told Nettie not to worry about, there was no denying that if something didn't happen soon, they were going to be hanged in a little more then two days. He was not ready to die yet. Not when he had yet to live out a life with his Nettie.

And Nettie - she had yet to truly live. She had been the property of others for more then half her life. Even now, Jack still technically owned her, though he promised himself he was going to change that soon. She deserved to have a chance to be free, to have a chance to look for her family.

And if he didn't come up with something soon, she never would.

When the door suddenly creaked open, Jack stiffened, his hands going to the sword that was no longer at his side. He had noticed that one of the guards had been glaring at Nettie, and he wouldn't be surprised if he came down to hurt her.

"Jack?"

Recognizing the voice instantly, Jack sighed. "What do ya want, Will?" he asked as the blacksmith stepped into the room, the door closing behind him without his help. "And how'd you even get in here?"

"I asked Commodore Norrington for a favor," said Will with a shrug as he leaned against the wall. "Besides, you're not _that_ dangerous, Jack, even with a sword or a gun. In fact," Jack swore there was a smirk on Will Turner's face, "the only time I think I've ever been afraid of you was when Barbossa threatened to kill Nettie."

"Its not captain-like to allow anyone to kill a member of my crew so easily," stated Jack.

Almost rolling his eyes, Will glanced at Nettie, who continued to sleep soundly. "I came for the rest of the story, Jack. I don't know if you want to tell it or not, but..." He shrugged. "I'm ready to hear it, at least."

"Are you?" said Jack slowly.

"I don't completely understand how Nettie turned out the way she is," Will said quietly. "I need to know how she turned from Annette to Nettie."

"Why?" asked Jack. "Why do you want to know so much about her?"

"... I'm not really sure," answered Will. "I just... do."

Staring at the young blacksmith for a long moment, Jack finally nodded and motioned for Will to sit down. "This will take awhile," he said. "Might as well get comfortable." He waited until Will did just that before he spoke again. "As I told you last time, Net - no, Annette had agreed to be Dean's fighter in exchange for freedom when she turned eighteen. Let me move ahead, three years later, when she was fifteen..."

* * *

**So, back from my mini break.** My time for writing has almost flown away thanks to my job, which has gotten a bit harder because of more hours and different times, plus theatre. Plus now my laptop is being fixed because the keyboard is busted, so... Yeah, I've barely been able to write at all this month. Thank goodness I saved some of my chapters here on fanfiction.

Anyway! Getting settled into my job, theatre is going great, and once my laptop is fixed I'll be writing like crazy, believe me. But just to let you know now, after this month, another break until the end of March, and then updates should be normal again. Or at least I hope. ^^' So look forward to that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love~Hanna


	28. Spirits and Charms

**Spirits and Charms  
**

* * *

"And the winner, and still champion, is Annette!"

Cheers filled the room, but Annette kept a blank face that didn't show what she really felt - disgust, fear of herself. The once twelve year old had grown into a young woman of fifteen, but if it wasn't for her name, most people would have mistaken her for a boy, with her skinny frame, her short shaggy hair, and the skinny scar that went down her left cheek. Not that she really cared anymore.

"That was great, Annette!" Dean crowed as he leaded her back to her rooms. "Another good night!"

Behind him, Annette took a swig from the flask Dean handed her a few minutes before, let the rum burn her throat. She _hated_ fighting. But it was rewarding to drink afterward and forget about it until the next night. And Dean only let her drink because he knew rum was one of two chains that held her to him, that stopped her from running away or fighting against him. Her freedom was the other.

_'Only three more years,'_ she told herself as her owner chattered on, instead focusing on that single thought and her burning stomach. _'Only three more years of playing this game.'_ Then she would be free.

"Tomorrow you've got a free day," Dean informed her, glancing at her briefly. "I've got some business to take care of with a associate of mine."

Annette nodded. "Yes, sir." Lately he'd go off for a day, sometimes two or three, to take care of his "business". It was those days that he bought and sold other slaves. After all, he was a slave trader first, owner of a illegal fighting ring second.

A few minutes later, Annette plopped onto her bed while Dean locked her in, gulping down the rest of her rum before throwing the tin to the floor with a clatter. Her eyes glazed, she stared at her hands. She had broken her opponent's nose tonight, and her hands had stained with his blood when she continued to hit him the face. Even when they were clean now, they still felt heavy and filthy.

Shuddering, Annette curled onto her side, hiding her hands under her armpits. Three years, and she still had nightmares of the doll boy, James, and the day she killed him. It could possibly be the second worse day of her life - right after the day she was taken away from Nathan and branded a slave. Almost hesitantly, she let her fingers brushed her upper left arm. The scar that marked Annette as a slave was still there, dark brown, almost black, against pale skin. She had hoped and prayed that it would fade away, but after seven years, it was still there. She laughed darkly. Had it really been seven years since she been stolen from her family? It felt much longer then that. Like a lifetime, an eternity.

Shuddering Annette sat up, ignoring her slight dizziness. She needed more to drink. To erase the thoughts in her own head. Slipping off the bed, she marched to the door and banged on it with her fist. "Oi!" she called out. "Guard! I'm not drunk 'nough! Let me outta of here! I need more rum!" In the back of her mind, she knew that the guard won't let her out, but damn it all, she need rum.

Frowning when she was ignored, Annette used both her fists. "Don't ignore me, damn it, I know you're out there!" Still, nothing. Angry, she kicked the door in frustration. "Fuck!" Why was the guard ignoring her? He hadn't never ignored her, even if he just yelled at her to shut up. The only explanation was that he must be off doing something stupid. With a huff, she sat against the door and slid to the floor. She'd just wait until the bloody git guard came back.

Hours passed, and still, Annette had heard nothing. She had started to nod off more then once, but managed to stay awake. She wouldn't fall asleep to nightmares.

"...fighter..."

Blinking, Annette yawned and rubbed her eyes. Someone was talking in the halls. But it didn't sound like her guard.

"...gold..."

That was Dean. Scrambling up, and wincing as she did, Annette stepped away from the door. If Dean had a guest - maybe someone who wanted to buy one of his slaves - he won't like it if she started pounding on the door screaming for rum. It looked like she had no choice but to go to bed and hope that she didn't have any nightmares tonight. So yawning silently, Annette blew out her lamp before she crawled into her bed, wrapping the blanket around her like a cocoon. Her eyes weren't even closed for more then a minute before she heard a click. She cracked her eyes open to see light from a lantern illuminating the doorway.

"Master Dean?" Annette didn't move, but stiffened. He never came to her rooms after her drop her off for the night. "Whats going on?"

Ignoring her, Dean waved a hand to the men behind him. "You know what to do."

"Right, boss," they both said in monotone voice, stepping forward.

Sitting up, Annette glanced between Dean and the advancing men. "What's going on?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "What are you doing?"

"This is the end of our agreement, Annette." Dean smirked. "You've brought me in a lot of money, but I'm forced to close down the ring - the king's men are close to catching me - and I have no use for you anymore."

It took a moment for Annette to fully understand what happening. "You're selling me!" she hissed, scrambling back. _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no -'_

One of the large men grabbed her arm, and she snarled, swiping at him like a cornered animal. "No! You can't! You promised!" Annette screeched. "You promised, Dean!"

"Promises are made to be broken," was Dean's reply as the other man grabbed her swinging arm.

Snarling still, Annette tried to pull her arms away, but these men were much larger then her normal opponents, and definitely much stronger. Not even her blood humming through her helped as they pulled her arms to her sides and hauled her out of bed. She yelped as they threw her to the ground, one of the men held her arms down while the other held her flaying legs. Struggling still, Annette didn't see the kick to her side until it was too late. She cried out in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Your spirit's too strong, Annette," Dean stated. "If I'm going to sell you, I'll have to get rid of some of that strength." He gave a nod to the two men to continue. They didn't waste any time.

There was nothing Annette could do to protect herself as the two punched and kicked her repeatedly, anywhere and everywhere. She couldn't count how many times she cried out, yelped, and screamed in pain. Her body was on fire. It felt like every bone in her body was being shattered. She was beaten until she couldn't move. It was so painful, Annette didn't even noticed the beatings stopped until the men had slammed the door shut, leaving her a pile on the floor.

Wincing with every move, Annette tried to push herself off the floor, her arms shaking. She cried out and fell back to the floor after a few moments, she was too weak. Blood was seeping down her forehead and from one of her arms, pooling on the floor underneath her. Sobbing, Annette forced her hands to move, feeling her own body. There was no other cuts, and she wasn't sure who to thank that none her bones weren't really broken. But there were still bruises everywhere, and all her limbs were throbbing.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Annette didn't stop the sorrow that she hadn't let out in years. Dean was going to sell her, and she'd never be free. She wanted so much to get away. Another sob escaped Annette. But she couldn't, there was no way. She was broken and beaten down. Even if she got away, Dean would hunt her down, beat her before trying to sell her again. She had no where to go, no one to turn to.

Her emotions so conflicted that they crashed into one another painfully, Annette fell into a heavy sleep as her body tried to heal itself, still a bleeding and broken mess on the floor.

Annette wasn't sure how much time had really passed before she heard someone enter her room. Fear taking over her, Annette tried to scramble up - to try and get away - but the pain stopped her instantly, and she screwed her eyes shut as she cried out in pain.

"Don't try ta move, child." The woman's voice shocked her, Dean didn't have any other woman here except her and the occasional whore for the men. She opened her eyes, this time slowly.

"Yeh in bad shape." the woman went on. She was dark skinned, brown like mud, with same color eyes and long black hair that looked like it rarely saw a brush. She was looking over Annette with raised eyebrow. "What'ca do ta make 'im angry?"

There wasn't any question to who "him" was.

Turning her head away with a wince, Annette muttered, "Too much spirit, he said. Had to beat it out of me."

"Aye, does look ta meh like yeh got a lotta spirit." The woman reached to a satchel at her side and pulled out a small jar of pale white cream. "This will help yeh bruises," she explained when Annette looked at it with warily. "Nothin' more."

Annette watched as the woman screwed off the cap, dipping her fingers into the cream before slowly reaching out to her. Annette flinched when she touched her cheek, despite how gentle the woman was obviously trying to be, but soon sighed as the cream began to take effect, the pain slowly ebbing away.

"That's it." The woman smiled, showing off her multicolored teeth. "Now de ya have anythin' broken?"

When Annette shook her head, she winced again.

"Any cuts besides ta nasty one on yer head?"

"My arm," Annette informed her.

"Mm." She looked it over more closely. "Don't look ta bad, already stop bleedin'. I'll be puttin' some of this on it though - just it case."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the woman spread the cream over all the visible bruises and cuts. Her stomach and arms had the worse of it, and the woman had to check and make sure there was no bleeding inside. The burning pain of her bruises turned into pulsing pain when the woman finally stood up.

"I thinkin' that's all I can do fer yeh." Looking her over once more, the woman stashed her cream away and started to walk away. "Hope that Master of yer's goes easier on yeh next time."

The way she said it made Annette suddenly ask her next question. "Dean didn't send you, did he?" she asked as the woman reached towards the door.

Pausing and looking back, the woman shook her head "No, child, he didn't."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled again, and suddenly, Annette got the impression that she was underwater, something pressing on her ears and the smell of salt filling the air. "Don't matter now, little Annette. Yeu'll be findin' out soon a 'nough." And with a flick of her hand, she tossed something to Annette. Barely catching it, she looked up to question the woman again, but found that she was gone already, even though she hadn't heard the door open or close.

Annette stared at the item thrown at her. It was a small brown pouch, a leather tie holding it shut. Slowly, she opened the pouch, her hand trembling, and gave it a little shake. Something clicked inside before it fell into her hand.

Three small metal charms. A diamond shape, like on playing cards, with a hand holding a knife carved onto it. A strange seven sided one with three spear-like weapons on it. And a round one with a small ship on it. Looking them over, Annette couldn't help but frown. Why would that woman give her these charms?

The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts, and panicking, Annette shoved the charms back into their pouch. Frantically wondering how she was going to hide it, she paused for a split second before she thrust the pouch passed her shirt and into her bandaged chest, quickly praying to whatever god was out there that Dean didn't see it.

Her room door opened with a bang that made Annette jump even though she knew it was coming, and before she knew what was happening, the two men from before hoisted into the air, their meaty hands wrapped around her arms. Wincing, Annette couldn't even look up at Dean as he stood before. She just let her head fall forward limply, tears of pain, humiliation, and anger roll down her cheeks, running off her chin and plopping to the ground.

With a dark chuckle, Dean lifted her chin up with his stubby fingers. "Its looks like we've broken you a bit, mm?" He stared into her eyes, and frowned slightly. "But not enough, it seems." He let her head fall forward again. "Do it."

Crying out when she was suddenly dropped to the floor, Annette tried to scramble away - _no, not again_ - but someone stepped on her wrist, and she screamed as he tried to crush it. She managed to yank it away and cradle it to her chest, trembling all the while. "Dean," she whispered. "Please."

"That's better," Dean smirked. "I haven't see such fear from you in a long time. Keep going!" he barked at the men.

"No, please." She couldn't imagine what else Dean could do to break her. Tears still pouring down her cheeks, Annette pressed herself into the corner of the nearest wall, raising her shaky arms above her as some sort of shield to protect herself. "Please, no more..."

A terrible pain in her ankle made her cry out, her leg jerking under the heavy foot. Annette pulled it under herself as soon as the weight disappeared, and didn't hesitate to curl herself into a ball before the beatings began again.

* * *

When the door opened a few days later, Annette was staring blankly at the floor. Her body was in so much pain she couldn't even move from her spot in the corner, thanks to the many beatings she had gotten during the last few days. Beaten every single day, ending with her crying to sleep before he returned to repeat the process. Over and over and over. This whole situation reminded her of a broken doll, thrown away after their owner was done with it. If she was in better condition, Annette would have laughed hysterically. Well, she _had_ been a doll once.

Cold fingers lifted her chin up, and she found herself forced to stare into Dean's calculating eyes. He grinned when she didn't even blink at him. "I think we've finally broken her, boys." Dean let her go, and her head fell limply. "Hurry up, I wanna get her to before Shanks he changes his mind."

"Yes, boss."

Annette felt two large hands wrap around her arms and lifted her up. She could barely walk, though, one of her ankles was swollen, so the men were forced to drag her through the empty hallways, doing it with very little care.

Her silver-eyes dull and empty, Annette just shivered when they clamped the handcuffs on her. She hated these things with a passion. They were so cold, they tore at her wrists, and they always brought bad luck with them. First, her being sold as a slave turned into a doll, then a doll turned into a slave used as a fighter, and now a fighter turned into a slave again to become something new again.

A single tear rolled down her cheek before Annette was brought outside for the first time in three years.

She couldn't stop the wince of pain and shock as the sun tried to blind her. Dean had never let her leave the building he owned before, and the only light she was use to was light that came from her high bedroom window. When she could finally see again, she glanced around without moving her head and noticed they were near a pier, a number of different ships sitting in the shimmering ocean. It was loud, with various men passed her with different packages and crates, and the air smelled strongly of sweat and spices.

If Annette was expecting one of the men to help her, that was hope was crushed almost instantly. Few of the men looked at her, and if they did, they would see her two guards and quickly look away, keeping themselves busy. _'They must all be working for Dean,'_ was the answer Annette came up with. She wondered what else the slave trader and ring master had dipped his hands into. She could faintly smell spices and fruits, it made her stomach grumble, and she wondered what it was exactly in those crates and chests that were being carried.

Something black and white flickered nearby, catching Annette's attention, and as she looked up to see what it was, her eyes went wide as she got a new answer for who these men were.

_'Pirates.'_

She was going to be sold right back to the people that took her away from her family.

The skull and cross bone flag fluttered in the wind, and the crew aboard the ship in front of her, _The Devil's Servant, _were moving at the barked orders of their captain. Standing at the wheel, the pirate looked over everything with narrow eyes, at least until his gaze rested on Dean. He said something at a nearby pirate - probably his first-mate - and strode down the stairs as Annette was forced up the gangplank.

"Dean," said the captain with a nod. "Is this the one?"

"Yup. Now remember, I've beat a lot out of her, but I'm sure she's got some spirit left, so be careful of her, Shanks." informed Dean as he handed Shanks the key to her chains.

Raising an eyebrow, Shanks looked her over. "Doesn't seem like much to me." He shrugged and looked towards his crew. "Nutt! Worley!" he barked.

Two men stumbled over and Annette refrained from wrinkling her nose. They smelled awful. "Yes, captain?" they said together.

"Take this slave below deck and lock her up." Shanks towered over his crew, and they shrank slightly. "And remind the crew that _no one _is allowed to touch her without my permission. Understand?"

After a strange glance at her, the men nodded. "Yes, captain!" Nutt and Worley took her from Dean's guards and forced her to start moving, probably expecting her to move on her own. Annette was only able to take a step forward before the pain from her ankle caused her to cry out. Falling forward, she hit the wood deck painfully.

Then _The Devil's Servant's_ crew howled, laughing at her current position. Struggling to get up, Annette fought the urge to glare, or cry, or both. She felt so weak and pathetic, more than she did in her entire life.

Nutt and Worley, laughing still, picked her up, while Shanks glanced at Dean. "You've broken her too much, Dean, she can't even walk."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that too much, Shanks." Dean snapped. "You only have to get her to Tortuga and make sure she's sold, I don't care how, as long as I get my money when you get back."

"Of course." Shanks glanced at her. "Just get her down to the cells."

Nodding, Nutt and Worley dragged her to the door that lead below deck. Hobbling between them, Annette let her head fall back as she looked at the sun and sky for a long moment, trying to absorb as much light and warmth as she could before she was forced below deck.

Shrill wolf whistles filled her ears as the pirates dragged her along, and more than once, Annette saw wide grins and smirks directed at her. Suddenly very afraid, she tried to pull away from the men holding her up. She wasn't stupid, years of living around men taught her what they wanted from women. The very thought of what some bragged about sent shivers down her spine. One man had even tired to advance on her, but Dean managed to stop him. But he wasn't here. And she didn't want to be looked at like a piece of meat dangled in front of hungry dogs.

"Oi, stop that." Nutt snapped. "You don't wanna fall again, do ya?"

If he expected her to answer that, Annette didn't get the chance as a hand shot out, reaching for her. Giving a scream, Annette tore herself from Nutt and Worley and fell to the floor, backing into a crate. _'No, no, no, no - '_

"Do yeh want that hand cut off, Ward!" hissed Nutt at the man that tried to grab her. "Cap'n says no one's ta touch her!"

"Oh, come on, Nutt." Ward said with a dangerous grin. "Just want a squeeze, yeh won't snitch on me for that, will ya?"

"Cap'n Shanks' orders." Worley reminded him. "And I'd rather snitch on you than have me neck on the line!"

Grumbling, Ward moved away, glaring at the two.

"That goes for all of ya!" Worely said loudly. "No one's ta touch her without the Cap'n's permission! Got it?"

With their own grumblings, the rest of the men went back to what they were doing. Satisfied, Worley bent down and grabbed Annette by the arm, yanking her up again. "Come on then. Lets get her into the cell," he said to Nutt, who grabbed her another arm.

For once, Annette agreed.

The cell wasn't very big, just large enough for her to stretch out and nothing more. After her chains were unlocked - she didn't remember them getting the key - she was tossed inside without hesitation, and she winced at the pain in her shoulder and the sound of the cell door slamming shut. It was just like when she had been thrown into a cell with Nathan. She shut her eyes, and the last memory she had of her brother came to mind, clinging to her tightly and trying to stop the pirate that had kidnapped them take her away.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. She didn't notice the way the men jumped at her voice before she opened her eyes. "Where am I being taken?"

Blinking, Nutt answered her after a moment. "Tortuga."

"How far away is it?" Annette asked again.

"'bout two days." Nutt almost frowned. "But Cap'n wants to stop somewhere 'fore then, so two or three."

Two or three days before she was sold again. Bowing her head, Annette whispered a 'thank you' before curling up in the corner. Her eyes watering at the smell of salt, sweat, and who knew what else, she sniffed sadly before closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. She waited until she heard both Nutt and Worley leave, the door that separated the cells from the quarters slamming shut, before she finally broke down. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried again. Annette hated this. And trembling, she dug her fingers into her arm. She didn't want to feel anything. That's why she drank rum. So she couldn't feel _anything_.

_'You know why you're always thrown away?' _whispered a voice inside her.

"No..." she moaned.

_'Because no one wants you!_' it screeched. _'Your parents didn't want you! Nathan didn't want you! Brown didn't want you! And now Dean doesn't want you!'_

A sob escaped Annette and she rocked back and forth. "Please, no..."

_'They don't want you because you're a slave. A fighter. A dangerous thing. A tool. A killer. A murderer. A monster!"_

The voice got louder, and multiplied over and her in her mind, and finally, Annette could only let out a silent scream as she was tortured within her own mind._  
_


	29. Price of Freedom

**Price of Freedom**

* * *

Tortuga was a loud, smelly, rough place to be. Filled with pirates, criminals, whores, alcohol, and sex - it could be heaven for some, hell for others. It was the place to be for anyone that wasn't up to the Royal Crown's standards, a lawless place. It was a place where you could leave all your worries behind and binge on whatever you wanted. It was even a place to find a job, though it wasn't considered the most "respectable" job in the world.

It was also a place where you could get very confused and lost.

"Now what I am doin' here?"

Glancing around, _Captain _Jack Sparrow frowned. He could not remember how he got to this part of Tortuga. It was crowded with people who, strangely enough, were not drunk, and were talking in low voices. There was a platform a way's off, and a large building, maybe a warehouse, near a pier, more than a few ships docked there.

Still frowning, Jack lifted his hand to scratch his head, only to find a bottle of rum in it. "Oh," he said aloud. That's right, he'd been drinking in celebration - he had just stolen a lot of money from a very wealthy woman who probably wouldn't notice the money gone until he was long gone. He had stolen enough gold pieces to last him for a long while, even with this drinking and whatever he used to buy a ship. Nothing like the _Pearl_, but it was still a ship. He would need one if he was ever going to find Barbossa. And soon, he'd need to find a crew.

Taking a swig of the rum, Jack looked around again before tapping the nearest man on the shoulder. "Mate, could yeh possibly tell me what is goin' on 'ere?" he asked when the man turned to him. "I'm a wee bit confused."

"If you don't know, _mate_, then you shouldn't be here," snapped the man before he turned away.

"Git." Jack mumbled, but the man didn't hear him. With a huff, he made sure that his hat was secure on his head before he started to walk away.

Until he saw the line of people.

Pausing, Jack took a moment to stare. It was a variety of men and women, dark and light, being led into the nearby warehouse by a group of men. Jack wasn't sure why that sight was so familiar until he saw metal around their wrists and sometimes their necks.

_'Slaves.'_

Even as a pirate Jack didn't condone the owning of people. There was just somethings that shouldn't be done, and that, along with cold blooded murder and rape, was one of them. Humans should not be owned, they should be allowed to have their freedom. Slaves had no lives; from the moment they were branded to the moment they were set free - if they were ever set free - they were forced to follow the whims and commands of their owners.

Something inside Jack bugged him. He wasn't sure what it was, and with a shake of his head, he tried to walk away. He couldn't rescue them all - not like the slaves that were now on Kerma. But still, when he tried to walk away, whatever it was that annoyed him got worse.

Grinding his teeth, Jack glanced back to the place were the slaves were being herded. "Oh, bloody hell," he finally said. This feeling wasn't going to go away until he did what he wanted - go to that damn warehouse. Taking another swig of the rum, frowning when he realized it was the last in the bottle, before throwing it aside and slowly making his way to the warehouse.

It was terrible - just as bad as he remembered. Slaves were placed in their own cage, numbers on each of them, so that potential buyers could study them, figure out if they wanted to buy them for a high price or hope for the best when they were auctioned off. He could see a number of men looking them over as if they were cattle or horses instead of humans. It made Jack shudder in disgust.

"And you remember to behave, or I'll send you right back to those pirates. Yeh understand?"

"Yes, sir..."

Blinking at the surprisingly young voice, Jack turned towards it. It was a boy in a nearby cell numbered '9'. He looked young, maybe fourteen or thirteen, with very short black hair that was like an ink stain against pale skin, and silver-blue eyes that were duller than Jack imagined they should be - he imagined that they were once very bright. And he was dirty, covered with grime and dirt that stained his once white shirt and light brown trousers. He was staring out of the cell with a blank look, not even blinking when Jack stared back.

Taking the steps that separated them, Jack was standing in front of him before he realized it. The boy kept his gaze, leaning his head back slightly and showing a barely covered neck. Jack wanted to wince. There was a pale white ring around his neck - from a metal collar most likely that the boy had tried to fight against.

"How old are you?" Jack asked him after a long moment of staring.

The boy didn't answer, but instead flinched when someone banged against the bars that separated them. A few moments later the chains that held his cuffs rattling.

"Answer the man!" shouted a nearby man, who must have been the boy's seller. He turned to Jack, a apologetic grin, or least what he must have thought was one, on his face. "Sorry 'bout that. This one's pretty quiet, and doesn't always answer when asked." He looked back to the boy, who was shaking slightly. "Well?" he barked.

"Fifteen, sir," the boy answered quietly.

Fifteen. A little older then he thought, but still. "How long have ya been a..." Jack trailed off, not sure exactly how to say what he wanted.

"Since I was eight, sir," the boy said, probably figure out what he meant. "About seven years now."

Eight. This boy had been a slave since he was _eight_. When Jack was eight, he was already fantasizing about becoming a pirate captain, maybe even a pirate lord like his father. When this boy was eight, he was being branded like cattle and forced into a life of servitude and pain.

"Well, what'cha ya think?" said the seller, interrupting his thoughts. "The kid's quite strong from what I've 'eard, used to be a fighter or somethin' like that. And 'sides not always answerin', be a pretty good slave for ya, do whatever ya want." He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "And 'sides, disobedience is something that can be cured with a good beatin', am I right?" the seller chuckled.

The pirate captain wanted to show this man a beating, but the man suddenly looked over his shoulder. "Oh, 'cuse me, there seems to be a problem." He removed his hand from Jack's shoulder, who was sorely tempted to break that very hand. "I'll be back, sir. Yeh just think about it," the seller said with a wink before he rushed off, shouting at someone and leaving Jack and the boy alone.

Jack stared at the boy, who had turned his gaze towards his knees. The boy seemed... broken was the only way he could put it. And how could he not? He had no say about his life, couldn't question anything his owners said or did without fear of a beating. He was forced to do whatever he was told. And he probably knew that at any moment, he could be killed because of something he did or didn't do. It was a death he wished on no one - death should come by battle or by old age. This kid represented everything he hated. And he felt sorry for him.

Then a thought came to him suddenly. _'Maybe I can't save them all. But...'_

"Oi," Jack said, trying to catch the boys attention. It didn't seem to work, but he went on. "You want to be free, don't yah?"

The boy's head snapped up, the silver-blue eyes going wider if only by slightly. Then he glanced around frantically, as if waiting for his seller to appear at any moment and beat him. But finally, he looked back to Jack and gave a single nod. "Yes, sir," he said, sounding sure and unsure at the same time.

"Then I'll make a deal with yah," Jack started. "I'll buy you, and take you away from here. _Far _away from here. How does that sound?"

"...And what is it that you want me to do, sir?" the boy asked after a long moment, looking suddenly very cautious. Jack could only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through the kid's head. And none of them pleasant.

"Nothin' bad," Jack reassured him quickly. He waited until boy relaxed before he went on. "But I want ya to work fer me - as an equal." he said firmly when the boy seemed to fear him again. "You'll travel with me, across the sea on my ship, and work for me during the next ten years to pay off the debt." Why did he say ten years? He wasn't even sure he'd be alive in ten years. But it was the first thing that came to mind. And the boy needed someone to take care of him. If something happened to him, he'd leave him with his father or someone that he knew would care for the boy.

"Like a sailor, sir?" he said with a small frown.

He was getting really tired of the word 'sir'. "Something like that," Jack said with a nod. Telling him that he was a pirate right now was probably not the best idea. "So, what do you think?"

"I-I don't know, sir," the boy replied slowly.

"Why? Don't think I'll keep my promise?" said a slightly shocked Jack teasingly.

"Promises are meant to be broken," the teen spat out angrily. Then, horrified, he backed into a corner, his cuffed hands raised above his head as he started trembling. "I'm sorry, sir," he whimpered, "I'm so sorry! Please, don't hurt me!"

Wincing, Jack tried to calm him down. "Oi, kid. I am most definitely not goin' to hurt you. And I swear..." Well, what could he swear on? His father? No. His mother? He didn't even know if she was dead or alive. And his ship? It was taken. "... I swear on pain of death that I won't break this deal," he finally said. "On my life, savvy?"

Still shaking, the boy looked at him through a curtain of blank fringed hair that covered his eyes, and didn't answer.

"Listen, mate, yer seller is going to come back soon. So you need ta make a rather quick decision." Jack stretched out his hand, through the bars and into the tiny cell. "Take the deal, and I get ya outta here. And I promise to keep me end of the deal. Savvy?"

The boy stared at his hand, and slowly, he inched forward, till he was sitting in front of the bars, the hand inches away from him. "You promise?" he asked in a whisper.

"Aye, I promise, boy, I promise," said Jack with a solemn nod.

At that, the boy gave him a strange look, but with a deep breath, he took Jack's hand, giving it a brief shake, his chains rattling again before withdrawing it. "A deal," he said softly.

Jack withdrew his hand just as the seller came back, and he put on a look of indifferent before turning to him. "I'll take the boy."

"Excellent!" said the seller cheerfully. "Now, the price for him is hundred coins."

If Jack was in less control of his emotions, he would have sputtered at the outrageous price. "That a bit high, ain't it?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow. "Fifty."

"How about a hundred?" the man repeated, still cheerful.

"Fifty."

Narrowing his eyes, the seller thought for a moment. "... Ninety?"

"...Sixty then."

"No. I won't go any less then seventy-five." said the seller firmly.

"Sixty is high as I go," Jack told him.

"Fine, then no deal."

Almost growling, Jack looked at the boy, who had his shoulders slumped in disappointment, probably thinking that he wouldn't buy him for such a high price. Heaving a sigh, the pirate held out his hand. "Fine. Seventy-five it is then."

Smiling again, the seller shook his hand. "A deal then."

He couldn't save them all. But he could save this one.

* * *

"You _bought _Nettie?"

Shushing Will with a look, Jack glanced down at his Nettie to make sure she was still sleeping soundly before he went on. "If I try'd to break her out all on me little onesy, I would have probably been killed."

After a moment of thought, Will shrugged in agreement before going on. "And you thought she was a boy?"

"What'd ya think when you first saw her?" shot back Jack. "Boy or girl?"

"..."

"Exactly," said Jack with a smirk. "Unfortunately for my Nettie, she does rather look like a boy when she's all dirtied up. I'd wanted her to wear some more feminine clothin', pretty her up, but she's too used to trousers." He cleared his throat. "Now, on with the story..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the boy was standing next to him as Jack finished counting out the large amount of peso's to the still smiling seller's pouch. The last coin shelled out, the man stuffed that pouch into a bag that hung at his side before pulling a key out of that same bag. "And here yeh are, sir, you can unlock the cuffs whenever yeh like. And 'member, ya got a week if ya want ta return 'im."

"Thank you," Jack said stiffly before placing a hand on the boys shoulders, making him jump. "Come along then, boy."

Nodding, the boy stayed at his side as Jack left the warehouse, the chains clanging with each movement. As they moved through the crowds, the boy moved carefully, almost wincing with each step, but still tried to keep up with Jack's long strides until the pirate finally sighed and slowed down a bit.

"Easy there, mate. Its not a race."

"I'm fine, sir," the boy insisted, even though he panted a bit as he said it.

Coming to a stop, Jack turned to the boy. "Alright, first order of business," he said, "enough with the 'sir'. I'm not _that _old. You can call me _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow?" the boy said slowly, as if testing the waters.

"Right," Jack said with a nod. "Next, let's get you out of these chains." As he reached out to unlock the cuffs, he paused. "I can trust yeh not ta run away?"

"I won't run away, sir - Captain Sparrow. Promise," said the boy firmly.

The chains fell away, and the boy sighed, rubbing his wrists. Jack couldn't help but wince as he threw the chains away - not caring where they landed. The boys wrists were raw red and bleeding, and probably hadn't been taken off in days. Gulping down his disgust with slaver traders, Jack grinned in a reassuring way. "How bout some food, huh?" he suggested, and the boys face lit up.

An hour later, Jack was watching the boy start to eat a second bowl of stew on his new ship, pausing only to tear into a small loaf of bread. He wasn't the greatest cook, but the kid didn't seem to care about that. He had been ravenous, and had eaten everything that had been put in front of him without question. In fact, he hadn't spoken much at all, except for saying 'thank you' before he dug in.

During that time, Jack studied the boy more carefully. He was kind of girlish looking, with a bit of softness in the cheeks that belonged on a woman instead of boy - but maybe he would grow out of it. His short hair was shaggy and dirty, and it was clear he needed a bath, his skin was turning brown in some places. And his clothes would definitely need replacing, along with getting him some shoes.

He was also covered with scars. Besides the ones on his neck, he had many more; pale, almost invisible ones on his hands, some more visible ones on his wrists, and then there was the most obvious scar - a large, yet thin scar on his left cheek that went from cheekbone to chin. Still, Jack wondered how many more the poor kid had that were hidden under his clothes.

"You never did tell me what yer name was," Jack commented, breaking the silence.

Stopping with the spoon in his mouth, the boy swallowed, looking a little sheepish as he took the spoon out. "Its, uh, An-Andrew," he forced out.

"Well, Andrew, it looks like yeh'll going to need a bath and new clothes before we get you working," Jack told him.

"I can bathe myself!" Andrew said suddenly and then flushed at his own comment.

"I'm sure you can," Jack said with a chuckle. "Now what else can you do, while we're on the subject?"

"Um... fight? I can fight pretty well," said Andrew with a nod. "And serve tea, stuff like that. But nothing else, really."

"Ah, we'll have ta work on your skills, then," said Jack. "But don't worry about that fer now. After we get that done, yeh can help me find a crew so we can set sail."

"Yes sir - Captain Sparrow," Andrew said when Jack gave him a look.

"You finish yer food, I'll go draw up a bath," Jack said as he stood. Andrew nodded, so the captain left the galley and went to draw some water for the tub.

Some time later, Jack was shifting through his belongings, which he had yet to put in his rooms. He couldn't go out and buy a outfit for Andrew, it was too late at night. So for now, he'd give him his spare outfit, though the boy will still have to be barefoot. But it was better then nothing.

Yanking out a pair of trousers and a shirt, Jack threw them over his arm and went back to his captain quarters, where he had let the boy bath in peace. Not knocking, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Brought you some clothes -"

A yelp of surprise interrupted him, and Andrew threw his arms around his chest, eyes wide, before he whirled around in the tub, showing his back to him and curling in on himself. "C-Captain Sparrow!" he squeaked, suddenly sounding very girlish.

Laughing, Jack placed the clothes on the bed. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, Andrew. We're both men after..." he trailed off as he caught notice of something. Next to the tub was a pile of white bandages, which had browned slightly, like the rest of Andrew's clothes. Jack frowned. Why would the boy need bandages? He wasn't injured, was he?

The pirate looked over Andrew, searching for injury. He had his back to him, his arms thrown across his chest as he glanced at the older man with wide eyes. He was bony, much bony than Jack originally thought he was, and though he was thin he still had slight curves. His back was littered with so many scars that Jack would ask him about later, though he already knew what caused them.

He also had very small breasts hidden under his arms...

...Breasts...

..._He _had breasts...

It hit Jack so suddenly that he stumbled back, and had to grab at the wall to keep himself from falling. "You - You're a - ?" Shaking his head, Jack asked with astonishment, "You have a bosom!" he said, shocked. "You're a _girl_?"

Andrew, or whatever _her _name was, jumped as if she'd been shot at and whirled around, her arms still covering her chest. Now that he finally knew, he could see that it wasn't a boy with girlish features - it was a girl with very short hair, that gave her the appearance of a boy. "Please, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth!" she cried. "Just please don't send me back!"

"An- Kid, calm down!"

"Please, don't send me back, please," the girl said desperately. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Oi, oi!" Grabbing the thick blanket off his bed, Jack strode over to the girl and wrapped it around her, hiding her body from sight. "Calm down," he repeated. "I won't send you back, kid. Now come out of the tub and we'll talk, savvy?"

Shaking, the girl stood when Jack pulled her up, water dripping over the floor when she stepped out of the tub. Jack's blanket was now soaked, but he didn't mind at the moment. He sat the girl on the edge of his bed and then sat a bit away. He didn't want her to start freaking out. She was already giving him wary looks.

"Now then, why didn't yah tell me you were a girl?" Jack asked carefully. "I'm sure you had a good reason."

The girl clutched to the blanket like it was a rope that kept her from drowning. "You - You thought I was a boy," she whispered, glancing at him briefly before staring at her lap. "I didn't want to correct you, cause I thought you might not buy - take me," the girl corrected herself. She clearly didn't like the idea that Jack bought her. Of course, he didn't like it either.

"Understandable," Jack started, "I would rather have a boy working on board than a girl -"

"Please!" The girl looked up at him, petrified. "Please, I'll work hard, I'll do whatever you ask! Just please don't send me back!" she pleaded.

"Listen to me," Jack said as placed a hand on her shoulder, wincing slightly when she flinched at his touch. "As I've already said before, kid, I swear on pain of death that I won't break me own promise. Now the only reason I said that I'd rather have a boy is because most pi- err- sailors are a superstitious lot, savvy? They don't like havin' girls on ships, thinks it brings them bad luck."

"Oh." the girl looked down at her lap again. "Sorry, sir - I mean, Captain," she muttered. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth," she also said.

"That's alright, kid," Jack said, waving it off. "If I was in your predicament, I would have done the same thing me self. Now, how 'bout we start with yer real name?"

"It's Annette," said the girl. "Annette Sparks."

"Mm... Annette too girly a name for someone workin' on a pirate ship," said Jack after a moment of thought. "How 'bout... How about I call you Nettie, mm?" He remembered some girl from Tortuga going by that nickname. "And it's a new name fer yer new life aboard me ship."

"A-alright," said the new Nettie with a shy smile.

"Wonderful! Now, lets get you in some clothes, shall we?" He reached to the side, grabbing the clothes he brought and handing them to her. "And tomorrow morning, we'll find ourselves a crew and set sail again."

"Yes, Captain Sparrow!"


	30. Live or Die

**Live or Die**

* * *

"And that's how Nettie came into me life," said Jack as he ran a hand over his Nettie's inky hair. "We started traveling together, me lookin' for Barbossa while my Nettie learned the ways of the ship life. Nettie learned how ta pick pockets when the money got low, and got good money at knife throwin' games. And I helped her get passed all 'er own problems. And we did alright for ourselves."

"It's still hard to believe, though," said Will with a shake of his head. "I just can't believe... and she doesn't even talk about it now."

"She came out stronger for it," said Jack. "Its takes a lot to break my Nettie."

"... You really do love her, don't you?" Will finally said.

"Aye," said Jack with a nod. "I do. And I never thought I would fall in love, let alone with her. But now, mate - couldn't be happier, and I don't even know how she feels about me yet." He gave Will a look. "Yeh know, you should do the same. Tell Elizabeth how yeh feel about her before you lose the chance."

"I can't." Will ran a hand over his hair. "She's engaged to Norrington."

"Don't let that stop you," said Jack. "Maybe she'll never love ya, or even if she does, maybe she'll never leave Norrington for ya. But, you'll never now what happens until you try." After a moment, Jack shook his head mentally. Him, who been slapped so many times times by so many women that it wasn't even funny anymore, giving someone love advice? It was almost unreal.

"...I don't know, Jack," said Will with a sigh. "Maybe." He glanced down at Nettie. "And what are you going to do? It's good that you've told Nettie how much you love her, but in less than two days' time, you're both going to be hanged for your crimes. You don't have much time left together."

"We've had four years together, Will," said Jack after a moment. "Not long enough, but I wouldn't trade it away fer anything." He grinned. "Besides, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Lady Luck has always been on my side - I just gotta hope she's with me this time when I need her the most."

With a hesitant nod, Will stood and left with a goodbye. And then the door closed without a sound. Now alone with his Nettie again, Jack stared up at the ceiling to their prison. What was he going to do? Him, who always seemed to have a plan, even if it was on the spur of the moment, had nothing. Nothing he could think of to save not only himself, but Nettie. Who had only committed crimes thanks to him. It was all his fault that she was going to be hanged with him.

All because he brought her into this life.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered to the air. "I'm so sorry, my Nettie."

"_Yawn_ - For what, Jack?"

Snapping out of his thoughts and glancing down at the girl with her head on his lap, Jack watched as Nettie's eyes fluttered open and another yawn escaped her. "It's my fault," he said as she woke up. "If I hadn't brought yeh into this life, you wouldn't be facing the hangman's noose with me. If I had just let you go -"

"If you had just let me go, I would have probably starved on the street, or sold into slavery again," interrupted Nettie as she sat up, looking Jack straight in the eye. "You may not have realized it, Jack, and maybe I didn't either at first, but you saved my life more than once that day." She smiled brightly. "And I don't blame you for anything."

"But -"

"And so what if I die?" Nettie said before he could go on. "I've faced death before. And I'm alright with it. My father told me once when my grandparents died - "Death is the next great adventure if your ready for it." And you know what? I think I am. I'll get to see my mother, my father, and Nathan again." She leaned against him, burying her face in his shoulder. "And you'll be there too," she whispered, even as hot tears stained his shirt. "So I won't be alone."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack placed a gentle kiss on Nettie's head before tucking it under her chin. "It's gonna be alright, love. I promise."

_'Lady Luck, don't let me down now.'_

* * *

The sound of drums filled the air, and Nettie really wished it wasn't one of the last thing she heard before she died. It wasn't a pleasant noise at all.

Nettie and Jack stood almost side by side as they looked out over the audience of people that had come to see them hang - hang by the neck until they were dead. In the back, standing on the steps, she could see Governor Swann with his daughter Elizabeth and her new fiance Norrington, and only one looked at them with sadness. For a moment, Nettie wondered where Will Turner was - she hadn't seen him since they boarded the ship after the fight between Jack and Barbossa - but brushed it away. He didn't need to be there - after all, she had done her part to repay him. He could go on with his life now. He could forget them.

Clearing his throat, the nearby official opened up a scroll, speaking loudly over the drums. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you -"

"_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered angrily under his breath, and Nettie silently wished she was closer to him so she could give him touch of reassurance. It seemed like they would never get his name right. Not even when they were about to hang him.

"- for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, smuggling -"

For a moment, Nettie was distracted from the official reading off everything Jack had done wrong by the sight of Will, who was glancing around at the crowd, wearing a large hat with a feather. Nettie could see that he had fixed himself up in the few days it been since they arrived back in Port Royal, cleaned up and dressed in new clothes. Though she had to say, that large hat was a bad choice.

"- impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England -" the official went on in his very dull voice.

Blinking, Nettie turned to Jack, who was smiling faintly. "Really, Jack? A cleric?"

"That was a fun time," Jack said with a low chuckle. "Remind me to tell you about that later..." He swallowed as he realized what he just said. "Sorry, Nettie."

"Its fine, Jack," Nettie whispered, hoping this was her last lie to him.

"- sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead." The official closed his scroll, only to pick up another one. He cleared his throat again. "Annette Sparks, be it known that you -"

"Its Nettie," she hissed, even though the official ignored her just like he did with Jack.

"- have been charged and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, petty theft, looting, manslaughter, kidnapping, helping a known criminal escape from jail, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on both your souls."

"So this is the end," whispered Nettie. Soon, she'd see her parents and brother again. She turned to Jack. "Thank you."

"For what, love?" asked Jack as he looked towards her.

Memories of their short time together flashed through her mind, and even as tears started to burn her eyes, Nettie smiled at Jack. "For letting me have some adventure before I died." More sure then she ever was in her entire life, Nettie lunged forward before anyone could stop her, placing her bound together hands on Jack's cheeks as best she could and pulling him into a kiss. She could sense a lot of surprise from her captain, but after only a short moment, he kissed back, his hands holding her one of her hands while their lips pressed together firmly. Her ears were filled with the gasp of the crowds below them, but she didn't care, drowning them out with the loud beating of her heart.

This was what her first kiss was suppose to be like. And it was much better then the last one, maybe only because she had done it of her own free will and wanted it. And Nettie was glad this was the last thing she was going to do before they died.

Pulling back after a few long seconds, Nettie finally let the tears run down her cheeks, crying in public for the first time since she was a little girl. "I don't know if I really love you, Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, almost wanting to laugh at the looks on Jack's face. She had spent her final days thinking over, and she still couldn't figure out if she loved him, and she wished she had more time to figure things out. "But I do care for you very much, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. And I don't regret a thing we did together."

In answer, Jack kissed her again, which Nettie didn't hesitate to return, but it only last for a short second before they forcibly were pulled apart, Jack heading for the noose first while she was held back by an guard, forced to watch. "I love you, Nettie," he told her again. "Just close your eyes, it'll all be over soon."

Nodding, Nettie did as she was told, sobbing a little when the drums sped up a moment later and signaling that the rope was being placed around his neck. "Jack..." she whispered. This wasn't how it was suppose to end.

There was some out cries, and then but a moment later, screams when Nettie heard someone unsheathe a sword. Her eyes snapping open before she could stop them, she was surprised to see Will rushing through the crowd with a sword in hand. "Move!" he yelled, push people out of the way.

Before he could reach the stand though, the drums ended, the executioner pulled the lever, and Jack fell through the trapdoor with a choked sound.

"No!" Nettie screamed, trying to pull away from the guard holding her back, and at the same moment Will threw his sword as easily as she threw a knife. It imbedded in the trapdoor, and just in time, Jack landed on it precariously, which stopped him from breaking his neck.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nettie then proceeded to bring up her arms and jab her elbows into the stomach of the guard. She had a chance to save Jack, and she wasn't going to loose it so easily.

Feeling the grip on her loosen with a loud gasp of pain, Nettie whirled around pushed the guard off the gallows with a well aimed kick. Before she could try and find something to cut Jack down though, the executioner grabbed his ax and lunged at her. Yelping, it was pure luck that she managed to duck down and dodge it. While she was a good fighter, the last time she fought someone that size she was beaten badly, and he didn't even have a large weapon. She wished for her knife.

Before she was given a chance though, Will appeared at her side and blocked a blow. "Glad to see you're alright," he said with a grunt as he attacked the executioner.

"And you don't know how glad I am to see you!" said Nettie with a laugh as she hit a solider that tried to sneak up on them with her bound fists. "I owe you again!"

"I'd be even more glad if I could get down!" said Jack, sounding bit strangled. So it was his luck when one wild swing from the executioner resulted with him cutting through the rope that held him there, letting him fall to the ground with an 'oomph!'.

Jumping through the trapdoor and to the ground, Nettie almost hugged Jack; but instead used the sword that had once held him up to saw away both their bindings. "We've got to get out of here," she said as she dropped them to the ground and helping Jack pulled the noose over his neck.

"Lovely idea," said Jack as he grabbed one end. "I'm all for it."

A yell startled them, and behind them, the executioner fell of the gallows and into the arms of the men that were coming after them, Norrington included. Will leaped down a moment later with a somerset, and Nettie ignored the urge to call him a show off and instead tossed him her end of the rope. "Just follow Jack's lead!" she ordered him, and with a nod both them ran forward, away from the crowd and towards the soldiers that were charging at them. While the men use the rope to knock down everyone that got in his way, Nettie kicked someone who was following them a little to closely to the ground.

Climbing up the stairs, Jack and Will forced two guards against a pillar with the rope, then yanked it so hard that the men groaned and fell. "Watch out, Nettie!" called out Jack as he punched someone.

Falling to the ground to avoid being stabbed with the bayonet, Nettie kicked the attacker in the knee's, making sure he crumpled before she scrambled up and started to run again. She yelped as Jack grabbed her by the hand and pulled away from an oncoming sword, then forced her up another small flight of stairs that lead out to the balcony of a tower. And that's when she realized there was no where left to run.

"Crap," hissed Nettie as guards circled around them, the bayonets pointed at them so close all she had to do was take a step forward and she'd be skewered. "This was not what I was hoping for when you came to save the day, Will," she said lowly while tightening her grip on Jack's hand, which almost swallowed hers, but it made her feel safe even though she knew that she wasn't.

"Wasn't what I planned either," muttered Will, not lowering the sword in his hand.

The guards parted as Norrington walked up to them, pulling out his own sword resting next to Will's neck. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt -" he said angrily to Will, while Elizabeth and Governor Swann joined him, "- but not from you."

Elizabeth gaze glanced over Jack and Nettie, but it stayed firmly on Will, who returned it, and they looked at each other lovingly before her father spoke up.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." Governor Swann shook his wig-covered head. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!"

"Yes, yes we are," muttered Nettie with a roll of her eyes, know that Jack heard her when he gave her a look, which she returned. It wasn't her fault that the Governor seemed to like pointing out the obvious.

"And a good man!" said Will firmly, and excitedly, Jack pointed at himself and mouthed _'That's me!'_ to the closest guard, while Nettie wished she could smack his over sized head. Or ego. Either one really.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, " Will went on, "so be it."

"Because he certainly can't wear mine," Nettie piped up cheerfully. That one earned her many looks, and she shrugged, even though she didn't know why the hell she just said that, stress maybe. "What? Its true. I have tiny feet."

Shaking his head even as he grinned, Will looked back to Norrington. "I've done what I need to do. At least _my_ conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," growled Norrington as he stepped forward, the sword pressed to Will's cheek. Nettie's free had twitched, wishing she had her knife. Sadly, she had no idea where it was, since it was taken from her when they were "captured".

"Its right here," stated Will calmly. "Between you and my friends, Jack and Nettie."

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up. "... As is mine," said Elizabeth as walked up to the man she loved, grasping his hand tightly and giving him a look that was filled with love, which he returned.

"Elizabeth?" said Governor Swann, obviously shocked at his daughters behavior, and for a long moment, seemed to silently pleased with his daughter to come back. "... Lower your weapons," he finally said, seeing that she would not come back to him. "For goodness sake - put them down!"

As the guards reluctantly lowered their guns, Norrington looked to Elizabeth, heartbreak clear in his eyes. He really did love her. But she loved Will more. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he finally said.

"It is," said Elizabeth with a tiny nod. "I'm sorry," she added in a tiny whisper.

While Nettie looked away from the moment, since it felt wrong to intrude on it, she went a little wide eyed when she saw something very colorful and _very_ familiar sitting on top of a cannon. "Jack," she whispered, tugging on his hand. "Look."

Following her gaze, Jack smirked. "Oh, Lady Luck is on my side again," he cheered quietly. Then he cleared his voice, letting go of her hand. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this!" He stepped to Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" He grinned as the man stepped back with a groan before moving to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

"Now is not the time for fooling around, Jack," muttered Nettie.

Jack turned to the female Swann. "Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry - Nettie's the only girl for me." While that made Nettie feel warm in the cheeks, her captain finally looked to the man at Elizabeth's side. " Will... nice hat."

"Wasn't the best choice, mate," said Nettie, trying to get rid of her blush. "The feather... eh," she said with a shake of her head.

"Quite right." Pushing Nettie gently, he lead her up to the edge of the tower. "Friends!" Seeing that he was being followed a number of guards, he took a few more steps back. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that -" Taking one step back too far, Jack wobbled and fell of the tower.

"Idiot!" said Nettie as she leaned over the edge, watching him fall with the others that joined her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he missed the rocks and hit the ocean water. "He's going to drive me to an early grave."

"So I take it you told him the truth?" asked Elizabeth quietly at her side.

"What do you think?" said Nettie with a blush. "I can see you have too."

"Actually, he told me first."

"You better go to, Nettie," whispered Will even as he flushed a bit. "They'll come after you too."

Nodding, Nettie smiled brightly at him and Elizabeth. "Thank you both, for everything. I owe you. And... just be happy together, alright?" Then she looked over the edge, gulping at the water that was very far away. "Ugh... I hate heights. Someone might need to push me."

"Commodore - Sparks is getting away!"

"Shit!" Not wasting a moment, Nettie climbed onto the edge and without looking at the water, jumped with a silent scream.

After what seemed like forever, Nettie hit the water with a loud and quite painful splash. Flinching and trying not to gasp underwater, she immediately kicked her way to the surface, only having time to take a deep breath before she felt arms wrap around her. "Nice of you to join me," chuckled Jack as they bobbed in the water.

"We're alive," said Nettie with a laugh, pushing wet hair out of her face. "I don't know how you did it, but we're alive!"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." said Jack cheekily, as if that was the only answer he needed to give. He tightened his hold her as he paused. "Did you mean what you said before, love? It wasn't one of those dying declarations that you really didn't mean?" He looked afraid, just like he did in the cave, wondering if it was all a lie.

"You bloody idiot," whispered Nettie. "I meant what I said. And I'll say it again. I have feelings for you. And I want to stay with you, and go on adventures with you while I figure them out. I want to be with you."

"But what about your family?" asked Jack, asking for the first time in years. "Don't you want to search for them?"

"...Maybe someday," said Nettie. "But for now, can I just stay with you?"

"Always, my Nettie. Always." Jack smiled at her so warmly that she blushed even in the cold water. "And look at that - there's our way out of here."

Twisting her head around, Nettie could see the_ Black Pearl_ headed their way, pirate flag flying high. "I going to give each member of the crew a big hug," she said with a happy laugh.

A few minutes later, as the _Black Pearl_ pulled along side them, two ropes were tossed their way. Each grabbing onto one, a cry of 'Heave!' filled the air, Nettie bit her lip to hold back a scream as they were suddenly pulled high into the air, shooting through the air like a canon before being dropped on the deck like a flopping fish, Nettie landing on her bum with a yelp.

"Alright there, love?" said Jack with a chuckle.

"They couldn't have been a little more gentle?" asked Nettie as she rubbed her sore butt. But she soon forgot about that as she scrambled up to almost tackle the approaching ship mate, stopping only when she realized she was soak. "Gibbs! You came back for us!" Instead of a hug, she kissed his bearded cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Nice to see you to, lass," said Gibbs with a chuckle and a slight blush.

"Oi, it took me four years to get somethin' like that, and now you're just given them away?" said Jack, pouting childishly.

"Oh yes, I was going to give you a kiss of gratitude when you thought I was a boy," said Nettie with a roll of her eyes. But still, she bent down and gave him own kiss on the check, though she did admit she lingered a little longer then necessary. "Happy now?"

"Very," said Jack with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Giggling, Nettie back away, and Jack turned his attention to his former first-mate standing over him. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

Gibbs shrugged. "We figured they were more actual... guidelines." He held out his hand to help Jack up as the rest of the crew joined them.

"You just missed us, didn't ya?" said Jack with a grin.

"Keep talking like that and they'll toss us back overboard," said Nettie, nudging him in the side.

Cotton held out a familiar looking hat, which Jack happily took back. "Thank you," he said, placing it back on his head.

"Captain Sparrow," said Anamaria, stepping forward from her place at the wheel. She held out a coat, draping it over Jack's shoulders like it was a robe. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

"But I thought you wanted your own ship, Anamaria," spoke up Nettie, ignore the look that Jack gave her. He didn't want to give his ship back after she just gave it back.

"Aye. But I thought about it, and I think I'd rather sail along with you two idiots for awhile," said Anamaria with a bright smile. "Gets some treasure, buy myself a nice ship, since I don't trust Sparrow to give me a safe one. Plus, I can make sure you grow out that hair of yours - it looks awful short. Let me guess, you've been cutting it on your own?"

"Is it that obvious?" laughed Nettie.

"But, before I decided to stay..." Annamaria motioned her over, which Nettie did while Jack started barking orders to the men. "I've got to ask you ask you something," she said in a low voice. "Why do you stay with him? I mean, he's a bloody idiot for one. Second, he's a pirate. Thought you hated them."

Since there was no reason to ask who they were talking about, Nettie shrugged. "If you asked me before, I'm not sure what I would have said. Best one is that I owed him a debt. But now?" She paused for a moment. "Duty. Respect. Boredom. Bunch of reasons. I think maybe the start of love most of all, though. Doesn't really matter though." She glanced at her captain, who stood behind the wheel and stroked the worn wood like it was an old friend. "Cause I'll stay with him as long as he wants me. Even if he is an idiot."

"...As long as your happy, I guess I shouldn't question it, aye?" Anamaria gave her a quick hug before joining the men. Nettie smiled, joining Jack at the wheel and leaning against him. She sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a smile before looking to the ocean.

"Bring me that horizon," Jack whispered, the wind forcing his hair to dance and his trinkets to rattle.

"...We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, drink up, me hearties, yo ho," Nettie sang softly, remembering her captain's wish to teach the crew that song. Of course, he had been drunk when he said that. "We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs."

Grinning even as he brought out his compass for a moment, Jack looked down at her. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho," Nettie twisted in his hold, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the only one for me."

"Don't think that's how the song goes, love," said Jack with a chuckle before bending his head down and kissing her. Nettie's lips curved into a smile before she kissed back, blushing when the crew started to whistle and holler at their public display of affection, but not stopping. She was happy now, with the _Black Pearl_, with the crew, with Anamaria, and with _her_ Jack, and her love with Jack. And she didn't want anything to change. Not for all the gold in the world.

"Ready for another adventure, my Nettie?" asked Jack when they finally separated, smiling at her with the love that she finally knew he had for her.

Nettie smiled back. "Ready when you are, Jack."

**The end**...

**Or maybe not**...


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Bring down the colors!" The captain of the _Siren's Call_ looked down on his crew, all of them gathered on deck. "Remember, we are only here for trading. Don't give any sign of our pirates lives, or you know what your fate will be. Do you lot understand?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Shaw!" called out the crew as they scrambled to do as they were told. Their captain brought out a spyglass from his coat and peered out at Port Royal, thier next stop. They were planning on trading their many crates full of fabrics, which they had taken from a ship headed for the same place, and then getting out there as quickly as possible before the Navy caught onto them.

"Are you sure you want to head there?" asked his first-mate, who was manning the wheel, with a glance his way. "Port Royal isn't exactly friendly to anyone they don't know. Remember?"

"We don't have a choice," said Shaw as he put away the spyglass. "You know as well as I do that we can't keep stolen cargo on the ship for long. We head for the nearest port, sell it before someone notices, and get moving. We'll head to Tortuga after this and settle down for awhile - keep low."

"I know what the plan is," said the first-mate, grimacing. "But I just don't have a good feeling about Port Royal. Its filled with a fleet of Navy ships, which means there's going to be a lot of Navy men there to guard them."

"As long as none of the crew gets out of hand, we'll be safe." Shaw placed a hand on the first-mate's shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much, Hermione. Even Percy agreed with my plan. You're not gonna argue with Percy, are you?"

Even as she shook her head, Hermione frowned. "Fine. I'll try not to worry."

An hour later, the ship pulled into port, and Shaw descended down the gangplank while Hermione barked at the crew to move the shipment faster, and to be careful. "We're here with a shipment of fabric for the market," he told the harbormaster, handing him the necessary payment for docking his ship. "But tell me, do you have any new or gossip for us?" Being at sea for long left many of his crew bored, and sometimes news or gossip turned into a story was just what they needed.

The harbormaster shook his head. "Sorry, lad, I don't know anything good. Ask someone in one of the pubs - they're always got their ears open for a good story, and loose lips to tell it."

Thanking him, Shaw turned back to the ship, directing the fabric off and ordering some of his men to go and buy supplies for their next journey.

Later, that night, while the rest of his crew was off eating and getting drink, maybe even visiting a few ladies, Shaw sat in a corner of the pub with Hermione and another gentleman, still on his first pint. He wasn't a very good drunk, and usually didn't even touch rum. He was only there to find out some news.

"So, tell us, anything interesting happen recently, sir?" asked Hermione, dressed like a proper lady instead of the trousers she wore on the ship, and her long brown hair let loose instead of its usual bun or braid.

"Aye, I've got a story for ya," said the man with a chuckle. "A few days ago, we were havin' a hanging down at Fort Charles - big ta do cause they were hangin' Jack Sparrow and some girl they'd caught."

"They caught Jack Sparrow?" said Hermione with a gasp. "I can't believe it!"

"Felt the same way, missy, so I went down to see it me self. Just before they were about to hang him, Sparrow went and kissed some girly they were hanging as well - shocked the entire crowd, but not me. Figure he wanted ta get some before he did the drop. The girl didn't seem happy 'bout it, was cryin' and all."

"If I was her, I would have pushed him into the noose and let him hang instead of crying about it," muttered Hermione.

Even though he clearly wasn't happy about being interrupted, the man went on. "Anyway, just as they pulled the lever fer the trapdoor, our local blacksmith threw his sword and kept Sparrow from falling - he was just balancing on it like a tightrope. There was a fight, and the three of them fought like a bunch animals tryin' to get out of there. Unfortunately, I didn't see what happened next, but someone told me that Sparrow jumped from the tower into the ocean to avoid bein' caught, and forced the girl to go with him."

"They leapt from a tower?" said Hermione, her eyes wide. "Did they survive?"

Nodding, the man leaned in. "Some are saying it was the ocean that saved 'em. Some think that girl he's draggin' around has some magic that she used to keep 'em alive. But whatever the reason they're still alive - as I was leaving, I looked through a window and saw 'em climb onto a ship - a ship with_ black_ sails. And how many ships do you know with black sails?"

"Wait, are you saying it was the _Black Pearl?_" said Shaw with a blink, not really listening to the story till he heard that famous ships name. "I thought that was a just story."

"Naw," said the man with a shake of his head, "Its no story, she attacked here a few weeks 'fore they caught Sparrow. I figure something must have happened for her to come back to save Sparrow and Sparks, even if he did kidnap her."

Shaw stiffened. "What did you say?"

"I said something must have happened fer the_ Black Pearl_ to come back fer Sparrow and Sparks," repeated the man.

"Sparrow and Sparks, that was the two that escaped?" asked Shaw calmly, even though his grip on his pint tightened.

"Aye... Jack Sparrow and Sparks - I think the man said her name was Annette Sparks," said the man with a nod. "Yup, sure it was, cause she had the same name as me ol' wife, God rest her soul."

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked her captain quietly. "Brother -"

"Do you know which way they were heading for?" asked Shaw, ignoring Hermione for a moment. To his disappointment, the man shook his head, and he cursed under his breathe. "Damn it all to hell." He stared angrily at his pint, finally taking a long gulp of it before slamming it on the table. He turned to his first-mate, who had shooed away the story teller and was watching him curiously. "Hermione, go gather the crew. We're leaving early, setting sail in the morning instead of in two days."

"And what should I tell the crew when they ask why?" asked Hermione even as she stood to do as she was told.

"...Tell them we're going after the _Black Pearl_," Shaw said darkly after a moment. "Tell them we're going after Jack Sparrow."

* * *

A bowl of items were tossed onto the straw mat that laid on the floor, all of them rolling around with a clatter. Dark eyes watched as they came to stop, and long and darj fingers danced over white bones, colorful shells, and smooth stones, studying how they landed.

"Ah," the castor finally breathed, lips turning up into a smile. "It seem that me little pets will be comin' fer a visit sooner then later."

With a chuckle, Tia Dalma stood from the floor, not bothering to smooth out the wrinkles of her skirt as she moved to one of the many shelves in her shack. After a moment of searching, her smile grew as she took down a jar smaller then a fist, holding it carefully in her dark hands. Inside was two strands of hair, one dark as night and the other like the muddy ground after it rained, twisted together to create a braid that was floating in a dark pink liquid, tinged with purple.

"Ya are the key ta me escape, little ones," Tia cooed as she stared at the contents in the jar, stroking the glass as if she were stroking a child's head. "And soon, the world will see what happens when ya try and contain the sea." And then she threw her head back and laughed, cackling as she planned her escape from her retched human body.

* * *

Aaannnnddd... done! Yay! My first completed fanfic! *does a little dance*

Anyway, to answer the many reviews asking the same question: Yes, there will be a sequel, three chapters done so far. Unfortunately, I won't be posting it till I have at least ten chapters done, so please be patient.

And again, thank you everyone who has even glanced at my fanfic, you are all amazing and I wanna hug you all and maybe give you candy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Love~Hanna


	32. Authors Note

Hello everybody! This is just a little note to let you know that the sequel to The Captain and His Thief: The Thief and the Truth, is now published! You can check out the first chapter on my page, and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
